


Nexus

by DarkOne09



Series: Eternal Hunt [2]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Multi, Other, Psychological Trauma, Rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 104,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOne09/pseuds/DarkOne09
Summary: (Prelude to Twisted Fate) A Yautja hunter is sent upon the oomans with a mission to prevent the progress of hybridization among them and vows to stop it at all costs. But upon arriving, he finds more than what he expects when he encounters someone who catches his interest. But is it just coincidence? Or is this the start of something bigger than themselves?





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 1: Mission

The sound of my metal sandals echoes through the halls of the residences as I made my way to our clan's main area. When I reached for the doors with our clan's symbol etched on it, they slid open automatically and allowed me access inside. I was hoping that no one was around or else I had to deal with the commotion of nonsense that the Young Bloods would be talking about. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky this time.

As soon as I stepped through, many Yautjas looked into my direction but only for a moment when they realized who it was that came through. They bowed their heads down and crossed one arm over their chests as a sign of respect. I didn't acknowledge them one bit, not even giving them a glance as I passed through the crowd. I wasn't in the best of moods at that time.

Normally, I would be still sleeping in my residence but an unknown call buzzed throughout my room early in the morning. I would have ignored it if the call didn't keep going and going for another 10 minutes. Finally, I had enough and ripped out of my fur sheets, stomping towards the small panel by the wall. I pressed the green button and as soon as the call went through and the screen showed an unknown Yautja, I roared into it with my mandibles and inner mouth wide open.

"Who dares call me at this time in the morning!?"

The Yautja before me flinched in fear for a moment before straightening himself out, shuffling in his spot before addressing me. His eyes never made contact with me and he was smart for doing so. If he did, there would be no stopping me from ripping his throat out when I found him.

"I apologize for the unexpected call but you have been summoned."

The anger I had before dulled a bit as surprise and curiosity got the best of me. Usually, since I'm a warrior of high rank, Blooded and all, someone even higher in position would have the audacity to summon me like this. And so early in the morning . . . it must have been important.

"Who summons me?"

"Lord Dau'jein."

My father? Why is he calling me at this time?

I sighed heavily, letting my mandibles go back into a relaxed position but I glared right back at the Yautja before me and made sure of something clear to him.

"Fine. I'll be there soon . . . But if you ever call me like this again, I will cut off your cock and let the prey in the jungle feed on your corpse."

The Yautja trembled in fear as he slowly bowed very low before turning off the call and the screen goes black. I growled in annoyance and walked towards the washing area to get myself cleaned up. It may be somewhat urgent but I took my time to get ready. I'm sure my father won't be too pleased but he woke me up at this time of the day so I had an excuse for making him wait.

Once my body was all cleaned up, I placed my chest armor on first that carried the Clan symbol on the side, covering my entire chest with metal. When that was done, I got my leg braces and wrist gauntlets on next, checking to see if they were tight enough. I grabbed the remainder of my weapons and placed my mask on the hook of my belt before taking off to the Clan's meeting room.

The walk wasn't far off since each clan on Yautja Prime had their own private building that included all the residences of each member along with a main area and meeting room. There were more areas that all clans can meet but this belonged to the Dark Blade Clan only.

At least I didn't have to deal with others that weren't exactly the best to socialize with.

But I wasn't entirely safe from the other members of my clan as one of the Blooded Yautja that was huddled in a corner with the others, came to my side and stopped me midway. I growled a little to give him a warning to not get any closer. He stopped but didn't back off from as he just started to rant, much to my annoyance.

"Well. Look who has decided to grace us with his presence. The Almighty Blood Assassin comes to us so early in the morning. Isn't it too early for you to be walking around among a bunch of nobodies as you claim we are."

I snarled back at him a little.

"Why don't you pick on someone you can actually win over? Cause you are that close to getting your head ripped out."

I spread my mandibles open a bit and snarl menacingly at him. He backed up a bit but kept eye contact with me. He was asking for a fight and I had better things to deal with that this low life that was in front of me. I went past him, trying my best to keep my anger down and all as I looked forward to reaching my designation that was the doors to the meeting room. But all that changed when the Blooded Yautja went too far.

"Go ahead and run off. You're nothing but a pathetic warrior who's cursed for not having a strong bloodline. Your mate has died because she was so weak. And your son . . ."

I whipped my head to the side and glared at him. I started to let out a long and deep growl that vibrated my whole chest and seeped into my arms and legs. My fists tightened so hard that my claws began to dig into me while the muscles in my legs contracted, ready to pounce at any slightest trigger that the Blooded Yautja in front of me would provide. But my mind was hoping to not come to that conclusion. His mandibles and inner mouth open into one that showed he was ready to say the one thing that would pauking (fucking) piss me off.

Don't you pauking (fucking) say it!

The Blooded Yautja grinned and before I could get a chance to tell him to keep his mouth shut, he roared it out so that everyone in the main area would hear.

"You just watched as he died right in front of your eyes and did nothing about it! You're just a waste to our clan. You . . . your mate . . . and your sons!"

When he said those words, the flood gates broke wide opened and all the rage that was building inside me was unleashed.

That's it!

Before anyone knew what was happening, I twisted my body and rushed straight at the Blooded Yautja, roaring with all the fury in me as my mandibles and inner mouth spread to as far as they could. I opened my arms wide out until I made the impact with the Yautja, hitting him hard like a boulder crashing into the ground.

Both of us fell the metal floor as the surrounding Yautja fled to avoid getting into the middle of the fight but the roars and cheers started up as soon as they knew a battle was going on. Yautjas always love to see something like this but purely for entertainment. But I didn't care. My only focus was tearing this Yautja apart that had insulted my deceased mate and son.

He's not going to get away with this. Not alive anyway . . .

I got on top of him and began to punch him right in the face several times. He tried his best to block them but I swatted them away with one hand while I let my other one give the crushing blows. When I got tired of this, I got back on my feet, picking him up by the throat in the process. As soon as I was fully standing up, I tightened my grip on his throat, watching as he began to cough and struggle to get any breath into his lungs. I wanted to see him suffer before I send him to Cetanu (God of Death). The crowds surrounding us roared even louder as they knew the end was near and it only pumped the blood in my body faster while it burned at the same time. My eyes stayed focused on his weak ones that were slowly closing as his struggles were getting less and less stronger. His hands started to slump down slowly and his head started to fall back as his eyes began to roll into his skull. I merely grinned at the sight.

Now, you will pay for your insults!

But just as I was about to make the final kill, the doors to the meeting room opened and a single Yautja comes walking through it. The crowd immediately becomes quiet and the roars could no longer be heard. I turned my head to look back at the single Yautja and I knew right away who it was that was coming. He came closer to me until stopping only a few feet from where we were. His hands were crossed and his eyes showed a mix of annoyance and disappointment. I eased my grip on the Blooded Yautja's throat but didn't drop him. I just shrugged back.

"Pu'uko."

He didn't answer me but his eyes told me all that I needed to know. He wasn't happy with this predicament but he didn't try to stop me. However, I lowered my eyes a bit but not because he was of higher rank than me. It was because he was my father's and our Clan Leader's second in command. I just didn't want him to go back to my father and tell him that I lost my temper again. It was becoming a daily routine ever since 'that time' and it wasn't fazing me too much but it still got to me no matter what. He just shook his head back and forth before speaking to me.

"What are you doing? Losing your temper again?"

I growled a little bit but kept it low enough that only Pu'uko can hear me.

"He insulted my mate and sons like they were trash. He deserved to die with no honor."

I was hoping that he would side with me this time but I just got the same reaction as all the other times before. He just lowered his head and shook back and forth as if he couldn't believe this happened again. He took a moment before he motioned me to follow him.

"Come on. The Clan Leader is waiting for you."

I bowed my head so he knew I got the message as he did the same. But I still had business to finish here. I turned my gaze back at the Blooded Yautja that was barely regaining consciousness . . . but not for long.

With a simple flick of my wrist, I snapped the Blooded Yautja's neck in two, feeling the bones crack from the pressure. His body slumps and dangles from my hand and his eyes rolled back into his head while his mandibles and inner mouth droop open, never to move again.

Pu'uko turns around and sees what I've done and scolds me with his eyes a bit. I puffed in annoyance and threw the dead Yautja across the main area, letting his body smash into the wall while the other Yautjas darted out of the way in time. Green, neon blood splattered all over as the body finally stops on the ground. I turned around and made my way to where Pu'uko was waiting by the doors of the meeting room. He kept staring at me and I just ignored it, looking forward as we passed. Pu'uko was the first to enter as I followed behind as we made out way into the meeting room.

It wasn't as big as the main area but contained a huge stretched out table with several chairs lined all over its sides. There were panels sitting near the walls where several Yautja were working on, probably communicating with other ships of ours that were out in the universe, looking for worthy prey or a new planet. I wasn't really into that stuff, only for hunting Bad Bloods and such was my specialty.

Pu'uko and I made our way past the huge table and made our way to the very back of the meeting room where the chair of the Clan Leader would be seated, overlooking the others if a meeting was being conducted. I looked ahead to see my father discussing with another Yautja that I've seen a couple of times before and may have heard of as well. He looked younger than me but the Blooded mark of our clan resting on his exposed stomach along with being painted on the side of his chest armor showed that he was a great warrior. When we got close enough for both of them to notice our presence, my father and the other Yautja turned their heads towards us and that is when I noticed he was missing an eye and that is when I knew who it was.

My father, with dreadlocks that have turned almost white from old age and body scarred on every surface of his skin, addresses both me and Pu'uko as we stopped and bowed our heads to him, crossing one arm over our chests.

"Everyone. Leave us."

Right on cue, all the Yautja that were present in the room scattered and headed for the exit. Even Pu'uko had left us, leaving only me, my father, and the other Yautja in the room as the doors closed behind us.

It was silence for quite some time until my father gets out of his chair and walks towards us with the other Yautja at tow. I remained where I am as they made their way to me until they were right in front of me. My father looks up and down at me before he begins his usual scolding.

"You lost your temper again didn't you?"

His eyes bore into my soul and instinctually, I lowered my gaze down a bit but my face was still visible to him so that he didn't think I was completely ignoring him.

"That Yautja insulted me and my family. He deserved what came to him."

"But doing so in front of everyone in the main area!? He may have said some things that should deserve that kind of punishment but you are better than that!"

The roar from my father echoed the whole meeting room and somehow reverberated into my very bones. I lowered my head even more so and remained there for some time. All I could hear was his heavy footsteps coming closer to me until I could feel his breath over my head.

"You are to be the next Leader of our clan. You need to behave more properly that what you did back there. Understand?"

He didn't roar this time since he was starting to calm down but the firmness in his voice assured me that he wasn't messing around. I bowed my head lower as a sign of respect.

"Yes, Lord Dau'jein."

I spoke out in the calmest manner that I could pull of despite the boiling rage that was simmering up again at the thought of the Blooded Yautja I've killed before. When I heard my father step back a bit, I lifted my head back up and met his gaze and the other Yautja that stood watching us. I straightened myself up a bit before speaking out to him.

"Why have I've been summoned at this time in the morning?"

My father moved a bit and cleared his voice. He then sighed heavily before answering my question.

"I will tell you but I want to formally introduce someone who knows what is going on. This here is Xen'ork but I'm sure you already know who he is."

I nodded. "Yes. You were the one who was exiled for letting the oomans take our technology for their own use. They called you 'Scarface' or 'New Way Devil' as I recall."

Xen'ork bowed his head in respect before looking back up.

"Yes. That is me but I've redeemed myself and I know to never make such a mistake ever again."

"I hope so."

The last remark I made was to test if he would lose his temper but to my surprise, he remains calm and stoic actually. All that I see him do was smirk at me as if he knew what I was going at with that remark. I just puffed at him and looked back at my father. He moves to stay between us as he raises a device in his hand. I looked at it curiously.

My son . . . Before I tell you the details, this must remain top secret from everyone. Some of the other clan members do not even know of this so I want you to vow that this doesn't get out and only tell those whom you trust."

I raised my head up to meet my father's gaze and watched as he gave me a look that he was serious about this. I was ready to make such a commitment since it must be of a high nature to remain a secret. Although I was still curious why this was kept secret, I knew that asking about it would end with me being scolded. I crossed my arm over my chest once more and bowed a little.

"I promise, Clan Leader."

I raised my head back up to meet his eyes and he bows a little. He turns to look at Xen'ork and he does the same as me, bowing his head and crossing his arm. Once we were all on the same page, my father looks back to me and turns on the device that lights up and a projection comes on.

I gazed into it for a moment, trying to understand what I was seeing until the projection become clear and all I saw were several oomans carrying weapons with them. Some had some strange armor on them but then I saw others that only wore some sort of white coat on them, surrounded by the other oomans with the weapons. I watched as they kept walking until reaching some sort of building surrounded by more oomans with the same outfits. The front ones reached the entrance and were saying something that I didn't understand, which made me feel frustrated.

Oomans and their weird tongues . . .

But then, the head ooman nods his head to the other and then moves out of the way as the doors to the building open. The group of oomans from earlier went forward and through the threshold before the doors close, covering them from sight. I wanted to see more until the projection goes blank and I looked up to see my father had turned it off. I didn't know if he as expecting me to know the situation but I had no idea. In an act of curiosity or bravery, I asked him.

"What was that supposed to show me?"

My father puffed at me in disappointment and I lowered my gaze down once more. It was only when he sighed again did I had the nerve to raise my sight up once more.

"There have been rumors that several oomans have been experimenting with our DNA to create hybrids. Abominations to our great race."

My eyes widened in shock and anger. It made sense now. The projection that I saw earlier was probably the same oomans that my father was talking about just now and my blood began to boil.

How dare those oomans (humans) try and pull something like this!?

My father sensed that I wasn't taking the news very well and growled at me a bit. That snapped me out of it and I quickly composed myself until I was able to stare back at him. Xen'ork was also looking uneasy about all of this but I had to curse myself since he was acting more calmly than me.

"I assume you know what this means. We can't let the oomans have their way with this and that is where you come in."

"Me?"

I watched as my father moved his head up and down as a sign that means 'yes' without question. What part do I have in all of this?

"That's right. The Council of Ancients have caught wind of this and has given us this mission to destroy them and their work at all costs. Unfortunately, due to my age, I can't personally take this mission and I have the clan to take care of."

He shifts a bit before walking to me, stopping just as he got only a few inches in front of me. He raised one of his massive hands and placed it firmly on my shoulder, shaking it a little bit.

"That is why I'm leaving it to you to take care of. I'm sure that you will succeed without any complications."

My eyes widened in astonishment as the words of my father replayed itself in my mind.

He wants me to do this? Really?

In Yautja culture, to have your father let you take a mission that was of great importance was an honor. I didn't think he would choose me above all others to take care of something like this but I didn't pause to take his offer.

"I am honored to complete this mission for you Lord Dau'jein."

I crossed my arm once more and bowed even lower time, showing my gratitude for his trust in me. His grip on my shoulder seemed to tighten slightly but enough to tell me that he was proud of me or at least that is what I felt coming from it. I straightened myself back up to meet him and my father lets my shoulder go. He moves back a bit before looking at Xen'ork and then back to me.

"I want you to go straight away so I'm sending you with Xen'ork as your pilot since we need someone who knows about this. He'll support you on this mission in case it gets dangerous. But you must succeed. All of Yautja is counting on you."

I nodded at him. "I won't fail you, my lord."

He sighs and waves his hand for both me and Xen'ork to get going. We both bowed to him before turning back and heading towards the exit. I was just about to reach it when my father's voice called out from behind.

"My son . . ."

I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to the side, seeing him in the corner of my eye as he sat down on his chair and glanced at us.

"I regret what that Blooded Yautja said to you. Your mate and my grandson are greater warriors than him. They died with honor."

It was my father's futile attempt to get me to feel better but it only made things worse. True, my mate and son died well but the memories of my son's death were too painful to bear. I would try to keep it bottled up as much as I could but I wasn't the best at that, which was shown well during what happened in the main area. The anger inside of me was coming back again and I had to get out of here and into a ship before something worse happens.

I just stared back at my father and gave no response as I turned around and walked through as the doors opened. Not stopping, I walked off fast from the meeting room and through the main area with Xen'ork right behind me. All the Yautja from before stopped their chattering and kept their heads down until I passed right through them and into the long, metal hallway.

As we were walking, I've decided to ask Xen'ork some questions in regard to this mission so I motioned him to walk beside me and he did so without hesitation.

"So tell me . . . how much do you really know about this mission?"

Xen'ork bows slightly while we walked and spoke.

"Only as much as I needed to know. The oomans have taken some DNA from a previous hunter that had perished before them. So far, they haven't completed anything but with their intelligence, it's only a matter of time."

I looked at him for a moment, seeing no signs of deception in him. Although my father trusts him to go on the mission with me, I still had doubts considering his past failure that led to his exile from out clan until recently. However, I needed a pilot with me and if my father recommends him, then I have to endure this with him.

"Do you know their exact location on the ooman planet?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's somewhere deep in the middle of a forest so it will be a little harder to find them but once we do, we can hide the ship from prying eyes easily. I'll take care of that when we arrive there."

"Good . . ."

I gazed back in front of me as we were getting closer to the entrance of our clan's building that leads to the outside. But then, I heard some sort of chuckle coming from Xen'ork and I halted a bit to see what was going on with him.

"What is it?"

That made him chuckle all the more and I began to growl in annoyance. Xen'ork clears his throat a bit before speaking to me.

"At least we can bring back a few ooman skulls with us. They are such interesting but annoying creatures aren't they?"

I growled louder again and he just chuckled a bit before he composed himself once more. I didn't say any more to him as I began moving forward again until I reached the doors. They opened up just like the previous ones and both of us went through, ready to get the mission done and over with.

Little did I know that moment would be the start of something more that would change my life forever.

Hello everyone! :D

And early April Fool's! I know it was probably cruel of me but I forgot that was April Fool's Day so I decided to keep you guys waiting for the wrong date. But of course, I have to admit that I couldn't wait anymore either so here is the first chapter of Endurance. I'm still posting the other first chapters for Metamorphosis and Endurance as promised so don't worry. I'm not that cruel . . . ;)

So the main Yautja character is not put together as others might think and has a rough past and not treated well by his fellow hunters. But who is? Now, he has a mission to take on but what if it becomes more than it should. Will he find something unexpected?

Find out when Chapter 2 comes along! :)

P.S. I will be posting every other week for both Metamorphosis and Endurance each Friday night unless notified (first week: Metamorphosis; Next week: Endurance and etc.) Postings for Nexus will vary depending on the progress of Metamorphosis but will let all of you know when.

Enjoy!


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 2: Pain

 

As we exited my clan's building, the open air, full with heat and humidity, warmed my skin and I clicked my mandibles a bit. The buildings are usually at a lower temperature but not by much. It depends on the settings that each clan decides but mine prefers it to be a little cooler than the planet. From time to time, it was nice to get out and enjoy the fresh air. However, we had a mission of an urgent nature to take care of and the sooner we go, the faster we can finish it and be home for the next meal prepared in the society building.

My stomach rumbled a bit when I began to think of the delicious food they served, especially a dur'ara . . . medium size flying lizards that roam the jungles but are extremely dangerous. Their razor-sharp teeth with tails, carrying venom that slowly kill their prey. Not to mention that they can fly if they have to get away but only for a short while since their wingspans are too small for their bodies. But it's worth the savory meat they provided and basically the only prey that I enjoyed eating the most.

But when I realized that I was getting away with my thoughts, despite my stomach growling, even more, I brushed it off. I tried convincing myself that if I get this done, I can enjoy such pleasures. But of course, Xen'ork, who was following behind, heard the sounds of my stomach and began to inquire.

"My lord. You seem to be hungry right now. Why don't we get something to eat before we go?"

"No."

I replied as quick as I could, not hesitating or else he might think I wanted to do so. He would try to persuade me to go have a meal. I didn't have any time to waste, thinking about food at a time like this. But Xen'ork just couldn't let things go, making me wonder if he really was a Blooded warrior and not some five season-old pup trapped in a twenty-one season-old Yautja. He asks again and I growl in warning but he didn't seem to get my message.

"Are you sure? We're going to be gone for a while and since you never know with oomans, a quick bite won't hurt. And then we can—"

"I said no!"

I cut off him off when I turned and roared at him, letting my mandibles and inner jaw spread out as far as they can. The other Yautjas around us stopped to listen in, curious about what will happen. I could only assume that they are waiting for a fight to break out. Then, the small chatter starts and I didn't like what they were saying as I zoned in a small group of Young Bloods that just arrived to see the action.

"Another fight with him again? Hasn't he had enough for today?"

"Apparently not . . . but this the Blood Assassin we are talking about. He seems to always be in the middle of a fight or start one himself."

"But why? I mean . . . we love seeing fights and all but he seems to take it too far."

"True but then again, he's been like this ever since he lost one of his sons. Ba'kou was his name."

That got my attention as soon as he said my son's name. I didn't make it too obvious but my muscles were starting to tense and my hands formed fists at the sound of Ba'kou's name being called out by a bunch of Young Bloods. However, they didn't stop there.

"Really?"

The one Yautja that was explaining to the other nodded his head as a 'yes' answer.

"Ever since, other warriors have mocked him for doing nothing as Ba'kou was slain by a bunch of unknown Bad Bloods right in front of him. Some suspect that he intentionally let it happen . . . like he was disappointed in him. If I was him, I wouldn't have gawked like a lunatic that he was or still is."

When upon hearing those words, my anger was unleashed, burning every part of my skin. I couldn't keep it back any longer. I swiftly turned my head at the Young Bloods and roared with all of my might so that everyone else could hear me if they were saying the same thing.

"If you have nothing to say to my face, than pauk (fuck) off!"

Everyone, even the small group of Young Bloods, almost jumped out of their sandals before scattering into every direction like moths. Some part of me wanted to go chase those that was saying those things about me and my family but I had to remind myself that Lord Dau'jein would chew me out again if he caught wind of another fight I started. Plus, I had Xen'ork in front of me, spooked by my reaction to the crowd but remained where he was. To my surprise, he stayed calm and waited until I blew off some steam. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths several times until I could feel my heartbeat slowing down to a reasonable level. I opened them and addressed Xen'ork about the earlier matter.

"We don't have time to get a quick snack. This mission is very important and confidential. If we don't get it finished soon, there could be more trouble from the other clans. We'll hunt on the ooman planet when we get the chance."

He smirked upon hearing and adjusted himself into a pose that showed pride in himself. I just wanted to barf.

"You got it, my lord."

I turned my back on him and continued on our long walk, passing the many buildings and going across bridges until the start of the metal deck began that would lead to where the ships were stored. Ours was almost to the very back, which I had hoped that it wasn't since I noticed many Yautjas walking around, repairing ships and what not. I didn't like that there were more Yautjas within the area than usual but at least they got the message when they saw me coming. They shoved themselves out the way as to not try and start something with me. I puffed in annoyance but continued on my merry way with Xen'ork behind.

Finally, we reached for our ship that was a pretty standard, holding up to as much as fifteen Yautjas at a time with the clan's symbol etched on the front. But it was only the two of us so it will be much more comfortable that way. I got to the side of it and pressed my hand on its metal frame that contained the handprint scanner. It activated and the ship's ramp began to lower itself until settling on the ground.

I made my way up with Xen'ork not far behind. When both of us were safely off the ramp, I punched in the code on the panel inside and it closes itself, leaving the room dark for a moment until the lights start to come on.

I made my way to the front deck, passing Xen'ork as he bowed a little and begun to follow me once more. It was a similar hallway that stretched through the middle of the ship that branched off into several rooms that could sit one Yautja at a time, maybe more if needed. The hallway was covered in the symbols of our ancient language that lined on the bottom and top of the walls. A huge door was at the end of it that led to the front deck. It automatically opens when I step in front and both of us pass through the threshold until the lights in this room lit up as well.

The deck stretched from one side of the ship to the other, giving a huge view of the outside from the windshield. The panels only went as far as it stretched with several chairs in front of them so multiple pilots could work on the ship's movements. The panels activated as soon as I got close, waking up the ship to prepare for flight. I looked over to Xen'ork and motioned him with my head to come. He does so without wasting time.

"Can you take over from here?"

He nods.

"Of course. I'll get the ship prepared for flight and then when we take off, I'll work on the exact location of the oomans were are trailing. Of course, that might take the whole trip."

He looks back at me but I gave no reply. I just wanted to get on with it. He smirks and I wanted to slap it right off of his mandibles but I didn't get a chance to consider it when he moves himself to sit on the chair. He begins pressing codes on the panel and the engine of the ship comes to life, rumbling as its gears while the metal ground vibrates below my feet.

Xen'ork turns around in his chair and glances at me.

"Why don't you get some rest for a bit? I'm sure that the fight you started must have tired you out considerably."

In the last few words, he began to chuckle a bit and I didn't appreciate it. It took everything in me not to smash his head onto the panel but then again, I wouldn't have anyone to pilot the ship and I would be out of luck and a pain in the neck. Swiftly, I turned around to head to one of the empty rooms before I exited the front decks, I growled out my anger at him.

"You are very close to losing your head right now. Were you this difficult throughout all your life?"

He turns his head around and gives me another smirk.

"Ever since I was born."

I growled again as I exited the deck, hearing the doors close behind me shut and the clambering of my metal sandals on the hard floor as I walked off. I shook my head in disbelief.

How did that kind of a warrior survive this long?

I just pushed it out of my mind as I walked through the hallway, checking out each room until I decided on the one farthest from the front deck, hoping that I won't be disturbed until I have to be. I pressed on the panel to the room and it lights up green. The door opens to the room as I slid inside.

It wasn't much compared to the rooms in our clan's building but enough for now. It was just a simple sleeping area with a large bed with fur blankets. There was a small cabinet on the side that supposed to hold your armor and weapons when not in use. The door automatically locks, allowing only the occupant of the armor access in case intruders come aboard the ship. On the other side, there were two doors where one led into a cleaning room where a warrior can wash themselves of blood and flesh from prey after a long hunt while the other was for preparing trophies.

I decided to clean myself since I didn't have much time to do a full treatment when I woke up in my room this morning. I went to the cabinet and took off each piece of my armor starting with my chest, working my way down first and took out my knife and spear, placing it at the bottom of the cabinet. I removed my leg braces after that, pulling the straps off to release them. Next, I removed my sandals and then went for my wrist gauntlets as I took them off carefully. When I set all of my armor in the cabinet in a neat fashion, I removed my mask and placed it onto the mantle that held it in place, leaving me only in a loincloth.

I walked over to the door to the cleaning room and it opened without pause. I strolled in, seeing the small pool in the middle of the room while a full body mirror stood on the opposite side of it. There were fresh cloths lying next to it that must have been brought by other Yautjas who maintain and repair the ships. I pressed on the panel that was near the wall and the pool started to fill up with hot water.

While the tub was being filled, I went over to the mirror and leaned in with one arm, seeing my reflection staring back at me. My light, brownish-green skin stretched all over my body but breaks up into a v-shape on my forehead with the mark of our clan burned in the very center as tradition dictates. But what caught my attention the most were my eyes. The first thing I noticed about them was how tired they looked in the mirror. The shine from them was gone and have dulled. Only then did I realize how heavy my eyelids were. I wanted to blame it on being stirred up so early in the morning but the tightness of my chest told me otherwise.

All I could think about was my mate Ni'geria and son Ba'kou. My mate was the strongest member of our clan in my eyes and I was proud to be her life mate. There were times I dreamed of her and how she would purr to me, leading me on into the dark abyss of my mind but I would soon wake up afterward. I shook my head while I dropped it to the floor.

I wonder what would happen if she hadn't died on that hunt . . .

But as I looked back up to the mirror, it wasn't my reflection anymore but of my son . . . Ba'kou.

His piercing, golden eyes looked into mine and in some deep part of me, I began to shiver like I was in the dead of winter. He just stared with no expression on his face whatsoever until a painful headache came to me and I had no choice but to shut my eyes tightly and bury my claws into the sides.

And then, the memories came back tenfold and I began to replay the events that happened so long ago.

"Ba'kou!"

"I can do this, Father! We can't let them escape!"

My son runs into the direction of where our enemies went but I tried to stop him. There were too many and we had no idea from where they will strike next. They had already killed most of my members, which left only me, my son, and a few others of our clan that had survived the initial attack. Our mission was to get my other son back from the Bad Bloods that had taken him during their surprise attack.

Ba'kou was right in some way. We couldn't let them leave when they had my other son in their grip but the logical part of me wanted to stop him from doing anything stupid. I was so caught up in trying to make a decision when an unknown Bad Blood pops from out of nowhere, landing on Ba'kou's back and making him fall hard onto the ground.

"Ba'kou!"

I tried to roar for him but they fall on deaf ears as he struggled to fight off the attacker. I don't know why I didn't move when I had the chance until the Bad Blood drew a knife from his belt, raising it high into the air.

At the last minute, I pushed my body forward, running to him with all of my might and hoping I make it in time. But I knew when the knife came crashing down on Ba'kou, I was too late to do anything.

I reached out desperately to get to him.

"Ba'kou!"

Everything moved slowly as the knife finally reached its target.

"NO!"

I opened my eyes again and found myself back where I was on the ship. Sweat began to drip all over my body and my muscles ached with pain. I shook my head, letting my dreadlocks slap on my neck and back until I looked back into the mirror. My reflection grew worse as I panted to get any breath I could inhale to satisfy my empty lungs. But then, I studied myself a little more and the words of the Blooded Yautja came back.

"You just watched as he was murdered right in front of your eyes and did nothing about it!"

My anger erupted like a volcano and I lost it.

I took my fist and pounded it into the mirror as it shattered into millions of pieces. They fall all over the floor like fallen stars where my feet stood. I remained still as a statue with my fist dug into what was left of the mirror. My green blood began to drip slowly from between my fingers and that is when I decided to move.

I brought my hand to me and slowly opened it up, revealing all the small cuts that bled out. Ignoring the dripping of blood that followed behind, I walked into the pool that had the warm water ready for me, ripping off my loincloth until I was naked and sat down in it, hoping that I could relax my body a bit. Somehow, it did the trick and I remained still, closing my eyes for a while until my skin began to wrinkle. I washed up and used a cloth to somewhat dry myself before putting back on my loincloth.

On my way out, it was only then that I paid attention to the trail of blood that I left but even being aware of it, I was too exhausted to do anything but go to bed. I passed on through, going into the bedroom before flopping down on the massive bed and furs, not really bothering to cover myself with them as I fell asleep into a dreamless night.

Or at least I hoped it would be.

. . . . . .

The next thing I knew, a call was coming in that filled the whole room and I was starting to think about shutting it off permanently. First my room . . . and now this.

But instead of requiring for me to answer it, the call came right through and Xen'ork's voice rings into my ears.

"My lord. We have arrived at the ooman planet."

I opened my eyes, blinking a bit as I was curious how we got there so fast.

"I thought it would be longer than this."

He replied. "It would have but I used the wormhole device to get there faster. After all, you wanted to get this done as soon as possible."

I grunted when I heard the sarcastic tone in his voice at the last minute like he was making fun of me. I would have roared back at him in anger but he did make a point that I said something like that. I stretched out my muscles that tensed and felt sore as I moved off of the bed and went towards the cabinet where my armor was.

"I'll be right there in a few moments."

"Yes, my lord."

The call goes out and I focused on getting my armor on and properly, tightening the straps on my leg braces to my thighs while clicking on the pieces that connected pieces of my chest armor to each other. When I checked over and made sure everything was set, I reached for my mask. I inspected it a little, noting how it looked so similar to my son's but I shook it out of my head when I felt my anger coming. I placed the mask on as quickly as I could, moving my head back and forth to test it before deciding that I was ready. I grabbed my knife and hooked it on the belt that held my loincloth while I took the spear, extending it to make sure it was in peak condition before hooking it on the other side of my belt.

After that was done, I walked out of my room and headed for the front deck, expecting Xen'ork to be working on our landing and also finding the location of the oomans that were out targets.

As I arrived, Xen'ork was pressing codes on the panel ferociously as I looked ahead of him, seeing the ooman planet in our sights. I grunted, not really liking this planet as it was much cooler than my own and not my preference. The worst thing about it was the oomans that populated it. They may have been known to be intelligent but they are primal creatures that value no honor at all in their hunts. The males had raped their females, murdered each other and their pups, and then go on as if they haven't done anything wrong. If I could, I would wipe out every living being on this planet and be done with it. Destroying it from the face of the universe would be a favor to us all.

However, the Council of Ancients would be against it and nothing can change their wills so easily so I had no choice but to deal with it. I leaned over the panel on the side of Xen'ork and kept my sights on this planet that we were about to land, speaking to Xen'ork as we got closer to it.

"Have you found the exact location of the oomans yet?"

Xen'ork nodded slightly but kept focused on controlling the ship, keeping his fast pace on the panels.

"Yes, I have. They are in the northwest of the forest that we will be landing in soon. I'm going to land a few miles away so that they can't detect our presence."

I bowed my head down in approval. At least he's doing his job right now instead of making fun of me. But you never know . . .

"Alright but activate the ship's cloaking device just in case. These oomans are very unpredictable and we don't want them to be alerted that we are here. Stealth will be our advantage."

Xen'ork turns his head towards me and my eyes met him. I was taken aback when his mandibles twitch in delight and his eyes lit up like he just got the best news in his life. It was starting to get annoying so I had to ask what was going on with him.

"Why are you looking like that?"

He just smiled. "I just can't wait until we can go hunting. I'm pretty hungry and knowing that I'll get some skulls out of this is pretty exciting. It's been a while since I was here after all. And oomans are quite interesting."

I was surprised at his response and I begun to probe a little to try and figure out his mind.

"What makes you so obsessed with these oomans?"

"They're just interesting."

"In what way?"

He just shrugs his shoulders. "They just are."

Knowing that I wasn't going to get any more out of him with his obsession of oomans, I stepped back and started walking towards the ramp of the ship after seeing that we just past the atmosphere of the planet so it wasn't long until we would land.

"Where are you going?"

Xen'ork's voice echoed in my mind but I didn't stop walking out of the front deck, not bothering to turn and look at him after our conversation about oomans.

"I'm heading to the ramp. So make the landing and get back here as soon as you can."

Before he could protest any further, I was out of there and the doors behind me shut so I couldn't hear his voice anymore. During my walk back, Xen'ork's words started to get to me and I tried my best to not think about it. However, my curiosity got the better of me.

Why does he think oomans are interesting? They're just worthless creatures who only care about themselves and would do anything to stay alive. Even if that means letting you own blood die for you. What a joke! I'll never understand them nor be interested in one. That would be a miracle!

Repeating my own words in my head, I kept my focus on my mission since it was the only thing that was keeping me sane in this situation. All I needed to do was get on the planet, track and kill the oomans experimenting with our blood, and leave without any incident.

That is all I cared about as I felt the ship slowly coming down on our destination and once we did, our mission would begin.

Hi Readers!

So the Blood Assassin finally reaches the ooman planet and is ready to get his mission over with. But it won't be as simple as he thinks it will be. What is hidden on the planet that will turn everything upside down? And will it be for the better? Or will it lead to even more ruin?

With his dark past torturing him from a mistake that follows him like a shadow, will he ever find peace at all?

Find out when Chapter 3 comes along! :)))


	3. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 3: Encounter

 

With a steady hand from Xen'ork, we managed to land the ship without causing any disturbance around the area. I had to admit that Xen'ork is a good if not great pilot if he managed to get the entire ship landed in the middle of a forest with all the trees growing in random patterns. The landing was even smooth, which is unusual since there's always a huge bump that follows.

I waited for the engines to slow down just enough that I could only hear a faint humming, indicating that the ship was powering down. Using it as my signal, I punched in the code on the panel and the ramp begins to move. The first cracks brought in so much light that I had to close my eyes behind the mask for a moment. The ramp lowers itself to slowly for my taste, and I was starting to get ticked off from it. My anxiety to get this mission over with so that I could return to Yautja Prime was starting to tingle all over my scale skin, and I growled at myself for feeling this way.

It was a few more seconds before the ramp finally hits the ground underneath, and I begin my descent down it. When my feet touch the land of the ooman planet, it was dirty and wet and nothing like my homeworld. In fact, the temperature in the area was much colder than even in my clan's building, and I wanted nothing more but to return back to the warmth I missed so much. Although my mask covered my face, it didn't deter my track of smell, and in some ways, I just wanted to close my mouth tightly. The air was utterly filthy like someone had allowed a pile of dirt to spread into dust all over to mix with the wind. I had to hold in a cough before I turned on the filter in my mask to keep it away from my face. This ooman planet was much worse than I thought and it only made my desire to get rid of it even higher.

But my attention diverts a little when I hear Xen'ork coming down the ramp, and my annoyance for him grew as well when I listen to him shrill in excitement upon reaching the planet, opposite to my reaction of it.

"Looks like nothing has changed since I was last here. But at least we're not in the city and in the forest. However, it will be harder to look for trophies."

I turned my head to see him looking all around him. Although I couldn't exactly see his face, I could feel the smirk through his mask, and I became very irritated. Noticing that he was paying more attention to his surroundings, I looked further back to make sure that he cloaked the ship. It would be a pain in the pauk (fuck) if it wasn't and oomans caught sight of it. And if they do, there would be more trouble for me to deal with. I grunted and shook my head a bit, letting my dreadlocks slap on my shoulders a bit.

"I will never understand your obsession with this planet. At this point, I'm thinking of leaving you here for good."

Xen'ork turns his head fast to me, chuckling a little and not the reaction I was expecting.

"I may have some interest to this planet . . . But not enough to permanently stay here. Only to visit and get some trophies."

I puffed in reaction as I turned back to face forward. I was expecting that Xen'ork wouldn't stay here. Despite some interest in it, I knew he wouldn't want to remain in this disgusting planet or any other Yautja. It would take a miracle in me to find some interest in this place. But the only thing that makes my priority is the mission at hand. I needed to track down the oomans who dare try to use our DNA for their own personal gain. I activated my mask, and the heat vision turns on, showing mostly dark blue color with specks of green and yellow. I expected that no life would be around, but this vision will help me in seeing better through the thick bushes surrounding us. I started walking in the direction of the oomans that Xen'ork mentioned earlier, but just as I was about to take another step, he cuts into my concentration.

"Do you think it better to find food first instead of going into our mission right away?"

My body froze in disbelief. I couldn't fathom why Xen'ork would ask such a question at this very moment. I stomped my foot hard onto the ground before turning back to him, growling that made his step back in caution a bit. I kept my voice down so as not to alarm anything near us, but it was hard to keep all my anger down as I hissed.

"Are you pauking (fucking) serious right now? Have you already forgotten about why we are here?"

I stepped a bit forward as Xen'ork took another back step to keep our distance the same, putting his hands up a bit like a show of submission but it didn't stop him from smiling a bit, which almost made me want to vomit just from looking at such a facial expression on a Yautja.

"I'm just suggesting. We need to keep our strength since the oomans we are hunting have knowledge of our existence and will most likely be prepared for anything. Plus, they won't go anywhere for a while, according to the reports I've been given."

I growled once more, and Xen'ork lifted his hands up in the air a little higher. But then my mind began to work, and some of his words made sense. The oomans did know of us and might just be well equipped since they are unique in the field of intelligence. I didn't want to admit that out loud since I believed it would mean that I have to acknowledge them as more significant than what I've told other Yautja about. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but his words were not to be ignored. I huffed a little as my body relaxed a bit.

"They're not smart enough to be well prepared for what is coming to them."

This time, Xen'ork's expression became serious as he stood tall and dropped his hands to the sides.

"Trust me. I've dealt with oomans before, and if given the right tools or weapons, they can become dangerous prey to hunt . . . And dangerous. Please consider what I said."

I opened my inner mouth and mandibles a bit to say something of the contrary, but the rumbles in my stomach began. It was so loud that Xen'ork heard them too and his expression changed back to him having a smirk on his face. I growled a bit, knowing that he got me in a corner and I have no choice but to admit defeat. Something a Yautja would never do unless in last resort if all else fails. I swatted my clawed hand at him, turning my back at the same time.

"Fine. Something quick to eat and then we will do as we were sent to do."

I refused to turn around, knowing that he's doing some victory expression on his face. It made me sick once more, but I just ignored it, focusing on potential prey to eat. I lifted my wrist gauntlet and pressed on it, activating the mask to scan the surrounding area. With luck, it picks up some signals of life that weren't too far from where they were. He couldn't tell what it was but knew that there was four of them, making it easier to spot their heat signature when they were close.

"Found something. Keep up, pup."

I pressed on the gauntlet once more and activated my cloaking shield, covering me from prying eyes as I dashed forward into the thick forest, tracking the signals that beeped in my mask as Xen'ork follows suit.

. . . . . . . . . .

It wasn't long before we were a few feet close to our targets. I was hoping for something quick to eat, but upon arriving, it was not going to be that easy.

Both of us climbed up a tree that gave the perfect view from up high, leaning on a branch as I turned off the heat vision to allow my own to take over through the mask. When I got a closer inspection, four oomans were surrounding a kill that they made, which was no more than a large, brown animal that I recalled that some oomans called a bear. I grunted as the little size of it, not something to be proud of but the oomans around them was cheering with excitement and exchanging hand gestures to each other. I shook my head at the dirty way these inferior creatures did with their prey. Nothing more than wild animals themselves, making me wonder how they had survived so long.

"Four oomans and a fresh kill? It looks like we can kill two birds with one stone."

Xen'ork's voice echoes quietly by my side on the branch. I could see the gleam in his eye, and I had to look away in annoyance. But I had to remind him of the Code of Honor that all Yautja must uphold or else become Bad Bloods themselves.

"Quiet, Xen'ork. You know that we can't steal a kill from another hunter. It's against the Code."

"But they aren't Yautja, and they have weapons with them. Not to mention the fact that they are all healthy males. Our Code doesn't cover them, and they look like their skulls are worthy enough to be trophies."

Again, I grunted in annoyance, knowing that Xen'ork had a good point. I was getting confused with him since at times he acts like a pup but then gives a good argument when it is called for. I couldn't keep up with his strange behavior. I looked back to the oomans as they started to carry off their kill. I huffed a little in acceptance. We were already here and since we need quick food to eat and oomans are around for us to get some trophies, we might as well as long as it didn't go against the Code of Honor.

"Fine. But we have to be silent and take the oomans out quickly before they can create any noise that could alert others to them."

Xen'ork looks at me and nods his head, and I could tell that he was gleaming with excitement under his mask, extending his wrist blades and sharpening them by the trunk of the tree. I mentally rolled my eyes at the scene, spreading my own while watching for the right moment to strike. The oomans were walking right to them, oblivious of the danger they were getting themselves into.

"As soon as they are under us, you take the two in the front, and I'll take the two in the back."

I whispered to Xen'ork as he nods to tell me that he got the message. I looked back down at the oomans, carefully observing their hands that held the weapons they carried. Some simple gun but it's never too much to be careful in this situation. The oomans were just a few steps to the mark, and once they were in place, both of us jumped down from the branch, landing right in the middle of their group.

The oomans began to panic as they couldn't see us but heard something, talking fearfully among themselves. Their guns lifted to point at anything that they could find. However, we didn't give them the chance to do more as I cut through the first ooman to my right, slicing his throat with my blades. I watched as he gurgled out blood from his mouth as more sprayed from his severed throat. The other oomans began to panic, even more, seeing their dead comrade fall to the ground but I did quick work on my next target as I plunged my wrist blades into his chest, lifting him high into the air so I could see the last specks of life disappear from his eyes.

I didn't even bother with the remaining oomans as Xen'ork sliced them in the same manner as me, making quick work without making any sound at all. I retracted the blades, letting the ooman fall to the ground. I looked back to Xen'ork who was just finishing off another ooman by stomping his foot into its chest, ending it for good. He pulls his foot out and wipes it across the ground.

"That was fun. Didn't even put up a fight. Easy work for getting new trophies and a free meal."

I grunted and looked back at him. "Don't get too cocky every time you hunt. It might end your life someday."

He chuckled in response, and I was just about to reprimand him for that until I heard a gasp from behind. Both of us turned immediately and saw the ooman I had pierced in the chest crawling away from us and moaning in pain. I was shocked beyond reason. I thought that I had killed it when I didn't see its heartbeat moving anymore from my mask. He should have been dead, but I knew that this wasn't a trick. My mask picked up that the ooman's heart was beating faintly. It was only a matter of time before it died from its wounds. But I didn't want it having the chance to call out for help. That would make things worse for us.

I pulled out my wrist blades once more and walked towards it weak form. The ooman must have sensed that its death was coming as it turned onto its back and raised its hands out for protection. I stopped a bit as it cried out to me.

"Please . . . don't . . . kill me."

If I hadn't had my mask on to translate what it was saying, I would have thought that it was something stupid. Instead, it was praying for mercy, and I had to hold in laughter. This creature doesn't deserve any sympathy and should be shown like that from any Yautja. I came closer to it, and the ooman kept weeping the same words over and over again. I used the recording from him and repeated the words I wanted to use.

". . . kill me."

And without hesitation, I plunge down my wrist blades at him, and the last thing I heard was the ooman's screams that echoed throughout the quiet forest.

. . . . . . . . .

"Well . . . that didn't go the way we planned."

"I know that!"

I growled at Xen'ork who had to state the obvious as I was cleaning the flesh off the skull that I took as a trophy from the ooman that begged for its life. But the downside is that it screamed before I could have a chance to silence him once and for all. Now, anything that was within earshot could have easily heard it. He just prays to Paya that no other oomans caught it.

We scattered out of the nearby area just in case, but my heart was dreading about something else. I assumed that it must be because I was concerned that something was going to come and I had to deal with the cleanup. For now, I kept my work on the skull that was finished, shining brightly from the evening sun that glowed in the sky. I looked back at how Xen'ork was doing, and I had to admit that he was rather good in doing so. I put my new trophy to hook on the side of my belt when another sound jolted me up from the branch we sat on. Xen'ork noticed immediately.

"My lord. What is it?"

I didn't answer him. I was too focused on figuring out what it was until it was becoming more familiar to me. I knew right away that more oomans have come and this is what I feared would happen. I gather my things back into my kit as fast as I could, placing my mask back on and calling out to Xen'ork.

"More oomans have come. This is pauking (fucking) great. Just what I wanted to avoid. Come on!"

Without giving Xen'ork any time to ask more questions, I leaped from tree to tree and into the direction of where the voices were coming from with him following closely behind. I cursed myself for being so sloppy and not making sure that the ooman was killed when I had the chance. I shook those thoughts away as I kept my eyes forward, zipping past like the speed of light. That is until we made a quick stop when I found what I was looking for through my heat vision.

Right where we made our kills, about a dozen oomans were roaming throughout the area. I saw that they also carried weapons, but these ones were different. The flashlights that they carried became too much for my heat vision so I turned it off so I can get a better look. They had some kind of special armor that I've rarely seen before and usually reserved for the most dangerous of oomans. Definitely different than the ones we killed earlier and much more alert to everything around them.

I watched as they checked the area that was covered in dead bodies and blood splatter from our hunt. We didn't leave any trails of our existence, but it didn't matter as I heard two oomans talking to each other.

"Looks like it might be those things again. What were they called?"

"Predators. They are hunters that keep appearing on this planet, and it's becoming more frequent. Keep your eyes out for anything."

They break up and spread their search around the area. Although the oomans were too far to see us, I activated my cloaking device just in case. I didn't want to mess up again like before, but it didn't take long before they gave up.

"Nothing here, sir. Might as well go back and report this."

"Fine . . . Everyone! Gather to me. We are heading back to the research facility."

My head perks up when I heard them talking about a 'research facility.' I recalled that our mission was to find oomans that were experimenting on our DNA and I had a funny feeling that these are the oomans that we were looking for. I glanced at Xen'ork and called out to him.

"I think we found our targets for the mission."

He nods in agreement as he looks back at the oomans. "So what do we do from here?"

"We track them and find their facility. I'm sure they will lead us to it but stay quiet and don't let them see you."

With that, Xen'ork and I moved silently, keeping the oomans insight as they walked together throughout the evening until darkness takes over.

. . . . . . . . . .

After what seemed like forever, the oomans stopped at a deserted location, and there was no facility to be found. They were talking about meeting someone here, but it was getting ridiculous. My patience was wearing thin as this mission becomes more complicated than it should be. Xen'ork comes to my side as we sit in yet another branch just across from the oomans.

"My lord. Do you think that they are just stalling on purpose? Maybe they—"

"Shut up."

I didn't want to hear any more from Xen'ork who was just making up more excuses for the oomans. I was so close to just going in there and finishing every one of them off just to be done with them. However, my memories of training told me not to do so and wait until the right moment, but it was becoming more difficult to do so.

Just when I thought I was going to lose my mind, the oomans suddenly stood up and back together as before. I looked in the direction of where they were facing as saw two vehicles pulling up from an invisible road. They stopped just in front of the oomans and soon, more of them came out of the cars, but these ones were different. Only one of them wore similar armor like the previous oomans, but the rest were in some sort of white coats that didn't make sense to me. They were poor in camouflage and held little to no protection at all. These oomans were becoming more strange by the minute.

I watched as the white-coated oomans gathered in front of the others, conversing with one that I assumed was their leader. I couldn't accurately pick up what they were saying since they talked so low that even my mask couldn't catch it. As I was observing the white-coated oomans that just came, my eyes stopped at a peculiar one that stood out. Unlike the others, this one was a little smaller in height and body size and not quite what I was expecting. But just as I was about to try and get a little closer, all of the oomans began to walk off in a particular direction. I grunted in frustration and decided to make a new plan.

"Xen'ork. I want you to stay here and keep an eye out. I'm going to take care of this."

I could sense the hesitation within him as he tried to form his words to me in a transparent way.

"But . . . Are you just going to charge in there and kill them all? By yourself?"

I growled at him, and Xen'ork backed up once again, looking more concern than before, but I made it very clear to him.

"I'm one of the best hunters in our clan. I can take on a few dozen of those pathetic oomans or do you still doubt me?"

I leered right into his eyes, and he definitely got the message as his gaze lowers down submissively. I snorted after that.

"I thought so."

And with that, I took a great leap from one branch to another until I was in the right position to strike . . . in front of them so I can get the ones with the weapons first and then deal with the rest quickly. I waited until they were just close enough and then . . . I dropped down with a hard thump on the ground, startling the oomans in the front even though they couldn't see me. Like before, some began to panic but then their leader began to bark orders to keep calm or something. They listened perfectly, and I knew it's going to be more interesting than I thought.

Without any hesitation, I took my wrist blades out once more and rushed towards the leader. In one quick motion, I sliced the head off clean from the ooman's shoulders. But what I didn't expect is that the others started to fire upon me and somehow, one of them gets me right on my wrist gauntlet. I brought it up as it begins to smoke and then, my mask detected that my cloaking device was down. Before I could correct it, my invisible cloak disappeared, and I was now exposed to the oomans in front of me.

All of them gasped in horror as they saw my form for probably the first time. I growled in frustration at the thought that this is wasn't what I had in mind. I couldn't believe that nothing was going right for me! But I had no chance to dwell on it further as the oomans began to shout and scream, pointing their weapons in my direction. My instinct kicked in, and I jumped just in time as the ray of bullets comes flying at me. In mid-air, I took out my spear and extended it, bringing it down and through the head of an unlucky ooman. The blood sprayed all over the ground as I growled at the others that had terror written all over their faces.

After that . . . everything was mostly blurred since it went so fast. All I knew was anytime I saw an ooman that was ready to fire, I cut them down without a single thought. And it kept going for who knows how long until none remained, leaving a whole field of dead bodies and blood around me. All that was left were the white-coated ones that kneeled in fear when I expected them to run. However, this makes things a whole lot easier for me.

I retracted my spear and placed it in the strap on my back, thinking that I didn't need it for just a cleanup. I extended my wrist blades and held it to my side, strolling to the white coats as they began to cower and whimper with some even hiding behind others. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, and that just made them cringe even more.

All I could think about was that this was it. I can finally finish this mission and get the pauk (fuck) out of here as soon as possible. I didn't care about anything else. I walked even closer to the oomans and held my blades up as soon as I was by the nearest ooman. I raised it high up in the air, and the ooman cowered, begging for mercy.

But just as I was bringing my blades down, another white-coated ooman comes in between, raising its hands to the side in a protective shield and crying out to me.

"Please! Let them go!"

My hand just froze in mid-air along with my entire body when I locked eyes with the ooman. It was the same one that I saw earlier, but I had a closer look this time as we both stood still in front of each other.

This ooman had long, brown hair that had some strands of grey forming in between while her skin was almost pale in comparison to the others. Her form was quite smaller as I expected, but when I saw that it had breasts and more of a feminine body structure, I put the pieces together and realized that this was a female. I've never seen one up close in any of my ooman hunts, but something about her drew me in.

When I looked back into her eyes once more, my heart began to race, and my breath was caught in my throat as I was lost in a sea of deep blue that shined even in the darkness. But I could also tell that she was petrified. Her hands and arms were visibly shaking, and my mask could see her heart racing frantically but what caught me by surprise is when she speaks out.

"Just let them go . . . They have done nothing wrong to you. Please . . ."

I couldn't understand it. The female's body language was showing visible signs of fear, but her voice was full of conviction. Despite knowing that she might die by my hand, she remains strong and undeterred . . . just to protect the others behind her. A quality that I couldn't help but notice as we stayed still in front of each other for who knows how long.

Eventually, my will to kill that was burning inside was gone. I didn't know how this female ooman can affect me so much like this. All I could do was stare into those blue eyes that I found so beautiful. With that, I slowly lowered my arm and retracted the blades back into my gauntlet. She did the same as well with her arms, dropping them slowly until they were at her sides. The fear in her was still somewhat there but was being replaced by something else . . . Something I couldn't figure out but all I knew was that I wanted to see more. The urge to get closer was becoming too overpowering as I make one step to her.

But then, I was brought back to reality, looking back as I heard more shouts behind me. More of the oomans were coming, and I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. I turned to face towards the thick forest but not before looking back at the female ooman, seeing those blue eyes once more that was staring right into my soul. However, the shouts were becoming louder, and I turned away from her, jumping into the high branches of the trees and disappearing from sight.

When I knew that I was far away enough, I stopped on a branch and jumped down to the ground. When my feet settled, I kneeled down in an attempt to calm down my heart that was beating so fast that I thought it would come out of my chest. I gripped it tightly and tried to imagine why this was happening. It had to be because of that female. She did something to me that I couldn't even explain to myself. I was getting frustrated about this, but when I closed my eyes and remembered those blue eyes, my mind began to calm down a bit.

Right at that moment, I wanted to know more about her and what power she had that could do this to me. But for now, I needed to regroup with Xen'ork and explain what had just happened. No doubt he's going to have a field day with this.

After a few moments, my heart was just calm enough that I got back on my feet and took off in the direction back to the ship, still wondering about that ooman female as the morning sun slowly rose from the horizon.

Hi Readers!

Our Blood Assassin has made his move, but it doesn't end as he expects. The encounter with the ooman female did something to him but what could it be? What had stopped him from finishing his mission? Was it predestined or something more?

So many questions and more chapters to come. Find out when Chapter 4 comes along as Metamorphosis develops. I hope that all of you can wait.

Also, since I just got an account for Grammarly, I'm going to be posting another chapter for Metamorphosis and Endurance but I might be able to update once a week (Nexus being the exception), and I can't hold in all the excitement! :)))

Enjoy! :)))


	4. Inquisitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 4: Inquisitive

 

It only took me an hour or two to get back to the ship, but it became morning by the time I arrived back. I was hoping that Xen'ork hadn't made it back yet so I could collect my thoughts and be prepared for all of his questions. However, I wasn't fortunate to have that luxury. He was just sitting down by the ship, working on his wrist gauntlet extensively, so I had to wonder what got him hooked on to it. I took a huge breath to calm my nervous heart and hoped that he wasn't going to ask a bunch of questions that I didn't want to answer.

But when I broke out from the bushes, Xen'ork's head rose up like an alarm just went off, and he lost focus on his gauntlet as he got to his feet and walked towards me with determination.

"What the pauk (fuck) happened to you?"

I shrugged my shoulders up, trying to act like ignorant to what he meant by the question as I cleared my throat a bit.

"What are you talking about?"

"About last night! You were on a killing spree and doing well, but then you stopped all of a sudden. On top of that, you let the rest of them go."

I could see the curiosity in Xen'ork's eye but also a hint of disbelief as well. He was expecting a somewhat similar reaction but didn't include Xen'ork asking a billion of questions that only made my headache worse, just as I was getting it settled down. He talked so fast, asking what happened . . . What made me do it . . . was I feeling sick all of a sudden . . . Or did I just simply thought that they weren't worth it? I got so irritated that I just roared right in his face.

"Will you just shut the pauk (fuck) off!?"

I got right into his face with my mask touching his own, but that didn't deter him from asking one more question.

"But what stopped you at that moment? That isn't like you . . ."

That is when I heard the concern in his voice but wasn't sure if it was because he was worried about my inability to complete this mission or was really thinking that something was wrong with me physically. I could only rely on his voice because his mask covered any visual signs of emotions he was showing. But when I thought about his words again, I couldn't help but close my eyes and remember back at that moment between that mysterious female and me as my mandibles twitch roughly against the inside of my mask. The color of her eyes was the first that came back to me, shining brightly even in the dead of night. Even her skin that lacked color like mine glowed as well and made her look like a goddess. But I didn't understand the spark that lit up inside me, causing me to stop and not kill her right then and there. I wanted to know, and it was starting to eat away from me. But I didn't wish to Xen'ork or anyone else to know about this 'infatuation' with the female.

I didn't want him to think of it anymore in fear that when this is all done, he's going to spread the story around like a virus back at Yautja Prime. My reputation is already tainted with my brutality as it is. Imagine if this gets out that the 'Blood Assassin' also has a soft spot for oomans now. I would never hear the end of it. So I tried to say something to get his mind off of the subject, hoping it would get this sour subject off his mind.

"I swear . . . I'm beginning to wonder what my father saw in you that would help me on this mission."

Xen'ork's yellow eyes widened a bit, and I thought that he was majorly insulted by that, something that wasn't expected but hopefully effective in getting his mind out of the current subject. Little did I know that it would lead to something worse that was placed on my shoulders as Xen'ork speaks out the dreaded words.

"That reminds me . . . Lord Dau'jein had just messaged me when I was on the ship and wanted to speak to you about the progress of the mission."

"What?"

That is all that could come out of my mouth at that moment, and Xen'ork just tilted his head to the side in confusion. Dread was running throughout my body at the thought that I have to explain myself about what happened last night because I assumed that Xen'ork might have said something about that. I was hoping that he didn't, but I needed to prepare myself in case. I was already dealing with Xen'ork about all of this but now . . . My father was getting involved. I let out a heavy sigh and shuffled my feet back and forth a bit before looking back at Xen'ork.

"Fine. I'll let him know, so stay out here and watch for anything unusual."

Xen'ork bows his head a little as I walked past him, making my way up the ramp of the ship. However, he started to ask me yet another question, and I grunted in thinking that he wasn't done with his interrogation on me. I was about to turn and growl at him until I stopped halfway upon hearing his words.

"May I have permission to go hunting for more food? Didn't have a lot to eat after last night with everything that went the way it did."

As much as I didn't want him to take off on his own in fear of our presence being known now, he was right that the bear we took from the oomans wasn't enough to fill our bellies and it was necessary to keep our strengths up. I could go on without food for a little longer, but with Xen'ork, he won't stop bothering me about it. Plus, I thought about it for a moment and figured that with him gone for a while, I can relay to my father in some peace and quiet without him interrupting or something. Eventually, I closed my eyes and lowered my head before bringing it back up to him.

"Do as you will but stay concealed."

He smiled a bit before crossing his arm over his chest and lowering his head down in a bow.

"Yes, my lord."

Once he got permission, Xen'ork activated his cloaking device and took off into the forest without letting another moment pass by, hearing the rustling of leaves and creaking of branches above me as I watched him, via heat vision, take off into the forest.

When he was gone, I had to savor this peace and quiet to myself, closing my eyes as I lifted my head to the sky. However, all that I achieved was anxiety as my memories brought up the ooman female once more. I still didn't know what came over me and why I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her. She had some sort of power that I didn't understand . . . And it was driving me crazy. I growled in frustration, opening my eyes and rubbing the top of my head as another headache coming on. This one was somewhat painful as I tried to cope with it, tightening my mandibles close to my inner mouth to the point that I could feel the sting of pain from them. I shook my head to each side once more before I made my way to the ramp of the ship, climbing it slowly until I reached the top.

Going through the hall once more, I decided to go into my room and use the COM system from there. I wasn't in the mood to get to the front of the ship, and it was less private in case Xen'ork came back sooner than expected. I pressed on the panel, and the door to my room opens, and I go right through, straight to the COM system where a separate panel is connected to a small screen on the wall. Punching in the right code, the screen comes to life, staying dark for some time until it clears up. As soon as it did, the face of my father fills the screen, full of seriousness.

I took off my mask, carefully placing it on a small shelf near me as I glanced up into my father's eyes that didn't seem pleasant at all. I should have expected as much. He never seems to be pleased with anything, even if it's good news to him. The only thing that would make him smile is the death of his enemies by his own hands. That is all . . .

His grey dreadlocks sway a little as he fixes his position so that he was firmly standing in front of the screen with his chest puffed out.

"My son . . . I assume that all is well?"

Knowing that I couldn't flee from this even if I wanted to, I fixed my position as well, looking down at my feet to ensure I was standing firm. When I checked everything else, I looked back up and straight into my father's dull, yellow eyes.

"Yes, Lord Dau'jein. We just arrived on the ooman planet yesterday and had started our search of the targeted oomans."

My father grunted a little and let out a huge sigh, checking back towards me.

"Good. And no problems so far?"

When he asked that question, my mind rattled through itself to try and think what the meaning of my father's words was. His voice was stoic, and so I had nothing to use in figuring out his mood. I had to choose my next words out carefully. If I let even one thing slip, my father could easily detect it and then try to get it out of me . . . And I knew far too well how it goes. So I let out the words from my mouth slowly but clearly for my sake at least.

"None that can't be handled by me. We are tracking the oomans as we speak and may be close to their base. It will be a few days before we make our assault on them."

I sighed a little not to make it too evident that I was a bit nervous. But it worked like a charm as my father clattered his mandible, which in my experience dealing with him that he was satisfied with my answer.

"Well done. I'm sure that you will finish the mission with little to no time at all. Once you are done, make sure to contact me again so we can update your status."

"Yes, Lord Dau'jein."

I bowed my head down as my father did the same before the screen goes dark and the COM system's connections break. I lifted my head back up and disabled the panel so that it would go to sleep for a while. I didn't want to be disturbed when I get some rest for a bit. Somehow, the night drained most of my energy that my muscles cried out with soreness. I turned back around, taking my armor off of me while making my way towards the bed. Not bothering to put them in the cabinet, I let them fall to the floor as I was only left with my loincloth. I kneeled onto the fur-covered bed and allowed my body to flop on top of it as I began to close my eyes. But despite my tired body, my mind kept me somewhat awake, asking a bunch of questions that I tried to ignore but couldn't.

Who is she? That ooman female? Why am I so obsessed with her? What power does she hold and how can it affect me so much like this? Why?

Those questions kept repeating in my mind without relent, and I growled into the pillows that my head rested on. I moved until I was flat on my stomach, now snarling as the image of the female started to invade my mind. It was like seeing a repeat of last night with her standing right in front of me, looking again with those blue eyes.

Why is this happening to me?

I growled again in frustration, not understanding what's happening to me. Pressing my face deeper into the pillows, I closed my eyes tightly, letting the darkness take over as I fell asleep after some time.

. . . . . . . . . . .

It seemed like forever when I woke up, but when I looked out from the small window of my room, the sun was still shining as bright as before, telling me that not much time had passed. I groaned since I couldn't will myself to go back to sleep, so I reluctantly got up, sitting on the edge of my bed while letting my head hang down a little. I put both of my clawed hands on the side of my head, rubbing them back and forth to soothe the headache that wouldn't go away. I was getting tired of it and needed to find a solution to this.

Pauk (fuck)! All if this had started because of that ooman female!

That is when my mind clicked. I shot my head up to look straight in front of me while my hands hung in the air, unmoved from their position. My mandibles clicked together, and I just knew that the female was the cause of all this. I needed to do something before I lose my mind. That is when I made the decision to finish this once and for all.

With that, I got up fast from the bed and collected each piece of my armor from the floor, putting them back into place on my body until I only had my mask remaining. I walked back to the side shelf and grabbed it firmly, inspecting it a bit before placing it over my face. I checked over to make sure all of its functions were working well, pressing codes on my wrist gauntlet until I was satisfied. When all that was done, I made my way from my room, through the ship and walking down the ramp until I was back outside.

As expected, it was the afternoon on the ooman planet, but I glanced around, noticing that Xen'ork hadn't come back yet. I was sure that, despite the short time, he would be back with some sort of meal at this time. Getting concerned that something might have happened while I was out, I lifted my wrist gauntlet and activated the small COM system that wasn't as strong as the one on the ship but enough to signal to nearby ones that are found in wrist gauntlets of other hunters.

After some time waiting for the COM communications to connect, it signaled, and the voice of Xen'ork came through.

"You were calling, my lord?"

Somehow, I could hear the smirk that must have been on his face, and I snorted in disgust, growling afterward so he would know that I wasn't in the mood.

"I just want an update on your location and activities at the moment."

"Right . . . Still hunting for food but only found small prey that couldn't even feed a small Yautja pup. It might be a little longer until I come back to the ship with a proper meal."

While he spoke, the wheels in my mind were reeling like gears grinding together. Since Xen'ork would be gone from the ship a little longer, it might give me some time to go out and find the female before he notices my disappearance. I was brought back to the conversation when Xen'ork's voice called out with a little concern.

"Is everything alright?"

I cleared my voice. "Yes. Just was thinking a little about the next step in our mission."

Xen'ork started to chuckle, and I was beginning to lose my nerve with him. It was like he could get under my skin without earning a beating for it. As much as I wanted to do it, he was my backup in case something happened, so I just puffed out.

"Just get it over with. Make sure no oomans see you since they are more alert now."

"Yes, my lord."

The communication between us went dead afterward and was glad to be done with it. I shut my COM system down, and when I listened to the quiet noise of the animals around me for some time, I decided that there was no going back. I looked back to the forest, and with a great leap into the air, I got onto a branch of a tree and made my way back to the area where I met the ooman female last night. It was the only lead I had . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

As I arrived at the scene of the crime from last night, it was changed completely. The bodies that were laid out during the battle had been removed. There weren't even traces of blood left on the ground, and it puzzled me a bit. I tried using my heat vision to see if I could find any trail of them, but it had been too long, giving the heat signatures enough time to dissipate completely. I growled in frustration as I had nothing left to track them. I jumped down to the ground, hoping to find any signs even if they were tiny but nothing. I was suspecting that the oomans might have come back to clean their tracks and ensure that they wouldn't be followed. I had to grudgingly admit that they were right, if not excellent on covering their tracks. All Yautja at a young age would be taught this extensively, and if the oomans were Yautja pups, it would make any parent proud of them.

I regretted thinking about such a thing as the memory of Ba'kou's death came back once more. I tightened my mandibles hard into my inner mouth, trying to get rid of that particular memory but failing miserably. With luck though, a soft sound to my right caught my attention as I turned my head fast in that direction. I turned my head from side to side to see if I could see anything from where I was. When I got nothing, I turned on my heat vision once more, and a small movement passed through the trees.

As quick as I could, I rushed to a nearby tree and climbed up fast to get a better look, leaping from one to another as I was trying to catch up with the figure. Sure enough, I stopped on a branch as I found the source and it was a lone male ooman like the ones before with a weapon firmly in his grip. Right then, I wanted to take him down with one slash of my wrist blades until I heard another voice calling out from somewhere else. I watched as several oomans came through, with two being more of the same ones but then my eyes caught sight of two more oomans that were in white coats. Upon looking at one, my breath caught in my throat.

It was the same ooman female from before. Just my luck on this day to find her here. But this time, I needed to get just close enough to hear their conversation. I activated my invisible cloak while disabling my heat vision and leaped to a nearby tree that has a closer view of the oomans. As I settled down, I watched as the ooman with the strange armor and weapon began their conversation.

"Is everything in place?"

The other ooman nods in response. "Yes. We made sure to stay more alert of our surroundings and secure the scientists better."

The first one grunts in disapproval. "You better. We don't want a repeat of last night's incident. We had to get a cleanup crew to take care of the bodies. Those things know we are out here, so we need to stay focused."

"But . . . if so, then why is there only the three of us guarding the scientists?"

The other ooman grunted a bit. "Because the less of us here, the better concealed we are so we don't send out a huge heat signature for them to find. Haven't you learned from your training?"

The ooman stays silent, putting his head down in shame as the other one spits on the ground by his feet. After a few seconds, the lead ooman walks up to the scientists, stopping just in front of them.

"I'm sorry about last night, and Stargazer is glad that you have returned. Your work is invaluable to us, so we are here to ensure your safety."

And then, the ooman female walks to meet the lead ooman face to face.

"We personally thank you for the escort. My husband and I appreciate it."

That is when I saw a small smile come from her that did a number on me. An electrifying feeling tingles every nerve in my body, making my skin overreact at even the slightest of breeze. I had to scratch the sides of my arms to stop it, digging my claws almost through. I closed my eyes and shook my head for a minute to get my focus back, and when I looked back, the oomans nodded to each other and began walking into a direction.

Wanting to keep up, I kept jumping from one tree to another but remained behind a bit so that they didn't suspect something was following them. Once in a while, the oomans would stop for a minute to take a break, and I had to halt suddenly, making a bit of noise that caught one of their attention. I had to remain still for a minute of two before they decided it was nothing and continued their walk. All the while, I look back to the ooman female who just seemed to glide through like there was nothing wrong at all. I was confused when she looks back at the white-coated male, smiling a bit as the male did the same. For some reason, I growled without warning, and I had to snap myself out of it, wondering why the pauk (fuck) I was doing that.

And then, in just a short time, I could see a break between the forest trees just in the directions of where the oomans were going. I could only describe it as some building that was way smaller than the ones back on Yautja Prime but made with some sort of solid rock. I puffed at the pathetic structure it had, and I assessed that one blast from my shoulder cannon would make a massive hole with no effort. However, the problem was that more of the armed oomans were guarding the entrance of the building along with more on the roof as well. I tapped my mandibles together, frustrated that there's more of them to deal with, but the good thing is that I found their location. Now, I could prepare for the mission when I got back to the ship.

But just then, I lost my focus for a second and slipped a little from the branch, causing a loose branch to fall and hit the ground with a thud. That got some attention from the group of oomans as they all looked back at it. I silently cursed myself for being careless . . . This isn't like a Blooded warrior to make a mistake like this. I growled quietly at myself for this.

I was glad when the oomans turned back around and was walking to the front of the building, but then I noticed the ooman female did not follow them. Instead, she was staring at the branch until she moved her head slowly up the tree and that is when my body froze as her eyes made contact with me. I had to do a double check to make sure my invisible cloak was one, but it was still on and running. I looked back to her as her eyes pierced into mine as if she could see right through me and it sent shivers down my back.

I watched as she tilts her head to the side, squinting her eyes a bit and trying to see what was there. I could tell that she knows that it was me but was trying to get a better view. I tilted my head in the same way as her, mimicking her movements as we both moved our heads back and forth. We stopped and our eyes locked once more. Her blue eyes shined with the sun's rays, and I had to admire the beauty that came from there, wanting to stare into them a little longer.

But then, the other white-coated male ooman calls to her, unlocking from our gaze and focusing back to the group.

"Sweetheart. Are you coming?"

"Yes. I'll be right there."

Her voice echoes out throughout the forest, making my skin tingle all over and much stronger than before. I watched as she turns around and makes her way back to her group as they followed the armed oomans to the front of the building. The door opens to them, and I watched the ooman female one more time before she disappears into the building and the door closes behind them.

My fists clenched tightly on the sides of my body, frustrated that I didn't get to see more of her. I still didn't have the answers to what was going on with me, but one thing was for sure. I wanted to get to know her more and find out what she's doing to hook me to her. I just have to figure out how to see her again without the oomans noticing me, not to mention that I have to find a way with Xen'ork about this. I will never hear the end of it from him, but I couldn't think of any other solutions but to explain plainly. After all, I was in charge of this mission so he would have no choice but to obey my commands. I just hope that it works out.

With nothing else to do, I turned around to head back to the ship. I turned my head around one last time, remembering the female and her amazing blue eyes as I looked forward and raced back to the ship.

I just hope that nothing worse comes with this. I hope. . .

Hello everyone! :D

Sorry for the late updates on my stories. It has been very hectic during this week at school, so I didn't have much time to get my stories worked on. But don't worry . . . The next chapters for Metamorphosis and Endurance will be posted before or by the end of this week. Got to get my mind back on track and all (lol).

As for Nexus, it looks like our Yautja can't get his mind off the ooman female he had met before. So much that he's keeping it a secret from his own clan and father. Will there be consequences to his actions? What will become of this? Will a relationship bloom between them?

Find out when Chapter 5 comes soon (maybe in another two weeks).

Stay tuned and enjoy! :)))

P.S. I really appreciate your comments on my stories along with others. It helps me to write more of my stories as well. Sorry if I haven't updated it as much but just want to let you know that I read all comments and take feedback from them.

Thank you again for all the support! :)


	5. Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 5: Link

 

After reaching back to the ship from a run, I was thankful that Xen'ork didn't arrive yet. It gave me more time to figure out how to explain everything to him. The ship was still cloaked, and I was about to make up my mind on whether to go and train a little or meditate while I still had the time before everything breaks loose. After standing in front of the ship for quite some time, I just decided to find a place to ease my mind after the encounter with the female.

I walked into the bushes and passed some trees to find a suitable spot when I heard the rush of water coming from somewhere further in front of me. My curiosity got the better of me, and I strolled down the soft side of a hill, carefully placing my steps since it was a bit slippery, but with careful precision, I made it to the bottom. As soon as I was cleared, the sound of rushing water was getting closer, so I knew I was on track. After weaving through thick bushes and under branches, I finally broke free of the forest and found a sight that I thought would have never existed.

Before me, a vast lake stood in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by the forest with the side of the mountain behind. Looking around, the source of the sound I heard earlier was from a small waterfall that the water poured from and into the lake. A river stretched far into the woods, going so now that I couldn't know where it would end. Nothing exists like thin on Yautja Prime, especially in the jungle part so I couldn't help but stare around me for a bit, enjoying the view in some way.

When I had enough sightseeing, I walked over to the edge where the lake meets the solid ground and moved to sit in front of it with my legs crossed. Checking around myself to see that no one was watching, I unhooked my mask with ease, pulling it off my face as the cold air glides across the bare skin of my face. I placed my mask down beside me and opened my mandibles and inner mouth to take in the fresh air around me. Typically, it wouldn't be a good idea since the ooman planet's atmosphere didn't suit our needs but feeling the effects if it was prolonged and allowed any Yautja to have their masks off for a least a week. Still, not many would want to do that, so they just keep it on unless it was necessary.

In this case, the mask was becoming a little stuffy so for my sake, I just allowed myself to take in the air around me for just a moment. All I could hear was some of the living creatures that roamed around the lake as I put my hands on my thighs and closed my eyes, trying to focus on the silence. However, as soon as I did, my thoughts go back in the past as I recall a time with my son Ba'kou when he was just ten seasons old.

[Flashback]

"Father!"

I was just kneeling on the ground of the jungle on Yautja Prime, studying a small footprint of the prey I was hunting when Ba'kou called for me. I turned back around and growled low a bit, letting him know this wasn't the time.

"Quiet, Ba'kou. You must remain silent."

He gets my warning very clear as I watched him crawl low on the ground quietly until he got to my side, inspecting what I was doing in front of me. I glanced to see him while his curious eyes tried to make sense of my work. Despite being ten seasons old, he still retained the look of an ignorant pup. The ends of his dreadlocks barely touch his shoulders while his spots all over his forehead were still forming. He has the wild pattern of his mother that made him look dangerous even though he was quite small. However, my mate Ni'geriaand I were proud of him. He showed great promise as he learned very fast in his training. In fact, he could easily take down a Gor'dora, a serpent that lives within the jungle that can take down an inexperienced Unblooded within a few minutes. It was an unexpected attack, but on Ba'kou's first hunt ever, he took it out with just a simple knife. Some would say it was beginner's luck, but I knew otherwise.

Today . . . We were hunting something bigger . . . a Karin'gar, a giant cat with six legs and two enormous fangs that can rip anything to shreds. I wanted to get Ba'kou more experience before it was time for his Chiva (First Hunt), a ritual that is the coming of age for all hunters in which they must kill the kainde amedha . . . Our greatest prey.

But Ba'kou wasn't making things easy. Even though he was a skilled hunter physically, he was still acting like a young pup mentally, and I needed to get him out of that. And the best way that I have learned from my father is hunting more dangerous prey. It's a risk, but it will prepare him for the uncertain future.

I looked straight into Ba'kou's eyes, making sure that I had his undivided attention.

"Now, look here. This is what we are tracking and what you will hunt. Do you know what this belongs to?"

I pointed down at the footprint, and Ba'kou looks down as well. His eyes were full of thought but uncertainty. I waited patiently until his eyes widened in an epiphany as he called out to me.

"A Karin'gar!"

"I said quiet."

Despite getting the answer right, I reprimanded him for talking too loud again. There was his immaturity coming on right then and there. I growled a little before gripping his small shoulder in my hand.

"You need to remain silent. If you roar too loud, then what will happen?"

He took on a glance at my serious face and lowered his gaze in shame, trying to talk only loud enough for just me to hear.

"Then the prey will scatter before we have a chance to hunt."

I nodded. "Exactly. You need to remember that at all times on any hunt. No matter what . . . Do you understand?"

He didn't look back, but I could feel that he understood as he quietly answers.

"Yes, Father."

When that was done, I looked back to the footprint and then followed the next one . . . and then the next. Eventually, I could see that the prey had gone to the watering hole as I've read the terrain multiple times before. Ba'kou has done the same as well, but since I worried that the prey might have heard us, we had to move quickly. I wanted to make sure that Ba'kou gets the experience as much as possible. I got on my feet but kept in a crouch position in the bushes, glancing at my son as he matched my position as well.

I pulled out my knife from the side and watched as Ba'kou got his that was a smaller version of my own. When I made sure that he was gripping it well, I nodded in approval.

"Are you ready?"

He nods firmly to me.

"I'm ready."

And with that, I took the league and Ba'kou followed suit as we tracked down our target that I will make sure that it becomes Ba'kou's prey.

[Few hours later]

In the end, Ba'kou has successfully taken down the Karin'gar that was right at the watering hole as expected, but I didn't anticipate the creature coming for me instead of Ba'kou. They prefer weaker opponents, so I prepared to kill it if it went to that. However, Ba'kou got there first, jumping on it with such prowess and killing it effectively without much effort. I was never more proud of him than that moment. We decided to eat its meat as a reward for my son's successful hunt, but I also showed him how to remove the skull and prepare it as a trophy. It took him a bit of time, but Ba'kou got it eventually, creating a beautiful skull that shined with the twin suns.

As he was finishing a piece of meat while tearing it some with the tusks of his mandibles, I stopped in the middle of my meal and spoke to him.

"You did well, Ba'kou."

He looks back up to me, but it was more of a curious look rather than the proud one I was expecting first.

"But?"

I huffed and closed my eyes, rubbing my head and telling myself that he already knew what was coming. Oh well . . . I removed my hand and opened my eyes to stare straight into his.

"But you need to keep your head in the hunt. Your mind is always wandering somewhere else."

"I know . . . but I can't help it."

His gaze lowers down to the ground as he abandons the rest of the meat he was eating earlier. I didn't like that I had to give these 'talks' over and over again. But I had to make a point with him because, in the future, it might make the difference between life and death.

"Then, work on it. If you don't pay attention to your surroundings, then another prey or hunter will use that to their advantage. If you're not careful, then it might end with your death."

I paused for a moment, hoping that Ba'kou might get it this time, but the same expression of disappointment was written all over his face. I sighed heavily, rubbing my forehead for a moment before putting my hand on his head. His eyes shot up to me, and I purred in response, just wanting him to learn this vital lesson.

"I just want to make sure you're prepared. Not just for you Chiva (First Hunt) but for your new role you will be taking. Soon, you will be an older brother, and he or she will rely on you as a teacher along with me. It's a huge responsibility, but I know that with time, you will become a great warrior and hunter."

"Really?"

His eyes open slightly in shock and awe, amazed by the words that came up my mouth. In response, I spread my mandibles a bit and smiled genuinely.

"Really."

Ba'kou smiles as well, scooting closer to the side of my body to feel the heat on my skin. I leaned my large body towards him but just enough to press into his small one. I wrapped one arm over his shoulders and looked up into the sky as I wondered about the unknown future.

[End of Flashback]

But then, my vision goes dark, and I tightly close my eyes in pain as I began to hear the roars and death cries of many Yautja around me. And then, the voice of Ba'kou called out once more.

"I can do this, Father! We can't let them escape!"

I can feel my head throbbing even harder as I felt my claws dig into it. I clenched my inner jaws and let my mandibles tuck into my face even closer as I saw flashes of that day when Ba'kou was lost to me. The cries and roars of Yautja along with Ba'kou's kept repeating faster and faster . . . And faster. I was confident that I would lose my mind until all of a sudden, it stops on a dime.

I didn't move for a while, refusing to think that it was all done until a small, gentle voice calls to me.

I had no idea of what it was saying, but it was somewhat familiar as I got the courage to open my eyes slowly. When I did, my body froze at the sight of the ooman female from before as she stood in the middle of the darkness. I let my arms drop to my head as I watched her from afar. Her blue eyes still glowed, even in this place I called Hell. She just stood there with no emotion on her face as I tried to move closer to her. However, my body refused to proceed as I looked back at her, watching her lips stretch until a smile was made. My heart stopped for an instant, and my breath hitched from such a sight as a warm feeling began to fill my chest.

But just like before, my vision goes dark, and my eyes finally open wide. I was back in the present with the lake in front of me. I took a moment to look into the wilderness until I noticed my chest was hurting painfully along with my breathing being intensely labored. I closed my eyes and focused on calming myself down, which took a little longer than usual but eventually, the pain in my chest went away.

I opened my eyes once more, growling in frustration as my goal was to meditate and relax, but instead, I had to go to memory lane once again. But this time, the ooman female was in my mind and was worried about what it meant. However, when I saw her, all of my nightmares stopped in an instant, and a warm feeling grew inside me. It only got me hooked on the female more, and it made my resolve to see her even stronger.

I got up on my feet, grabbing my mask and placing it back on before I heard my gauntlet beeping, telling me I had an incoming message. I grunted and pressed on it, activating the COM system and heard Xen'ork's voice call out in worry.

"My lord. Where are you? I was beginning to wonder that something happened to you."

I groaned and rubbed my face a little, thinking to myself how long I've been here for.

"I was meditating but got carried away. Are you back at the ship?"

"Yes. I saved some meat for you since I was getting hungry and ate a portion of mine."

I sighed. "Alright. I'll be right there."

I turned off my gauntlet and began my journey up the hill and back to the ship, looking back at the lake one last time until I rushed into the forest.

. . . . . . . . . .

When I got back, it was evident that Xen'ork did eat since there were bones everywhere by his feet. He was sloppy when it comes to eating, and I had to look away in disgust as I took my piece of meat and devoured it. I wanted to find the female as soon as possible, but I had to get a few things along with explaining it to Xen'ork. I waited a bit, studying his mood a bit before letting it all out.

"Xen'ork."

"Yes?"

He looks back to me with curiosity, but I couldn't do the same. I still couldn't find the right words to say, but I shouldn't be like this. I was the head of this mission, and here I was . . . Acting like a pup asking their parent for something that can be easily denied. Thinking as such, I stood up from where I was eating and puffed out my chest in authority.

"I need you to watch the ship again for a bit while I'm gone."

That got him more interested as he stood up quickly and looked into my eyes. His yellow ones widened a bit from either surprise or delight. I wasn't too sure but either way, his looks were telling me that he wanted to know badly. I swear that he was acting more of a pup every time something exciting to him comes up. I was going to say it first, but as I was opening my mouth, he beat me to the punch.

"Is it because of that ooman female from before?"

That stopped me dead in my tracks, and my mandibles and inner mouth were left hanging in shock. I had to admit that Xen'ork was more observant than I thought if he saw some sort of connection between the female and me but now . . . Xen'ork knows, and my whole plan to tell him went up in flames. To make matters worse, my voice . . . Out of nowhere . . . Decided to say something on instinct.

"How did you know?"

All he gave me was a shrug of his shoulders, and then his signature smirk came upon his face, making me want to gag once more from just looking at it.

"I may not be as experienced as you, but I'm not blind. You saw something in that ooman . . . Didn't you? That's why you didn't kill her when you had the chance."

I leered right at him when his smirk grew more significant to the point that I didn't think he could stretch that far. A part of me wanted to beat him up into a pulp, but the other part knew that hiding it wasn't going to be an option. Silently admitting defeat, I slumped my shoulders a little and relaxed my eyes slightly. This causes Xen'ork to look back in confusion at my reaction. I wished I had an answer to what happened that night, but I was still trying to figure it out.

"I don't know . . . But I want to find out somehow. I can't just wait for it. It's eating me from the inside."

The despair in my voice started to seep out, and Xen'ork pauses for a moment as I watched him shuffle his feet around. Usually, this kind of behavior in Yautja means that they feel quite uncomfortable or something else. I can only guess that he didn't count me to react this way. For a moment, both of us stared into each other, not really knowing what to say until Xen'ork breaks it.

"So . . . what are you going to do?"

I blinked a few times to get myself going. My mind was still a wreck, but my body already knew that answer to that. Without pause, I said it out loud bluntly.

"I'm going to find her. I just need one thing and a plan to get her alone."

Xen'ork pauses, looking at me with a puzzled look. "What 'thing' do you need?"

"A translator. I can only assume that she doesn't know our language and vise versa with me. So I want to take one just in case."

Xen'ork nods in agreement. Although I had my mask that can translate the ooman language with the help of the built-in translator from the gauntlet, which is only made by my clan, she has no way to talk back to me, so a hand-held translator is the best option to break through the barrier language. I just hoped that Xen'ork had on in the ship somewhere before we took off. I glanced at him for a moment, but when he didn't get my message, I groaned and asked.

"Do you have one in the ship?"

His body snaps into action, finally getting the message as he nods, walking up the ramp and into the ship. After he disappeared, I just faced into the forest, crossing my arms as I waited for what seemed too long for me. But only when I was about to turn and go get him, Xen'ork comes out with a small translator in his hand. It was short and attached to a band that was supposed to connect on the wrist. He stopped just in front of me and glanced down at it before coming back to me.

"Found one but it might be too big for your ooman. You'll need to adjust it when you get to her."

"That's fine."

Without hesitation, I reached out and grabbed it from his hand, placing it into the small pocket on my belt before turning around towards the forest. I unhooked my mask from my belt and set in on, securing it while Xen'ork called to me.

"Are you sure about this?"

I stopped in my tracks, staying as still as possible for a bit before just twisting my head around to get a side view of him. All I could see was his face full of concern but also intrigue. I had some idea that he was worried I would get found on by oomans or that my father would hear about it. However, it also might be that he found someone else who was just as interested in oomans for once, but I never would admit that to his face. I grunted as I turned back around, racing through until I activated my wrist gauntlet, disappearing from sight.

. . . . . . . . .

After some time running and jumping through trees, I made it back to the same area with the building just in front of me. Leaning on a branch, I watched the activity of the oomans guarding as they shifted and begun to open their mouths in some kind of roar, but instead of loud noise, it was a soft moan or something. It wasn't till I saw their eyes drooping that I realized they were tired. It made sense since the sun was almost gone and nighttime would take over.

I waited patiently for some time, getting a little annoyed but kept my eyes on the entrance, waiting for the ooman female to come out but after some time, I was starting to doubt. I was just about to call it off when the door to the building opened suddenly. My head perks up as I changed the settings on my mask to look a little closer at the being that was coming out. Sure enough, it was the female . . .

She walks through until the door closes behind her as she greets the armed oomans, talking a little bit. One of them comes to her and asks.

"Are you sure that you don't need an escort back home?"

She pauses a moment, looking around herself with uncertainty written on her face until like before, she stops just as she caught sight of me. That same warm feeling grows immediately, and I had to fight to keep it down inside me, but it was painful. She turns away and looks back at the armed ooman.

"No. I'm fine for now. My husband is working later than me, so he let me go home. I can take care of myself."

Both of the armed oomans looked at each other with concern until the female smiles and nodded her head down slowly. Eventually, they sighed and parted from her path, allowing her to walk past them as she waves back to them cheerfully. As she walks through the open area, I kept my eyes on her until she goes into the pathway covered on each side by trees.

Losing sight of her, I leaped from one branch to another until I caught her in my view once more. We were a few miles away from the building and out of sight from the other oomans when she stops dead in her tracks. I tilted my head in confusion at what she was doing until she looks back in my direction.

I swear . . . I have no idea how she's able to find me when I have my invisible cloak on. I've never met an ooman who can do that so quick. But now . . . I had her somewhat attention as she calls out in my direction.

"Hello?"

It was a subtle call but enough that I got the message. I wasn't sure if she was calling to make herself harmless so I wouldn't attack her. I had no plans for that anyway so she was safe. However, she calls again and so I had to make the decision if I should show myself to her. It was not like a Yautja to reveal themselves to prey unless they were a worthy opponent, but this wasn't the case. A part of me roared in defiance, but the will to talk to her was much stronger. So with that, I stood up and allowed my body to fall to the ground below with a loud thud, landing a few feet in front of her.

The female is startled for a moment by the sound but composes herself quickly, making me impressed. I waited for a moment until I moved my fingers to my gauntlet to deactivate the cloaking device. I hesitated for a moment as my fingers hovered over the gauntlet, unsure for an instant before I just pauking (fucking) did it. When that was done, my cloak was gone as my whole form was revealed to her as I looked back at the female.

She gasped a bit, stepping back a bit in fear that made me regret doing it for a moment. However, her blue eyes began to change from fear into curiosity. I stood as still as a stone until she calls out one more time.

"Hi."

Her voice was stronger this time, indicating that she was becoming more confident. I took a step forward, and she backed up a bit. I stopped again and decided to stay where I was. Since that only made her more scared, I decided to call back to her.

"Hello."

But that didn't quite work as I expected. She squints her eyes a bit out of confusion, shaking her head afterward from trying to understand me. I was starting to get a little impatient with myself, so I decided to just go for it.

I moved to grab the translator from my pocket, holding out as I moved fast towards the female. Her eyes widened in fear as I can after her. I could see that she wanted to run away, but her feet wouldn't allow her to move. As soon as I was just in front of her, I grabbed her small arm but might have done it a little too rough as I heard her wince a little. Upon hearing her, I loosened my grip as not to hurt her more. With quick precision, I put the translator on her wrist and adjusted the band so that it was just tight enough. Although I could feel her body shaking, she remained as still as possible. I glanced at her a few times and saw that she was just watching me intently. It made that warm feeling come on again.

When I checked that it was okay, I pulled away quickly in fear that I might scare her off afterward. She looked at me for a moment before gazing down at the translator, turning her wrist back and forth to look at it. She stares back at me with curiosity in those sparkling blue eyes.

"What is this?"

"It's a translator."

When I spoke, she jumped a little in shock. Her blue eyes widened so much that I thought they would pop out of her skull. She relaxes a bit until she gapes her mouth open and closes for a moment until she speaks.

"How can . . . I . . . understand you?"

When I knew she heard me, I cleared my throat and explained it to her as calmly as possible as not to startle her.

"It's to help you talk to me since you don't know how to speak my language."

She blinks a couple of times, and her body relaxes a bit. She looks back at the translator once more and turns to look at me. Again, her beautiful, blue eyes caught me off guard, and that warm feeling grew more intensely, causing a sense of tinglings to crawl over the skin of my arms.

"Okay . . . But why are you doing this? You tried to kill me . . ."

I stopped dead in my tracks when she said that last bit. She wasn't wrong about that I tried to do so on that fateful night, but I stopped because of something in her. I wasn't sure how to tell her that so she wouldn't think I was trying to catch her off guard, but I had minimal experience with oomans from my hunts . . . Not in conversation with a female no less.

I dropped my gaze to the ground, trying to think of anything to say that might not offend her in any way. When my mind couldn't even come up with anything, I sighed heavily and lifted my head back to her, watching her a bit as she sways back and forth for no apparent reason.

"I . . . don't know."

That is all I could say to her. I barely met her and even revealed myself, things that a Yautja should never do in a hunt with prey. Especially with one that is involved in your mission given by a Clan Leader. But it was only a coverup for my real reason to see her. She had something, and all I knew was that I needed to understand her and maybe . . . I might be able to be freed from this.

But then, I heard a voice calling from far away, but I knew that it was another ooman since it sounded familiar. I had to get out of there so that they wouldn't know I was here, so I turned quickly around to get back into the trees.

"Wait!"

Her small, innocent voice rings in my ears and reverberates into my chest, shaking my heart a bit while my body froze in an instant. Now, I was affected by her voice now, and I had to keep myself together at that moment.

"Do you have to go?"

Her voice calls out once more, and my heart begins to beat harder. Although I wanted to stay a little longer and knew about her more, I had to go back as the voice was getting closer. I glanced back into her blue eyes and spoke.

"Yes . . . I must."

My voice quivered a bit, and it wasn't like me to do something like that. I closed my eyes and leaned down my head so that she couldn't see my face since I felt so embarrassed. I am one of the most excellent hunters in my clan and yet here I was . . . Acting like a fool in front of a single, ooman female. Everyone back at Yautja Prime would laugh at me for this. I rubbed my head a little as a headache was coming on, trying to ease the pain it was bringing. But then, that same, soft voice of the female calls out to me, and I lifted my head fast upon hearing it.

"Can we meet again?"

That was like music in my ears. The female wanted to see me again, and my plan to get to know her was back on track in a way. My mind and heart were in a frenzy, working hard to find an answer to that question, especially with a location that we can meet without being interrupted.

But then, I remembered the lake that I found earlier. It was very secluded and peaceful . . . Perfect for our next meeting so without hesitation, I spoke to her.

"Yes but not here. There's a lake not too far from here that we can meet. Tomorrow if possible."

I stayed there patiently, waiting for her answer as she closed her eyes. I noticed that she started to fidget with her fingers, a nervous twitch that I've seen all too well in Unbloods when asking their teacher a silly question. I was hoping that she wasn't thinking about taking back her words about meeting again, but my worries were dashed when she answered.

"I can meet tomorrow, and I know where the lake is."

My eyes perked up behind my mask, nodding to her and my heart raced when she smiled again. It was warm and friendly and not something I was used to seeing.

"Good. I need to go and keep that translator hidden from others. Don't tell anyone about it."

I turned around quickly in the direction back to the ship when the beeping noise rang again. I grunted in annoyance, and I was starting to get angry with the constant calling. I shook my head a bit as I silenced the beeping noise by pressing one button on my gauntlet. I bent my knees low and was about to leap into the trees when the female stops me.

"Wait! What about your name?"

I stood up immediately as she asked me for my name. I didn't turn around to face her, trying to think about the consequences if I did tell. Again, I didn't know her well, but something inside me protested it in telling her. I took a massive breath in and turned fully around to her, looking deep into her eyes.

"My name?"

She nods. "You must have a name right. It's customary to introduce each other when two people first meet."

I rolled my eyes a bit, glad she couldn't see it through my mask. I could never understand ooman etiquette. Yautjas don't usually tell their names to prey, but I've already broken several rules in hunting so another one won't make a difference. Plus, I wanted her to feel more comfortable around me, but I had to think for a bit. Many Yautja called me 'my lord' or my nickname 'Blood Assassin' when they wanted to mock me. Not many knew my real name except for my father and some others. She was an ooman, but she didn't know my history and wouldn't understand, so I decided to tell her my real name, hoping to get hers as well.

With one huge breath to get my body to relax, I gazed deeply into her blue eyes and opened my inner mouth to say it.

"My name is Daugouand . . . but you can call me Daugo."

When she heard my name, she thought for a moment and then she slowly smiles at me as her blue eyes glowed like stars in the dark. I couldn't help but not look away. I was hooked on her and had no way of breaking free. And in some way . . . I didn't want to go. Before I left her, her voice echoes out her name. A name that I would never forget.

"Mia . . . Mia Jones."

Hello everyone! :D

What a shocking revelation!

The connection between the two stories has been revealed, and a lot is still left unanswered. What other plans are in store for both Daugo and Mia? What connections do they create that shape the future? What will it spell if anyone found out about the bond between ooman and Yautja?

Find out when Chapter 6 comes along!

Enjoy!


	6. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 6: Learning

 

After my first meeting with the female, I became hopeful that I might learn more about her and what role she plays in my mission. But as much as I tried to think about my goal here on this planet, I could only think of her. Now . . . I knew her name, and it sounded unique to me, but it was an ooman name after all.

Mia Jones . . .

In my mind, it was easier to say it thanks to her voice but trying to let it through my mouth was another story. I never thought that I needed to learn the ooman language as I always believed to be a waste of time. But here I was . . . Wanting to understand it like an Unblood who wants to learn how to fight for the first time. I had to think about if Mia would teach me how. It will be tough to admit within myself that I need help from an ooman, but it was worth the try.

Just swallow your pride and get it over with tomorrow!

With that, I kept running through the trees and bushes and into the direction of the ship. I had to prepare for the bombardment of Xen'ork when I arrived. No doubt that he had a ton of questions to ask about my meeting with Mia. A headache was coming on, and I just ignored it as I pushed faster back to the ship.

After the sun began to rise into the sky, I reached the location and expected Xen'ork to be hanging out somewhere. He was hanging out but was fast asleep on a branch with his legs dangling over. I growled a little in frustration, unable to comprehend his decision to do so in a place like this. With armed oomans so close to us, we could get attack without warning, so both of us had to stay vigilant at all times.

I walked up, taking my mask off on the way until I was beneath him. I straightened up a bit and inhaled deeply until my chest was full of the air from my mask. When my lungs were at the max, I roared out with all my might since the mask muffled some of it, but it was enough to jolt him.

"WAKE UP!"

His body scrambles so much that he loses his balance and falls straight to the ground. I moved just in time as he lands right in front of me. His futile attempts to recover for a proper landing was pathetic, and he ended up falling on his butt. He lifts his unmasked face in the air and shrieks in pain, but he deserved it. It was a mistake only made by Unbloods, and he was a Blooded. I watched as he shakily gets up, holding his butt with one hand while turning to me.

"What was that for?"

He looked at me like I was mad with his eyes widened in disbelief. I growled once more into his face, making sure he knew of my reasons.

"You shouldn't be sleeping when you are alone. Do you want to get killed by oomans?"

He moves a bit to the side of me, groaning about the pain in his butt and back, according to him. I just crossed my arms and waited for him to answer back. Running out of patience when a few minutes had passed, I growled once more, and that got him to face me.

"It's alright. The ship was cloaked, and if oomans did come, my gauntlet would warn me before they reached this place."

"That's still no excuse."

He groans again, but just as I thought it was the end of it, Xen'ork's expression changed all of a sudden. He was showing pain at first, but then a smirk started to grow on his face. Even his mandibles curled in such a manner, and I squinted my eyes in confusion.

"What is up with you?"

"I was just wondering how your meeting with the ooman female went."

I stepped back a bit as my eyes widened in surprise. I had forgotten that he knew of my meeting with Mia, but the creepiness that he was giving off made me feel very uncomfortable. I had to look away for a moment so I could collect my thoughts, but Xen'ork didn't even let me have a moment of peace.

"So you did meet her? How was it? What did you say? Was she frightened of you? What about—"

"Okay! Stop!"

I snapped at him with his voice as I closed my eyes to suppress the headache once more. I couldn't take it anymore with all of his questions hitting me at such a pace. Again, I had to remind myself that he still acted like a pup but also that he was a Blooded warrior. I was getting very confused with him. When I have the strength to face him again, I opened my eyes and turned to him with his face grinning at me.

"Yes, I did meet her, but it was only brief. Oomans were coming so I had to get out of there."

"But she didn't run away from you?"

I paused for a moment, trying to keep my meeting with her as confidential as possible but I saw Xen'ork's mouth open up once more and became worried that he was going to hit me with more questions. Before he could, I raised my hand to stop him midway, and his mouth and mandibles hung open like he was dumbfounded.

"She didn't run away. We are meeting tonight somewhere more secluded."

That is all I was going to tell him and hoped it was enough. However, his smirk didn't go away, and in fact, it became even more prominent. . . More than what I thought he was capable. When I glared right into his eyes, his smirk disappears, but the curiosity still lingered in his eyes. But then, he moves his body so that his arms were crossed in front of his chest while he spreads his legs in a sturdy position . . . Like he was proud of something.

"Well, well . . . It seems someone is going a little faster than expected. Guess I'm not the only Yautja that has an interest in oomans. Especially the females . . ."

It was then that I saw the gleam in his eyes and I knew that look only too well. As quick as I could, I got up to his face and grabbed the edge of his chest armor to keep him in place.

"Don't even think of trying something with Mia. She's just an ooman and worth nothing to us except for helping us in our mission."

I was hoping to scare him into submission, but instead, he grins even more.

"So her name is Mia, huh? Guess she likes you if she told her name on the first meeting."

My eyes widened in shock when he said that. The ooman female . . . Liking me? That's absurd . . . We only just met each other, but somehow, a part of me agreed with him. To tell me her name just like that and so fast was unnatural and naive. But I was the same since I told her my name as well, but I had no intention of telling Xen'ork about that. I had already said too much. I let go of his quickly and backed off, trying to show him my displeasure about this.

"She doesn't like me, and I feel the same way. I'm just getting close to her so we can get more information about our mission. Remember that."

"Sure . . ."

His voice lingered a little when he said that like he wasn't entirely convinced of my words. I just shook my head and turned around, heading towards the ship to get some much-needed rest. But Xen'ork calls to me yet again, and I growled to stop him. However, he ignores its warning.

"So what are you going to do? Meet her tonight?"

I stopped my walk and paused for a moment, turning my head around to face him and giving him a stern look.

"That is the plan. And while I'm gone, you are going to scout the building where the oomans are."

I watched Xen'ork tilt his head in confusion at what I was asking of him. No doubt going to ask more questions, so I just waited as he blinks his eyes in thought until he opens his inner mouth.

"What is the goal of me watching them?"

I was expecting him to ask something like that since his brain needed to catch up after asking so many questions to me. I sighed and turned fully around so that he can see me. I took several deep breaths to get my frustration under control so that I won't lose it and try to kill him. But a little part of me wanted to do just that. I looked back at Xen'ork once more.

"I need you to find anything different with the oomans and report back to me. We need as much information as we can to see what we are up against. And also to see what experiments they are up to. Make sure you stay hidden while you're there."

When I knew he was satisfied with my answer, I turned back around to head back to the ship and wash up while hoping to get some sleep from all of this. Everything from fighting . . . Killing armed oomans . . . To meeting Mia properly for the first time, my body was surprisingly exhausted, and I was looking forward to a quiet evening until I had to go to meet Mia. The thought of meeting her was warming my chest with the same heat as before, but I kept it suppressed as not to show Xen'ork on how I felt about this. But as I was walking back, Xen'ork had one last thing to say as he chuckled.

"Get some rest. You're going to need it."

I tightened my mouth shut so that I wouldn't let out a growl. I had enough of him tonight as I made my way up the ramp and into the ship where a warm bath and bed were waiting for me.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After several hours of rest, my body was at full strength but a little sore from the bath and sleep that I managed to get. By the time I woke up, got my armor on and came out of the ship, the sun was beginning to set. It was only a matter of time before it was completely dark and my meeting with Mia was drawing closer. But for some reason, an uneasy feeling was growing in my chest, and I had several things on my mind that might be causing this. It was hard to single out with all of it juggling and scrambling around inside me. Too many questions and yet no answers to compensate for them.

What if she doesn't come? What if she told the other oomans and they'll come for me? Or maybe . . . Is she still terrified of me? Have I've done something wrong to make her feel like that?

I had to close my eyes shut for a moment to calm down my mind and heart that was beating way too fast for comfort. I thought that it would burst out of me for a moment. I was glad that Xen'ork already left to monitor the oomans at the building I had found before so I had a moment of peace to ease myself without him boasting about my meeting with Mia. After some time, I managed to recover quickly and with a new resolve to go through with this, I made my way into the forest.

Remembering the path I took, I maneuvered through with ease and eventually made it to the lake that was still as beautiful despite the moon almost at the end of its cycle. The water shined from the bit of light from it and in some way, drew me close to the edge. I stood there, watching my surroundings and eventually looking up into the sky where the many stars and planets danced around. This so tranced me that I didn't notice the rustling of leaves behind me until a few moments later when I finally heard footsteps very close behind me. Reacting out of instinct, I extended my wrist blades and swung around. It was out of sheer luck that I was able to stop my attack midair as soon as I caught a set of blue eyes in my sight.

"Whoa!"

She calls out instinctually, stepping way back from me as I froze in panic. I couldn't even believe what I just did and right in front of Mia. Now . . . Look at what you have done! I cursed myself inside for making a move like that. It was an instinct that I acted upon, but it gave no excuse for it. I should have known better since I'm an experienced hunter. It didn't help even more when I saw Mia's eyes widened in fear while her hands were held up and open to show that she didn't mean any harm as I caught a glimpse of the translator on her.

"Sorry if I startled you."

When she spoke instead of running away like I thought she was going to, my body relaxes a bit as I sheathed my blades back into the gauntlet. After I moved my posture into a non-threatening one, my actions took immediate effect as she also began to relax, putting her hands down slowly until they were at her sides. But then, a silence grew between us and only the sound of the water running into the lake could be heard. I wasn't sure how to proceed in this situation. I've never really had a conversation between an ooman except hunting them until just last night when I talked to Mia for the first time. I flexed my fingers back and forth, trying to think of something while my eyes fixed on her. Her brown hair rustled a little from the wind that came, and I looked down to see that she wasn't warning that white coat anymore. I didn't like it one bit, but I couldn't figure out what she was wearing. Looked like some kind of long, blue pants with a white shirt or something that partially covered in some small coat. But my eyes went straight back to hers, and although I had my mask on, it still sent tingles down my spine when I think she can see right through it and into my own. I kept moving my head from side to side, doing my best to think of something.

And then, she calls out in a soft tone with some uncertainty mixed in, and I could only guess it was from the uncomfortable silence between us.

"So . . . Your name is Daugo . . . am I right?"

I looked up fast as her question. She should know my name already. Why is she asking again? In confusion, I just decided to answer her question as she did just now.

"Yes. And yours is Mia?"

"Yes."

Again . . . More silence and it was starting to drive me crazy, so my mind went to work in thinking of something to talk about. I could ask her about what her role is with the oomans at the building, but I feared that she might either not answer or get angry . . . Or something. I had no pauking (fucking) idea. At this point, I might as well call it quits and forget that this ever happened. But like before, Mia goes into action once again except that she slumps her shoulders as if guilty of something that she had done. I was about to ask her until she beat me to it.

"I'm sorry if I cut our meeting last night short. My husband got out early and was looking for me. Scared him a bit though."

"Husband?"

She opens her mouth in surprise but then composes herself when she probably realized that I didn't know what that meant. She clears her throat a bit as she explains it to me.

"It's. . . A person whom you . . . Decided to spend the . . . Rest of your life with. A partner."

I had to think for a moment cause it sounded quite familiar. She talked about a partner and joining together for life, and that is when it hits me. She probably meant what Ni'geria and I were with each other. That has to be what she's talking about.

"You mean lifemates?"

She tilts her head to the side a little after I said that but then pouts her lips together and closes her eyes for a bit. I had no clue what that expression showed, so all I can do is wait for her response to see if she was upset, confused, or something else.

"Something like that."

I nodded my head a bit and lowered it down. She had a life mate and that caused some painful memories to come back that I suppressed in my mind as soon as it came. I silently growled a bit when I was struggling. But then as soon as I looked up, my body froze when she smiled a little in my direction. That causes the warm feeling to come back again while the pain went away. Every time I'm with this female, she somehow can stir something inside me with just a single look and made even my mandibles twitch underneath the mask. It was annoying but at the same time . . . Intoxicating.

But just as I was enjoying it, it was quickly shattered when Mia asked a question that I was afraid and reluctant to answer.

"Why are you here?"

With that, I stepped back a bit and gazed in another direction and away from her own. I could hear her stuttering a bit from seeing her reaction but I didn't have the strength to look back at her. I was still trying to get to know her but that wasn't the only reason why I refused to tell her. I worried that if she found out about my mission here on the planet to destroy the progress of hybridization that the oomans were doing . . . Not to mention that Mia might be involved in all of this . . . I potentially could lose the bond that was growing between us. True that I needed to find more info about her work with them but I kept that in the back burner for my own sake and hers.

I was so in deep thought that I could faintly hear the small footsteps that were coming closer to my front. I opened my eyes and looked up to see that Mia had come a little closer to me, letting her hand reach out in front. Out of instinct, I stepped back a bit and crouched a bit. I saw her flinch a bit, pulling her hand back but the look in her eyes wasn't out of fear . . . But of concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

I shifted a little in my spot, going back into a relaxed position that I was in before. But even so, the uneasiness in my chest was still there, and I could see that Mia always wanted an answer from me. However, I couldn't bring myself to tell her just yet. I just hoped that she will be satisfied with my response for now.

"I can't tell you. It's. . . secret."

I could see the disappointment in her eyes, but despite that, she nods her head up and down slowly, understanding that it wasn't something I wanted to talk about right now. After some time, she looks back into my eyes and smiles.

"It's okay."

Upon her saying that I felt a comfort seep into my body and I relaxed in a way that I didn't think possible. At least it broke the little tension that was between us, but the silence was back again. The good thing is that it didn't last long as Mia changed the subject.

"You're one of them, correct? A Predator I mean . . ."

I raised the muscles above my eyes in confusion. A Predator? What is that anyway? Is that what the oomans call us?

Oomans were becoming more complicated than I thought they already were. I had no idea what a 'Predator' was, but I assumed that it is a word to describe my kind. I didn't like it one bit, so I tried to correct her by saying the outright name.

"It's Yautja."

She reciprocated the same expression I had before that filled with confusion. She squints her eyes together and lets her head fall a little to the side.

"Yau . . . jah?"

"Yautja."

I spoke slowly so she would get it, but it took some time and a lot of patience on my part until she was able to pronounce it. But it was a pain in the neck, and I had to wonder what else did the oomans use to call ourselves. It was like an indirect insult to me but knew it wasn't Mia's fault for that. At least . . . I hoped. I groaned a little bit and shook my head until I was looking straight to the ground. I looked back up to meet her gaze once more.

"You oomans need to learn how to speak our language. It's driving me nuts."

"Oomans?"

Oh, great. I need to learn to shut my mouth in times like these. But since I spilled it already, I might as well tell her as well cause her eyes just filled with curiosity, and I knew somehow that she wasn't going to let it go.

"It's a word we use to call your species. Like what you said about us."

Her eyes widened in realization, so I knew she got the message. "That makes sense. But I'm still wondering . . . I know that you gave me this translator to understand you but is it the same with you? I don't see one of those on you."

She lifts her hand with the translator and shakes it around so I could see it. I did have something like that to understand the ooman language, but it's designed differently than hers. I pointed up to my mask, right on the side of my temple.

"My mask has one already built into it so that I can understand you. If I didn't, then we wouldn't be able to talk to each other like this."

She looked where I was pointing and understood right away what I meant. I watched as she shifts around a bit from one foot to another as if nervous about something. I stared at her for quite some time, but she refused to look at me. I didn't know what I said that would make her this agitated so I quickly asked.

"What's wrong?"

She fidgets once more with her hair swaying back and forth but still didn't meet my gaze. I hesitated to move towards her as my legs kept stopping and going. The muscles underneath their skin were twitching uncontrollably as if trying to decide what to do. And then, Mia moves her eyes back up to me, glancing with such intensity behind them.

"Can I see your face?"

"My face?"

She nods a little. "You said that you're wearing a mask so that can't be what you look like and . . . I wondered . . . if you would show me."

She does the fidgeting thing once again but didn't divert her sights from me. My body freezes upon hearing her request. Does she want to see my face? My fists tightened a little on my sides but mostly due to the uncertainty inside me. In hunts, Yautja never shows their faces unless it was because they had found a worthy opponent in their prey and would fight to the death with them. But this was not the case. I wasn't hunting nor did I see Mia as an opponent that I should face. Plus, I worried that she might not like what she sees. The stories that I heard in Yautja Prime were that oomans were terrified of our looks and would run away at even the slightest glance at us exposed to them. So this could go either way, but the unknown was terrifying for me. I looked up into the sky and found some clarity within them. A voice inside told me that I should follow what is right and not what other things tell you. When I heard it ring into my mind, I knew what I wanted to do.

I looked back to Mia as she was standing there, waiting for anything on my part. Without words, I went for the side of my mask, curling my fingers on the edges until I heard unlatching of the mask from my face. I placed my hands on the front of it, but I hesitated right then and there, questioning about this.

Is this alright? Is any of this I'm doing is right?

I looked back to her once more, and those blue eyes began to glow like before, shining like the stars in the sky. That did it for me as that one look pushed all my doubts aside for that moment at least. With determination, I pulled the mask off slowly, feeling the cold air of the night blow across my mandibles and forehead as I lowered the mask to my belt and hooked it on. When I secured it, I blinked my eyes a few times and looked right to Mia without the mask.

At first, her face showed a little bit of fear, but her body was telling another story. She started to step closer to me, and I wanted to step back a bit. However, my legs refused to move as I kept my sights on Mia as she came even closer than before. The anxiety that was coursing through my body wanted to shove her away, but again, my body didn't listen. She came closer and closer until she stopped just a few inches from me. Both of us just stood there like two statues among the environment, frozen in time. All I could pay attention was those eyes of hers. They were the only things that kept me right there or else I would have fled a while before this.

What is wrong with me? This can't happen but . . . I can't move or is it . . . I don't want to?

My mind was scrambling to hook onto anything at this point while my heart pounded away so loud against the underside of my chest. But just as I was contemplating what I should do, my eyes caught her hand lifting from her side and reaching out for me. Slowly, her hand came closer to my forehead, but instinct kicks in and before I could stop it, I growled.

That caused Mia to retract her hand back a bit, and for some reason, I immediately regret doing that. I flinched back a bit as well, turning my head to the side a bit while feeling my mandibles twitch and tighten into my inner mouth. I glanced a little to her, and I could see the uncertainty and some fear in her eyes. But her hand remained in the air, curled a few from the initial growl I gave her.

But just as I thought she might forget about it, she moved her head far to the side while closing her eyes tightly. It was then that her hand reached out one more time. Her fingers were extending to the fullest, spreading as much as they could. When she did that, my head turned fully back to her as I zoned on her hand. It was beckoning me to come closer, to initiate skin-to-skin contact with her. I have touched human skin before, and they aren't usually tough like ours. I thought that they were so brittle that a single touch would rip it apart, convincing me more that humans are weak.

But not this time . . . Instead, I wanted to feel her skin on mine. An urge that needed to be satisfied. I leaned my head a little closer to her but stopped a little when I was just inches from her hand. My heart kept beating hard on the underside of my chest while that warm feeling grew and began to spread itself into my arms and legs, burning strongly, but it was welcomed.

I didn't know what to do for that split second. Should I forget it? Is this necessary? Do I want this?

I paused . . . Do I want this?

I repeated that question over and over again, trying to find what my answer would be. My mind was saying one thing, but my heart was saying otherwise. I looked back to Mia once more, seeing her brown hair glow but it was her eyes and smile that I wanted to see. I want to see her . . .

With that, I took a small breath and with all the courage I had in me, closed my eyes and leaned myself closer to her until the soft skin of her hand rested on my forehead.

It was not what I had expected. Despite the cold temperature of the night, her hand radiated with a soft warmth that I've never felt before. It spread from her fingertips and into my skin, warming up my entire forehead with just one touch. It was intoxicating . . . I could feel her flinch at the first touch at first, but over time, her hand relaxes and begins to rub against me. When she did that, a vibration deep in my chest grows until it comes out as a long but soft purr, shaking every part of my body including my mandibles that tickled the inside of my mouth. It was exquisite, and nothing like I ever thought it could be. I didn't want this moment to end.

But then my self-conscious self kicks in and reminds me of what I'm doing at this moment with an ooman female. This can't happen! I opened my eyes fast and ripped myself away from her touch, but my heart sank as soon as her warmth was gone. However, I backed up from her until I put my hand on a nearby tree, leaning on it to get ahold of myself. I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit. I can't believe what I just did. How can this even work?

"Daugo . . ."

Without hesitation, I looked back to her and saw her worried look written on all over. Something inside me called out to go to her, and I haven't felt that way towards a female since I met my mate Ni'geria. The impulse to be with her was stronger and continues to grow despite the short time I met her. It was unnatural but somehow . . . Comforting. But she had no idea what I was capable of doing nor did she know of my past and how brutal it was. I couldn't go any further or else I might do something to harm her. With reluctance, I turned back around and stared into the night sky that was starting to mix with the rising sun that was barely showing. I put my head back down but didn't turn when I called to her.

"I . . . have to go."

I unhooked my mask from my belt and begun to place it back onto my face, ready to take off as soon as it was secured. I needed to get some air to think and re-address this whole situation I had put both of us in.

"Wait!"

I froze just as my mask was only inches from my face. I turned around quickly and saw the despair in her eyes. It made everything inside of me stop right then and there. I didn't want her to look like that . . . And to think that I was the cause only made things worse as my heart sank deep in my chest. I could see that he was breathing heavily and standing very still in front of me. She opens her mouth a bit but closes it back up again, looking down to her feet. I remained where I was, waiting for what she wanted to say to me. It wasn't long before she glances into my eyes once more.

"Will you come back?"

I didn't answer her . . . At least not with words. I lowered my head down with my mask still in my hand. I had no idea if I should come back. I've broken so many Yautja laws that I might as well be a Bad Blood for just interacting with prey, let alone one that played some role in my mission. I was so confused . . .

"You can teach me how to speak your language, and I can teach mine in return. After all, you said that I needed to learn, right?"

I quickly looked back at Mia with surprise with my eyes widened to the max. She wasn't wrong about me telling her that she needed to learn our language. It would drive me nuts when she spoke one word wrong and come out like she was choking when she did. She had a point about this and just knowing that we can meet again for something as small as this . . . It was comforting.

I slowly nodded to her, looking deep into her piercing blue eyes. "I can teach you. Same time at this place?"

When I gave her the confirmation that I was going to come again, I saw the corners of her mouth stretch until a small, genuine smile was on her face. My heart flutter at that moment and the warmth came back once more as she nods slowly to me.

With that, I nodded back and finally placed my mask back on my face, making sure it was secured. I turned back around into the direction of the ship, bending my knees in preparation to take off until I heard her voice one more time.

"Goodnight, Daugo."

It ringed in my head, and I turned my head to the side to get a glance of her, still smiling as before. I stared at her for just a moment before I spoke.

"Goodnight . . . Mia."

And then, I turned to face forward and took off without looking back. I pushed through bushes as I climbed up the hill, maneuvering effortlessly until I was back on leveled ground. During my trip back to the ship, all I could think of was Mia . . . Her smile . . . Her touch on my forehead and . . . The relaxing heat that it provided on my forehead. As I remembered that moment, my mandibles and inner mouth spread until they hit the underside of the mask as a smile forms on my face.

But the dread of the unknown was far from over . . .

Hi Readers!

Almost done with the semester and although I still have summer to finish, I have more time to dedicate to my stories. I do want to apologize for the wait since school got so hectic but now . . . The wait is over! :D

For now, Daugo and Mia are getting along and learning a bit about each other day by day. But a gut-wrenching feeling troubles Daugo about all of this. Is this safe? What are the consequences of a relationship between Yautja and ooman? And is this even possible to begin with? What troubles lie ahead?

Find out when Chapter 7 comes around!

Enjoy! :)


	7. Confide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 7: Confide

 

After that night with Mia a few weeks ago, I couldn't get the restful sleep I was looking for, but it wasn't due to dread or fear of the unknown. I had some elation that was growing inside my chest, warming me up like Mia's hand did. I felt like I was a young hunter who just came from their Chiva with success. It was something that I didn't think I was able to experience again after so long, especially with all that has happened over the years. I rolled on my bed within the ship, taking a while before the exhaustion of my body took its toll. And even then, dreams of her would invade me, and I would welcome them as if they were real.

It had such an effect on me that even Xen'ork's pestering for information about that night didn't piss me off as it did before. The only things that I did pay attention were when he spoke about his observations of the oomans and the building but as usual . . . Nothing new came up. He kept telling that oomans come in and out, but it was the same, so he complained about being bored. However, I was so caught up with my imaginations that Xen'ork, at one time, had to poke me a little to get my attention.

"My lord!"

I snapped out of myself when we were eating another fresh kill to fill our bellies, but as he called for me, I blinked a few times and looked down to see that I've only eaten half of my meat. I stared down for a moment before turning my head to Xen'ork, who was puzzled at my recent behavior.

"What has gotten into you?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Xen'ork's head pulls back while his eyes widened in shock as if I have offended him somehow. His mandibles even twitched a little too much not to be noticed by anyone. Even a blind Yautja could know that something was up.

"You've been acting weird recently . . . like that ooman female put a spell on you or something."

"What are you saying?"

I growled a bit at the end of my sentence, and Xen'ork got the message a little, raising his hands in the air as to show he didn't mean any insult or anything. But I knew better than that. Xen'ork would have said it as an insult to get me riled up, but he also knows that I'm far more experienced in fighting than he was. If he tried to pull anything with me that might tip me over the edge, his heart would be ripped out of him before he could speak his last words to Paya. Instead, he backs up a little and puts his hands down but keeps his gaze on me.

"I don't know . . . Ever since you met Mia, you've been much more . . ."

I watch him look up to the sky for a moment, rolling his finger in the air to try and find the right words to say.

"I don't know . . . More calm is how I put it. You get ticked off easily before we left and now . . . It's like you've gone numb to it all. You look much happier."

When he said that last part, I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it back up when I couldn't think of anything to speak out. He was right in some way, although I probably haven't noticed it as much as him. I turned my head to grab another piece of meat to eat and finished it rather quickly. I stopped eating for a moment before I placed in on the floor, standing up to get ready.

"Going back again? To Mia, I presume?"

I didn't answer him right away as I put my mask back on my face, adjusting it to make sure it was on correctly while I played around with the settings so that all vision types were working correctly. I dropped my hands to the side and looked up into the sky for a few moments, enjoying the tranquility of it all. However, it shattered when Xen'ork grumbled a bit due to his impatience in waiting for my answer. I grunted back when I turned around to see him smirk a little, which I knew he already had the answer to that. He just wanted me to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes."

His single eye glowed a bit while his smirk grew even more prominent than before. I didn't think that he would be happy with that, but I had an assumption that he had more to say, which was answered right away as soon as he opened his big, fat mouth.

"I want to hear you speak the ooman language. Can you teach me what Mia has taught you?"

"No."

I said my answer as soon as he finished. He tried asking me for more answers, but I growled a little in a warning. He backs off but then says one more thing that catches my attention.

"I understand that you want to connect with Mia but . . . What about the Clan Leader? And the mission? He's been getting more agitated every time he calls since we have nothing to report and I fear he might find out what we're doing."

My chest began to ache in worry since Xen'ork was right about it. I had been ignoring the mission for quite some time, and my father had been calling more frequently as each week passed. The angry look that he gave on the COM would send small shivers down my spine but I hid them from him well. I did expect something like this since my father wasn't a patient Yautja at all, but I would get the mission done and over with by now. However, I didn't want to go just yet since I was enjoying the time with Mia, so I tried to make excuses for it. One minute, it would be that the oomans were well prepared and that I was waiting for the right moment or other complications that arose up. But it was only a matter of time before everything would fall apart . . . And I had no idea of what to do.

But for now, I just called to Xen'ork with the best answer as I could.

"I will take care of it somehow. Just make sure to keep an eye on the building and let me know if something comes up."

Xen'ork nods as I turned around to head towards the lake in the cover of darkness, hoping to see Mia waiting for me to start another ooman language lesson.

I have gotten better and well enough that I could say full sentences since I

M a fast learner. But to speak it in front of Xen'ork . . . The thought of it would drive me crazy, and there would be no end to his comments about how crazy I was. I can imagine hearing him laugh if he witnessed my first but poor attempt when I tried it in front of Mia. It was embarrassing . . . My mind recalls that the first time I attempted when Mia taught me.

[Few weeks ago . . .]

"Close . . . but that is still wrong."

At that moment, Mia was trying to teach me how oomans greet each other. I was utterly confused by this since they don't cross their arms and bow as Yautja does. Instead, they grab each other's hands and shake it up and down. I thought it was ridiculous, but Mia told me that it is vital to know. I rolled my eyes a bit when I heard about it the first time, but Mia wasn't having any of it. She would start to scold me for acting like a pup, ending with me growling at her but she wasn't fazed anymore by it, and that just made it harder for me not to kill her out of frustration. However, those blue eyes would shine into me, and when that happened, all I could is sit there with my legs crossed while she was in the same position right in front of me.

She shifts her legs a little to get more comfortable until she stops and looks back at me. She had to swipe some of her brown hair behind when a small breeze sweeps it over her face.

"Let's try it again. After the handshake, you say 'Hello' and then your name and then say 'Nice to meet you' with a smile."

The last part she mentioned didn't correctly work for me. I didn't know if I was capable of smiling like Mia or any other ooman. They had lips that could spread out as far as they could. Yautja, on the other hand, didn't have such thing and the closest smile we could do was open our mandibles slightly along with our inner mouth, but that was it. I cleared my throat a bit before interrupting her.

"Do you oomans always have to smile? It's ridiculous."

I grunted in disapproval, but Mia's expression showed that she wasn't pleased with my reaction. The smile she had was gone as she tightened her lips to a thin line while her eyes squinted at me.

"It's to show that you don't mean any hard. The first impression is the most important or else the person won't like you. And in your case, they will probably shoot you."

My eyes widened at her, but only because she suggested that someone would hurt me. In my opinion, it would be the other way around if the oomans tried anything foolish as to challenge me. But I decided not to tell Mia that as I closed my eyes, letting my shoulders slump as the anger inside me fades a bit. I heard her coughing a little, and I gazed quickly back to her. I could tell that she was somewhat relaxed when her eyes softened a bit.

"Alright. So . . . Move your mouth like this and let all the air from your lungs flow into your throat. Like this."

She opens her mouth and inhales deeply until she couldn't anymore. And then, she exhales, and her mouth moves around until a 'hello' comes out of her throat slowly so I could hear it. I studied very carefully to her lips so I can see each of their movements and remember them when it was my turn. But for an instant, I thought about how soft her lips must be, but I mentally slapped myself as soon as I did.

What the pauk (fuck) are you doing?

I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head for a second, opening them back to see a small smile coming back to her. Again, the heat inside my chest grew, and it was becoming more challenging to hide, but I kept my concentration on her.

"See? Now you try it."

At first, I was reluctant because I wasn't too sure that I could say it. Plus, it would be embarrassing for a warrior, such as I, not to get a simple ooman word right. My eyes wandered everywhere, avoiding her gaze in uncertainty until I heard her.

"Daugo. Everything okay?"

I closed my eyes, letting my chaotic mind settle for a moment, but it worried me. I could go on dangerous hunts with the most deadly of prey, and yet here I was . . . Nervous about learning to speak ooman and in front of a female that has some control over me. But I had to try . . .

I slowly moved my head up and forward, letting my eyes open on the way to meet her blue eyes. Her eyebrows pressed together to the center of her forehead in a worried expression. I inhaled deeply into my lungs until I decided to give it a go. I opened my mandibles and inner mouth, and with just one massive breath, I let it out.

"Hewlou . . ."

That didn't sound like it was supposed to.

The word sounded like I was gurgling something out of my throat or was dying right then and there. I might as well have when I saw the shocked look on Mia's face. Her blue eyes were full, then all the times I've seen her before along with her mouth. She froze in place, and I got a little concerned that I might have done something to her. When I tried to reach for her, I jolted back in surprise when she threw her head back in laughter.

"Hahaha! Oh, my God. You sound like a dying dog or something."

My eyes widened in shock. WHAT!?

I couldn't believe that she had compared me to an animal. I've heard of such things from my many hunts but never imagined that an ooman would compare me to that. I was tempted to growl, but when I looked back at her, I froze at what she was doing.

She kept laughing so hard that I believed that the whole forest would hear her, but I didn't stop her. I was too stunned . . . Or angry . . . To say anything to her. All I could do was stare as she bellowed out all the laughter she had in her until she began to huff a little, trying to get air back into her lungs. When she looked up, I wanted to make it clear of my distaste for her earlier comment until I saw some wet stuff falling down her cheeks and realized that she was crying. The anger was gone and replaced with concern as my heart stung a bit, knowing that I might have done something wrong. I reached for her, grabbing on her wrist gently. It was soft but fragile, so I did my best to restrain myself, but the heat from her was making it hard to do so.

"Are you alright?"

She stopped as soon as I touched her. She looks down for a minute at my hand that was holding her before looking back at me in surprise, but it only lasted for a second. She then smiles a little but pulls her hand away. The warmth that came off her was gone, and somehow, I missed it.

"I'm fine. I just laughed so hard, but I'm not hurt."

She looks back at me with a smile, but I wasn't entirely convinced. When she saw it in my face, she began explaining it to me about tears and how they don't mean that a person is sad or mourning. Although she tried to help me understand, it just made things more confusing, but I kept it to myself. After explaining it enough, she straightens her back and sets her eyes back on me.

"Now . . . where were we?"

She continues with the lesson, and my focus went back to learning how to speak the ooman language. The comment that she made was long gone from my mind as I listened in like a dutiful pupil, learning from a teacher and that reminded me of my younger years as an Unblood. I followed her words and repeated them over and over again until I got it right. And then, she would make me say another word, and the torture and boredom of learning started up again, continuing for weeks buy in the end, I began to enjoy it.

[Back to Present]

Another day had passed and night has taken over the forest, but I kept running, reaching for the lake in anticipation to meet Mia again. I started to like going out in the night to our meeting as it gave me something to look forward to. Following the same path I took, I made it to the lake where Mia was sitting down, looking out across the lake that was glowing more brightly with the full moon out. I stared at her for a moment, seeing her brown hair shine with the moon's light as it swayed every time she moved her head from side to side. It was mesmerizing, and I couldn't get enough. However, I decided to make my presence known, so I called out to her using the ooman language.

"Hello, Mia."

Her body jumps a little, not expecting me to call like that, but she turns her head around, smiling when she saw me approaching slowly.

"Hello, Daugo. It looks like you've got it down now."

I removed my mask and hooked it on the side of my hip as I sat next to her, never taking my eyes off of her as she stared back towards the lake.

"I have but . . . still getting used to it."

I paused a little bit between the word as I tried to remember what to use. But then, I heard Mia giggle a bit and hold her hand to her mouth to stifle it. I didn't want her to do that, but I left it alone. It was a beautiful sound that soothed my mind after all the frustration back at the ship with Xen'ork and my father. My mandibles twitched in delight from it as Mia keeps staring out in front of her.

"I can't say the same for me. Not much of a fast learner as you."

Her smile fades a little as her eyes drop a little. I also dropped my eyes a little bit when I saw her do that. Before we started all of this, we made a deal that we would teach each other our languages so that we have an excuse to meet. Although I was getting the hang of the ooman language, Mia was struggling a little harder than I was. Of course, the Yautja language was complicated to learn and would take years for someone to get it right. It was only a few weeks since we started, but she only picked up a few words. I could feel the disappointment coming off of her, but I didn't know what to do to help her. I kept very patient with her throughout this time . . . Something I wasn't able to do before until I met Mia. That was one of the many lessons that I had to be thankful to her. I placed my hand on her shoulders and rubbed gently.

"You will get it . . . Right. I'm sure . . . of it."

She glances into my eyes and smiles a little bit more. I did the same and looked deeply into the sea of blue within her eyes as I dropped my hand from her shoulder. Then, I decided to make an effort in reciprocating the same gesture. I opened my mandibles slightly and tightened my inner mouth to show a smile on my face, hoping it would help her in some way. She stares at my face until she starts to giggle a bit like before, turning back to watch the lake. She didn't say much, but I knew that she liked it, causing my heart to flutter more.

But just as I was about to say something else, she asks me a question and one that I wasn't prepared to answer.

"Why are you here, Daugo?"

The smile that I had was gone entirely, and I could only feel dread inside me. A sharp pain radiates in my chest for just a moment, but my stomach dropped a bit. I should have known that she was going to ask such a question sooner or later. But I knew that if I did, it would go against everything that I was taught to follow. My mission . . . My status . . . And even my life would be at stake if anyone found out. Before, I would have gotten rid of her and be done with it. But after meeting Mia, everything had changed. When she asked the last time, I ran off before I could answer . . . Like a coward. But now, I needed to tell her the truth.

No more running or hiding . . .

I watched as she turned towards me. I froze a little upon seeing her pleading expression, but I kept steady, taking a few breaths before answering her.

"I'm here because . . . I was sent on a mission . . . To find out . . . About. . . Work. . . Being done on Yautja DNA . . . for hybridization. It's something . . . my Clan Leader and others don't want to happen."

I closed my eyes fast after that, not looking forward to what her reaction would be. Now that she knew of my intentions on the ooman planet, I was sure that she would be angry, calling me a monster or something like that. All I could hear was a gasp from her and then silence. I tightened my mandibles together and dropped my head eve lower until my dreadlocks hung over me like curtains. My heart began to beat fast with dread, believing that Mia didn't want to see me anymore and I couldn't take it. I began to move so that I could stand until a small, soft hand grabs ahold of mine. I stopped halfway on my knees and turned to see Mia staring back to me.

The look on her face at that moment wasn't what I expected. Instead of fear and anger, she was showing compassion that was visible in her eyes. It had been a long time since I'd seen that expression, and it was my mate who was the first to do so. Despite being two different beings, Mia showed the same feelings as my mate did so long ago.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever to me until she gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you for telling me. I can see that it was hard for you, so I'm glad."

I didn't answer her right away. I was too stunned that I had to blink a few times to get my focus back. I couldn't move, but I was able to grip my hand around hers tighter, reassuring her that I was grateful she didn't run away. Her smile got bigger as I managed to speak.

"You're welcome."

Her eyes sparkled a bit as she nods slowly to me. She lets go of my hand as I did the same, keeping her sights on me, but her smile faded a little bit. I noticed it and asked if something was wrong. She shakes her head and lowers her gaze.

"I have a confession to make, as well. Since we're practically connected in a way."

"In . . . what way?"

I tilted my head in confusion as to what she meant by that. I had a little suspicion that it might have something to do with her involvement with everything that was happening. She swallows a bit and looks down for a moment until she looks back up to me.

"What you said . . . It's true. There is a facility in the forest that is secretly working with DNA from your species . . . And I work for them. They are called Stargazer."

She pauses a bit, looking into my face for something but wasn't sure. I could only guess that she's making sure I was alright. I nodded back to her slowly, and she seemed to get my message because she kept going.

"They say that it is to protect ourselves from future threats but . . . I fear that it might be just lies. I think they have something worse planned for all of this."

She turns away from me, and I just kept watching her. I could hear her heart beating fast in distress, but just as I was about to call for her, she lifts her head back up to me and gives a small smile.

"But it will be over soon as I've heard and your mission will end."

I squinted my eyes a bit at her last statement, wondering what she meant. "What . . . do you mean?"

She blinks a few times as my heart began to race a little from anticipation.

"The experiments are proving unsuccessful since the DNA between us is incompatible. At this rate, it's only a matter of time before they shut it down. But I should be grateful in some way. I can return to taking care of my daughter at home while my husband keeps on working."

"Your daughter?"

Her eyes perk up a bit while her smile from before returns as she explains.

"Yes. She's only a couple of months old, but I haven't had time with my job to be with her. After this, I'm thinking of quitting my job and start raising her myself. I miss spending time with her."

Her demeanor changes after she said that. Her body relaxes while her eyes glowed with such happiness when she talked about her daughter, and she made mention of having a mate as well. So she has a mate and pup of her own.

"Do you have any children of your own?"

When she asked that question, it took me a few moments to register the meaning of it. I hesitated for a moment, worried about what will come out of this. But since Mia told me about her own, it was only fair that I should show the same courtesy. I took a deep breath before I answered.

"I did have two . . . sons."

Her eyes lite up with curiosity. "What were their names?"

I opened my mouth to say their names, but it was still difficult to say it in ooman so I changed to the Yautja language but said it slowly so that Mia could hear it.

"Ba'kou and Lar'ja-din"

I looked at Mia, and I could see that she was trying to say it as I did. She was close but missed a few of the small pronunciations in the middle. But it didn't matter to me. She was still learning, and I hope that she'll get the hang of it. After a few moments, Mia smiles at me.

"That's great. You must be proud of them."

I nodded. "I am. Both of them are . . . Special to me. Especially . . . Ba'kou . . . he was my pride and joy."

"Was?"

That is when everything started to go downhill. I froze right in place as the horrible thoughts of my past began to come back. I couldn't move as Mia looks back at me.

"What happened to him?"

In that instant, I felt a stinging pain in my chest when she asked, and the terrible memory of Ba'kou comes back into my mind. I growled a little as I turned around, facing away from Mia. A headache was coming on, and the pain reverberated down my spine. I clawed at my head as the flashbacks began again.

"I can do this, Father! We can't let them escape!"

"Ba'kou!"

"NO!"

I couldn't take it anymore as I stood up fast and rushed over to a nearby tree. Without hesitation, I took my fist and smashed through it, leaving a large crack behind as I pulled my fist back out. But I wasn't done yet . . . I repeated the motion over and over again to the point that I could feel the bones in my knuckles begin to crack. It was only when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Mia's cry did I stop what I was doing.

"Daugo! What's wrong?!"

I could hear the fear and concern in her voice through my rough panting and frantic heartbeat. My stomach dropped as I just did in front of Mia. I went on a full-blown rampage that must have terrified her. My stomach dropped, just thinking about it, and I worried for Mia. I slowly turned around to see her eyes widened in shock.

Look at what you have done.

I moved to face her fully, but I was stuck on what to do next. She still looked terrified, and guilt ran through every part of my body. I reached out to her but pulled back when she flinched away from me. My fists tightened as I dropped my head to the ground.

"I'm . . . sorry."

That is all I could say to her. It wasn't forthcoming for a Yautja to say sorry like that and in an ooman language no less. It's a sign of weakness to others, and if anyone saw me like this, they would surely make a laughing stock out of me. However, it was Mia who was in front of me, and the Yautja customs don't apply to her, but it didn't change my feelings about this. I closed my eyes tightly as I stood there like a zombie.

But then, I felt arms wrap around my waist that jolted my body awake, and my eyes opened quickly to a sight that I didn't think was possible. Mia was hugging me with her arms only halfway around my waist while her forehead pressed against the lower part of my chest. My armor partially covered it, but even with it, I could feel her heat warming me up. My heart raced faster than anything before, but I kept my hands in the air, not sure what to do until Mia calls to me.

"It's okay. Everything is alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Her voice was soft and faint, but it was clear as day for me. It had an immediate effect as I relaxed against her, grateful she didn't want to push further about it. Before I knew it, I wrapped my arms around her while I purred out of instinct. It had an effect on her as she pressed herself closer to me.

"I'm sorry."

She pressed her face into my chest as I purred more intensely as I relish in her warmth and the feeling of her soft skin on mine. Both of us stood like that for some time until I opened my eyes to watch Mia relax near me.

I would never have imagined that this fragile ooman female would get so close to me in such a way that was deemed impossible. I thought that I was cursed after losing my mate and son in such a wretched way. But now . . . Mia has given me more than just comfort and someone to listen to without judgment. She's given me back the happiness that I once lost, and I didn't want to let her go.

It was that moment when I realized one thing that I tried to deny for so long.

I'm . . . in love with her.

When those words echoed in me, my purr intensified more, and I moved my upper body away from her so I could see her better. Mia moves her face from my chest to look up at me. Her blue eyes glowed intensely, and I could strangely hear her heart racing in sync with mine along with our labored breathing. My body began to burn like I was placed in a fire, but it wasn't hurting. It was like basking in the sun carefree. It was welcoming.

Without hesitation, I moved my hand to cup her cheek in my palm that burned as soon as I touched it. I watched her jump a little from the initial contact, but I didn't pull away. I wanted to see her and know what it is like to to be with her. My gaze goes across her face until I saw her lips, and that is when I decided. Slowly, I leaned my head down to her as my mouth came closer to hers. I wasn't sure how this would work, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes when I felt her breath hitting my mandibles that twitched with joy.

But just as I was about to touch her lips, the pauking (fucking) beeping noise on my gauntlet interrupts us. I pulled my face away from Mia as I grunted in frustration. I let her go and pressed to get the COM system going. I already knew who it was and I began to berate Xen'ork in Yautja language.

"Pauk (fuck) you, Xen'ork! What is it now?!"

I was about to yell at him again when I saw that he was panting a little as if in a hurry. And then I noticed that he didn't call for me on the COM like he used to so something must be up. I waved to him so that he could tell me what was going on. He straightens himself out before bowing his head down with one arm crossed.

"My apologies for interrupting but it's urgent that you come back to the ship. A message from your father about an important manner. Some Yautja are coming to meet us."

"What!?"

Xen'ork nods to confirm that it was no joke. So my father sent some hunters to us. No doubt it might be due to lack of progress. Damn him . . .

I sighed. "Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible. Go ahead of me to greet our 'guests' for now."

Xen'ork agrees, and I cut the COM system off quickly. I rubbed my forehead to calm myself down, trying my best to keep the anger down as not to scare Mia. After a moment, I turned to face Mia filled with disappointment that our time was interrupted. I see the distress in her face but doesn't say anything. I sighed and called to her.

"I need to . . . Return to the ship. Something came up."

I moved to get my mask on fast, making sure I got it secured. I looked back to Mia as she speaks.

"I understand."

Her eyes look down into the ground as she fiddles with her fingers. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. If my father sent other hunters to us, then it must be something big. But to reassure her that everything was alright, I reached out for her and raised her chin, so her eyes were on me.

"I'll be back . . . Promise."

As soon as I said that, her eyes lit up again and a genuine smile grows on her face. She slowly nods to me. I nodded back and purred once more, which made her smile even bigger. I let her go and turned around to face the direction of the ship. I turned my head around once more, seeing her smile again before taking off into the forest, keeping that precious memory fresh in my mind.

Hi Readers!

A heartwarming moment had occurred between Mia and Daugo, and it took my breath away, and there were some pretty funny moments of Daugo trying to speak the ooman 9human0 language, which I thought was hilarious. Kind of reminds me of Larja and Anya in some ways. Sucks that it has been shattered by an unexpected arrival of Yautja.

But who are the new 'guests' that have come to Earth? And do they pose a threat to the two lovers that could expose them? What obstacles must they now face if the two species finds out about the forbidden love?

Find out when Chapter 8 comes around.

 

Enjoy! :)))))


	8. Shadow in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 8 (Shadow in the Dark)

 

I raced through the forest, hoping to catch up with Xen'ork to the ship after he told me of what was going on. Whatever he said to me about a call from my father and saying that it was urgent, I knew he wasn't trying to play around with me. He would never do something like interrupting me unless it was that bad. But it also made me more concerned since I'm still unaware of the nature that the call brings. I pushed my legs harder, sprinting at blinding speed to reach it. As quick as I took off, I made it back to the ship but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that Xen'ork was not alone. I could see another ship settled just a few feet behind ours.

Two Yautja hunters were conversing with him, but I couldn't see who it was. But the symbol of the Dark Blade clan etched on the side of their shoulder armor was proof enough that they were from my clan. I composed myself a bit, stretching my muscles that were slightly sore from the run before deciding to walk into the open. As I began to reach them, it was then that I knew who they were by looking at their faces. The first one I knew very well and glad to see but upon turning my sights on the other Yautja, my body tenses as I glared at the one person I least wanted to see. It was no mistake with his small, red lines covering his chest and arms.

When I got close enough, Xen'ork and the rest of them stopped to face me. I tried to calm myself down a bit when I came even closer, blinking my eyes slowly as I reached for my mask and pulled it off, placing it on the hook of my belt while the one Yautja called out.

"There you are, my lord Daugoumand. We were waiting for you."

I bowed my head to him as he did the same. "Hakr'ouh."

Hakr'ouh was one of the best warriors of our clan and has shown great promise to become the next second in command. He's always attentive in his work and missions, but despite all the recognition he gets, somehow he remains to himself and doesn't get close to anyone. The only exception was me, but I wondered if it was because I was the Clan Leader's son or something else. That is what I felt about him in the beginning until he warmed up to me, and we have been as close as brothers since.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. I hope that you are faring well."

Hakr'ouh smiles a bit and bows once more, paying great respect to me and I reciprocated it by coming to his side, pressing my hand on his shoulder and shaking it a bit. But just as I was getting relaxed, the voice of my most annoying rival calls out from behind.

"Well, 'Blood Assassin' . . . it looks like you become more sloppy than usual if the Clan Leader sent us here with you."

He had a hint of arrogance that I could hear in his voice, and all I wanted to do was strangle him so that he can shut up. I growled fiercely in his direction and snarled out his name.

"Thant'oug . . ."

All I got from him was a smirk and a small growl to warn me off. And as usual, I didn't pay much attention to it as I growled once more. Thant'oug was once part of another clan but wasn't worthy enough to stay with them, so he transferred to our clan when my father saw some potential in him. However, I wasn't convinced of it. The accusations against him for not following the Code of Honor spread like wildfire for some time before he came to us, but there was no proof of it. I hated that part since the Council of Ancients need physical evidence to execute a punishment, but there was nothing I could do. My father already accepted him, and I couldn't just go to the Council, accusing Thant'oug with nothing to show for it. Ever since he found out about my attempts to do so, he's been a pauking (fucking) pain to me, trying to test every nerve in my body.

We stood in front of each other, glaring daggers into each other's eyes until Xen'ork interrupted us.

"Can everyone relax for a moment? We've got bigger things to deal with than fighting amongst ourselves."

That got both me and Thant'oug to snap out of our glare contest. Although the tension between us was still in the air, I focused more on the question at hand, and that is why both of them have come here to us along with the message from my father. But I had a feeling that both situations are connected. I cleared my throat a little, flexing my mandibles a bit until I faced Hakr'ouh.

"So what brings you here?"

He huffs a little, expecting me to know the answer already, but I gave the benefit of the doubt. He looks over to Thant'oug, then to Xen'ork until he looks back at me.

"Lord Dau'jein sent us here because of the slow progress you are making with this mission, even though it had only been several weeks on Yautja Prime since last he spoke to you."

"I know . . . He's not one to be patient about anything."

I had dealt with my father's impatience throughout my life with him ever since. Even when I was born, I heard things that my father didn't like that I took so long to come into the world so this was no surprise to me in some way. Who he had sent was the real catch of the day, especially with Thant'oug, but what's done is done. I didn't want to be around Thant'oug for much longer or else another death with occur tonight. I stepped around in my place as Hakr'ouh began to speak.

"Enough of that. Since we are here, what is your status so far?"

I explained as detailed as possible to everyone. "I may have found the source of the oomans that are experimenting in the area, but they are armed and know of our existence. I had encountered them a while ago but were stronger than expected."

"No doubt because you're incompetent sometimes."

Again, Thant'oug snarls out at me right in the middle of my talking, to piss me off yet again. I growled once more and took a firm step in his direction. The anger in my chest growing like a wildfire.

"If you have something to say, then say it afterward. Or else you will regret it."

Despite my clear warning, Thant'oug growls and waves his hand in dismissal. "I have nothing to say to you other than insults. Our Clan Leader should have sent us first instead of you or else the mission would have been over and done with."

Right then, I couldn't hold it in anymore and walked fast and robust at him, ready for a fight with him. He goes in defensive mode but doesn't back off, extending his wrist blades out in a display. I did the same with my blades and was about to charge at him with all my strength until Hakr'ouh steps in front of me while Xen'ork does the same with Thant'oug.

"Daugo . . . calm down."

He stares into my eyes for a few moments, making sure I keep my gaze on him until I began to calm down. My heart was still pounding hard in my chest as I focused on breathing slowly, but I watched as Xen'ork pulls Thant'oug away from us, making sure to break it up before another fight starts up. The urge to kill him was still with me, but as time went by, it was starting to fade back into the deep crevice of my being. When I was almost relaxed, Hakr'ouh pulls back a bit and looks right at me.

"Are you alright now?"

I glanced down at the ground for a moment before staring back at him. "I'm fine now."

Hoping he was convinced of my words, I kept watching on him until he blinks his eyes slowly and faces back at Thant'oug who had gone back to his ship while Xen'ork keeps his eye on him until he disappeared. I could see the distress and annoyance in Xen'ork with this whole thing, just as unhappy as I was with him around. I shook my head a little and gaze back to Hakr'ouh but only for a moment as I decided to get some fresh air. I turned around and started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Daugo?"

I stopped briefly when he called out but didn't move from there. I just wanted to get out of this tension surrounding the camp, and I knew of a place that I can use to get away. It's unlike for any Yautja to run away rather than stay and deal with it, but I wasn't in the mood. I turned my head to the side but only to say something.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Might not be back for a while."

"But what about the mission? We need to know the details."

I could hear the uneasiness in Hakr'ouh, and it stuck to me as odd. He usually collected most of the time and only gets agitated when something goes wrong but only for serious reasons. I know my father wants results fast, but it's not a huge concern. But I dismissed it, turning my head and waving my hand behind.

"Xen'ork will give the details of our progress. Right now, you need to rest after the long trip and get something to eat as well."

Without giving him time to answer back, I zipped past the bushes and out of sight, not caring if my mask or cloaking device was on.

. . . . . . . . . .

I was able to reach the lake by the time the sun had risen in the morning. I didn't bother to go hunting for food. The anger inside me was still fresh in my chest and mind. Having Thant'oug around didn't help the situation, and I was starting to question my father's reasons for sending him. It was so unlike him, knowing that I didn't get along with him.

Maybe it was punishment for not getting the mission done.

I shook my head at the nonsense that was growing inside my mind. No . . . It can't be. Something was up with all of this, and it sent chills up the back of my spine to my neck. I had to twist and stretch to rub it off of me. I sat down to view the lake and its surroundings once more, hoping to find some peace from the heated argument with my comrades earlier. I crossed my legs, and placed my hands on my knees and watched the light from the sun sparkle the water below, almost reminding me of the many stars floating in the universe when I go on hunting trips and whatnot. It was the only time I could feel like myself.

But that is until Mia came into my path. I closed my eyes and drifted into the darkness, expecting another replay of the moment I lost Ba'kou. However, things didn't go the way that I thought they would.

Instead, the darkness began to dissipate as a small flame glowed in the middle of it. At first, I was wary of why I was dreaming about this . . . Or if this was a dream at all. But then, the fire grew bigger and bigger until it became frighteningly massive and coming closer to me. I tried to turn around and escape, but my legs planted themselves and didn't dare to budge. I looked down and saw that the darkness that started to disappear wrapped itself up to my knees. I tried to scratch them off of me, but it was like trying to rip apart a cloud. But my attention diverted to the fire that was coming closer and closer until I had no choice but to cover my face with my hands as the fire engulfed me.

However, it didn't burn or even felt hot. I waited a few moments before I dared to drop my hands down. When I did, a scene played before me that shook me to the bones. My vision returned, and I saw fire scattered everywhere with pieces of metal sticking out from the ground. I lifted my head further up, and when I did, my heart stopped at sight before me. I realized that I was standing on Yautja Prime, but unlike the magnificent buildings that I remembered, the whole world was in ruins. The forests were burned in several places . . . The desert reminded me of a graveyard, and many of the buildings were broken with some barely standing.

I was in the middle of a battlefield with chaos raining down on my home. What the pauk (fuck) is going on?

With curiosity in mind, I decided to try and move my legs, and this time, they obeyed, and I took several steps forward. I walked a bit ways until I saw something mixed in the dirt in front of me. I stopped and inspected it closer, leaning down to get a better view. When I did, it shined with the color of green and red, which made me wonder even more of what it is. I reached forward slowly with my hand and touched it, noting how warm and sticky it was between my fingers. I brought it up to my face and took a whiff of it, opening my mandibles as far as I could. The unbearable smell of metal confirmed that it was blood. The green stuff was Yautja, but strangely, I recognized the red material belonging to oomans.

Why is oomans here on Yautja Prime?

Just as I asked myself, the screams and roars began to ring in my ears, and when I looked up, I saw many Yautja warriors fighting each other, some slashing each other's throats and more green blood spilling down. I looked closer at some and noticed that on one side, some Yautjas were members of different clans mixed, which was unusual. But not as much as the other side when I saw that they wore highly upgraded armor with red X shapes on them. This doesn't make sense.

I wanted to roar at them, to find out why they were doing this until I saw something else. Out of nowhere, several oomans with guns in their hands ran towards the group of Yautjas, ready to fire upon them. I thought that they were going to kill them until they aimed their guns and fired, only hitting the Yautjas with the red colored armor. It became more bizarre when the oomans came to the surviving Yautjas and conversed with them as if they were fighting on the same side. I stood frozen in shock as all of them ran in the same direction together. I tried to follow them, but the fire suddenly engulfed my vision once more.

It was only an instant that the fire dissipated and my vision returned, but a different scene played out. This time, I was standing on top of a building and seeing the entire area of Yautja Prime. The sky seemed to have blackened from all the smoke emitting from below. But soon, my attention is diverted when I heard a roar so loud that the ground beneath my feet trembled.

"Why won't you die!?"

I turned around in the direction of the voice, but the smoke began to fog my vision so I could only make out two shadows on the other side. I debated whether to call out, but somewhere deep inside my heart, I decided to wait it out and see what it was all about. It didn't take long when I heard clashing of metal where the shadows resided, and it took a few seconds to figure out that they were fighting each other. I knew one was Yautja, but a different voice calls out that sounded lighter than a Yautja's.

"Because I have people worth protecting! And I won't let the likes of you destroy everything I love!"

The voice sounded like a female since it wasn't as deep as a male, but I didn't know what the mysterious person is or who they were. All I knew was that two figures . . . One Yautja and someone else . . . was fighting hard against each other so I figured that it must be severe. I mean . . . I'm in the middle of a battlefield.

I looked back, and more blows went back and forth between the figures until I noticed the smoke beginning to dissipate. I hoped that it would become bright enough for me to see, but when it did, my vision went dark. I growled in annoyance. When will this stop?

Again, I was surrounded by darkness, and I wished that I would wake up from this nightmare until another light glowed in the distance. Remembering the last time this happened, I prepared to raise my hands in case I needed to, but it wasn't the case. The light came closer but began to reform itself as I could see a form growing from it. I stayed vigilant, ready for anything until the figure fully formed, and before I knew it, it walked up to me, and I could finally see who it was.

Standing a few feet in front of me was an ooman that I could tell was female due to the large chest resembling a Yautja female. But what was unusual about this one was that she wore stunning Yautja armor that I've never seen before in my lifetime. The material for it was unique, and I barely recognized it as one of the rarest metal in the universe. Her chest armor covered her entire chest but stopped at her shoulders, base of the neck, and above her stomach. Her bottom armor was a simple loincloth made of thin metal sheets that surprisingly bend like they were made of fabric as it was the same for the cloth that wrapped around the back of her waist and opened at the front, exposing her leg braces strapped to her thighs. The wrist gauntlets she wore were the most detailed as they had bright, silver lining patterns all over it with a darkish grey color underside. The designs were unique and reminded of two dragons dancing across it.

This female was extraordinary as I've never seen anything like this before, but for some reason, she seemed familiar. Daring to see her face, I slowly moved my gaze up her body and stopped halfway when I recognized something on her armor. Red straps crossed over her chest and in the center where they connected was a red crown symbol, indicating that she belonged to the Dark Blade Clan . . . The same clan that I resided. How is that possible?

I shook my head to focus on what I wanted to do. I moved my eyes to keep going upward and slowed down when I saw the bottom of her chin. I paused, taking a deep breath to relax my anticipation until I felt I was ready. Finally, I took a leap of faith, and my eyes met hers for the first time, and when I did, my heart skipped a beat, and my breath caught in my throat.

Her face had a slight tan to her like I've seen in other oomans before on previous hunts, but hers was unique in a way. Her chestnut brown hair was tied to resemble Yautja dreadlocks as they flowed onto her shoulders, each one having several silver bands on them. What stopped me in my tracks was her eyes. They shined a deep, blue color that reminded me of the ocean that resided on a far distant planet a long time ago. I looked at her with much detail and realized that she resembled someone close to me.

"Mia?"

I called out her name, despite that it might not be her. This female seems younger than Mia, but the resemblance is uncanny. When I called out that name, the female didn't respond in words. Instead, she shook her head back and forth in a 'no' gesture. I became even more confused.

If she's not Mia . . . Then who? And why am I seeing her then?

I was about to ask her until I stopped midway when I saw another figure coming to her side, just like she did beforehand. I tense a little at who was this person that was coming since its form was much bigger than hers. The female didn't move and remained poised and calm, not worried in the slightest as who was coming. Soon, it was right at her side, and the shadow revealed itself, shocking me to the core.

"Lar'ja?"

It was my son . . . He is standing right in front of me at the female's side. My mind tried to process why Lar'ja was here in my dream. At first, both stared at me with a blank expression for some time, unsure if they were observing me or vise versa. But then, I watched Lar'ja move a bit closer to the female until he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her body in a warm embrace while leaning his head down on hers. He closes his eyes and then, all of a sudden, he lets out a purr that sounded it was out of affection.

It stunned me as I've never seen him shown that kind of emotion to any female, let alone an ooman one. It was the first time in his life that he loved someone dearly and I could tell from his actions that he loved her. The female does the same and rubs the top of her head on the bottom of his lower mandible. It was awkward, but I couldn't look away. The female opens her eyes and looks back at me, letting a gentle smile form on her lips.

And then . . . I opened my eyes.

I saw that I was back at the lake except the sun was setting, barely showing over the horizon and I realized that the whole day had passed. I stood up fast and turned around in circles to make sure that it was real. I covered my face and rubbed hard, trying to understand what I saw.

Was it even real?

I pulled out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps a few distances away. What's going on? I rushed to a nearby tree and jumped to the nearest branch with ease, making sure to keep quiet as I went to find the source of the noise.

It wasn't long before I heard it once more and stopped when I saw several figures on the ground in a secluded place. I stopped at a safe distance and kneeled on the branch, trying to make out what they were saying. Without my mask, it was difficult to make out, but I could see two figures up ahead. One was an ooman with skin as black as night with several armed soldiers behind him, recognizing them from the night I attacked them. However, the figure on the other side was hard to identify. His dark cloak covered every inch of him but judging by the size; he was a Yautja based on assumption.

What the pauk (fuck)? Why is one of our kind dealing with an ooman?

None of it made sense to me. It was beyond my understanding, but I stopped when their conversation began to turn into something 'interested' as the only word I can put it.

"So the deal is that you'll give us what we need and in return, help you defeat your enemies using the final product? And grant us immunity?"

The dark cloaked figure nodded, and a voice recording played out. "That is the deal . . ."

Soon, I saw the cloaked figure hold up something between each other. A vial of some kind that contained green neon blood. My eyes widened at the realization that the oomans were being given our blood. They were already experimenting with our DNA and to have someone among our kind giving them what they need; I growled loud enough for anyone close to hear I shut myself up but realized too late of what I've done. The oomans shouted in distress as they lifted their guns into the air to try and find who let out that sound while the cloaked figure immediately runs towards the forest and disappears.

Cjit (Shit)! Look at what I've done!

I raced into the direction of the figure, determined to stop and find out who would do this. I wasn't going to let him escape after what I saw. I pushed my legs as hard as I could, focusing my eyes as hard as I could to get a visual on the traitor. I almost gave up hope until I saw movement to the side of me while I jumped from branch to branch. No doubt it was my target since the smooth movement of his cloak was obvious. You're mine.

Without pause, I braced myself on a branch as I stomped my feet on it and with all the strength in my calves, I pushed outward as hard as I could, launching myself to cross paths with the figure. It worked like a charm as I slammed into the figure with brute force, ignoring the blinding pain that radiated from my shoulder and down the side of my body. Both of us fell to the ground while scuffling against each other, clawing into each of our skin enough to draw blood. We hit the ground hard, which forced me to topple off the figure and roll until my back hits the base of a tree, causing me to roar in agony.

However, my fighting instincts kicked it, and I scrambled to get back on my feet when I saw the cloaked figure charge at me. I rolled out of the way and brought my leg across his path, causing him to trip over it and fall facedown into the dirt. Without pause, I turned fast and lunged onto him, grabbing hold of his wrists to pin them down. The figure roars in my face, but I growled in return, determined to find out who he was and what his purpose was with interacting with the oomans.

"Who are you?! And why are you conversing with oomans?!"

The figure remained quiet, refusing to answer my question for a few moments. I was losing my patience and was about to roar in his face for an answer until the figure said something that chilled me to the bone.

"I should be asking you the same thing concerning you and the ooman female you've been interacting with."

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. How . . . Does he know?

My moment of weakness got the best of me as the figure took the advantage and punched me hard in the guts. I doubled over, and the figure kicks me off, throwing me across the ground until I skid to a stop. I groaned in pain as the feeling of wanting to throw up almost got to me. Whoever this person is, he's strong. . .

I lifted my head when I saw the figure charging once more, ready with a knife in their hand. My eyes widened for a split second as he got close enough and began to plunge the blade down to hit me in the neck. I moved my head barely to dodge it, and the knife hits the ground. With this moment, I reached for the figure and grabbed onto a piece of the cloak. The figure saw this and pulled away right as he punched me in the face, causing me to fall on my back with my vision going blurry. It wasn't in vain as the cloak ripped a bit from the figure's waist when I held onto it as I fell. It wasn't enough for me to see the figure's face, but I noticed something about them. The figure had dark, black armor that made almost impossible to see but the red X symbol got my attention and strangely . . . It reminded me of something I saw once before.

But before I could recover, the figure looks down on me one last time before darting off in the opposite direction, disappearing from my sights. I cursed myself for letting them get the best of me but right now, I mainly focused on trying to stabilize myself and get back on my feet. It took a while since my vision still didn't fully clear up but taking a little break by leaning on a tree helped a lot.

I shook my head, disappointed at my ability to stop whoever it was that was dealing with the same oomans that were part of my mission. I wanted to rip something apart, to get rid of the anger slowly boiling me from the inside. But then, I recalled the direction of where the figure took off too and looked that way, realizing what I've done. The way that the figure headed in would make them reach the lake. And if the figure did go the way I thought he would, no doubt that they would cross paths with Mia who was expecting me to meet her tonight. I looked up into the sky and saw the sun is almost set with only a fragment of its lights shining over the horizon. It was almost dark, and the worry and fear inside forced me into a panic.

Pauk (Fuck)! I need to get to Mia!

Ignoring the pain from the recent fight, I pushed myself to run after the figure. My heart pounded hard with fear and panic, almost reminding me of the time I lost Ba'kou and my mate. I clenched my chest painful enough to make it bleed a little, but I dismissed it. All I could think about is Mia and how I needed to protect her.

All I could do is pray that nothing happened to her as I raced through the darkness as my life depended on it.

Hi Readers!

I hope everyone is enjoying this day since it's the beginning of the week and we all know how rough it is to get up. LOL :D

So Daugo had a pretty exciting dream that might be important in the future. But what do they represent? Destruction? Extinction? Or something else? Not to mention that the last bit of his dream showed two people with one being Lar'ja and someone else he's never met before . . . Or does he? I know many of you have great guesses on who it is, but it's also a preview of what is to come. Time for those brains to get rolling!

Especially with the mysterious cloaked figure that is involved with Daugo's mission and much more. So many mysteries that need to be resolved and don't worry . . . They will be soon. For now, let up hope he makes it to Mia in time or else something might go wrong. Will he make it?

Find out when Chapter 9 comes in two weeks!

P.S. Thank you all for the comments. I loved them all, and I'm sure you all have questions for me to answer but all in due time.

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	9. The Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 9: The Word

 

No matter what I did, it felt like I wasn't running fast enough. My fear intensified as the seconds ticked by while I raced through the forest, ignoring the scraps from broken branches and bushes that surrounded me. My arms and legs pumped so hard that I could feel a muscle cramp coming but again. I pushed myself harder and faster, hoping to make it on time.

In my mind, I kept telling myself that Mia is alright and that the traitor Yautja I fought before didn't notice her in his attempt to escape. Still, the image of the traitor hurting her in any way scared me more than it angered me but that burning rage flowing in my veins didn't relent.

I swear . . . if that Yautja did anything to her . . . I'll hunt him down and kill him like the Bad Blood he is.

Speaking of the traitor, the red X mark kept popping in my head as I swore that I've seen it before but a long time ago. If I had the time, I would have jogged through my brain and figure out the connection. However, I placed that thought in the back burner and focused ahead of me as I made my way through the darkness with the limited vision I had. Stupid of me to forget my mask.

I kept going and when I noticed a tree that I've seen a couple of times when I visited the lake, I knew that it wasn't much further. I kept my hearing sharp in case something happened that I couldn't see. Sure enough, I heard the rustling of leaves way ahead of me and my heart began to pound like the drums back at Yautja Prime during celebrations and such. It was a happy sound to hear or feel but right now, it was contrasted to everything I knew. I growled when I heard the rustling again and I pushed my legs to the breaking point, not caring in the slightest if I get muscle damage or tearing in them. Hold on, Mia. Please . . .

As soon as I saw the bushes that lead to the opening and into the lake, I made a desperate leap through it as I soared through the air. The branches broke apart in several pieces as I ran through them like a lawnmower that Mia described once as a metaphor. I didn't remember such petty details but was intrigued that a small machine could do such damage if not used properly and at this moment, I felt like one when I ripped through. Once in the opening, I landed hard on the ground and heard the sound of rushing water nearby, giving me a slight relief that I made it. However, I looked around and didn't see Mia in sight or in her usual spot when she waited for me. My heart pounded harder and faster than before as anxiety and fear take over every part of my being. I scrambled and turned my head in many directions in the hope of getting the slightest glimpse of either her tiny form, her brown-greyish hair, or even her blue eyes that I have longed to see again.

After a few agonizing moments, I started to panic and worried that Mia was taken away without me noticing. In a desperate attempt, I raised my had in the air, opened my mandibles and roared with all my might, hoping she would hear me and come running. A very unwise move for any Yautja regardless of rank and many would question my actions if they saw but I didn't care. When I didn't get a response, I roared again and again to the point that my lungs could barely let one out and at some point, I had to take a break to restore the air that I've lost. I bent my knees slightly and lowered my head down, closing my eyes and letting the breeze sways my dreadlocks back and forth. I looked back up and around with my eyes as I recovered.

Where are you, Mia?

"Daugo!"

My ears caught her voice and it was music to me. I turned into the direction I heard her voice coming from and called out in response. "Mia!"

"Daugo!"

Right after she called, I heard the rustling of leaves coming from the forest but my instinct kicked in. I bent my knees a little and pulled out my knife, carefully placing it so I could easily swing if it was the Bad Blood instead. I waited for what seemed like an eternity until the bushes at the edge of the forest shook violently. I growled lowly and readied myself in case of the unexpected. After all, it could be an ambush.

But then, a small form emerged from the bushes, pushing the leaves out of the way until I saw clearly who it was. My legs relaxed but a little too much for me since I almost toppled over. My eyes widened as Mia walked out into the open. I could tell that she must have hurried to find me as well. Some parts of her clothes had small rips and her hair tangled with several dried leaves in them. Her breathing was heavy from the running she must have done and I feared that she might have been trying to escape. My heart sank at the thought but I remained still as she collected herself, swiping her beautiful, brown hair away from her face as she stood up.

"Daugo."

I didn't answer her. My mind was completely blank from the emotions ravaging inside me. I didn't know whether to be angry, scared or relieved and it almost drove me into insanity. All I could do was watch her as she carefully came closer as if any sudden movements on her part would trigger something in me. The fear in her brown eyes shook the core of me and the urge to go to her grew immensely. She stopped a few feet in front of me and raised her hands slightly to the front.

"What happened? I heard you roar and I thought something bad happened and—"

The concern in her voice as she spoke broke all restraint I had in me. Without pause, I rushed to her and dropped my knife in the process. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around in a protective manner, pressing the side of my upper mandible on her cheek. I felt her pushing me back but she didn't have the strength to even budge me. I didn't know if it was out of shock or that she became frightened of me from the move. Either way, I purred a little in the hopes that it would calm her down, even if it was only a little. I closed my eyes and waited for her response, which became painfully agonizing despite only a few seconds passing. But thankfully, I felt her hands gently and slowly wrapping over the sides of my chest and stopping at the bottom of my shoulders. Her smooth skin was welcoming and I purred once more except louder. The side of her head presses against the middle of my chest as if trying to listen to my heart and I tightened my eyes close to the wonder of it.

"Daugo. Are you alright?"

Her face pulls away but she doesn't pull herself away. I did the same and moved back enough to give a little space so I can look down to her but still have my arms wrapped around her waist. I opened my eyes and took a few breaths to straighten myself.

"I'm fine but . . . what about you? Are you hurt?"

Mia shakes her head a little. "Of course I am. I was more worried about you since I heard you roar so loud and then call for me like I was in danger. What's going on?"

When she looked at me with great concern, I tried to open my mouth to say something. "I . . . well . . . uh . . ."

I didn't know what to say to her at that moment nor how to say if I had anything concrete. I took a small whiff so Mia wouldn't notice and had a reassuring feeling that whoever the Bad Blood was didn't go through this area. Still, it worried me inside since they are still out there doing who knows what and all that I have to go by is the red X mark on their armor. I swear I've seen it before . . . but where?

"Daugo."

I snapped out of my head and looked back to Mia who looked like she was losing her patience but can still see the anxiety in her. Her eyes tightened into small slits while I could feel her chest rising and falling at a fast pace. She needs an answer. Not wanting to panic her any more than she already was, I decided to keep what I know to myself.

"I thought something dangerous was coming and I worried it might have gotten to you. I'm sorry for making you so worried."

I sighed and slowly blinked my eyes, waiting to see what she would say. A split second later, she answers. "Thank you. I'm alright now."

She smiled but it wasn't the usual one that I was used to seeing. Instead of the vibrant and happy feeling that I got from her, Mia showed only a bit of it that was tainted with a small ounce of worry and sorrow. This isn't like her . . . I cupped her cheek in my hand and stroked it while looking deep into her eyes.

"You don't seem alright."

When I asked, her expression immediately changes. The smile was gone and her eyes lost some of its brilliant light that I've come to love. Mia moves her hands and pushes forcibly on my chest in order to move away. I didn't want to upset her so I let her go in confusion as to why she did that. Did I upset her? Really? I stood there like a statue as Mia turns her back around on me and walks towards the edge of the lake. She stops and settles herself down onto the ground, crossing her legs to get comfortable and then dropping her head.

My heart dropped a little, having a feeling that she was greatly upset about something and dread rushed through every fiber of my being at the thought that I was somehow responsible for it. I needed to understand so I took a few steps forward, taking detailed notes on her body language in case she didn't like what I was doing. She didn't even flinch despite my clear advances from the sound of my feet scraping the dirt below. I kept moving closer to her, testing the waters between us until I couldn't handle the silence. I called out to her.

"Mia. Why are you upset? Is it something I did?"

As soon as I said my last question, her head whips around while her eyes widened in shock. If we weren't in an awkward situation at the moment, I would have complimented on how the lights shining from the lake illuminated into the brown color of her eyes that revealed more than it has before. But right now, it wasn't the time as I froze in my spot, worried that I pushed it too far. But she shocked me once more.

"No. You did nothing wrong. I . . . have a lot on my mind right now."

She turns her head back towards the lake and I watched as her shoulders raised for a deep breath and then drop so low that they almost reached to her waist. Knowing that she wasn't upset about me . . . and that she wasn't in the right mind, I closed the gap between us and went to her side. I sat down next to her, crossing my legs in the same way as Mia although I really hated it since the muscles in my legs became sore the next morning. But for now, it didn't bother me as much as the mood that Mia was emitting from herself. I inched closer to her until our shoulders barely touched. I leaned my head close but she kept her face forward as she stared into the lake.

"What is it, Mia?"

Again, I asked about what was going on with her but when didn't answer yet again, I began to think I wouldn't know or that she wasn't ready to tell me or not at all. I grunted and proceeded to move away until her hand presses on mine that moved in between our bodies. I looked down at the interaction and then up to Mia and the look of worry in her eyes stopped me dead in my tracks.

"No . . . Don't go . . ."

I stood there like a statue, frozen from the shock of it all. At first, none of us moved and only our eyes remained on each other until I relented, moving back to her side but our hands stayed together. I waited for her to open up to me, believing that she needed some time to gather the strength to talk about it. From what I could fee from her, it must have taken quite a toll on her and may be serious. Mia turns her head to look towards the lake.

"It's Maya. She's not doing so well, I'm afraid."

Maya . . . Her daughter?

"We just found out that she's sick . . . with pneumonia. The doctor says that it will all be fine and it's only minor. My husband Robert agrees but . . ."

Mia pauses, stuttering the words that made no complete sense to me but it mattered little as I knew what she wanted to say.

"But you don't think that's the case."

"Right . . . I think they want me to feel better but I know something's wrong. No one listened to me and I got into a huge argument with Robert so I went to get some fresh air. And here I am now."

In an instant, I saw her body tighten together like she had gotten shocked or hurt. Out of comfort for her, my hand moved out of hers but reaches for her cheek and I let it glide across, feeling every smooth part of it. She didn't react like I thought she would but I kept pushing, hoping she would break out of this mood.

"I'm sure your daughter will be alright. If you just—"

"That's not the point!"

Without warning, Mia rips her face away and jumps into her feet, walking off in the opposite direction before stopping after a few steps. I became so puzzled by her reaction that I remained sitting on the ground, unable to comprehend why she acted the way she did. I watched as she paced on each foot like she was stepping on something hot. And then, she stopped and looked up into the sky, sighing and lowering her eyes back to me. She turned and lifted her arms and then back down in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that to you."

I didn't know what to say. Normally, any Yautja wouldn't have taken her actions likely and might have thought she was declaring a fight. You would have done the same. I noticed her hands began to shake a little while I looked down to see the front point of her show digging into the ground.

She's really upset. I mean . . . she's talking about her child being sick. What were you thinking? Being inconsiderate? You pauking (fucking) idiot.

The guilt started to grow painfully into my chest, almost ripping my muscles apart and spreading my ribs until they felt like breaking. Mia has a child . . . just like me once, that she treasures so much but worries about losing her. The memory of losing Ba'kou comes back tenfold and it took all the willpower in me not to roar out in agony.

"I can do this, Father! We can't let them escape!"

Again, I could see my son running towards the path that the Bad Bloods took when they retreated and knew that moment was coming. Sure enough, the mysterious Bad Blood emerges from the dark, swooping down on my son and I could see the blade coming down on Ba'kou. I roared without thinking.

"Ba'kou!"

The knife plunges down into the middle of my son's back as he let out a horrid screech that I never wanted to hear again. My vision began to darken once more and when I realized it, I tried to run to Ba'kou and kill the Bad Blood that stabbed him. However, the darkness was coming much faster but then I saw something on the Bad Blood that brought on my attention. On his wrist gauntlet, a small red X shape can be seen and my eyes widened at the realization.

I remember now!

"Daugo!"

Everything shattered around me as I opened my eyes to see Mia kneeling in front of me, holding my face between her small hands. I realized that I must have dozed off at some point but then the trembling of Mia's hands brought my attention back to her.

"Mia?"

I kept my gaze on her as she lowered her head down and brought it back up after a few moments. "I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is falling apart and I feel all alone."

At that moment, I saw a single tear form from the corner of her eye and start to fall down across her cheek. Seeing her like this, it tore my heart apart and a dreadful feeling washed over me . . . one that I had never experienced in my life, not even with Ba'kou. Mia closes her eyes and tightens her lips together as if in pain. I couldn't bear to see her like this. Without hesitation, I brought my finger carefully close to her cheek and caught the small tear. When it landed on my skin, I pulled it away and observed it. It was so tiny and fragile. At any moment, this little thing could be destroyed with so little effort on my part but it wasn't the case. Instead, the tear became something more but I couldn't pin it. I lowered my finger until the tear slipped off and landed on the cold grown between us. I looked back to Mia and spoke, hoping to convey my message to her.

"You are not alone, Mia. I'm here."

I moved my hand until it cups her cheek once more. She doesn't flinch but surprises me when she presses her cheek into my hand, closing her eyes and humming at the same time. It took everything in me not to purr at the delight. A few seconds passed until she opens her eyes once more.

"I know but . . . us meeting together is dangerous. If anyone found out, it wouldn't end well for either of us. Especially you and . . . I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

I nodded. "I know just as well as you. But I decide to come and meet you because you're worth it."

I watched as Mia nods slowly but tightens her lips again like before. "I just wish that I didn't have to be this way. I know that Stargazer wants to protect us from danger but is this all worth it? I mean . . . we were told that Yautjas are cruel creatures that hunt for the sport of it and at one point, I believed them."

When she said those things about my species, a little anger began to grow deep into my chest. My kind doesn't hunt for the sport of it but rather prove to everyone else that we are strong. It's the way of life for us. We're not that cruel. I had no idea how to react about what Mia said but just as I wanted to protest about the facts, she surprises me once again with her words.

"But when I met you, everything changed. The first time I saw you, I thought it was the end of me but you let me and the others live when you could have easily killed us. If you were such a cruel being, then I wouldn't be here talking to you . . . trusting you with everything I have. You changed my way of thinking for the better."

She stops for a second, swallowing a bit and catching her breath between her speeches. I remained silent but attentive, taking her words and hearing them clearly. Mia looks back into my eyes and locked.

"I wished that everyone would feel the same way as I do when I'm with you. If only Yautjas and humans could coexist, then all of the bloodsheds wouldn't happen. If only we say ourselves as equals . . . find the balance between us and—"

She stops for a moment as if she was concentrating on something, looking down onto the ground. It scared me for a moment until she pulled herself back up once more.

"Daugo . . . how do you say 'balance' in Yautja?"

I was taken back by her request, confused as to why she wanted to know. However, I did as she asked and spoke the word.

"Ta'kasa."

Mia blinks a few times until a small smile grew on her lips. It was then that I saw a small light in her brown eyes that almost made them look like she was glowing. She was beautiful and I couldn't look away as her voice speaks the word perfect for the first time.

"Ta'kasa . . ."

Right then and there, the tension between us grew to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. My heart yearns for her and the muscles in my chest threatened to tear itself apart. I want her . . . I need her. As fast as I could, I grabbed her around her waist and picked her up in the air with little effort. I heard her gasp in shock but I didn't bother with it. I stood up and carried her to the nearest tree trunk, pressing her against it and earning another gasp from Mia. I stopped to look deeply in her eyes as she did the same. No words were spoken between us but we didn't need them. Both of our breaths intertwined as I inched my face closer to hers.

All I wanted was to feel her . . . to actually feel what it's like to be with Mia. But in my mind, I waited for her to reject me or something between those lines as I came even closer but she didn't fight back. Instead, her face starts to come closer as well and meets me halfway until at long last, she closes her eyes and her lips push through my mandibles with ease since I didn't fight against her. And then, her lips press onto my inner mouth and the warmth from them burned through me.

Is this . . . a kiss?

It was . . . amazing and different . . . like nothing, I've ever felt in all my life. Her lips were soft to the touch but at the same time, strong and fierce as Mia pressed into me more. I accepted her without question, closing my eyes and opening my mandibles even more to give her access. Instinctually, I tightened my arms around her waist while pressing the lower part of my body into hers. My groin pushed against her core and it burned with delight as I let out a growl that morphed into a moan, grinding my hips against her in response. I heard her moan as well into my mouth and I relished it. Our kiss got stronger as time went on and at some point, I felt Mia's arms wrap around my back until she grips some of my dreadlocks tightly. I groaned from the touch since Yautja dreadlocks are sensitive and can prove to be advantageous in battle but at this moment, it only made my feelings for her grow stronger. In response, I pressed my inner mouth harder on her and moved my hand to the back of her head to push her more against me. Both of us enjoyed the moment and I didn't want it to end.

But then, out of nowhere, a flying object swoops through the corner of my eyes as I opened them for a split second and embedded into the trunk, almost hitting Mia in the head. Both of us pulled away as she gasped in shock, looking back at me with fear in her eyes. I whipped my head around and saw Thant'oug standing a few feet away with his mask off, almost looking surprised to see us but at the same time, not surprised as well.

"Well . . . I didn't think you could go as low as this, my lord Daugoumand."

I kept my eyes on Thant'oug as I gently lowered Mia onto her feet, making sure she had some bearing before releasing her. Before I turned myself around, I whispered to her.

"Stay close to me. I'll protect you."

Mia nods, taking labored breaths and I knew she was scared. I wanted to comfort her but I had to deal with this pauking (fucking) idiot before I could. I turned myself around, holding my hands up to my sides in a protective manner for Mia. Thant'oug sees this and growls ferociously.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Is this what has been going on the entire time you've been here? Intermingling with an ooman female? A prey to our species?"

I growled in warning to Thant'oug. "This is none of your business."

"None of my business!? We have a mission to destroy the oomans who dare to compete with us but here you are, messing around with a lou-dte (child bearer)?! What else have you been hiding from us?!"

Thant'oug roars so loud that the sound echoed for miles around. I feared that someone might have heard him and come running, creating more problems for me and Mia. I stepped forward in a threatening way to make sure Thant'oug knew not to mess around with me.

"You don't have the authority to demand an answer from me. Leave. Now."

I opened my mandibles and let out a small roar that normally is used to intimidate an opponent so as to avoid a fight and risk injury to one's self. However, Thant'oug was too angry to get the message when he suddenly charged in my direction. I turned my head quickly around towards Mia.

"Mia! Run!"

It was the only thing I could think of to get her to safety. If I can distract Thant'oug, then Mia might have a chance to find safety. Mia nods and runs to the side just as Thant'oug slams into my body, forcing me onto the tree trunk and breaking a few pieces off of it. I roared in agony as the pain radiated through my spine and into every nerve in my fingertips and toes. Despite that, I used all my might and shoved Thant'oug backward, giving me an opening to swing a fist into the side of his cheek. He yelps but his grim on doesn't relent and before I knew it, Thant'oug swings me around and I land on my back to the ground. I roared as my body goes numb, unable to move any part of it.

When I thought Thant'oug was going to finish me off, I saw him turn around and start walking away. I got confused for a second until I lifted my head up and saw he was heading towards where Mia was, standing in shock and fear but refuses to move. I had thought she would run as I said but she didn't and the anxiety in me grew tenfold. I tried to move again but my body was still recovering from the initial attack so I did the next best thing to knock some sense into her.

"I said run!"

"No! I'm not going to abandon you!"

Despite her body shaking, her voice remained strong and firm and I would have praised her for it if we weren't in a grave situation like this. Just like her to think of others before herself.

I heard Thant'oug growl at Mia and watched as he inched closer to her, poised to kill her. "I'll take care of you 'mission' my Lord. Once and for all."

He pulls out his wrist blades and lifts them high into the air, ready to strike Mia down. I won't let you kill her!

Somehow, an unknown strength flows through me, enough to dull the pain that pinned me to the ground. I lifted myself up and rushed towards Thant'oug without thinking. While I charged at him, I saw my knife on the ground that I dropped earlier and reached for it, lowering enough to grab the hilt while still running at a fast pace. When Thant'oug was about to bring his wrist blades down on Mia, I threw the knife at him and cuts the side of his bicep. He roars and drops his arm down suddenly but I wasn't going to give him the chance to recover. In an instant, I wrapped my arms around his chest as I slammed into him. Both of us fall down hard but Thant'oug wasn't going to take things easy. As soon as I got him, he rolled us until he was on top of me once more and before I knew it, his hands grip around my throat. He tightens them hard and almost cut off my air supply but I grabbed onto his wrists to prevent him from tightening harder. While that was going on, my eyes turn to see Mia looking on in horror but I could see she wanted to help me. But if she did, nothing would end well and I wanted to keep her safe.

"Go, Mia! Please!"

This time, I cried out so she knew that I meant it. I could see she was struggling to take off but I gave one last look before she turned around and ran into the forest, disappearing from sight. Some part of me was glad that she escaped but at the same time, I worried that it might be the last time I would ever see her.

Mia . . . I'm sorry.

My attention turns back to Thant'oug as his grip tightened even more and I struggled to keep consciousness. Despite that, I let out a guggled growl into his face and Thant'oug responds in the same way.

"You traitor."

I glared right into his eyes that burned with rage. Wasn't so surprising since Thant'oug had a bad history with oomans during his hunts and never really like them so to see one of his kind interacting with one, I expected nothing less from him. But then, my vision began to fade and I knew I didn't have much time before I'd go unconscious.

But then, as soon as I thought I was done for, the heavy weight of Thant'oug lifted off of me and providing the relief I needed. I turned my body around until I was on my hands and knees and coughed violently. It only took a few moments to get my lungs full of air and I looked up to see Xen'ork holding Thant'oug in a vise grip, keeping him from going anywhere.

"What are you doing!? Let go of me!"

Thant'oug tries to break free but thankfully, Xen'ork had it under control and kept him contained. "You're lucky I don't break your neck if you keep struggling against me."

As they were fighting against each other, I felt an arm grab firmly onto my forearm and begins to lift me up. I glanced up and saw Hakr'ouh by my side, helping me onto my feet. "My Lord Daugo . . . Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just need a moment."

I move his hands away from me and placed my own onto my knees, bending down a little to get the rest of my strength back. As soon as I felt better, I stood up and looked towards Hakr'ouh before turning to Xen'ork and Thant'oug. As much as I didn't want Xen'ork to let him go, I had no choice so I called Xen'ork.

"It's okay. Let him go."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and Xen'ork sighs, finally releasing Thant'oug from his hold and almost got shoved down in the process. Thant'oug still seethes in rage but doesn't make any advances towards me, probably knowing that it wasn't wise to try something like that. It was deadly silent until Hakr'ouh asked me a question.

"What has happened between you?"

Thant'oug wasted no time in roaring out what he believed was right. "Lord Daugo has gone insane! I went to go look for him like you said and I find him mating with an ooman female of all things!"

When he said that, I saw Hakr'ouh's eyes widened a little in shock but of course, he composes himself quickly to cover his emotions. Xen'ork responded in the same way but looks at me with a 'wow' look and I could feel he was smirking at me. I wanted to shut him up but with Hakr'ouh and Thant'oug around, I didn't want to get him in trouble as well. After a split second, Hakr'ouh turns to me.

"Is that true?"

I responded quickly. "And so what if I was? Thant'oug . . . you would say anything about me in your current state."

"How dare you!"

Not wanting to take any more cjit (shit) from me, Thant'oug begins to stomp towards me once more but this time, I was prepared for it. However, Xen'ork pulls him away before he got the chance while Hakr'ouh stands between him and me.

"That's enough from you. We'll deal with this later when we get back to Yautja Prime immediately."

My body freezes at that moment, confused as to what Hakr'ouh meant. What are you saying, Hakr'ouh?"

Hakr'ouh turns to me and bows. "Forgive me for the changes but we have been called back to Yautja Prime as soon as possible for an urgent matter?"

"What matter?"

He shakes his head to me. "Unfortunately, I don't know. It orders from Lord Dau'jein."

My father? Something must be serious if he's calling me back. Or that he's lost his patience with me. I hoped that it was the latter since I didn't want to go back . . . not until I made sure Mia was safe and well.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's just—"

Hakr'ouh places a hand on my shoulder before I could complete my sentence. "He means it. No delays for excuses. We need to go."

With that, Hakr'ouh releases me and turns around to head towards the ship. He calls for Thant'oug to come with him and with a quick grunt of frustration, he follows suit. He gives me one more nasty glare in my direction before turning his back on me. I swear that particular Yautja is going to get what's coming to him someday. I kept my eyes on him until Xen'ork walks to my side.

"Daugo . . . What went on here? And where's Mia?"

I watched as he turns his head around in all directions as if he thinks he'll catch a glimpse of her but there would be no such luck. By now, Mia must be far out of sight and into safety with the other oomans. I didn't trust them but they were her best chances of surviving. I turn to Xen'ork and calmly speak.

"I'll tell you later."

Before he could ask anymore like the Yautja he is, I took off to head in the direction Hakr'ouh and Thant'oug took to get back to the ship with Xen'ork on toe. As much as I didn't want to leave, I had no choice but to obey my father's orders or risk being branded a Bad Blood, which would bring more problems than there already was. But as I took the most dreadful walk through the forest and back to the ship, I couldn't help but think about Mia and wanted to see her again. My heart pounded at remembering the intimate moment we had together. I remembered her skin on mine . . . her cheek in my hand and . . . her lips on my mouth. I closed my eyes a bit, relishing at that moment until we made it to the ship and heard Thant'oug and Hakr'ouh's starting up.

Guess they are not wasting time, huh?

I looked over and saw Hakr'ouh standing on the ramp of his ship, waiting for me and Xen'ork to head into ours. I ignored him and proceeded on the ship, hearing the ramp closing behind us. As soon as we made it to the deck, Xen'ork moves to sit on the pilot's seat and started the engine. He presses codes into the panel as I stood by his side, looking outside of the windshield.

"Are you sure everything's alright?"

I didn't turn to him as Xen'ork asked nor did I answer his question as I remained steadfast. I was expecting him to bother me more about it but surprisingly, he stayed silent and continued to get the ship ready for take-off. As soon as everything was up and running, Xen'ork got the ship to lift off and we rise into the atmosphere of the planet.

As we went higher, I could see the entire forest below me and marveled at its beauty, especially since the sun was beginning to rise over the mountains, lighting every part of it. It was ironic . . . When I first arrived here, I didn't care much about it but after everything, my view about it completely changed and I now admired it.

But just as I looked lower into the forest, an image I never thought I would be able to see caught my eyes. I saw a small figure standing in an opening and took a closer look, realizing that it was Mia who was looking up to us. My heart pounded in relief that she was okay but then a bit of sadness took over, not knowing if I would ever see her again.

I shook my head at the thought. No. I will find a way to see you again, Mia. Have faith in me.

As the ship rose higher from the surface of the planet, Mia's small form began to shrink until she was gone from my sight and at that moment, a piece of my heart remained behind with her as we took off into space, disappearing from sight. Before the planet faded from view as well, I placed my hand onto the windshield, praying that all will be well.

Or so I hoped it would be . . .

Hi Readers!

A very emotional chapter for Daugo, Mia, and even myself. It took a piece of my heart as well but I'm sure they will be back together but of course, troubles have to follow behind as well.

Now that Thant'oug and Hakr'ouh know about his relationship with Mia, what is going to happen to him back on Yautja Prime? And what is the important matter that Daugo's father wanted to talk about?

But an important connection has been revealed that will connect everything together in a form of a word. I wondered what it could be . . .

Find out when Chapter 10 comes in two weeks.

P.S. Thank you for the comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. :)

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	10. Vexation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 10: Vexation

 

The trip back to Yautja Prime was one of the tensest I'd ever experienced. Despite only being me and Xen'ork in our ship with Hakr'ouh and Thant'oug following behind, neither of us had the nerve to speak a word during the trip. I wasn't sure about what Xen'ork was thinking because he usually never shuts up with his sassy remarks so to have him be as quiet as the universe, it was strange.

As for me, my mind couldn't help but worry for Mia and hoping she was alright. It eased my anxiety when I saw a glimpse of her as we took off from the Oman planet but I couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. It mattered little after we made it to Yautja Prime, seeing the loading docks in the distance. But as we got closer, I noticed two Arbitrators waiting at the empty spot where our ship was landing.

That's strange . . .

With a soft landing, our ship managed to dock but as soon as the ramp lowers, we were greeted by them. Every time I deal with them, the Arbitrators would have an aura that made all Yautjas stay clear of them. But this time, there was an overshadow of worry that I could barely sense even with their masks on.

"My lords. We need you to come with us."

"What's the urgency?"

I moved from Xen'ork side and stood in between, feeling the anxiety starting to sink in. One of the Arbitrators steps forward, bowing his head in courtesy while the golden stripes on his armor shined with the sun's rays. "It concerns Lord Dau'jein and the Council is waiting for your arrival at his room."

I tilted my head in confusion but I knew in my heart that this was very grave. "Why is the Council there?"

"I don't know. I only obey their orders. Please come with me."

I looked behind and stared at Xen'ork. He looked just as confused as I was, tightening the muscles over his eyes to show it. What's going on? I kept my cool and turn back to the Arbitrator and nodded, not saying anymore as the Arbitrators turn around and heading towards the Dark Blade Clan building. I followed suit with Xen'ork behind but the tension grew when I saw Hakr'ouh and Thant'oug coming out of their ship and walking closer to us. Hakr'ouh was very smart to put himself between me and Thant'oug. If I was blinded by the expression on Thant'oug's face, the hatred swirling in the general air was enough to let any warrior know he was pissed. It was almost enough to elicit a growl in me but the reminder that the Arbitrators were close by prevented that. I bit my tongue between my teeth to keep my composure as we all made our way to where the Council and my father were waiting.

"Everything alright?"

Xen'ork whispers near my face. I wanted to dismiss him but I could tell he wanted to know what happened back on the ooman planet or Earth as Mia called it. His earlier question was only testing the waters between us. He has the right to know . . . but it's not the right time. I leaned closer to him.

"I'll tell you later."

I was glad that he took my response and left it at that, moving back to give me space. The 'normal' Xen'ork would have pressed for more but sensing the urgency of everything, he doesn't say anymore after that as we kept walking.

What seemed like forever, especially with Thant'oug close behind, the Dark Blade Clan building was in sight. I would be glad to see such a sight since it usually meant I could get some rest but it was replaced with anxiety and concern for the unknown. The Arbitrators went through the doors first, followed by me and Xen'ork with Hakr'ouh and Thant'oug being last. I didn't like that arrangement since Thant'oug was behind, anger still spewing out from him and I had no idea when he would use the opportunity to attack me from behind. He wouldn't go so low to attack from behind like that but who knows?

Once in the building, we headed through the main area and down the hallway, heading to the lift that would take us to the room. One Arbitrator stays behind while the other went into the lift first. I hesitated to go through, glaring back at Thant'oug who let out a small growl while looking back at me with hatred. Luckily, Hakr'ouh decided to wait for the next lift up with Thant'oug considering that it was such a confined space and no one wanted a fight to break out in it. The door to the lift closes and it was the peace and quiet I needed to clear my mind before finding out what the real reason for being called back. Xen'ork was on one side of me while the Arbitrator was on the other but none of us spoke a word, even as the lift comes to a stop at the highest level of the building where the most important warriors resided including the Clan Leader, second-in-command, and myself. Lar'ja, however, was another story . . .

"Right this way."

The Arbitrator walks through and follows the path into the rooms. Unlike the others, the hallway was much more open with its own main room that was filled with chairs, tables, and much more. We passed through until he made it to a room in the far back with a door that almost matched the Council's own that guarded the front of their building. But before we could reach it, several Yautjas were blocking the path. At first, I couldn't see who it was until I got closer and realized it was the entire Council of Ancients at my father's doorstep, including Lord Datho, my older brother who was more successful as a warrior than myself but that is for another time. His recent Successor An'tar was beside him like glue, strangely since I hadn't officially met him yet. Lord Bhinkath remained stoic and is furthest away from the group, leaning against the wall on his own. Lord Tankoth and Lord Valh'rough looked like they were discussing something quietly but it must have been more out of a simple conversation when Lord Valh'rough punches Lord Tankoth on the shoulder, making him growl in warning. Seeing one or two Ancients around was rare enough, let alone the entire Council in a single space other than in the Council's building.

What the pauk (fuck) is happening? This is unlike everything.

We stopped as soon as the Ancients saw us approach. The Arbitrator in the front straightens himself before bowing like before. "I have brought Lord Daugo as you requested."

Datho was the first to respond, nodding in acknowledgment. "Thank you. You may leave us."

The Arbitrator bows and walks back to the lift where his partner was standing there like a statue. Expected from them . . . I stood firm as Datho takes a few steps to me as the other Ancients shifted back to give us some space but enough so they could hear. An'tar comes as well but stops halfway as Datho continued until he stopped in front of me. I bowed in respect.

"What is going on, my Lord?"

If any other Yautja said that to an Ancient like my brother, they would have been reprimanded with a smack to the face. But with my personal connection, along with my frequent meetings with the Council due to my position as being the next Leader of my Clan, it was like any other meeting but at the same time . . . different. I saw a slight expression of sadness seeping from the pupils of Datho's eyes and nothing else. He sighs, closing his eyes gently and looking back.

"It is Lord Dau'jein. He has fallen ill."

I paused, becoming more confused than ever. "What do you mean ill? Is he sick?"

"Much worse than that I'm afraid."

"How so?"

My voice became louder due to the frustration of my brother avoiding to answer directly. I didn't care if he looked somewhat sad. I needed to know but I can't exactly demand it from him. Despite being related by our father's side, he was of higher rank that I so trying something like that, I would get the short end of the stick. Datho moves closer until he slowly placed a firm grip on my shoulder. I tensed from the suddenness of his actions, still wondering what happened to our father until speaks again.

"He got ambushed and received a grave injury. It's a great possibility that he might not live much longer."

"Wha . . .?"

I couldn't finish my question after the words sunk in my head. Father? Dying from an injury? How can this be? Our father is stronger than that . . . How can this happen? My mouth gaped open in shock and I could feel the tip of my upper mandibles on the flaps that covered my inner mouth.

"How did this happen?"

Datho swallows deeply. "Bad Bloods ambushed out of nowhere, killed many of the hunting party. Pu'uko was one of them after he sent a distress call while you were gone but we were too late. The survivors were gravely injured and Lord Dau'jein got the worse. We're doing as much as we can to heal him but it's too severe."

Out of shock, I yanked myself away from Datho's grip and trying to keep from tripping on my own feet when a sudden feeling of weakness came through. First my mate and son . . . now my father? It was like my whole world was falling apart and I was powerless to stop it. It's happening again. It wasn't until a few moments passed that I felt my heart racing and my hands trembling a little. I forced myself to stop shaking and took shallow breaths so no one would notice my reaction, not that my brother could see it clearly but that was another situation. After I got myself together, I looked back at Datho.

"Did you find the Bad Bloods that had done this?"

"Unfortunately, they disappeared without a trace. The best trackers couldn't get a trail on them. It's like they were ghosts."

I growled as soon as he said they didn't find them. Out of reaction, Datho steps back leers at me. It snaps me out of my mood but the anger was still inside me. I took another breath before I spoke again.

"Alright. But it doesn't explain why the entire Council is here."

Datho's expression changes to a look that he couldn't believe that I said that, lifting one of his eyes up while crossing his arms over his chest. "You know as well why we are here."

My mind was slow to process what he meant with all my emotions mixed up in chaos but I got after clearing my head. Really? Does he want to talk about it now?

I growled. "You already know my answer to that."

Datho growls in response, not looking pleased. "You need to become the next Clan Leader. There's no other way."

"There's always a way!"

I stomped my foot down hard on the metal floor and moved away in anger. I turned my back on my brother as I lifted my head to concentrate on the ceiling, which was just as dull as the other places I've been.

It's understandable since there's a great chance that my Lord Dau'jein might not make it and the Council wants to ensure that another Yautja of close relations takes over. Otherwise, battles between the members would ensue and can give rise to a blood bath. It happened one time when a clan lost their leader too soon along with his heir and the rest of the members tried to declare themselves the next Clan Leader. Arguments occurred back and forth but got out of hand and all of the members killed each other. It's normal for members to fight for dominance as is the way of Yautja culture . . . the strongest warriors rule . . . but this incident took it too far. The Council refused to let it happen again so they made sure to prevent that and since this concerned the future of the Dark Blade Clan that is one of the most esteemed, it was expected for the Council to intervene. But I didn't want that . . .

"Daugo . . . Brother . . ."

I heard Datho's voice close to me. I didn't like that he tried to play the 'brother' card but he only does for important reasons. I turned my head around and saw him close by as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know after losing Ba'kou, you refused to follow in our father's footsteps and I understand. But there's no other way. If I could, I would take your place but I'm already the Leader of the Council. You need to think about what's best for our clan. Please . . ."

I soaked in his words and had to admit that he had a point. Despite my protests, I had to think what's best for everyone but deep inside, there was a new reason why I didn't want to be the Clan Leader. If it happened, I would be limited to devoting my duties to the Dark Blade Clan and in short, it would be hard for me to travel back to Earth without a good reason. My mind drifted back to Mia, worried deeply for her and I wanted to see her again. I kept that reason to myself, fearing that I would have to explain what happened to the mission in which the Council would want to know. The only reason why they haven't when I arrived is this.

I sighed, turning fully around to stare at Datho. "I'll think about it. Right now, I need to see Lord Dau'jein."

When I said that, Datho shook his head. "It's best to let him rest. The healers are treating him as we speak. We only came because the Council had only a short time until we need to go back to our duties. Speaking of which, we need an update of your mission concerning the oomans."

Mentally, I rolled my eyes. I knew he would ask that. Although we would move to a more private setting, given that it was a high-profile secret mission we were talking about but this level is reserved to the high ranking Yautjas who are usually out on missions, hunts, or other things in general. Plus, other than Datho, the other Ancients would hassle if we tried to move somewhere else. Lazy bunch that calls themselves Ancients . . . not to mention Yi'stbah. I glanced slightly behind Datho and saw that bastard leering at me. Both of us never liked each other from the moment we met, even before he became an Ancient. He had an aura around him that felt arrogant. What to expect from a Yautja who was pampered all of his life?

I shook my head, moving my focus back to Datho who was waiting for me to answer. I sighed and was about to talk about the mission, determined to keep my involvement with Mia out of it. But then, all of us heard a roar from behind and it was no surprise to me who it was.

"There's that bastard!"

All of us looked to see Thant'oug pushing the Arbitrators out of way with Hakr'ouh trying to calm him down. When he sees me, Thant'oug starts stomping towards us and looking like he could kill someone with his stare alone, which was me since I was his intended target. Instinctually, I growled and moved into a small fighting stance in case he tried anything foolish. Despite the Council being here, Thant'oug would pull some sort of stupid stunt when he was like this. I saw him point his finger at me as he moved faster, roaring out in anger.

"You traitor! You pauking (fucking) traitor!"

He almost got to close contact with me until An'tar pushed between, holding his arms out as a shield for me. Thant'oug stops in his tracks and growls lightly . . . not like he did with me so I could tell he was trying to restrain himself. He better calm down or else this won't end well.

"What's the matter, Thant'oug?"

Thant'oug growls once more but directs it to me, looking underneath An'tar's arm and tried to past him as well. But An'tar moves in front is him swiftly, making sure that the path was blocked. Thant'oug roars again and out of frustration, starts shoving An'tar in an attempt to get to me. That saint sits well with the Council and like a bee swarm, each one moved to surround Thant'oug in a show of intimidation. It did little to help as it only made Thant'oug angrier. This time, he went too far when he managed to trip An'tar with his feet. An'tar grunts and falls on his side, not expecting that move from Thant'oug. I growled as loud as I could, spreading my mandibles in the process

He has gone too far! Disrespectful!

But just as the situation escalated quickly, the next thing I knew was that several Arbitrators grabbed onto each arm of Thant'oug's and pulled him away while An'tar got back on his feet. He struggled with all of his might to break free but it was in vain as more Arbitrators came rushing in. After a few seconds, Thant'oug was under control but I remained poised to fight until Datho roars.

"What is your problem, Thant'oug?!"

"You should be asking him over there!"

He points straight at me and everyone's eyes follow, shifting the entire focus of the room at me. It was nerve-wracking as it is to have so many faces looking at me with mixed expressions of doubt, shock, and a bit of anger from Yi'stbah. But he's always like that, especially to me. It doesn't count. I kept my emotions bottled up, crossing my arms and glaring a little at Thant'oug.

"It's not my problem when you act like a fool. And in front of the Council no less."

"Pauk (fuck) you!"

Thant'oug growls and scrambles with all of his might to break free of the Arbitrators' hold but it was like trying to stop an asteroid from crashing into a ship using only your bare hands. I've learned all too well when I had my angry outbursts and fought whoever tried to get in my way. My opponents either got severely injured or ended up dead. In the beginning, the Arbitrators didn't intervene but when it became more frequent, they would hold me down until I calmed down enough to leave. It wasn't fun and very humiliating as well.

I watched as the Arbitrators held Thant'oug back until he calmed down a little but the anger in his eyes never dimmed, focused directly on me. Datho pushed through to stand in front of Thant'oug, leaning his face down and growling ferociously. That stopped Thant'oug in his tracks as he froze in fear. That is what happens to any who dared to challenge or intimidate an Ancient, especially my brother who had a history of being one of the greatest fighters in his time. Probably still is today but not pushing it. Datho leans closer as he spoke but it was barely heard throughout the room.

"Let me make this clear. If you ever come bursting in anger during an important conversation like a child having a temper tantrum, I promise it will be the last time you ever have a mouth to use."

The tension in the room grew immensely, enough that it sent a chill creeping beneath my skin. I glanced towards the other members and saw that they were affected as well as each of their bodies tensed in fear. Even Lord Yi'stbah seemed agitated with his mandibles tightening together but wondered if it was because of something else. I turned back when I heard Datho start walking back to me but ordered the Arbitrators on the way.

"Make sure he gets to his room without any more problems."

The Arbitrators nod and start pulling Thant'oug out of the room and back to the lift with little resistance. When the doors to the lift finally close, the tension disappears but the Council started to show curious looks at why I was accused of something that had no idea what it was about. Datho stops in front of me but leans closer for a whisper.

"Let us talk somewhere more private."

With that, Datho walks past me and I followed suit. He turns to the rest of the Council. "You are dismissed. An'tar . . . make sure to check with the healers to make sure you didn't receive any injuries."

An'tar bows low. "Yes, my Lord."

We walked past everyone and heading into a small hallway that leads to my room, which was located at the very end and where I wanted to be . . . away from all of this. After reaching my room, I opened the door and moved to the side to let Datho first before I followed, shutting the door in the process. But I didn't get a chance to relax a bit when Datho asked bluntly.

"What happened on the ooman planet when you were there? I know that Thant'oug and you don't get along but for him to act like that with the Council in the same room, it must be serious. So spill it."

I turned around and saw that Datho wasn't too pleased, crossing his arms and letting his body lean to one side in a manner that a parent would give when they caught their children doing something bad. It was typical behavior between us but I knew when he was like this, there was no 'getting out' of this mess.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you everything."

Datho sits there and listens as I spilled out what had occurred when Xen'ork and I arrived on the ooman planet, telling him that we were following orders to track down and stop the oomans that were alleged in conducting experiments with Yautja DNA and such but leaving out 'certain' things. As for Thant'oug's behavior, I merely told that we got into an argument and had a bit of a scuffle that ended pretty badly, saying that Thant'oug thought I was cheating. It was obviously a lie but it was convincing enough that Datho pushed it aside and allowed me to finish the rest of my story. It gave me some relief when I saw his head bobbing up and down a little.

"So you found out the location of the oomans. But it doesn't explain why you didn't just charge in and finish them off in an instant. From what you told me, they don't seem to be a challenge even to you."

"There were . . . complications."

Datho twitches his head, looking a little disbelieved. "Complications? That is unlike you."

"I know . . . but then I found out that the oomans are secretly meeting with one of our own."

That almost sent Datho in a rage, swiftly rushing towards me like a charging beast. His eyes started to burn with rage but not directed at me. It was almost like seeing a reflection of myself when I found out about it as well.

"Are you certain it was a Yautja?"

I nodded firmly. "There was no mistake. He delivered some kind of vial that held Yautja blood in it to the oomans. But I didn't get more when they were alerted by my presence. I almost captured him but he got the jump on me and took off. I tried tracking him down but then realized he — "

Immediately, I stopped speaking altogether and glad I did in time. I rambled so much about the mission that I almost spilled the beans about the one thing I wanted to avoid but my brother became insistent when he saw my mood change to being nervous all of a sudden. I tried to keep it contained but it was hard when my mind kept remembering the fear that followed when I thought the traitor might have gone after Mia. I snapped it when Datho asked in frustration.

"Realized what, Daugo? What is it?"

He takes a few steps closer, slitting his eyes almost closed as he tried to see what I was hiding. He may not be the most clever Yautja on the planet but he isn't stupid either. He can easily sniff out if I was trying to hide something. I was still contemplating if I should tell my brother about Mia but worried about what his reaction would be. If he finds out that his own brother is having an amorous relationship with an ooman female, it might do more harm than good. Not only that but to also find out that Mia is one of the oomans connected to the Yautja experimentation, there's a possibility that they might hunt her down or worse.

I can't let that happen!

I collected myself just enough that I could keep my composure and hoped that it worked. It was then that I remembered an important fact about the traitor so I changed the subject in a different direction.

"But I did see something interesting on the Bad Blood before he disappeared."

With that, Datho heard clearly and took a step back with his eyes widened a little but then slumps down, crossing his arms once more and composing himself. "What do you mean?"

When I was about to speak, I stopped when I started to remember where that symbol came from. It wasn't a pleasant experience and I rather not go through my memories once more but my instinct urges me to go on with it. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard, diving into the most horrible time in my life.

I can do this, Father! We can't let them escape!

I pushed through the pain and watched as Ba'kou runs to follow the Bad Bloods and again, my heart began to tremble, knowing what was coming. Like a shadow moving through the darkness, the very same Bad Blood swoops down on my son and all I could do was watch as I saw my son being killed once more . . . with a knife to his back . . .

But time was different, Instead of me screaming his name, I concentrated on the Bad Blood that started to lift himself up slowly, almost glaring at me through his emotionless mask. I glared right back but my eyes wandered away from his face and down to his arm that held the knife, dripping with Ba'kou's blood. I wanted to kill him right then and there but I caught sight of the red X symbol on his wrist gauntlet. I looked even closer and it was the same one that I saw back on the ooman planet.

There's the same!

I pulled myself out of my memories and opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room with Datho still waiting for my answer. Realizing what I had just discovered, I stepped closer to him, clearing my throat so I could speak clearly."The Bad Blood wore a red X symbol on his armor that seemed familiar to me! He belongs to the same clan that killed Ba'kou!"

I roared in almost a triumphant sound like I won a fight or killed prey that was rare. It startled Datho for a moment but relaxed and asked a question that I forgot would change the situation in a bad way for me.

"Do you have proof?"

"I . . ."

I stumbled when I realized that I didn't have anything. At that time, I left my mask back on the ship and didn't have the recording to capture what I had seen. I cursed myself for being such an idiot at that moment. I should have known better than that Council is infamous for only taking action if there is concrete evidence to back up what the claimant had declared before them but it's there for a good reason. Many seasons ago, there were many incidents where one warrior or clan accused another of misconduct or something of that sort, the Council would send Arbitrators to deal with the problem with little or no information, and it mostly ended badly to the point that civil war almost broke out. The Council cleaned up the mess but declared that from that point on, evidence like recordings and such are necessary for action to be taken. It prevented much bloodshed but right now, it was becoming very frustrating. However, I didn't have the power to take action on a whim despite my rank and the law . . . is the law.

I close my eyes and sigh before looking back at Datho, speaking with disappointment in my voice.

"No. I don't"

Datho takes a deep breath, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe that this was happening. "Then there's nothing I can do for you. I may be the Leader but without proof of what you said, the Council can't do anything. I think that you're still dwelling in the past and you need to accept what happened and move on."

"I don't want to! I know what I saw!"

I twisted away from him and in my anger, I punched the wall nearest me. It left a dent about the size of a boulder as I pulled out my fist and the pain began to radiate up to my elbow. It took everything in me to not roar in agony but the rage inside me was still there. How can my own brother say something like that? I can't abandon this after realizing that my son's killer may still be out there. I need to settle this . . . but how?

I leaned my head until it gently settles on the way, closing my eyes and feeling a little defeated that I wasn't going to get the support that I thought was coming. Some part of me blames myself for not getting my mask and capturing what I saw. I felt so stupid that I made a mistake like that. What do I do now?

But then, a firm hand places itself on my shoulder, causing me to lift my head off the wall and look to my side and seeing Datho glancing at me with concern but at the same time . . . reassurance.

"We will find a way to get what you need. I believe you and you know that I will always support you. We're brothers after all."

He smiles a little but I didn't have the strength nor mood to smile back at him. I was mentally drained as I turned to face the wall once more. "I know."

I grunted and stayed still as a statue while Datho lets out a small purr to reassure me that all will be well. He lets go of my shoulder and I heard his footsteps walking towards the exit. I didn't bother to move and watch him go and I'm sure Datho got the message so he stays quiet until he calls out one last time.

"You know . . . you should speak with Lar'ja soon. He's coming back from his recent 'excavation' of hunting the same Bad Bloods . . . and he needs to know what will happen from this point on. Get some rest."

And with that, I heard the door open and quickly shut and the room becomes deadly silent. I didn't move for quite a while until the urge to move became too strong. I pushed off of the wall and walked to the washing area, heading to the sink and splashing some water on my face. It was soothing but not enough to clear my mind of everything that has happened. I lowered my head and closed my eyes for a minute.

What do I do now?

I was about to look up until I heard Mia's voice ringing inside me.

I wished that everyone would feel the same way as I do when I'm with you. If only Yautjas and humans could coexist, then all of the bloodsheds wouldn't happen. If only we say ourselves as equals . . . find the balance between us.

Somehow, her words rang true and strong and create a small fire deep in my chest. As equals . . . Ta'kasa.

I lifted my head to see my reflection in the mirror. I looked tired and beaten but repeating Mia's words in my head once more, the tiredness fades from my features. I felt the resolve inside me grow as I leered into my own eyes, making a vow to myself.

"I will make sure to find you again, Mia. And I will find out who's behind everything. I promise."

I took a deep breath and moved away from the sink, walking to my bedroom to get some rest before I start what I need to do, determined to find out.

Once and for all.

Hi Readers!

This chapter made me feel very sad for Daugo and shows a lot of his struggle between finding a way to make things right and following the rules that don't sound as fair as they seem to be. Not to mention that Daugo's father is now dying but he doesn't want to follow in the footsteps of becoming a Clan Leader. Will he accept it to protect his clan? Or follow his own heart and makes his own path, despite the consequences that could follow?

Let's just hope that Daugo will be able to make it back to Mia in one piece before something bad happens since he now knows the Bad Blood that killed his son might be involved with Stargazer. Who is this mysterious Yautja that is somehow plaguing Daugo's life every step of the way?

Find out when Chapter 11 comes next week!

 

Thank you all for the great support and enjoy! :)))


	11. Unearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 11: Unearth

 

Some time had passed since I had a meeting with the Council but it was much longer than I wanted it to be. I crept through many of the files in the whole database that only the most important Yautjas can access but there was still nothing to tie the Bad Blood I saw back on Earth to the Killer Yautja clan that was presumed to be extinct many seasons ago . . . and to the murder of Ba'kou.

When I became frustrated by that, I pressured permission from Datho to allow me to go back to the ooman planet. I told him my reason was to finish my mission but in reality, it was my hope to see Mia again. Normally, this would be a matter between me and the leader of my Clan but before I could, Lord Dau'jein passed away a while after he was brought back. I didn't really care much for my father and knew it was inevitable but with his death, more complications arose. The Council, including my brother, started to persuade me to fill the position of Clan Leader as soon as possible. Of course, I kept pushing it back, telling them that I have unfinished business. Yi'sbath was the first to complain and the loudest if I had to rank him. I never like him at all. From the first moment I met him, he would always find ways to piss me off even more. Despite that, I delayed my succession as leader of the Dark Blade clan . . . but I had no idea how long I had left.

The nagging got so bad that I isolated myself in my room, using a small panel I borrowed from the meeting room to find more information. And it went on forever but I kept diligent as I scrolled around. Keep looking. There must be something I'm missing.

My concentration was broken when I heard someone calling through the door. "My lord. It's Hak'rouh. Permission to enter?"

I waved my hand in the air. "You can come in."

The door opens and Hak'rouh makes his way into the open area, coming to my side where I was sitting in front of the panel. As usual, we greet each other with bows in respect.

"Anything new developments?"

I turned and looked at Hak'rouh as he gave his answer but the look on his face already told me the answer. "Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything other than what we already know. The Killer Yautja . . . the incident with your son . . . nothing."

I growled in frustration as I turned around in my chair, pressing my palm onto the middle of my forehead.

"I thought so."

I couldn't blame Hak'rouh for the lack of information. Even with my rank, I had come up empty-handed so we were practically on the same boat. Still, I couldn't hold back my frustration with everything coming at me in one moment as I growled a little too harshly than I wanted to be. I heard Hak'rouh cough behind me as a way to get my attention. It helped and I turned my chair around, looking straight into his eyes.

"I wish I could do more for you, my lord. You trusted me enough to let me know what you saw that night . . . I hoped I can give something back in return."

His eyes droop down to the ground out of disappointment. I knew that he meant what he said and I wanted to let him know so I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it enough to shake it gently. His eyes shot back up.

"I know. I appreciate this more than you'll ever know. I will always remember that I can count on you more than anyone else in this matter."

Those words that came out of my mouth was very sincere. Hak'rouh and I went way back when both of us were pups, playing together and then going on hunts. I was grateful when we both went on our Chivas together and it was a wonderful time, fighting together and becoming Blooded in our clan. In that time, we began to trust one another as if we were actually brothers. And I think some believed it as well. That gave me the confidence to tell me what happened that night when I saw the Bad Blood giving the vial of blood to the oomans but I didn't have the heart to tell him about Mia. Something inside told me to keep it low and I'm glad when Hak'rouh didn't ask for anything else on that matter.

Both of us stayed silent but our eyes did the talking and Hak'rouh's lit up like he was a small pup again, being treated with something special for a great accomplishment. I let go of his arm and went back to work, determined to go through the files once more and see if I have missed anything.

"I wanted to let you know that Thant'oug is at it again."

I grunted as I started entering codes into the panel. "More rumors to spread into society about me no doubt."

"About you and Mia."

I stopped what I was doing, turning around back to Hakr'ouh while grunting in annoyance. Ever since all of us returned to Yautja Prime, Thant'oug had become a pain in my pauking (fucking) ass. When he didn't get a chance to roar out what I did during the Council meeting, he started to blurt out everything that he saw during that night. First, it was me attacking him like I was the one who instigated the fight and then wasn't punished for it. Then it got to a point where he started telling everyone that I was bewitched by an ooman female and went mad. In the beginning, I wanted to lash out at him but Xen'ork, Hakr'ouh, and my brother Datho did make a point that it would only make things worse. It was hard but eventually, I've found ways to tolerate the rumors spreading around when I passed by while hearing whispers about me mating with an ooman female.

I'm already taunted by my past mistakes . . . Focus on what's important now so you can go back to Mia.

I sighed, letting a huge pocket of air go deep into my lungs before letting it all out. "Let him act like an ignorant pup. We have more important things to take care of. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. Lar'ja has finally arrived from his journey. Did you want me to—"

"Yes. Send word that I want to discuss with him on certain matters in the meeting room. Privately."

Hak'rouh pauses a moment, looking at me to see if I was serious or not. I growled to snap him out of whatever he was in. He bows his head and takes his leave, shutting the door behind him and leaving me all alone once more. Wasting no more time, I went into my bedroom and got the rest of my armor before heading out of the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I finally made it to the meeting room after going through the boring hallways, I was the first to arrive so I waited patiently for Lar'ja to come, sitting on one of the chairs next to the table. There is so much that I needed to tell him but it would be very difficult. The relationship between us was . . . very rocky since Ba'kou's death and it hasn't been easy to communicate synergistically.

I shook my head. No . . . I need him to listen. I hope he'll understand.

It wasn't long before I heard several knocks on the door and immediately, I stood up and cleared my throat. For some reason, my heart was pounding fast from the anxiety of this meeting. I wasn't sure if it was because I was nervous about telling him everything. I closed my eyes and took several calming breaths before opening them back up to the door.

"Come in."

The door creaks open too slowly for my patience. I wanted nothing more than to rush to it and push it open myself but I kept my composure and stood straight, crossing my arms together to ease my anxiety. The first to enter was Hakr'ouh but he stopped midway as he looked back outside the room, no doubt trying to get Lar'ja in. I figured he would somewhat resist.

Eventually, Hakr'ouh moves back into the meeting room and walking right behind him was Lar'ja wearing his secondary set of armor that lacks representation to the Dark Blade Clan. It was nothing more than chest armor that completely shielded him with a golden striped design in the middle of it with his leg braces and wrist gauntlets matching. It was expected as much for him to not change into the armor that was made for him. Lar'ja would do whatever it took to hide as many ties to me as possible. Both of them walked until stopping only a few feet away from me and Hakr'ouh bows.

"My lord. I have brought Lar'ja as you requested."

I nodded. "Thank you for your time. Please let us talk in private."

"Of course."

I watched as Hakr'ouh turns around and walks out of the room, passing by Lar'ja and closing the door behind him. It was unbearable silence afterward with each staring at each other, waiting for one to make the first move. I looked into Lar'ja's eyes and saw that the hatred he had for me was still burning strong, making his golden-amber eyes glow with rage. The only reason he would come to meet me is that I was expected to become the next Clan Leader so he has no choice but to obey. I sighed and took a step closer to him.

"Lar'ja."

"My Lord."

He spoke sternly and not hesitating to show displeasure in his voice. I ignored it and straighten myself. "Did you have a successful trip?"

He grunts and I could see the muscles in his arms tightening a bit. "Better than being here, following your shadow."

Again with the insults? My inner anger was threatening to come out of me but I kept telling myself that it wasn't worth it and that there are more important things to worry about. Closing my eyes, I sighed to keep myself calm before looking back at Lar'ja. I have to tell him about what's happened.

"I'm sure you have been informed that your grandfather, Lord Dau'jein, had passed away some time now."

When I said it, Lar'ja's eyes lowered a bit and some sadness was seeping out from him. Despite the controversy, Lar'ja had always praised his grandfather for being a strong leader and in some way, compared him to me who was low on his totem pole of favorites. He lifts his head back up and the emotion I saw earlier had vanished.

"I've been told before I arrived back home."

But then, his stare suddenly focuses on me and I tightened my forehead in confusion about why he was acting like this until he answered that question right away. "But that's not all you wanted to talk about."

I relaxed but a bit shocked that he could read me so easily. Normally, I was able to hide what I knew easily but ever since the recent events being bombarded on me, the stress had taken a toll on me. Might as well let it out and be done with it. Time for the fireworks.

I sighed. "And you know what that means."

In an instant, Lar'ja's facial features changed dramatically. His arms spread a bit apart to the sides and his knees bend to position him into a crouch, making him look like he was ready to attack me. If I didn't know better that he was going to vent out his anger and frustration since this wasn't the first time Lar'ja has done this, then any Yautja would have seen it as a threat and go for the attack. He roars out in fury.

"I'm not going to just make myself a breeding machine just to benefit everyone else!"

I spoke as calmly as possible. "I understand but your uncle and the Council are already pushing me to take the position as Clan Leader. Since I can no longer mate with anyone, they're only concerned to protect the future of one of the most important clans. And it isn't normal for a Blooded warrior like yourself to not have taken any mate in so long."

Lar'ja roars louder this time, almost to the point that it was starting to give me a headache. " I choose who I will be with and not for anyone's benefit! Especially yours! And the only reason I got the mark of our clan on my neck is because of tradition! I don't take pleasure in showing it to everyone!"

Out of anger, Lar'ja pulls his dreadlocks aside, showing the crown scar on the base of his neck. For Blooded warriors, every Yautja is more than eager to show their clan's symbol on their bodies like I did when I decided to place it on my forehead. But of course, Lar'ja's defiance stems from my foolishness on the day Ba'kou was killed. My breath quivers as I brought my hand to my forehead, rubbing it to try and get rid of the headache that I hoped wouldn't stir up this time. Why? Every time. . . Our fights never got better and it seemed to me that they were only getting worse from the pressure coming from everywhere . . . and everyone. I knew that Lar'ja wasn't going to listen but I hoped that it would be different . . . that I . . . would be different. I walked over to the same chair next to the table and slowly sat down, leading over on my elbows. All my emotions were swirling all around inside me, fighting amongst each other. How can I hope of changing myself? What's the use?

The first time I saw you . . . I thought it was the end of me but you let me and the others live when you could have easily killed us.

If you were such a cruel being, then I wouldn't be here talking to you . . . trusting you with everything I have . . . You changed my way of thinking for the better.

Out of nowhere, I heard Mia's voice calling inside my head. I lifted my head slightly from the table but low enough that Lar'ja couldn't see what was going on. Her words repeated several times and I recalled our meeting back on the ooman planet by the lake that I come to think as beautiful . . . just like her.

If only we say ourselves as equals . . . find the balance between us . . .

I moved my hand away from my face and brought it in front of me as I looked down at the green color that decorated my skin. Is this what you wanted to teach me, Mia? That I need to find balance in me? Is that what I must do to change? Not a moment later, I was brought back to reality when I heard Lar'ja's voice over my own thoughts.

"Father? What's wrong?"

Finally, I brought my face up to him and for a split second, I saw a bit of concern in the corner of his eyes but they were gone before I could acknowledge it. Lar'ja steps back and closes his eyes, hearing his breath become a little labored from exhausting himself with roaring in my face or so I thought. I stayed as silent as the universe, watching him carefully. But then, he looks back at me and opens his mouth.

"Something's up with you. What happened?"

It was no surprise that Lar'ja could sense that I knew something that was very important. He may have a quick temper but he's very inquisitive in finding out things. Besides, it helped me to turn my attention back to what I really needed to share with him. After all, he was also investigating the ones that killed his mother and brother ten seasons ago. Plus, he might know something else that I couldn't find. He's been on that 'excavation' to find out more. I leaned back on the frame of the chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"During my mission to the ooman planet, I found out some things that might be connected to what you're searching for."

The reaction from Lar'ja when I said that was almost surprising to anyone who didn't know our current situation. His eyes widened so much that the gold in them was obscuring the pupils in the middle. It was ironic that the only way to get my son's attention was to bring up stuff about the Bad Bloods.

"What have you found?"

I blinked my eyes a few times. "I saw a Yautja secretly meeting with some ooman soldiers and handed them a vial of blood that belonged to a Yautja."

I watched as Lar'ja gasped in shock but then his mandibles twist out in anger and the glow from his eyes came back with a vengeance. "What the pauk (fuck)? A Yautja . . . conversing with oomans and giving blood to them willingly?! Are they insane?!"

"I don't know. I tried to capture whoever they were but got away from me."

Lar'ja grunts and spits down on the floor before glancing back at me. "I expected as much. You got a video at least?"

I shook my head. "I didn't have my mask at the time . . . so no."

Lar'ja turns his body to the side and brings a fist closer to his face. "Why am I not surprised? Another mistake . . . just like that day."

When I heard those words coming out of Lar'ja's lips, everything inside me snapped. The anger . . . the sadness . . . despair . . . it became like a bomb. Before Lar'ja could react, I jumped out of my chair and slammed him to the nearest wall, gripping his shoulders like a vice and refusing to let go. Lar'ja growls and tries to push me away, digging his claws into my elbow to get some pain reaction from me but it was no use. I was much stronger than him and he wouldn't dare attack me, being of higher rank than himself. Our faces were inches apart and I roared into his face.

"Do you think I did all of this because I wanted it!? Do you think I wanted my own son to die!? I pay for that mistake every day . . . every time I take a breath when I knew Ba'kou never had the chance to do the same!?"

I stopped when my thoughts snapped me back. Is this really necessary? You're better than this. What would Mia think about this? My memories of her smile flood back and my breathing hitched while my heart raced like a fast drum beat. I shook my head slightly and released Lar'ja from my grasp, stepping back from him as his eyes widened in shock. There was only silence between us for a moment until I was calm enough to speak without lashing out like before, hoping to change the subject back to the real reason.

"Enough of that. Have you found anything on your trip?"

Snapping back into a serious tone, Lar'ja straighten himself out, brushing off some dirt that got onto his chest armor during our scuffle. "I did, my Lord. In fact, what you said might have some connection to what I found."

"Show it to me."

With that, Lar'ja walks past me and I turned around, watching him head to the table and press on it. It activates and a small panel emerges, decorated in a series of colored buttons that would confuse any Yautja if they didn't have the proper training. This panel was solely used to display information via hologram to all who are in attendance at the time, including the higher ranking Yautjas like the Leader and others. The hologram centered in the middle turns on and suddenly glows a bright red. Then, I saw Lar'ja pull out a small disk from his belt that I didn't notice before and places into the hard drive when he presses on the button that opens it. He pushes it in and the panel goes to work, loading the contents the disk held and the hologram goes nuts with Yautja symbols and numbers. It wasn't until a few moments later that the hologram calms down and displays a picture of some blueprint but it definitely wasn't for building something. It showed a plan with a picture of a vial that was strangely familiar. When I looked closer to it, my eyes snapped wide open in realization.

That vial . . . it's the same one I saw with the Bad Blood!

"Is that . . .?"

"Yes. It took me the whole trip to decode some of the data but from what I gathered, this vial contained Yautja blood that had been altered. I suspect that it might have been hybridized."

I looked closer at the vial, noting all the details it had and there was no mistake. It was the same as what I saw being handed over to the oomans. But what is its purpose? Why would a Yautja give something like this to beings that are considered prey to Yautja society? Something's not adding up . . .

"What else?"

I heard Lar'ja grunt but I growled in warning at him without looking, fearing that my emotions would get the better of me. Lar'ja must have gotten the message as he kept continuing. "There was a plan I found as well.

Lar'ja presses more codes into the panel and the hologram skims fast until it stops on another image except it was showing a video of what appeared to be the process of hybridization. I saw the molecular form of Yautja DNA until it starts to reshape itself until I didn't recognize it anymore. The whole structure completely changed . . . What is going on?

"So what this is showing is how Yautja DNA is mutated into a more simple form. But the next part is what I found interesting."

Again, Lar'ja presses more codes and another video pulls us, showing the mutated Yautja DNA being mixed with another DNA that I didn't know what it belonged to until the hologram shows that its origin comes from an ooman. That freezes every part of my being. Wait a minute . . .

I pointed at the hologram with one clawed finger. "What does this show?"

I looked back to Lar'ja and it seemed like he was disgusted by watching this, which tells me that it upset him very much and his voice made sure it was known. "It shows that the blood from before being mixed with human DNA, resulting in a complete product. To be used as some sort of weapon against the oomans. A hybrid . . ."

On the last word, he spat like he tasted something bitter in his mouth. But I cared less about what he thought as my mind started to go nuts, putting the pieces together. A hybrid? Mia said something about her group working on Yautja DNA. And from what Lar'ja showed me, it sounds like what I saw that night. Without hesitation, I asked him bluntly of a question that would confirm everything.

"Where did you get this information?"

I heard nothing from Lar'ja for a few seconds but I waited patiently for an answer despite being agonizing. My hands twisted into fists so hard that my claws dug deep into my palms and the stinging pain radiates up to my elbow. Still, I didn't move so much as an inch until Lar'ja finally spoke.

"I tracked down a ship that had a red X symbol on it. The very same one belonging to Ba'kou's killer."

At that moment, everything around me stood still as the horrible realization came to me with full force. My mind flashes back to the secret meeting of the Bad Blood with the ooman soldiers and then to the fight between me and the traitor when I ripped part of his cloak that revealed the red X symbol on it.

The same one! If this is all true, then . . . then . . .

My head snaps up and I stare straight into the wall with my eyes bulging out of my sockets like a crazy Yautja if anyone saw me like this. Then . . . Mia's in danger!

Without warning, I took off from my place and started sprinting to the door while hearing Lar'ja roaring for me. "My Lord! Where are you going!?"

I roared back. "Not now! I have to go!"

"Where!?"

"Back to the ooman planet! There is something I need to take care of!"

Pushing my legs harder, I almost reached for the door with my hand until I heard Lar'ja's next words. "Is it because of the female ooman?"

Right as my hand touched the door, my legs stopped in their place and the rest of my body freezes at that point. I slowly turned around, seeing Lar'ja looking angry yet again but he roars before I could explain myself.

"Don't look dumb. I heard the rumors that during your 'mission', you mated with an ooman female. Is that true?"

I didn't know whether I should answer him truthfully or make something up. Only those who have been there to witness it know but I kept it a secret, worrying that someone would do something about it and track Mia down if it was confirmed. But Lar'ja snaps once more, spreading his mandibles and inner mouth wide open.

"Is it true!?"

Now, he was really pissed and I didn't have the time to stay and give him all the details. But some part of me knew that he deserved the truth. He's your son after all . . . you need to trust him. Let it out. I sighed and turned my back towards him, unable to look him in the eye but explained as quickly as possible.

"Part of it is true. I did meet an ooman female back on the ooman planet called Earth. Her name is Mia."

If I was looking from another's point of view with the same mind before I left for my mission, I would have thought myself a pauking (fucking) fool. Telling him that I met prey and was going there to protect her. But I remembered Mia and her gentle smile . . . and her lips on my mouth. The thought alone brought wonderful emotions that I wished I could enjoy in a better situation than this. However, I needed to go back and I couldn't wait until something bad happened to her.

"And I need to protect her. Whatever the Bad Blood has given to them, it can't be good."

I wanted to get out of there but I heard Lar'ja's breath becomes labored with rage. Like every Yautja, Lar'ja was taught to dislike oomans to a bitter end so it was somewhat expected for him to react like this as well. But the tension inside the room started to make me feel uncomfortable but I remained still, not daring to turn around as Lar'ja lashed out.

"You?! You! How could you!? First, my brother . . . and now this! Being with a disgusting ooman female that is nothing more than prey! How much more disgrace do you want to bring to our family!? How much more pain are you trying to put me through!?"

Lar'ja stopped and the only thing I could hear other than silence is Lar'ja's labored breath. His lungs trying to pump air back into his body. From hearing what he said about Mia, I thought I would be angry with him but for some strange reason, I didn't feel anything other than sympathy. For what? I had no answer to that but I did have some idea. I believed that it was because I wasn't ashamed of having such a relationship. Mia was like no one I've ever met and it was a first time . . . in a long time . . . that I felt happy since that incident. It was a feeling like none other and it made my heart jump with joy.

I love her . . .

Courage and resolve began to build in my chest and it gave me the strength to turn my head around and look straight into Lar'ja's eyes. There was nothing but hatred for me but I didn't bother me anymore. I spoke with such calmness that it almost scared me.

"I never wanted to bring you pain. If I could, I would take it all and place it on my shoulders so you can be free. That is all I wanted for you. You're my son."

As I finished, the air coming from Lar'ja suddenly changes as I watch his expression twisted from anger into shock and disbelief. It was like he was seeing something that has never been witnessed before. His arms start to relax but remain tense to the eye. His mandibles come together in the middle tightly and he leers back at me but speaks a little calmer than before.

"You've changed. That female changed you. How did you fall under her spell? What made you desire to protect a mere ooman female?"

To be honest, it was hard for me to explain it to Lar'ja. It was so complicated that it probably would have taken days for me to explain it clearly to his young mind. But then, I recalled the dream that I had when I saw him with an ooman female . . . seeing him being so affectionate with her . . . it had to be important. My gaze softens as I spoke.

"Someday . . . you'll understand."

And with that, I pressed my hands on the door and pushed it open, determined to do whatever it takes to return to Earth. The very planet that Mia treasures so much.

Wait for me, Mia. I'm coming.

Hi Readers!

Sorry for the late update. I have the bad case of writer's block with this chapter so I had a bit of a struggle with it until I got to the good part when Daugo tells about Mia to Lar'ja. But I hope everyone loves it! :D

What a heated argument between Lar'ja and Daugo . . . between father and son . . . and it's plain as day that it's due to Ba'kou's death from a long time ago. And to be treated poorly because of what somewhat else did . . . Poor Lar'ja :(

But Daugo understands that he needs to fix things before everything goes out of hand and finding out that the Yautja blood might pose a threat to Mia, our hero Yautja is taking off to reunite with his love.

But will it be a happy reunion? Will he make it there in time? Or did the worst thing unimaginable had already begun? What will Daugo do?

Find out when Chapter 12 comes in two weeks.

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	12. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 12: Grief

 

Everything was like a blur as I raced out of the building and into the open air of Yautja Prime. I did call for Hakr'ouh to message Xen'ork about meeting me at the loading docks. He did without any question in which I'm glad for him. But that was one problem dealt with and another presented itself when I went through the markets in the hopes of going through a faster path. I cursed when it was a busy day as dozens of Yautjas bustled through to see the new items that the merchants had brought. It mattered little as my mind focused on getting to the loading docks as soon as possible. I bumped into several warriors that gave me dirty looks with some going so far as to growl openly. The instinct to beat them to a pauking (fucking) pulp was completely blocked by my desire to get off of this planet and head to the ooman planet . . . and to Mia.

It wasn't long before I saw the start of the platform that led to the loading docks. My heart leaped for joy when my eyes set upon it and my feet began to quicken their pace towards it. But of course, it never was that easy. Out of nowhere, two Arbitrators blocked my path as they lined up side by side to create a barrier. I growled and decided to go around them but they moved again to block me. I went the other way and they followed, irritating me even more. I leered at the closest Arbitrator in front and rose my chest up in intimidation.

"Let me pass."

I figured that they wouldn't budge since, unlike many other warriors, the Arbitrators had been honed to keep themselves calm and focused in all situations for the sake of the Council's protection. Still, I made sure to show my displeasure as I leered into his mask in the hope he got my message. The Arbitrator steps forward, placing his spear across him.

"We're ordered not to let you go."

I roared with ferocity. "I said let me pass!"

It was stupid of me but I shoved the Arbitrator forcibly in an attempt to get him out the way. Everything almost exploded when the other Arbitrator came to his side and pointed the sharp end of the spear close to my neck. I froze but let out another deep growl as the Arbitrator that I shoved cleaned the dust off himself but remained composed.

"My apologies but we're only following our orders."

"On whose account!?"

"Mine."

A voice called out from behind and all of us turn to see that it was my brother Datho along with Thant'oug right behind . . . the last Yautja on the planet that I wanted to see again. I bared my mandibles out and hissed in fury at his presence but it only made him smirk even more. He's planning something . . . I know it!

"I told you, my Lord. The Blood Assassin is obsessed with an ooman female. Enough that he'll disobey orders to return to that pathetic speck of a planet."

Thant'oug points his finger at me, twirling it around to piss me off even more than I was. It almost did the trick as the urge to rip him apart in front of everyone was becoming unbearable but a small part of me resisted it, knowing the consequences if I pulled something stupid. Instead, I tightened my fists together and glared right in his direction.

"Thant'oug . . . Another attempt to piss me off?"

He huffed, still smirking. "Of course not. I'm merely doing my duty in protecting our species. Even if it means going against my future Clan Leader."

I opened my mandibles slightly, showing my inner mouth and making sure he could see my teeth bare before him. "You should rethink your place in the Dark Blade Clan if I were you."

I felt satisfied when I saw a break in his smirk, morphing into anger as he mirrored my expression a few moments ago. Thant'oug starts growling as well but he raises his chest and shoulders, looking like he's ready to attack at any moment. I figured he would go right into a fight since he has no patience nor self-control. Pathetic in my opinion. But the situation dissipated when Datho roars loud enough to snap both me and Thant'oug out of it.

"Enough! Both of you!"

He steps in between us, standing as tall as a Yautja with such a high rank. Instinctually, I dropped my shoulders and lowered my head a bit. Despite being my brother, he could easily reprimand me without a second thought. I waited as Datho takes a few steps towards my direction, never losing eye contact with me.

"Daugo. What is going on?"

His voice calls out sternly, indicating that he means he wants a clear and simple explanation for my actions. I could feel a tingling sensation that was an experience I would rather forget running down my spine. Although I wanted to keep my brother out of this, Thant'oug has put me in a tough situation where I have no choice. Admitting that, I sighed and looked right into my brother's eyes.

"Datho. I need to return to the ooman planet. I believe that something serious is developing that requires my attention. I need to get to the loading docks immediately."

At that moment, Datho gives me a low look that displayed his displeasure and somewhat disappointed with his mandibles pulled into his inner mouth and his chin pressing into the top of his chest, crossing his arms in the process.

"It's not just your mission. Thant'oug had shown me a recording of your interaction with an ooman named Mia. Am I wrong?"

My whole world stopped in an instant and whatever confidence I had in every fiber of my being fled without a trace, leaving only uncertainty and worry. Pauk . . . Thant'oug must have a video running when he saw me and Mia. My eyes glanced at his direction for a split second and that smirk on his face returned, boiling my blood. I took a deep and calming breath to at least control my emotions while thinking about how to answer. My brother would want more than just a yes or no. Unable to find an alternate way, I admitted defeat and spilled out everything with confidence. Nothing to hide . . .

"No. I indeed met Mia on my mission. She's one of the reasons why I need to return."

"See?! He's infatuated with prey! A weak being that can't even survive a minute in a fight with a Yautja! Nothing more than dirt under our feet!"

Thant'oug flips out, pointing his finger right at me like an ignorant pup that doesn't know the consequences of his actions. Stupid . . . and naive.

"Thant'oug! That's enough!"

Datho probably felt the same with Thant'oug's behavior, turning around to deeply growl at him. Thant'oug, sensing the immediate danger to his life, went into complete submission as he kneels to the ground and lowers his head so his eyes were covered by his elongated head and dreadlocks. It didn't help to appease Datho's frustration as I watched him walk over to Thant'oug and smack him hard in the head. The sound alone was enough to tell me it wasn't a warning but rather a threat since I heard the cracking of bone. Thant'oug's eyes went blank and I could fairly see his pupils dilate and then retract back and forth. I saw a faint splatter of green neon blood across the ground and followed its path back to Thant'oug, seeing a small cut on the side of his forehead. He didn't make a sound as Datho looked down on him.

"I only brought you here in believing that you can control yourself. But it seems that was my mistake. Leave us now and I'll deal with you later."

With that, Datho signals the Arbitrators from behind me and they swarm to Thant'ouhg like a kainde amedha hive. They stood on each side of him and helped lift him from the ground and then pushed on his shoulders into the direction that they wanted him to go. Thant'oug grumbles but he knows that he couldn't do anything against Datho's order or else risk becoming dishonored and deemed a Bad Blood. After a minute, Thant'oug glares at me one last time, giving a small growl before walking off back to the city with the Arbitrators on his tail. Now, it was only Datho and me in a small space so that no other Yautjas can hear our conversation. My brother sighs, rubbing his head in exhaustion until he looks back to me.

"Brother . . . What has happened to you?"

I spoke without delay. "I've opened my eyes for the first time . . . in a long time. I know you think of me as a fallen warrior but it matters little now."

Datho grumbles. "Even if it means you become a Bad Blood? You know the consequences of doing this."

Consequences . . . I lifted my chin enough so my face is just in front of Datho's. "I'm already treated as one . . . shamed by my past . . . reminded each day by everyone of what I've done. What's the difference?"

"You can be killed."

"And? I've already made one mistake in my life and that is watching by while those close to me die. I won't make that mistake again, especially with Mia involved."

"Then do you love her?"

I paused for a split second when he asked me that question. He didn't seem upset or angry but rather curious to an extent. I could see it in his eyes when a small light could be seen in his black pupils but Datho was well known to hide his true emotions like he's been doing for longer than fifty seasons, most likely trying to test me. I've got nothing to hide from you.

I inhaled deeply as I spoke like Mia was right in front of me, smiling happily to see that I was there with her and can vividly see her brown hair and brown eyes glowing from the light of the moon like the last time we've met. Her voice rings in my head, calling to me with such a sweet sound that I've never heard before.

Datho . . .

I let the words flow out of my mouth like a calm river.

"I do, brother. With all of my being."

When I answered, Datho doesn't move an inch like he was frozen in his place like a statue until he closes his eyes shut, leaning his head down slightly to the ground. I was a bit nervous that he wouldn't understand and try to keep me on this planet with force. I prepared myself for the worst but fate had another idea in mind when my brother opens his eyes and calmly calls to me.

"I understand." He waves his hand out to me. "You may go."

That took me in complete surprise. Datho . . . letting me go like that? It must be some sort of trick. I blinked my eyes several times in the hope that this wasn't a dream. But he was there, staring at me like I was some sort of pauking (fucking) moron. It got to the point where Datho had to growl to snap me out of my head.

"Did you hear what I said. You have my permission to leave."

It took me a few more seconds before I could let out a sentence. "Are you serious?"

Datho grunts in frustration, shaking his head in disbelief while his dreadlocks slapped against him as he crossed his arms.

"Yes. I may regret letting you do this and see your ooman lover but this is the first time I've seen you determined. Ever since Ba'kou and your lifemate."

I didn't say anything as I let him continue to what he wanted to say. "Despite what our Code of Honor dictates . . . sometimes . . . one must determine if we should follow it or follow our judgment. For one reason or another, mine is telling me that you need to do this."

With that, Datho goes to his wrist gauntlet and presses on it and a voice could be heard but it's hard to determine who it belonged due to static interference that happens once in a while. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Do you have the ship ready?"

"Of course. I'm here waiting for him."

"Good. I'm sending him your way so be prepared."

"Yes, my Lord."

The voice crackles off and Datho lowers his arm down, turning his attention at me while I stood there like a statue.

"Xen'ork is waiting for you at the ship docked at the very end, ready to take off."

My eyes widened in surprise. Xen'ork couldn't have done that so quickly since I only messaged him a few minutes ago, so the only logical explanation is that Datho planned this all along and already made his decision. You clever c'jit (shit). I looked into his eyes as he nodded his head, confirming my suspicions.

"This will remain a secret between us. No one will know of this except those you trust or already have knowledge of it. I'll deal with Thant'oug later."

With that, Datho walks closer to me until there was only an arm's distance between us. We looked at each other for a while until he reaches forward, placing a firm hand on my shoulder in which startled me a bit.

"I hope you know what you're doing. And may you be successful. I'll see you soon . . . brother."

He pats my shoulder one last time before letting go as he turned back around, heading to the city and leaving me all alone. I didn't move for what seemed like an eternity, trying to process what just happened in front of me. But the reality of the situation hits me hard and my breath hitches when I knew I wasted precious time in looking like an idiot. Quickly, I turned around and headed towards the loading dock, sprinting with all my might. All the while, my mind kept seeing Mia's face while I thought about the recent discovery of the Bad Blood's plan. I had no idea how long I've left Mia alone so I knew I had to find her. I tightened the muscles in my legs to run faster and swung my arms to get more speed as I looked ahead to my destination.

I'm coming, Mia . . . I'm coming.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As promised by Datho, Xen'ork was waiting by the edge of the ship as I sprinted to the end of the loading docks. We didn't even need to speak to one another as both of us knew what is going on. Within no time at all, Xen'ork had the ship running at full speed and we took off like the speed of light or at least it felt like it. But it wasn't enough to appease my anxiety as the trip felt like the longest one I've ever been on. All I could do was think about the images Lar'ja had shown me along with the Bad Blood's intentions on the ooman planet.

A hybrid to destroy oomans? What else are they plotting? What more suffering do they want to inflict? If there was such an answer to that question, I feared it.

After an eternity of waiting and looking outside the front window of the ship, my heart relaxed when I saw the ooman planet with its familiar blue sky and ocean surrounding the green, luscious land. I didn't think I would see another planet and believe it to be beautiful other than Yautja Prime. I kept my eyes on the planet until we broke through the atmosphere, thankful that our ships were built with heat resistant metal or else we would be boiled to death before we even got close.

Xen'ork activated the cloaking device and we flew through like we were nothing and landed in almost the exact place from the first time. I didn't even wait for the ship to fully settle down as I raced to the back of the ship and lowered the ramp, not even caring about how far down it was as I leaped into the air. I faintly remember Xen'rok cursing quietly at me for not being patient but my already scrambled mind blurred it out. I landed hard onto the ground and felt the pain radiated from the heels of my feet to the top of my knees, even to my arms except for being more a tingling sensation. After getting my bearings, I pressed on my wrist gauntlet to contact Xen'rok who was still trying to land the ship.

"Xen'ork. I'm heading out. Watch the ship and make sure no one finds you."

"You got it."

I turned off my gauntlet and looked up to the ship, nodding to make sure Xen'ork knew I got the message despite not being able to see him. Without hesitation, I hooked on my mask and turned on my heat vision since the forest was covered in darkness with the exception from the stars above before heading off into the forest. I wasn't sure how to track Mia since I had nothing to follow, not even footsteps she'd left behind but I was determined. There were two spots I could look, which is either going to the facility where Mia works or at the lake where we would meet in secret. Logically, it would be safer to check the lake but after learning of the Bd Blood's plans, it felt best to head to the facility and stop them before anything bad might happen. Who knows what that hybrid can do? If the oomans were successful . . .

I made up my mind and headed to the direction of the facility, using the information

I stored on my last trip to find its location. I hope you're okay, Mia . . .

I pumped my body to keep up the fast pace that I wanted it to go despite feeling the burn coming on, following the map shown from my mask. But all of a sudden, I could hear a faint sound and I stopped in my tracks. What is that? I stayed as still as possible, trying to depict what kind of creature was making that sound. I had no clue as to what it was but as I kept listening to it, I was able to piece it together enough that it reminding me of sobs. I tightened my eyes together in confusion. Who's crying?

I looked around to figure out where the source was until my eyes stopped at a familiar patch of bushes and trees that I vividly recognized. The sobs were still going but then I heard the faint rush of water . . . the same one I used to find the lake. Is it . . . Mia? Without pause, I twisted my feet and planted them in the ground towards the desired direction and pushed with all my might. As fast as lightning, I changed direction and sprinted through the bushes while following the sound of flowing water. As soon as I was in the clearing, I slowed down as I saw the lake right before me with the moon shining brightly above. It was still like I remembered it and I felt at peace with it, seeing glimpses of my memories here with Mia.

Speaking of which . . . where is she?

I looked around the shoreline but there was no one in sight. I switched to the night vision in the hopes of catching Mia in my sight but to no avail. Maybe I should look around more. Slowly, I walked around as I looked to each side of me every few seconds but found nothing. I was starting to lose hope that I may never find her until I saw a small figure sitting by the edge of the lake near the waterfall. Although I had my night vision on, I couldn't see who or what it was since they were cloaked with a dark shroud of some kind. Cautiously, I took several steps while ensuring that I don't make a sound. The sobs were getting stronger and I realized that the sound was coming from the strange figure. Mia? I kept coming closer . . . and closer until I was only a few feet away. I raised my hand slowly and reached for her.

"Hello?"

I didn't know why the pauk (fuck) I said something like that. It was like my mind went to sleep for that split second and if I had known the consequences that came soon after, I would have shut my mouth before anything came out. Right as I spoke, the figure jumped to their feet and pulled out something shiny out of their side. It wasn't until my mask analyzed the item in their hand that I realized it was an ooman weapon . . . something called a gun that was deemed deadly to our kind. Instinctually, I pulled out my wrist blades and roared right at them, making sure I wasn't to be messed with. Bring it on.

But in a split second, the figure gasps and takes a step back and I could sense something snapped them out of it. At first, I didn't relent and kept my glare on them, thinking that they were trying to lower my guard until I heard them speak.

"Daugo?"

It was weak and soft but that voice rang in my ears and my body froze when I realized who it was, confirmed when my name was spoken.

"Mia . . ."

I retracted my blades and waited as the figure dropped the gun onto the ground and moved to lift the hood of their cloak over, revealing Mia's face to me. I did the same and removed my mask and letting it drop to the ground, seeing those ocean colored blue eyes once more. But then, I noticed that the whites of them changed color to almost completely red. And then I looked down and saw her cheeks were of a bright red blush while tears slowly streamed down from them. I put all of it together and concluded that she was the one I heard crying. But why?

"Mia? Are you alright?"

I reached for her again but she backed up a bit, startled by my move. I flinched and pulled my hand back from her. What's wrong with her?

"Is . . . it you?"

I nodded. "Yes. It's me, Mia."

"Why are you here?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I could sense the tension radiating off of her that was slowly growing in strength. I couldn't understand what she seemed so upset towards me. My mind couldn't comprehend it. Again, I reached for her in an attempt to comfort her but once again, she backed up from me. Her facial expression started to twist in anger. Her eyes formed into slits while her teeth ground together. Her hatred was staring right at me and my heart started to sink at the start of our reunion in which I wasn't expecting it to be like this.

"How could you?"

"Wha—?"

"How could you!?"

She screamed her lungs out, lashing at me with rage in her eyes. It was such a shock that I went against Yautja nature and stepped back in fear. It was deemed weak for a highly ranked warrior such as myself to act submissively, even to prey like an ooman. I didn't understand her sudden change in behavior. I raised my hands to show I didn't mean any harm to her but it did little to ease her anger as she still looked at me like a cornered animal ready to strike.

"I don't understand, Mia. What happened?"

Mia ground her teeth so hard that I heard scraping sound coming from them. I wanted to stop her from inflicting any more pain onto her but in her current state, I feared that if I attempted anything, she would flip out. At least she was speaking out although with so much anger.

"How could you just appear out of nowhere after being gone for so long!? Right as I'm acting like a weakling! So that you can mock me!?"

I stuttered with my words, becoming more confused than ever. "Mia . . . I don't . . . know what you're talking about."

"Don't act so naive! You've been gone for almost ten years! Ten years! Leaving me all alone while I waited for you like an idiot!"

My mind froze from what she just said. Ten years? Has it been that long? During my time on Yautja Prime, I had forgotten that the length of time between Yautjas and oomans was completely different. What was only one season for us, ten ooman years would have passed in the same amount of time. Still, it didn't seem that long but then again . . . I was a Yautja and time was much shorter than others and ten years can be a long time for an ooman.

Have I left you for that long, Mia?

I had no idea what to say to her as the eerie silence filled the open air. I heard her seething as she kept breathing heavily but then I saw a break in her demeanor. Her expression slowly changed as the anger started to dissipate from her eyes, replaced with a certain emotion that I couldn't pin. At least until I started seeing more tears coming down from the corner of her eyes. Her breath started to quiver and her chest shook with such sorrow that I could feel that dreaded emotion running through me . . . as if I was the one sobbing. She struggled to get her words passed her lips, trying desperately with all of her might.

"How could you just . . .? Why . . . do you appear now? Why . . .?"

I didn't answer her but remained as still as possible as she continued. "I . . . waited for you. I prayed that you would . . . come back. But you never did."

She sniffs when I saw something leaking from her nostrils. "I . . . missed you."

When I heard those words come from her quivering mouth, my heart broke into a million pieces. It was so painful that I let out a groan. Mia looked startled by the sound, not expecting I would let out something like that. I gripped my chest in an attempt to ease it. What happened to you, Mia? After a few moments, I let go and decided to go to her, even if she didn't want me to. She was in pain and all I wanted to do was take it away from her. So, I took the first step towards her and then another . . . and then another. I kept my eyes on Mia, seeing her eyes widened in shock as she started to step back.

"Don't . . . Stop . . ."

I didn't know if she meant it seriously. Her voice was weak from all the sobbing and emotional spat she gave me but I didn't care. I let my feet walk to her but it was an unusual experience. It was like my legs were walking on their own, knowing what I wanted. Mia stepped back once more until she couldn't anymore. There was no reason why she couldn't move anymore but I suspected that she didn't have the strength anymore. The distance between us grew shorter and shorter until I was only inches in front of her. More tears fell from Mia's eyes as she pushed her hands outward in an attempt to stop me from advancing.

"Please . . ."

She gave one last plea but it was very weak and my mind could no longer comprehend it. One last step and I raised my arms and let them wrap around her small frame, feeling her smooth skin over my rough, scaled one. She resisted me in the beginning, shoving as hard as she could on my chest. But with her body being so weak from her emotions and my body built like stone, it didn't take long before she gave up and that's when she let it all out.

Mia cries out with such sorrow, almost to the point of screaming her head off. Soon, her face was covered in so many tears that they looked like rivers coming out of her eyes. She puts her forehead on my chest and cries more. I tightened my grip around her, making sure that she felt safe in my arms as I purred for her reassurance. It might have made it worse as she cried even harder. Eventually, she started to lose strength in her legs and began to slip down to the ground. I kept her close to me as I slowly lowered both of us until I was sitting down with my legs crossed. I placed Mia between my legs and pulled her closer towards me until every part of her body was touching mine. I pressed her head at the base of my neck as I did with my own. My mandibles gently glide over her skin like a caress and I purred once more.

Some time had passed as I waited for Mia to calm down. It seemed like a long time but I waited patiently until her sobs quieted down and her grip around my waist relaxed. After more time has gone, Mia had finally gone quiet with her breathing the only sound she was making. During that time, I kept thinking about the reasons why Mia was acting like it. So many ooman emotions that I didn't understand and she changed moods so fast that I couldn't keep up. One minute she was angry with me and then the next, she was crying her heart out.

What happened to you, Mia?

I swallowed and took the moment of courage to ask her. I pulled my head away to look down at her while she didn't move an inch.

"Mia?"

I called her, waiting for any response. Luckily, Mia lifted her head and wiped her cheeks dry as her beautiful blue eyes looked into my golden ones.

"Why are you like this? What had happened while I was gone?"

She lowers her eyes in shame, rubbing her face in the process. "I'm sorry . . . for the way I acted. Ever since you left, I . . ."

Mia tried to let her words out but struggled, tightening her lips together so hard that I could barely see them. I grabbed her shin between her fingers and gently lifted it back so I can see her fully.

"Take your time."

I watched her take a deep breath, closing her eyes for a bit before opening them again.

"I'm sorry. A lot has happened when you vanished and . . . it has been too much for me to bear."

"What is it?"

Mia opened her mouth and closed it like a fish, again showing that she was struggling. It must be serious. I purred deeply in my chest and it did the trick in helping her. She looks back to me and takes a deep breath but then a small, single tear falls from her eyes and the sorrow came back to her face.

"When you left . . . Maya . . ." She paused but more tears started up again. "She died."

My whole body froze next to hers. Her daughter . . . passed away? I recalled Mia talking about her before I left the planet and how she told me she wasn't feeling well with something called pneumonia. At the time, I thought it was only minor and that her child would make it through but I was wrong. How stupid I am. I should have known better!

"But . . . I thought she was going to be alright."

"Well . . . everyone thought wrong."

Mia pulled away from me but stayed between my legs, looking towards the lake and up to the moon that shines brightly like the sun in the daytime. I tried to understand what was going through her mind while she rubbed her cheeks once more.

"I watched her die right in my arms. I tried everything I could to save her but it was too late. I saw her take her last breath and I couldn't . . . I couldn't do anything about it!"

Instinctually, she slammed her fist onto my arm that was lying on her side but it felt like a small poke to me. The only real pain I could feel was her emotions flowing into me. I stayed silent throughout her talk, listening very carefully as she kept going on.

"Ever since then . . . I became so angry towards all those around me, including my husband. I didn't see him the same way anymore and we've grown apart ever since. I don't know him anymore. I've been coming to the lake in the hopes of seeing you again. But there was nothing."

But then she stopped for a brief moment to cry all over again. I was surprised that I didn't lose my patience since my past self would have silenced her long before we got to this point. But it was like I was sharing her pain and that familiar feeling was hitting close to her home as Mia described the same thing that I felt when I lost Ba'kou. I struggled to push them back, keeping my focus entirely on her but it was hard. So many raw emotions were threatening to break out . . . in both of us.

"But I did worse . . . much worse after that. All for my selfish needs. I'm a monster . . . and I deserve all of this."

I couldn't believe that she would say such things. What did she possibly do that would make her feel that way? I gripped her shoulders and pulled them up so Mia had no choice but to look straight into my face. I felt anger starting to boil inside me but not because I was angry with her but rather feeling like I did it to her when I left her all alone. It wasn't my intent but I felt responsible. I leaned closer to her face and spoke with the calmest voice I could make . . or any Yautja for that matter.

"You don't deserve this. You are the strongest person I've ever met. But it wasn't your fault. You did everything in your power to save your daughter. I'm sure of it. You don't have to feel this way or else it will eat you alive."

She screams in anger in an instant. "How do you know!?"

Without warning, Mia rips out of my grasp and stand up. She turns towards the lake and walks closer to it, hugging herself as her nails dug into her skin. Her sudden action took me off guard and I raised myself as well, watching her from behind. I could see her body start to tremble uncontrollably so I made my way to her. However, I only took a few steps before she turns around and faces me, clearly angry once more.

"You didn't watch your only child die in front of you! You weren't there when she took her last breath and I did nothing to save her! I felt like a fucking fool! I could have saved her! I could have!"

She stopped to take a breath when her lungs started to struggle. I kept hearing her breathe heavily but it was weaker than before and I knew that she was losing strength. But my focus was drawn to what she just said. Watch your child die in front of you? She had no idea . . . When I looked back into her eyes, I could see that they were the same as mine from a long time ago. I remembered the first time I looked at myself in the mirror after I came back from losing Ba'kou. They were filled with an abyss that had no bottom and only held darkness inside.

I shook my head. No, Mia . . . I won't let you go there.

I moved a bit closer but stopped halfway, closing my eyes in an attempt to calm myself down. After a few moments, I opened them again, feeling the conviction growing inside me. I have to tell her. She needs to know.

I spoke calmly, keeping eye contact with Mia. "I did, Mia. I was just like you . . . a long time ago."

That got her attention right away. The anger vanishes from her eyes and replaced with confusion. Mia tightened her eyebrows together and straightened herself out. "How? I don't understand."

I smiled slightly as I walked up to her, grabbing her hands into my own that stayed between our bodies. She didn't fight me and kept her eyes on me. I sighed and opened my mandibles and inner mouth so I could be as clear as possible.

"I lost my son as well. Ba'kou . . . the one I told you about."

Mia nodded and I kept going. "You should know how he died. You deserve it and maybe . . . I might be able to finally let this go."

I closed my eyes. All this pain I kept inside of me . . . Too long I have kept it bottled inside. It's time to set myself free. I opened my eyes once more and kept them on her as I began to talk about my past . . . a past that I wished could have been forgotten.

Hi Readers!

Daugo is finally going to tell about how he'd lost Ba'kou and how he had come to this point in the story. In a way, both Daugo and Mia stem from the same pain of losing a child but I believe that will be what makes them stronger together. Especially with the upcoming events that will get harsh and maybe dangerous (some may already know what's up). I'm glad that Datho understands what Daugo needs to do but as a Leader of the Council, he can do little to help him. But from my experience in real life, the littlest things can go a long way and be very important. But I'm starting to hate Thant'oug since he's trying to make it as difficult as possible for Daugo. He's so tough that I can't determine where he fits in the 'least favorite character' category. It's between him and Juan (from Break Free). Urg! :( But he's got a big role that will be revealed later on. So get those 'thinking caps' on lol!

But what will Daugo reveal to Mia about his past concerning Ba'kou? Will it help her to know that he shares her pain? Plus, will Mia tell Daugo about the one thing she did that was abominable (something to do with our main character of this series ;))?

Find out when Chapter 13 comes when Endurance is finished and hopefully by mid-September or even earlier depending on my availability. I'll keep posting on my Instagram for further updates.

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	13. Torture from Truth: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 13: Torture From Truth (Part 1)

 

[9 seasons ago = 90 ooman years ago]

[Daugo's POV]

"Keep up everyone! We haven't got all day!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

All of my Clan members walked behind me, following the path I was taking them through a barren planet that would have been overlooked by other warriors as foolish and a waste of time. Who can blame them? The planet, known as Xe'no'tit, was covered solely by a wasteland with some particular areas having sand dunes and a small oasis that hide deadly creature similar to the one back on Yautja Prime. Some of my men questioned my choice of the planet to hunt on but I knew better. Hidden on this planet were legendary prey called L'itxhs that have the body of a serpent, the size of mammoths, but covered in adorning feathers that would put any warrior to shame when one incorporated it into their armor. However, they can be proven deadly since they are sharp enough to cut through thick trees that are as ancient as the planet itself. They were unformidable prey but worthy of a prized trophy, especially with the prospect of my ascension to take on the role of Clan Leader. I wanted to make my father proud.

I won't disappoint him.

"Father!"

I heard a familiar voice call to me and I turned my head to the side, activating my mask into thermal vision. It didn't take me long to know who was coming to me. I turned off my mask, taking it off and hooking it on the side of my belt. My eyes lit up when I saw running to me with all of his glory. His armor was very simple compared to mine that had so many carvings embedded into my chest armor while he was plain and covered only the basics like his shoulder armor, loincloth, and his wrist gauntlets. But it won't be like that for long. I could see more of his mother in his physical features than myself, having the almost-black, dark green color all over his skin rather than the simple, dark brown skin and V-shaped mark on the forehead that I have. But I was still proud of him.

"Ba'kou."

Upon hearing my call, his pace got faster until he slowed down when we were only a few feet apart. He stops and straightens himself out, bowing his head to show respect as would any Yautja would do. He lifts his head and also pulls his mask off, holding it on the side of his hips as he smiles at me.

"I patrolled around the caves in the sand dunes and found our target."

I nodded my head. "And they didn't see or hear you?"

"No, Father. I made sure to cover my tracks upon coming here. We'll have the advantage necessary to take the L'itxhs without much of a fight."

I saw the look of overconfidence in Ba'kou's eyes and I knew that it wasn't good. My son had tendencies to do that and then get badly injured after it. I couldn't count how many times he would go off, not listen to me, and then end up with multiple scratches. He's lucky that no limbs were lost. I growled to get Ba'kou's attention, snapping him out of his mood.

"Don't underestimate your prey nor think you have the advantage. In a hunt, anything can happen so make sure you listen to me. Especially on this one."

I inhaled deeply as Ba'kou blinked his eyes for a could of seconds, lowering his head and bowing once more. "Forgive me, Father. I'm only eager to make you and our Clan proud."

My body relaxes a little bit while my chest began to fill with pride. I smiled and moved closer to him and placed my hand firmly on his shoulder. "I know you do."

Both of us looked into each other's eyes, conveying a sense of pride to each other and it made me feel happy. But then, I heard another familiar voice calls from behind me and I let go of Ba'kou to turn around. The moment I laid eyes on the person that my heart began to beat strong, spreading the heat through every fiber.

"Ni'geria."

"Daugo."

My mate purred seductively as she walked towards me, swaying her hips back and forth slowly and making sure her eyes shined brightly into mine. I tried my best not to give in to my desire to just take her right then and there with everyone watching. What male Yautja wouldn't? My life mate was unique in more ways than one. Her skin was colored with a dark green that almost looked like it would turn black if left unattended but it was highlighted with a smooth brown color that traveled down her arms. Her armor was exquisite and hybridized with her chest covered with a metal top that it straps curved just right over the top of her shoulders but her loincloth was made of fur from a rare white-colored Karin'gar, which has become our favorite prey to hunt along with providing excellent practice for Ba'kou before he became Blooded. I hoped to take Lar'ja soon when he's got more training under his belt.

Speaking of which . . . where is he now?

"Where's Lar'ja?"

Ni'geria stops in front of me and moves her face closer to me. Her lower mandibles graze across my cheek as she purrs into the side of my face, sending a jolt that journeyed straight down to my groin.

"Don't worry. I left him with Pu'uko before I left. He's in good hands . . . and you're in my hands now."

Her tongue comes out of her mouth and glides across my skin, earning a small purr from me. She smiles but I needed to keep myself together. We're on a hunt. Gently, I pushed with my hands and moved her a few inches away from me. She tilts her hand to the side a little in confusion by my actions but I pressed a finger on her inner mouth, moving closer until I whispered in her ear.

"As much as I want to take you, we have more pressing matters to attend. I'll give you what you want later."

Ni'geria purrs again in response and I gave her a stroke on her hip, slapping it a little when I pulled away. My mate chuckles and walks back towards the hunting party, making sure to check on them in case a few were going to get into a fight. It's normal for Yautjas to get antsy after being gone from Yautja Prime for a while and not having the same luxuries with them on the ship. It mattered little what they thought about it. We were on a hunt and that's all that matters.

"Father . . . Really?"

I turned to Ba'kou who was crossing his arms but looked with disgust. I know he was only looking like that because he was watching his parents getting it on. It didn't make sense since Ba'kou had taken some mates already but haven't produced a child successfully yet. I got concerned that he was infertile but the healers informed us that he was alright, just the females aren't viable to reproduce. I kept telling my son many times to find a suitable partner but of course, he was just as stubborn as me. But it was nice that he focused all of his energy on training and hunts instead of lounging around, drinking into an abyss like those that don't care.

I chuckled in Ba'kou's direction, stretching my shoulders when I felt a cramp coming on. "You should be used to it by now."

He growled softly. "Yeah . . . but not when we're about to hunt formidable prey."

I chuckled, walking over to Ba'kou and placed a firm hand on his armored shoulder. I stared into his eyes for a few seconds. "When you find someone dear to you, you'll understand."

I patted his shoulder before releasing it, ready to get this hunt done and over with so I could enjoy the spare time with Ni'geria. I have so much in store for her . . . Hmmm. I roared towards the hunting party that eagerly turned my gazes on me, including Ni'geria who was giving me seductive looks and making sure I knew it. It didn't fail to draw my attention as I twitched my mandibles in delight but for only a split second. I stood on top of a rock that was above the party so everyone could hear me. They kept their focus on me as I gave my pre-hunting speech that all Leaders have to make.

"Listen up. The L'itxhs have been spotted deep in the caves of the sand dunes. It's a massive area to cover so we'll split into two teams. Half will head towards the south side while the other to the north side. It will not only trap the L'itxhs in the caves but also provide defense so the prey won't attack us from behind."

I looked over to Ni'geria as she nodded, smiling as well. I reciprocated by smiling back before I kept going. "Ni'geria . . . you will take one team and head south. Understood?"

She purred. "Of course, my mate."

The sound she made didn't go deaf to the rest of the hunting party as I heard a mix of groans and purrs, telling me that they were getting frustrated. I growled loudly and it shut them up right away. I slightly relaxed but kept my mandibles open to make sure everyone heard me. I was satisfied when everyone stood still. That's right . . . Keep your heads together.

I looked to my side where Ba'kou was standing there attentive. "You'll come with me to the other party. Once we have our prey, return to this spot so the ship can pick us up." I glanced at everyone one last time, proceeding to place my mask on, unhooking from my belt and saw that everyone was doing the same.

My mask was very simple with the overall design but what made it stand out was the red color lining on every crevice and under the eyes, giving it a fiendish look of a demon emerging from flames. A look that I wanted to intimidate my prey and other Yautjas. Once the mask was on, I checked the settings to make sure all was working, especially the communications since the party will be split up. Seeing that there was a strong signal, I used it to call the other warriors.

"Communications are on. Make sure you keep in contact at all times." I turned my head across to check on all members before roaring. "Understood!?"

"Understood!"

A whole cheer from the hunting party gave me such vigor that I looked forward to the man trophies we will gain today. With all settled, I watched Ni'geria command her group to mobilize immediately. It was so enticing to watch my mate command with such strength. How did I get so lucky? Ni'geria turns her masked face towards me that was detailed in spots of green that were each lined with gold. It was a special trait of the Amazon Clan that was mostly made up of females that have lost their clans to civil war or completely wiped out. The unfortunates as they are called . . . But not to me. They were warriors worthy of being respected as all others because they continue like true Yautjas and that is what attracted me to Ni'geria in the first place . . . the leader of the Amazon Clan.

I watched as she gave one last purr before heading off towards the sand dunes with the rest following suit. I glanced at her and then towards Ba'kou who bowed his head in respect. I nodded slightly before calling out to my fellow warriors.

"Let's go!"

Like a shooting star, I took off towards the other side of the sand dunes with Ba'kou and the rest of the hunting party not far behind as we have begun the Hunt.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When we reached the caves that barely poked out from the side of the sand dunes, I halted the party to observe for a little bit. It drove the other warriors crazy that we weren't going immediately. Ba'kou being the most since he checked the caves beforehand but wondered why I wasn't charging into the caves upon arrival. The party and I stationed a few meters away in the hard parts of the sand and under some trees that were scattered thinly on the edge of an oasis.

"Father . . . why aren't we going in?"

"Ba'kou. Be quiet."

I couldn't think and talk to him at the same time as I scanned the area with my wrist gauntlet. Before any hunt, the information on the planet was given and stored within our gauntlets to all Blooded warriors and even more with the higher ranking Yautjas. Our targets can be seen easily through our heat vision but in this territory, everything around was so hot that the prey could be barely seen. But that wasn't the problem. I couldn't see anything in the caves at all, even with the hologram from my wrist gauntlet and that was an instant red flag. I know my son to not lie about seeing the L'itxhs and then we find out that there are none. My mask scanned further around but still no sign of life. Something's wrong. I can feel it.

"Father."

I heard Ba'kou call once more and I became irritated by it. He's acting like a pup again. When will he ever learn? I turned my head and gave a quick snarl, snapping him a few inches back and submitted immediately. It was normal between two Yautjas of different yank with the higher one giving warnings and the lower ranking submitting by lowering their eyes. It was worse between father and son since Ba'kou knew better. I waited until Ba'kou lifts his masked face slowly towards me and I could feel his eyes look into my own. I relaxed and went back to my gauntlet to check the caves once more. But I could feel Ba'kou's sights digging into the back of my skull and so with a deep sigh, I answered him.

"The prey is not in there."

I spoke silently so the rest of our hunting party wouldn't catch wind of this. They were already on wit's end from standing here and from hearing the growls and arguments between them, this news would drive them insane. But of course, Ba'kou almost spilled the beans when we were about to roar out.

"What do you mean that—"

"Quiet."

Again, I snarled and my son went back into submission but not as long as the first time. Knowing his mistake, I heard him take a slow breath before speaking quietly. "I checked the caves and saw several L'itxhs in them. How could they just disappear like that?"

When I could see that Ba'kou was in a better state of mind from listening to the soft tone of his voice, I inched closer to him and made sure he got a good view of the hologram I was seeing. I let him figure out from the images as to why I haven't charged in the caves with the hunting party. Ba'kou grunted in shock, tilting his head back in surprise.

"How can this be?"

I nodded, glad that he figured it out on his own without me explaining it. "There is no sign that the L'itxhs are in there. It's like they'd vanished in a mere few minutes."

"So what do we do, Father?"

I grumbled at how this hunt was going downhill and not for the better. A part of me wanted to investigate the caves and see if we find anything that my gauntlet couldn't pick up. It would give us a clue as to what is happening. I turned off my wrist gauntlet, turning back to the hunting party whilst ignoring Ba'kou questions about what I was doing. I roared, getting everyone's full attention as I gave them my decision as to the leader.

"There has been a new development. I know all of you are anxious to get the hunt started but for now, I and Ba'kou will scan the caves while the rest of you will remain here. Keep communications on and we will call when we have found our prey."

Right as I said those words, the majority of the party growled and roared furiously. It didn't surprise me that I would get some resistance but I never tolerated such rash behavior, especially with the current predicament. I growled so loud that I could feel the vibrations from my throat radiate down to my toes. Everyone stopped and went silent, lowering their eyes to the ground in submission. I took a huge sigh and turned to Ba'kou.

"Let's go."

Ba'kou gave a nod before we took off towards the caves until we stopped at the entrance. I scanned it to see if it would give us a clearer view but my mask didn't pick up anything. I grunted in frustration that I pressed my wrist gauntlet a little too hard and saw that I caused a dent in it. Great . . . Arkarb is going to have a field day with getting an explanation.

"Father? Nothing?"

I shook my head while he moved to my side. "No. Nothing at all. I guess we have to go in anyway."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

My anger and patience with Ba'kou were starting to strain. His biggest flaw is popping out its ugly head. There were times when my son would impress me with his intelligence and skills that a leader would display . . . and then these times when he would question my decisions as to the Leader of the party. But my mind was preoccupied with the current situation so I grumbled, taking off into the cave whilst hearing Ba'kou sigh in frustration. Not a good time to act like that, my son.

Inside, it was completely dark and if it weren't for our heat vision provided by our masks, we would be going in blind. But I don't rely on my sense of vision too much. I learned much in my youth to resort to my other senses like taste, touch and especially hearing in this case. In my opinion, this particular sense is the greatest one I would recommend for all warriors.

But now . . . there was no sound whatsoever except for me and Ba'kou's light footsteps. Something's wrong. This shouldn't be dead silent. I pressed my gauntlet to change into night vision but that also yielded no results. I stopped abruptly, holding my hand out to stop Ba'kou. I could hear him about to open his mouth and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. I softly growled but layered it with frustration so that Ba'kou would get the message. All he did was slightly click his mandibles. I lowered my hand slowly, closing my eyes to allow my hearing to take control.

In the first few moments, the howling of wind from the outside blew in. I dug my feet into the ground in the hopes of catching any vibration, indicating movement inside the cave. Nothing of the sort happened but all of a sudden, a sound of crushed rocks got my attention and my eyes immediately shot open.

"This way."

I whispered and Ba'kou followed slowly. We took it to step by step until the cave started to turn into a small tunnel but still big enough for us to go through. But right as I was about to enter the start of it, a stench so foul hits me like a punching bag. I'd smelled lots of stenches before but this one was so bad that my mandibles pushed harshly onto the underside of my mask in an attempt to get some fresh air. Despite it, it reminded of something far too familiar and to many other Yautjas that have been on more hunts than all Young Bloods combined. I heard Ba'kou behind started to growl and grunt in disgust, telling me that I wasn't the only one smelling this.

"Father . . . What is that pauking (fucking) scent?"

"I don't know . . . but guess what it reminds you of."

I didn't have to wait long for Ba'kou to answer. As much as my son had a lot to learn, this particular lesson is one that he would never forget. "Rotting flesh."

I nodded. "Correct. Whatever is ahead, stay vigilant and don't let your guard down."

"Yes, Father."

I turned my head to the side so I could see Ba'kou behind me. It was a glance but it was enough to see that my son got the message. Better to be safe than sorry. As a precaution, I turned on my cloaking device in case something pops up but I'd never wanted to use it except for strategic moves like tracking. Once I made sure it was on, I moved forward and started to walk towards and into the tunnel. The stench got stronger and I held in my breath for as long as I could, quickly taking a breath before closing my inner mouth. As I reached towards the corner, I pulled out my wrist blades. I pressed my back onto the rocky wall and turned to see Ba'kou on my side. We gave a silent nod before I turned the corner swiftly and without noise. The sight that I saw confirmed my suspicion.

Right at my feet, a massive head sat on the ground. It was such a massive size that it could swallow a fully grown Yautja whole. It was no mistake . . . it was a dead L'itxh lying on the cold ground. Its body was sprawled out all over the cave, decorating the walls with its blue blood and feathers that seemed like they were ripped off violently. Midway down it, I saw that there was a massive cut that opened up where its stomach would be. Instead, its intestines and other organs were spilling out. I saw its chest was also cut but in the shape of a hole the side of my head. I walked a bit closer to the corpse, turning off my cloaking device, sheathing my wrist blades and kneeling next to the L'itxh. I reached down, touching a pool of blood and bringing it close to my face. I studied it for a bit before looking back at the dead L'itxh, noticing another dead one further back in the tunnel and in the same state. One thing's for sure, this creature was killed by another warrior. This . . . is a massacre.

"What happened here?"

Ba'kou, who came to my side, stood over the corpse and I could feel the anger radiating off of him. I couldn't blame him for his response. He probably figured it out that this prey was killed not according to the Code of Honor. The first noticeable thing was the head of the L'itxh that was still intact, left there with no care in the universe. Another was that it looked like a butcher rather than a clean kill and that was a big mistake. Anyone else who would have seen this would have an angry field day. It didn't make sense . . . the L'itxhs were alive a few minutes ago. How could someone come in and out without us noticing?

I shook my head. "I don't know . . . But this was done recently. Had your sensors gone off while you checked the caves earlier?"

He shook his head. "No . . . If I did, then I would have reported it."

"I know . . . but someone did this. Killed all of the prey and left them here."

"But why?"

Again, I shook my head. I had no answer to that question but I had a suspicion. If they'd left them here to rot, maybe they might be using them for—

My mind snaps out of its focus when I heard a sound of metal unsheathing but it was close. It was not Ba'kou or I. My head snaps to the side when I heard another noise but was growing louder. My body jolts up as I turned to Ba'kou.

"Get down!"

Right as I said it, I saw a disk flying towards up with its blades out. I dropped to the ground and Ba'kou did the same. Just in time as the disk flew over our heads, embedding into the opposite wall. I jumped onto my feet and glanced towards the disk. That's a Yautja weapon . . . Sometimes I hate it when my suspicions are right on the mark.

From the moment I found the corpses and saw the handiwork, it had to be from another Yautja . . . a Bad Blood no less. But in a split second, my mask detected a presence and as soon as I turned on my heat vision, it showed a massive form comes charging from the dark shadows of the tunnel. Immediately, I pulled out my wrist blades and charged. The figure roars and it was a Yautja one. Our blades met while I saw a fist coming towards my face. I grabbed it in my free hand and roared back louder. It was in an instant that the Yautja pulls away, sending sparks from when our blades ripped away from each other. I took a few steps back and switched to night vision to get a clearer view of him. The Bad Blood was a simple one with the bare minimal armor covering his shoulder and wore a leather loincloth but his gauntlets and mask told a different story. It looked too advanced for him and almost rivaled ours. The metal was almost flawless and the blades that protruded were very details. Almost like it belonged to an Elite or maybe one of the Council. His mask was plain and didn't show any indication as to what clan he belonged and only deepened the facts that he was a Bad Blood. It was normal since they didn't want to represent the clan that they abandoned or betrayed.

I roared back at him for an answer. "Who are you!?"

Of course, I didn't expect him to answer and all the Bad Blood gave me was a menacing growl. I reciprocated and kneeled low in preparation for an attack from either him or me. But then, I heard heavy footsteps racing towards me and saw from my mask that it was another one like the Bad Blood. I turned around but the other Bad Blood was already a few inches from gutting me with his knife. But then, I saw a flash of Ba'kou slamming into the side of the Bad Blood, sending him flying towards the wall. I looked towards my son and nodded in approval. Very well done.

But the fight wasn't over yet. The Bad Blood that Ba'kou got stood up with a knife in one hand and wrist blades out on the other. Both I and Ba'kou spun until our backs were pressed on each other. I snarled at my opponent to divert my focus on how hard my heart was beating.

"Who are these Bad Bloods?"

Ba'kou gives out a growl at the same time when the Bad Blood in front of him lunges a step forward. I did the same to the other Bad Blood that was doing the same. Trying to entice up to make the first move? Not on your life.

"I have no idea. But we can take care of this. Do you remember what I taught you if you're cornered?"

"Find a weak spot."

I thrilled in pride that Ba'kou remembered that important lesson. Although not many taught it to their children if they got trapped since most hunts are conducted with a group of warriors. Of course, only Elites and expert Blooded warriors can do that since they had much experience hunting on their own. But not me . . . I knew that every lesson was important and I'm glad it's paying off.

I nodded in approval. "Good. They're going to attack at the same time. Get ready."

"Yes, Father."

I felt Ba'kou reaching between our backs, pulling out his spear that he always kept with him. He was an expert with the spear weapon and would be considered one of the greatest as soon as he got more experience in hunting. Both of us waited patiently, keeping our eyes on the Bad Bloods as they shifted in their spots. I guessed that they had enough of waiting because, in an instant, both lunged right at us with lightning speed. Both of us roared, charging as well as a vicious battle ensued.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It only lasted for a few minutes but it seemed like forever. The fight ended when I stabbed the Bad Blood deep in his chest, cutting into his heart and killing him instantly. I didn't get out of the fight unscathed. The Bad Blood did get a deep nick into the side of my abdomen that wasn't covered with armor but I ignored it. It stopped bleeding after a few minutes it was cut so I didn't bother tending to it. Surprisingly, in some way, Ba'kou had only gotten bruises from his battle, piercing his spear through the neck of the other Bad Blood after they scrambled on the floor. The prowess he showed gave me such pride, watching him stand over his kill like any warrior who had come out victorious. His chest was heaving from exerting so much energy and I was the same but not as bad. I glanced down to the Bad Blood, using my mask to make sure his heart had stopped beating. The damage shown was more than enough that my job was done. I walked over to Ba'kou as he was taking his time to gather his breath.

"You did well, my son."

He didn't answer right away, still looking down at the dead Bad Blood but I could sense that he was thinking of something. "What is it?"

Ba'kou shook his head. "It doesn't make sense."

I tilted his head, curious as to what he meant. "What do you mean?"

Ba'kou sheathed his spear, placing it on his back before turning his masked face towards me. "The dead L'itxhs . . . Bad Bloods attacking us all of a sudden . . . I don't think this is a coincidence."

I stepped closer to him until I was only a few feet in front of him while I unsheathed my wrist blades. "You're right about that. This was planned long before we arrived here. Someone must have known we were hunting on this planet."

Ba'kou growled. "Do you think it might be an inside job?"

I shook my head, unable to give a firm answer but there was no denying that all the evidence was leading towards someone walking among us since known Bad Bloods wouldn't dare to come near Yautja Prime, let alone walk among the crowds unless they wanted a death wish. I need to contact the rest of our party.

It wasn't until that moment that I remembered we'd left the rest of the hunting party waiting for us. They must be angry or worried as to why we didn't contact them sooner. Quickly, I brought my wrist gauntlet close to my face and pressed on the communications. Normally, I would get an instant answer but instead, I only got static. That was a big red flag, especially since I specifically told everyone to make sure the communications stay strong. I pressed more codes and tried to speak for an answer.

"Come in. What's going on? Hello?"

Again, only static comes through and my mind started to scramble in panic but kept it inside as to not worry Ba'kou who already looked distressed as he kept stepping back and forth, hearing his mandibles click underneath his mask. All of this that was going on was getting worse. With the Bad Bloods attacking up and feeling like it was planned, the troubles with the communications were telling me that something worse had happened. I tried to tweak the communications on my side and tried again but nothing. I grumbled in frustration and turned off my gauntlet, having enough of trying.

"Change in plans. Let's regroup with the others and figure out what's going on."

Ba'kou agreed and both of us started to head back out of the tunnel. But as we reached a few feet towards the cave's exit, we heard a sound that sent alarm bells in my head. Several blasts echoed into the cave and even caused so rubble to fall from the walls, indicating that they were very close to us.

"Are those plasmacasters!?"

My son roared in shock and he was right. The sound was coming from plasmacasters but they seemed louder and more powerful than the ones I'm used to. That isn't good . . . must be more Bad Bloods. But that is when I heard the roars and screams following soon after. Both me and Ba'kou jumped in in our feet, turning our faces towards each other in an instant. Pauk (fuck)!

"We need to go! Now!"

Without hesitation, both of us raced out of the cave and into the outside. Little did we know of the chaos that played out a few meters away . . . and the horror that both of us, especially me, would soon face.

Hi Readers!

What a good start for Daugo that turned into a disaster at the very end. Both him and Ba'kou were ambushed by Bad Bloods but I have a funny feeling that they have an important agenda than they are letting on. It's only a matter of whether Daugo can figure it out in time.

But for those who have read Metamorphosis and the beginning of Nexus, I think all of you will know what is coming. More will come in Part 2 that will probably make everyone scream 'no' . . . a lot. Who knows? :(

Find out when Chapter 14 (Part 2) comes next Sunday. :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	14. Torture from Truth: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: And apologies for the mix up with this chapter placed accidentally on Metamorphosis. One of my readers on FanFiction informed me of my mistake so the chapter is placed as Chapter 14 of Nexus. Sorry for the confusion :(((

Chapter 14: Torture from Truth (Part 2)

 

It was like walking into the middle of a war. What the pauk (fuck) . . .?

The first thing that I noticed was how much green neon blood decorated the sand from the chaos that was happening only a few meters away. With help from my mask, I could see some of my hunting party fighting against other Yautjas that looked similar to the two that ambushed us in the caves. The sound of plasmacasters kept on going and almost masked the roars and screams of the battle.

"Let's go!"

I charged forward, pulling my wrist blades out in the process. Ba'kou followed suit but pulled out his spear, extending it to the fullest length it can go. It was his preference to go for the spear first and resort to other weapons later. I scolded him often about relying too much on one weapon but in this situation, I didn't bother to think twice about it.

We rushed forward to get into the heart of the battle but the stench of blood and death seeping under my mask and into my mouth. I thought that I smelled worse but this got into the top ten of the most horrible smells. I turned my sights to some of my fellow hunting party members, seeing three Bad Bloods readying their wrist blades to give the finishing blow. I charged forward, roaring with all my might that shook the ground. Before the Bad Bloods had any idea of what was going on, my blades sliced into the neck of one. Blood squirted out like a fountain and spilled all over the front of my armor. The second Bad Blood acted and roared in anger, bringing his wrist blades out to cut into my chest. I blocked it with my own, locking both of us in a deadly duel. The problem was that the third Bad Blood had the chance to cut me down. He pulled a rather large knife from his belt and lunged at me. My back was exposed and with the other Bad Blood locked on me, I would have been struck down or at least injured beyond healing.

But then, I saw Ba'kou from behind as he plunged his spear right into the Bad Blood's gut. The screech of pain filled my head but was silenced as Ba'kou pulled his spear out before whipping it into a circular motion, slicing the Bad Blood's head clean off. I saw the glory of Ba'kou radiating off of him and it was incredible. Good job, my son. I turned my attention back to the Bad Blood, glaring right into his cold, dull mask. I pushed him as hard as I could and our blades released from each other. With quick reflexes, I charged once more and pushed my wrist blades forward as they hit their mark into the Bad Blood's chest, directly into his heart. I watched as his blood began to spill from the bottom of the mask. A sure sign that he was done for but I wasn't finished with him yet. I retracted my wrist blades and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying until his mangled body skids to a stop in the sand.

Without hesitation, I rushed to my fellow Yautjas that were on the ground. One of them was dead before I made it. His gut was busted open by a plasmacaster and it was no mistake. The burning smell was foul and recent. As for the other two, one of them was unconscious had a serious gaping wound that stretched diagonally over his chest. It didn't seem fatal by what my mask told me but he wasn't in the clear. The other had minor injuries but looked too weak to stand, much less fight back. His mask was completely shattered on the ground and drops of blood covered his face.

It got my mind wondering. Who are these Bad Bloods? They're not like the usual . . . more skilled and stronger.

But then . . . the sound of the battle started to quiet down. I looked up and past Ba'kou to see that the remaining Bad Bloods were retreating, heading into the oasis for shelter. I saw the remainder of my hunting party was fighting back, much to my expectation. The original hunt was going to be extreme anyway so I brought the best with me. It allowed taking care of the wounded for now.

"Don't worry. We'll get you some help."

I pulled out my medical kit from my belt. It was a small box that opened up to the bare minimums like cleaning ointment, leather wrappings, painkillers, and more. All Yautjas needed to carry this but some find it a bit of a nuisance to carry while others believed that they are too cocky and think they don't need it. I think it's a lifesaver when used correctly.

"Ba'kou. Check out the rest and gather all those that can still fight."

"Yes, Father."

My son runs off to check on the others while I attended to the injured. I observed each one of their injuries, noting how much damage had been inflicted. Who are these Bad Bloods? They can't be only savages. They were trained to fight brutally . . . almost like . . .

"Father!"

I heard Ba'kou's voice and I stood up from taking care of another Yautja's broken arm. I saw that there were at least a dozen Yautjas following behind. Some had cuts and bruises but looked like they can still fight. But from the count, half of my hunting party was either dead or injured. This was no random attack.

"What is it?"

From the look of concern in my son's eyes and the way he was breathing heavily, the news he was grave but had no idea to what extent. I got my answer immediately and looking back, I wished I hadn't heard them.

"We got the news that more Bad Bloods have attacked the other group! They completely wiped them out!"

What!?

My first thoughts go to Ni'geria. I couldn't imagine that a mere Bad Blood would take her out unless there were many all at once. She was a fierce warrior and can take down even the strongest of males . . . She even took down another female twice her size that was trying to mate with me. But now . . .

"Let's go! On me!"

Not even giving my fellow warriors time to understand what was going on, I took off towards the other side of the sand dunes where the rest of the hunting party and Ni'geria were. My mind was in complete chaos and my emotions were running amok to the point I had no idea if I was angry, sad, or terrified. All I could do is push my legs faster, using my mask as a guide to finding them.

But right as I turned around the base of the sand dune, I halted right on the spot. The sight before me was so unimaginable that it was becoming difficult to breathe.

More bodies littered the ground and even more, blood was spilled everywhere. It was even worse here than where we were. Some of the bodies were beyond recognizable and the smell of burning flesh reeked into my mask more powerful than before. It wasn't surprising since some of the bodies were charred from plasmacasters. There were no signs of the Bad Bloods that did it and it infuriated me even more but it did little to take the shock of it all out of my system. I heard soft gasps from behind mixed with a few growls from the rest of our hunting party. Ba'kou comes to my side but frozen in shock by all of this.

"For pauk's (fuck's) sake . . ."

I didn't want to look at the horror in my son's face. I was already trying to comprehend everything I'm seeing. But then my mind changes the subject as I remembered what I originally came here for. I took a deep breath and roared into the air.

"Ni'geria!"

After a minute, there was no answer and I roared once more. Still, no response and I feared the worse might have happened to her. Desperate, I switched my visuals into heat vision and hoped for any signs of life. A sign of hope emerged when I saw a speck of red in the far distance. I took off running towards, not even listening to my party telling me it wasn't safe. I don't care . . . I need to find Ni'geria. I made it to the speck and switched back to my normal vision when I was only a few feet away, noticing that it was buried in a heap load of sand. I kneeled and began to dig into the ground like a maniac. It wasn't long before I saw tusks and then a set of mandibles. I dug faster, hoping it was Ni'geria and that she was still alive. But when I finally pushed all the sand away, my heart sank when it was her but was clinging on by a single thread. Her eyes were closed but I saw his mouth trying to gasp for air. I took off my mask without a care, throwing it to the side. I reached my hands into the sand, grabbing a piece of her chest armor and pulling her out enough that she got a big gush of air into her lungs. However, that's when I saw the deep gash across her chest as it lets out more blood from his body.

My mind couldn't fathom that is happening in front of me. No . . . Ni'geria . . .

She started to cough and more blood began to seep from the sides of her inner mouth. Her golden eyes slit open but were very weak. I rubbed my thumbs across her cheeks, purring to give her comfort.

"Ni'geria . . ."

Her eyes scanned for me until they stopped when they made contact with mine but I could tell she was dazed and confused. "Daugo . . ."

I purred again and she gave a weak smile. It was a while before I heard Ba'kou stop by my side, kneeling to our level. I gazed to my side for a split second and turned back when I saw the devastation in his eyes since he took his mask as well. A small sound came out of his throat that was a mix between a purr and a sorrowful cry.

"Mother . . ."

Ni'geria weekly turned her head to the side, giving another smile towards our son. "Ba'kou . . ."

"Who did this to you?"

I stopped my son from speaking with a warning growl, hearing anger behind his question and fearing he might go out of control. He was still young and didn't have the experience to keep himself as calm as possible. Plus, I didn't want to stress Ni'geria anymore, especially in her weakened state. After waiting for Ba'kou to calm himself down enough, I turned my attention back to Ni'geria, still struggling to stay alive.

"It's okay, Ni'geria. We'll get you out of here and make sure you receive medical attention."

But as I reached deeper into the sand and pulled, she let out a horrible roar filled with painful agony. I let go immediately, panicked by her sudden reaction. What's wrong with her? It should only be—

"I can't . . . move. My lower half . . . is gone . . . Destroyed . . ."

Ni'geria's once beautiful voice crackled with weakness as she spoke. When I heard those words come out of her mouth, my heart sank. I didn't have my mask to verify but my lifemate would never lie to me about this. But I still got my proof when one of the surviving members came from behind and spoke.

"She's right, my Lord. Her lower half is not displaying on my visuals. There are no signs of it anywhere. She's too gone to help."

My anger couldn't be contained anymore. You shouldn't have said that . . . Without warning, I whipped around and grabbed the male by the throat, raising him almost two feet from the ground. I opened my mandibles and inner mouth in displeasure and let out a roar.

"Did I ask you for your input!?"

Despite his attempts to explain, his voice was cut off by the tight grip I had on his neck. His mask hid his expression but it couldn't hide the fact that I knew he was frightened. I growled in anger but felt Ba'kou's hands grip on my arm that held the male's throat.

"Father! Please!"

It was the first time I heard him act more mature than his age. One of the rare moments I've ever seen in his lifetime. I looked over to my son and his eyes conveyed a message to let it go. It took me a few seconds but I looked back to the male and let go. The male drops to his knees with a thud, coughing while holding his neck. I ripped away from my son's grip and kept my glare on the male below me. I hope it leaves a bruise later . . .

"Daugo . . ."

My attention turns back to Ni'geria as her voice calls once more. I returned to her side immediately, holding on to her face with both my hands.

"Ni'geria . . . what happened?"

I wanted the answer straight away but I had to be patient. If everything I heard was true, she didn't have much longer to live. I'd rather spend it by her side instead of watching her slip away from my grasp. I had to bear the burden of seeing her like this along with Ba'kou witnessing this. I didn't know how to say this to Lar'ja when we return to Yautja Prime. Her mandibles twitched every time she gasped for air but blood followed suit and splattered from her mouth. But it didn't stop her from answering.

"We . . . were ambushed. Many . . . Bad Bloods . . . attacked . . . out of nowhere. We tried . . . to fight back. But . . . we couldn't."

I shook my head. It doesn't make sense. She and the rest of the hunting party were stronger than this. There has to be more to the story. I opened my mouth to ask more but as softly as possible. It was already hard enough on my emotional state, let alone deal with Ba'kou who was grinding the teeth of his inner mouth together, creating a screeching noise that wasn't too loud but enough to annoy any Yautja at close distance. But no one bothered to shut him up this time.

"What do you mean 'you couldn't'? Even if outnumbered, these Bad Bloods aren't strong enough to—"

"They have Lar'ja."

My mouth opened and closed so fast. What?! Lar'ja?! I heard gasps from Ba'kou and the other from behind when they heard it too. I thought Ni'geria was losing her mind. I've seen many Yautjas on the brink of death that their minds were starting to fall apart, going insane before dying a few hours later. I didn't want to believe it was happening to her as well but I needed to know if it was true. I leaned my face closer to hers.

"What do you mean? How do they have Lar'ja?"

She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes as if telling me that she was telling the truth. "They . . . stole . . . Lar'ja . . . and threatened . . . to kill him . . . if we didn't . . . comply to . . . them. They got . . . the upper hand . . . and the hunting party . . . killed by them."

I shook my head once more but rougher this time. This is insane . . . something's not adding up . . . They couldn't have gotten Lar'ja . . . He was safe on Yautja Prime . . . this can't be true. But then, Ni'geria began to cough violently once more and it was different from the previous ones. She hacked violently and more blood splattered and onto my chest armor.

"Ni'geria!"

"Mother!"

Ba'kou rushes back to my side, reaching out for his dying mother. His hand reaches towards one of her mandibles and rubs it gently, almost as if it could help her survive through this. I closed my eyes in pain. It won't work . . . I could see the light in her eyes fade and it was only a matter of time before she passes. But my heart and mind refused to believe it.

She can't die like this . . . Attacked by Bad Bloods out of nowhere . . . This isn't honorable.

"It's okay, Ni'geria."

It was all I could say to her while my hand rubbed her mandible once more. I hoped that it would convey my feelings to her that I didn't think less of her. In Yautja society . . . for someone of her status to die like this . . . everyone would look at her as a weakling. But not to me . . . Her eyes lit up a bit as her mandibles struggled to make a weak smile at best.

"Thank . . . you. Please . . ."

She coughed more blood than before and I gasped from the amount that was coming nonstop. It didn't stop my lifemate from speaking one last time.

"Please . . . save our son. Save . . . Lar'ja and . . . protect our family."

Then . . . I watched the light from her eyes begin to fade, dimming to the point that it was a small dot in the middle of her pupils. Her mandibles begin to slack and her inner jaws opened slightly, letting her blood pool in her mouth. And then, she took one last breath until she didn't move anymore.

My whole world had collapsed in a matter of minutes but it felt like longer.

I refused to move, even as Ba'kou roared into the air with the most sorrowful cry I've ever heard. I sensed the other surviving members of my party letting out purrs full of despair for the loss of one of their leaders. I pulled my hand away from her mandible but it stayed near, trembling in shock. How can this happen? This . . . isn't real . . . As much as I wished for it, this . . . was the reality.

My hand stops trembling as I slowly stood onto my feet but they felt almost like they would collapse. I lifted my eyes to the sky filled with stars, praying that Ni'geria has found peace at last. But my torture has just begun . . . I'm not finished. I turned to my son first, checking to make sure he was alright. He looked like a cold statue but the raw emotions could be seen in his posture. His fists tightened so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if he could break a spear easily. I couldn't do anything to appease him. I had to take care of the surviving party members and also the notion that Lar'ja has been kidnapped. But it made no sense at all . . . Lar'ja is barely ten seasons old and is by means no threat at his current age. Something else is going on . . . something bigger.

I looked at the closest member of the party. " Make sure to gather her body after this is finished. Have you found anything that could collaborate about my son?"

Although I believed Ni'geria's word, I needed to give hard evidence to the party to convince them that we need to take immediate action. Plus, it would give us an estimate of how many Bad Bloods are still left or if they are regrouping to finish us off. I won't give them that chance. But my hopes were dashed when I got my answer.

"Nothing, my Lord. The communications were cut off before the initial attack. It's the same for us as well."

I growled in disappointment and the male flinched back in fear. I need to get Lar'ja . . . but I can't lose any more warriors. We need to think this through and as quickly as possible. I turned to face the rest of the hunting party and spoke strongly and clearly, trying to hide the despair that threatened to break my emotions free like a bomb.

"Alright. We need to think of a plan. The Bad Bloods haven't gotten far and might be trying to regroup. Let's gather ourselves and move out as soon as possible."

"But we can't wait!"

Ba'kou roars in anger and all of us turned towards him. That's when I saw that my son wasn't in the right of mind. Anger has completely taken over to the point that even a blind Yautja could sense it. I grunted in frustration and told him straight.

"Ba'kou. We don't know if the Bad Bloods are near, much less if they have another group prepared to attack us."

He spread his arms out, looking like he was ready to fight. His mandibles spread to the max as he kept roaring in fury. "We can't wait around for even a second! They have Lar'ja and killed my mother! I can't wait around here while they get away!"

Right as he finished, Ba'kou turns around and towards the direction the Bad Bloods had fled. My mind and heart started to run in panic and anger. I roared sternly in his direction, making him stop for a moment and it gave me hope that he might listen to my commands as he should to a Leader, regardless if he was my son or not.

"Ba'kou!"

He was quiet and didn't answer for a few seconds. But just as I was about to speak about my plan, he turns his head to the side and roars.

"I can do this, Father! We can't let them escape!"

My son runs into the direction of the oasis where our enemies went but I tried to stop him. There were too many and we had no idea from where they will strike next. They had already killed most of my members, which left only me, my son, and a few others of our clan that had survived the initial attack. But Ba'kou was right in some way. We couldn't let them leave when they had my other son in their grip but the logical part of me wanted to stop him from doing anything stupid.

I was so caught up in trying to make a decision when I saw something scurrying in the trees of the oasis. Without my mask, I couldn't depict what it was. But as Ba'kou made it to the treeline, I saw the arm of a Yautja being revealed that wasn't one of my hunting party. I glanced back and forth, realizing horribly that something bad was going to happen. I roared to my son in warning.

"Ba'kou!"

I tried to roar for him but they fall on deaf ears as my son reaches the trees. At that moment, a Bad Blood comes sweeping out of nowhere. I watched him fly into the air and I tried to move my body. But for some strange reason, it failed to cooperate and I was stuck like a statue. All I could do was watch as the Bad Blood lands hard on Ba'kou's back, forcing my son to fall on the ground. I roared again but I stood there like a fool as the rest of my hunting party darted towards Ba'kou and the Bad Blood who were struggling against each other with weapons out and ready. Ba'kou fought valiantly, scrambling under the weight of the Bad Blood and trying to reach for his knife that was stored on the side of his belt. But the Bad Blood had the upper hand and slammed his foot down on my son's wrist, causing Ba'kou to cry out in agony. I heard bones cracking so I knew his wrist was broken. I tried to move my body again but it was like my feet were stuck to the ground and my arms stiff. Pauk (fuck)! Move!

It wasn't until the Bad Blood drew a knife from his belt, raising it high into the air that I had the strength to dart forward. My heart beating erratically as I saw the Bad Blood brought the knife high into the air, ready to strike the final blow. I pushed my body forward, running to him with all of my might and hoping I make it in time. But I knew when the knife came crashing down on Ba'kou, I was too late to do anything.

I reached out desperately to get to him.

"Ba'kou!"

Everything moved slowly as the knife finally reached its target.

"NO!"

I watched as the knife plunge right into the middle of his back, hitting where his heart would be. Ba'kou lets out the most horrible scream I've ever heard in my lifetime. My legs pushed hard to get to him. No! No! NO! NOOOOOO! Not again! Not again! NOT AGAIN! My eyes wander to the Bad Blood that stood on top of my son's body. My anger seethed in my chest but for some reason, my eyes caught sight of a symbol on his wrist gauntlet. It was of simple design, showing a red X in the middle of it. But my mind wanders off towards another roar coming from one of my own.

One of my members throws a disk right at the Bad Blood but the male sees it coming and dodges out of the way. The disk hits the bark of a tree behind and the Bad Blood lands on the side, glancing back at the disk before turning his gaze back on his attackers. In that instant, his eyes caught mine as I charged forward. It was like he was staring right into my soul but then he did something that put me over the edge. His mandibles and inner mouth twist to show an evil smile . . . like he wanted to make sure I knew what he did and that he was proud of it, made worse when he brought up the knife with Ba'kou's blood dripping from the tip. I ground my inner teeth and roared in fury, running faster than ever before.

But before any of us got close enough, the Bad Blood takes off into the oasis and disappears into it. The rest of my party stopped on the edge when I commanded them to stop right where they are. Some did while a few tended to Ba'kou who was lying still on the ground. I pushed my fellow warriors out of way, dropping to my knees and reaching out to my son. It was when I saw the deep wound in the middle of his back, pooling out blood at a rapid pace. There was no doubt that his heart was punctured by the attack.

"Ba'kou!"

Quickly, I turned my son around until he was lying on his back. I held his head on my lap while my hands scrambled to find something to comfort him. Ba'kou struggled to breathe and I heard gurgles coming from his throat, unable to speak or let out any sound. I purred in response while my body struggled to keep the trembling at bay but it was useless.

"My son . . . Hold on."

My words said one thing but my voice said another. It was cracked and full of despair. I tried to keep strong and hoped that at least he would make it. I've already lost my lifemate . . . now my son? I stared into Ba'kou's eyes as he tried to open his mouth to say something but it was faint and I couldn't hear a single word. However, before he could even finish, I watched his eyes roll into the back of his head, closing for one last time until I felt his last breath released from his mouth. His body slumps in my arms and becomes nothing more than dead weight.

Ba'kou . . . was dead.

I twisted my head back and forth in disbelief. No! My son! No! In a panic, I shook his limp body like a rag doll with some hope that it might wake him up. But after a minute of waiting, he didn't move at all. Like with Ni'geria, his mandibles slacked and dangled like strings. My heart shattered into a million pieces and it felt like they were lost forever. As I was holding my dead son, the gossip from the others started up and it made me feel even worse than before.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Our Lord just watched his son die . . . and did nothing about it. What was he thinking?"

"It's like he wanted to let him die . . . standing like a fool."

"What kind of Leader are we following?"

The voice kept repeating in my head. It's not true . . . I couldn't move. I don't know why . . . I heard more talk even as I lowered my son's body to the ground, making sure that he was safe.

"What a fool . . ."

I didn't say anything to them. I have no words that would help me now. I stared at my dead son like a crazy Yautja. My body was frozen like stone but my mind was in chaos and breaking itself apart. At one moment, I heard no sound around me and the world stood still. But then, my eyes lift to look deep into the oasis as I remembered the last moment Ba'kou was alive. The only thing I could see was the Bad Blood smirking at me, holding the knife at my face with Ba'kou's blood all over it.

Right then and there . . . my mind snapped into rage.

My breathing began to hitch and my chest rose and fell hard. Slowly, I opened my mandibles and inner mouth until I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a huge, angry roar that made the rest of my party gasp in fear. When I finished, I looked back towards the oasis and leered into it.

You . . . Bad Blood . . . You took my mate and son . . . now . . . I'll KILL YOU!

Without warning, I pulled out my wrist blades and rushed forward with the intent to kill any Bad Blood that I find.

"My Lord!"

Several members tried to call for me but my mind was too warped with rage that it didn't register at all. I pushed through the trees and small plants that were in the way, ignoring all the pain from dead branches scratching into my exposed skin but mostly due to the fury inside that dulled everything around me. I was like a raging animal with no sense of logic whatsoever. Only having the intent to brutally kill anyone that got into my way, regardless if it was friend or foe and get Lar'ja back before I lost him forever.

Right as I was a few meters inside the oasis, a Bad Blood flies right at me from the tops of the trees on my right side with a knife in his hand. I saw him coming and planted my feet into the ground, pushing as hard as I could to jump high and fast. The Bad Blood roars as I did the same. You're done! Like lighting, I dodged the knife that was trying to aim at my head and swung my wrist blades in a swipe motion. The Bad Blood was done for as my blades slashed his throat. I felt the heat of his blood spill all over my face and it seemed strangely satisfying.

Good . . .

The Bad Blood drops to the ground as I land on my feet but sprinted forward, trying to find the one with the red X symbol. It wasn't long before two more Bad Blood leap from the trees on either side of me. I growled in frustration, realizing that this was planned. So they wanted to ambush us all. Well . . . they'll get what's coming to them. I pulled out two knives and held them in each hand. Both Bad Bloods let out a war cry and lunged at me with wrist blades.

Too slow . . .

I threw the knives and it hits their marks. The Bad Blood on my right got hit in the middle of the head and died instantly while the other had the knife plunge into his mouth, slicing all the way through while leaving a bloody hole in his mouth. Kept pushing forward as I heard their bodies fall hard onto the ground. The satisfaction that they were dying like flies under my own hands kept getting stronger, fueling my already angry state. I wanted more . . . much more. More Bad Bloods kept popping up to kill me but they were unsuccessful and died instantly. I lost count at about ten before I gave up, wondering why I was worried about such a trivial matter.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I broke from the tree line and entered into the heart of the oasis where the clear pond resided. I stopped at the edge, trying to gather my breath that was proving difficult to do. It gave me a small amount of time to see the damage to me. My armor and gauntlets were completely stained with green neon blood from all my kills but saw some deep gashes that I received from my battles. They weren't serious and I didn't bother to fix them since I felt no pain. It was strangely exhilarating.

But not a moment passed when I saw a group of Bad Bloods gathered near the edge of the pond, discussing some private matter. Slowly, I approached them but it was more like stalking for prey. They are prey that needs to be dealt with. A few more steps until one of them saw me at a distance. The one called for his comrades and all of them went into a battle formation with weapons out and ready for use . . . all except for one. I leered through and saw that it was the same Bad Blood with the red X symbol and my rage sparked up once more. I stomped closer to them, letting out a ferocious growl that had an immediate effect on the others. They jumped and stepped back a bit and I could smell their uncertainty. This is what I want . . . I want all of you to feel the same pain as I have.

But then, the Bad Blood that killed Ba'kou raised his hand into the air, almost like a command and the others stood tall in unison. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. So he's the Leader. This will get interesting.

The Bad Blood lowers his hand and chuckles. "So . . . you made it here in one piece. I should have known better than to trust those pauking (fucking) imbeciles to finish the job."

I roared in anger. "You'll pay for killing my mate and son! I will have your head as my trophy! And when I'm done . . . I'll leave your corpse to rot!"

I stepped forward once more and his followers went back into fighting stances with weapons in hand. But as I took another step, the Leader starts to laugh as if he couldn't believe that I said such things. It was a disgusting sound that I wanted to rip it out of his throat. He stops and smirks in my direction.

"Really? You may be a great warrior but even you have your limitations. You couldn't even get two feet close to me without dying . . . even in your current emotional state."

I spat on the ground in disgust. "Let's try. Shall we?"

I bent my knees, ready to lunge at his followers to get to him. Fine by me. But all of a sudden, I heard a small cry of a pup coming from behind the Leader. It was a sound that was all too familiar. My body froze in fear when the Leader whips something from behind, raising it high in the air for everyone to see. It wasn't an object but rather someone very precious to me.

"Lar'ja . . ."

There he was . . . His ten seasons old body dangled from where the Leader held him by the leather garments he wore, which was only a small choke collar around his neck that he thought made him look fierce. His dreadlocks barely reached to his cheeks but they swayed in the air along with his leathered loincloth. He looked so small helpless in the Bad Blood's grip but he roared and cried in terror as he struggled to break free.

"Lar'ja!"

His eyes focus on me and he opens his mandibles to let out another cry that was full of fear. "Father!"

My anger from before dulled a little and my mind was able to focus on my son with his life in the hands of the Leader. I leered back at him and he smirked again.

"If you do as we say, we'll let your son free. But if you don't, your son will pay the price from your disobedience."

The Leader suddenly started swinging Lar'ja back and forth like a rag doll and that only made Lar'ja cry harder in horror. I ground my teeth and roared in anger. How dare he!? First Ba'kou . . . and now you must torture my youngest son!? It took everything in me not to charge in like a raging bull like before. If I tried anything out of a whim, I wouldn't have enough time to get to Lar'ja before the Leader did something to harm him . . . or even kill. My family was dying off and I had to think . . . to find something that could get Lar'ja out of this.

"You better decide now. You don't want Lar'ja to feel the pain, right?"

All of a sudden, the Leader pulls on Lar'ja's choke collar harshly. My son starts to gurgle, desperate to inhale but nothing was going in or not. I saw his bright golden eyes looking at me, familiar to my own with more color than mine. But then, his eyes started to roll and his breath started to wheeze. A sure sign that he wasn't getting any oxygen and that the Leader was suffocating him. Out of panic, I roared.

"Stop!"

The Leader loosens his grip and Lar'ja finally took a deep breath. His form slumps under the Leader's hand but his eyes open back to me, showing nothing but despair. I would do anything to protect my son but my mind believed that this was only for show. I took a deep breath and glared at the Leader.

"You won't honor that promise. No one trusts the word of a Bad Blood."

It was mostly true. From stories of hunts that many warriors have told, the most common thing about Bad Bloods is that they don't have any honor whatsoever. If they tried to make a deal, then that's because there's an ulterior motive to them. Never trust them . . . It will only lead to ruin. I stared into the Leader's eyes as he looked like he was contemplating how to answer. But that smirk comes back with a vengeance and he starts to chuckle as well.

"You're right. Never trust a Bad Blood."

In an instant, the Leader pulls out a knife and I recognized it as the one that killed Ba'kou. It still has his blood stained on the blade. And then, the Leader lets out one last chuckle before he trusted his knife right at Lar'ja, aiming in the same place he inflicted on Ba'kou. The recent events come back to me once more and stronger than anything else.

I can do this, Father! We can't let them escape!

Ba'kou!

NO!

Everything around me went silent. Even my voice couldn't give any sound from my throat as I saw the knife come down on Lar'ja in slow motion. This can't be happening again . . . Why me? Although I see the Leader, Lar'ja and his followers in front of me, the image of Ni'geria and Ba'kou were also there, standing as if they were right by my side. I shook my head slowly in despair.

Forgive me . . . Forgive me . . .

But the silence shattered into a million pieces when a blast from the treeline flashes across, hitting right into the other Bad Bloods that were in front of the Leader. Unfortunately, it didn't obliterate anyone but it allowed me to make my move since it created a dust cloud that would provide great cover from their masks. I released my wrist blades out once more and charged into battle. My legs pushed hard and I reached the closest Bad Blood, cutting him down swiftly as I went to find another.

My blind rage grew once more and I cut down another Bad Blood that almost saw me coming, trying to pull a spear from his belt but I sliced his hand off before taking his sheathed spear and plunging it into his stomach. Again . . . and again . . . I killed another Bad Blood and then another until the dust finally settled.

When I could see everything clearly, it was apparent that I killed all of the Bad Bloods. I didn't see another one in sight . . . only bodies that were either gutted or sliced into bits. Everything went by so fast that I couldn't remember what wounds Inflicted on each one. But I didn't care. All that was left was the Leader with Lar'ja still in his grasp but not hanging by his choke collar anymore. I watched as the Leader's eyes widened in shock and surprise, seeing all of his comrades died before him. His gaze turns back to me and he growls furiously, scaring Lar'ja a bit.

"You pauking (fucking) bastard. I should have killed you the moment I saw you. But now, you'll pay."

Again, the Leader pulled his knife out while raising Lar'ja in the air once more. I heard him crying for me once more, thrashing with all of his might but the Leader had a tight grip that he couldn't break free. My body froze once more. Oh no!

But then, something rushes with blinding speed towards the Bad Blood and Lar'ja. The next thing I knew, the Leader drops the knife and Lar'ja to the ground while being thrashed down to the ground. It was then that I noticed it was one of my hunting party members that got a hold of him. It makes sense where the blast came from. Soon, the rest followed suit and came to my side while one more got a hold of the other Leader's arm, creating a vise grip that he couldn't escape. I rushed immediately over to Lar'ja, dropping down to my knees while wrapping my arms around him. He clung onto me like there was no tomorrow and I purred to comfort him.

"Father . . ."

"Shhh . . . It's okay now. You're safe."

I stayed like that for what seemed like forever until I heard the Leader roaring and growling against his captors. I glanced at one of my warriors and nodded towards him. He comes and I let go of Lar'ja so that he could take him. I still have a business to attend to him.

As soon as Lar'ja was in safe hands, I stood up and walked over to where the Leader of the Bad Bloods was. As much as I wanted to rip him to shreds, I needed to ask him questions and figure out how this happened and how they knew where to strike us. When I got a few inches in front of him, the Leader glared right into my eyes as I did the same.

"Tell me. What made you attack us? How did you know where to find us in the first place?"

His demeanor suddenly changed into a twisted expression of evil and hatred. He lets out a soft chuckle but it was enough to send tingles up my arms.

"What makes you think I'll tell you. Even if I did, I'll be just as good as dead."

My head tips to the side in curiosity. "So you're not working alone?"

The Bad Blood doesn't say anything nor shows any slight change in expression. The reason for my question is because what it sounded like someone higher than him is threatening if he doesn't do what he's told. Someone else is playing this game with us. I inched closer to him, opening my mandibles enough that my tusks scraped across his own. Still, no change in his expression and it was starting to creep me out in all honesty.

"You. Will. Tell. Me . . . Or else I'll make sure you suffer before you die."

Again, the Leader chuckles but much darker than ever before. I didn't think any Yautja was capable of creating such an expression and sound like that. This guy must be demented. Before I could ask anything else, the Leader spits into my face and I pull away in disgust.

He laughs hysterically. "I'll never tell you."

I wiped off the saliva and growled fiercely. You little mother pauker (fucker)!

I pushed forward and was about to knock him out with my fist until the Leader suddenly gets loose from my warrior's grips. One arm breaks free and grabs onto my knife that I put back into my belt. With quick reflexes, the Leader kicks the other and jumps out of there. I roared in anger.

"You fools!"

My members didn't answer and I didn't give them the chance as I turned towards the Leader who stood there, pointing a knife at me. I stepped closer and he backed up a bit.

"You have nowhere to run. We'll track you down until you're ours. And when I'm through, you're going to wish you never met me."

The Leader smirks. "It doesn't matter. I vowed to take all my secrets to the grave. We will succeed where you will fail. Never forget it."

With that, he raises the knife higher into the air and my immediate thoughts were that he's not going down without a fight. I pulled my wrist blades out and readied to confront him if it comes to it. But he did the unexpected that no other Yautja would dare to do. But he had one last thing to say as he roared towards me.

"Long live the Killer Yautja!"

And then, he takes the knife and presses it into his neck before plunging it into his throat. The next thing I knew, the Leader brings it across until it creates a gaping wound that was fatal. The Leader gurgles blood out of his mouth before falling onto the ground, never to move again.

It was stunned silence all around us. The act of taking one's life in an honorless way was the most disgraceful any Yautja could commit so it's not seen often but used for the most unhinged warriors throughout history. Still, I didn't stay frozen for solely that reason. Now that he was dead, I'll never know the reason for all this bloodshed. It's gone . . . All gone . . .

I remained still until a member comes to my side. "What do we do now?"

I blinked my eyes to get whatever pieces of my mind back into me. I turned slightly to my side and spoke. "Gather our own and bring them on the ship when you get in contact with them. Make sure you get Ba'kou and Ni'geria with you too."

"And Lar'ja?"

When I heard my son's name mentioned, I turned my eyes and looked at him where he clung onto the member that I left him with. His eyes were ones that I would never forget as the gold color filled to make it darker. He was still young but wise enough to know what I meant earlier. He knows that his mother and brother were dead and there's nothing I can do to make it less awful. I nodded to my hunting party.

"Protect him at all costs. Don't let anyone get near him."

The member bows his head. "Yes, my Lord."

With that, I watched as they took Lar'ja away. I looked away after a bit, only to stare down at the Leader's body to focus on him. But it didn't stop from hearing the rest gossiping once more.

"What a massacre . . ."

"He killed them all with no remorse whatsoever."

"Like a Blood Assassin . . ."

I didn't want to hear anymore so I growled a warning that shut them up quickly. They scattered away from me, following the rest to the spot where the ship will land. I remained in that spot, staring at the dead body with the red X shape standing out above all.

What does that symbol mean?

I closed my eyes and raised my head to the sky, opening them back to stare into the stars as the daylight on the planet started to fade. It should be a beautiful sight but all the memories of today made everything a painful reminder of what I've lost.

Ni'geria . . . Ba'kou . . .

I could only stand there in silence . . . wishing that something would take me away from all this . . . hoping that this was all a dream.

But this was one that I will never wake up . . .

Hi Readers!

This chapter was the hardest to write since I wanted to give off to readers the despair and rage Daugo had to go through when he lost his family and almost Lar'ja. It was so devastating and I'm sad about Daugo. I can't blame him for killing all of the Bad Bloods but that also shows how he got the name 'Blood Assassin'. Not a nice nickname that Daugo despises.

A lot of questions remain unanswered that might pop up in Metamorphosis. Who knows?

Find out when Chapter 15 comes next Sunday. :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	15. Conviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.
> 
> WARNING: Rated MA for intense and graphic sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 15: Conviction

 

It was silent between us, mostly me waiting for how Mia would respond. All she did was stare with her eyes widened to the max and mouth slightly opened in disbelief. I could hear the hard, fast beating of my heart and feel it pushing against my ribs. After what seemed like forever, her eyes blink a few times. I waited patiently for Mia to say something . . . anything.

"I'm . . . sorry. I didn't know."

I shook my head, letting go of her hands and stepping back. I turned my back to her and took a few steps until I was a safe distance from her. My emotions were wreaking havoc inside me and I feared that I would lose control of them. If that happened, Mia would be in danger to me. I can't let that happen. I looked up to the sky that was decorated with many stars, noting how tranquil they were.

"Now . . . you understand. I feel your pain but had carried such a burden for far too long. You still have a chance to change your course. As for me . . ."I swallowed. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be free."

I closed my eyes and opened my mandibles and inner mouth to the sky, tasting the cool tranquil air. My mind shows the faces of Ni'geria who was the love of my life. Although she died from her injuries, she had fallen with honor and burned so her soul would be freed. But quickly, Ba'kou's face takes over and stares into me. This again. I thought that it would be the same from before . . . that the horrible moment of his death would repeat in my mind over again and I would tremble at the invisible pain that would take over. But then, Ba'kou suddenly smiles as he tilts his head to the side. I pulled my head down but refused to open my eyes as I watched. My son walks to me at a slow but timed pace until he's only a few feet away. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Ba'kou . . . What are you doing?

Still smiling, he reaches for me until his hand presses on my shoulder. I didn't move at all as he inches his face closer, stopping when I could feel his breath brushing against my face.

"It's not your fault, Father. You did everything in your power to protect me. It's time to let this go."

I shook my head in disbelief, hearing him say something like that as if he was much more mature than I. I had no idea if this was my mind trying to trick me into letting my guard down . . . or that this was the first time I told someone about this that wouldn't judge me solely for my actions but rather share the pain I was enduring. Which is it? But I was pulled out of my thoughts when the hand that belonged to Ba'kou not only changed skin texture to something soft and warm. I opened my eyes and Ba'kou was gone, only seeing the trees in front of me back on Earth but the hand was still on my shoulder. Slowly, I turned my head to the side and saw Mia was the one that had her hand on me now. I saw a sincere smile form on her lips as she rubs her smooth palm on my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. She feels . . . so good.

"It's not your fault, Daugo. You did everything in your power to protect your son." She pauses. "It's time to let this go."

My mind went in shock when Mia said the exact words that my son used inside me just now. Deja vu? I lowered my head and turned to face her, forcing Mia to let go of my shoulder. I stared into those blue eyes that attracted me from the moment I met and still had their strong grip on me.

"I know. I only wished that things would have turned out differently. That maybe Ba'kou would still be alive if I didn't watch. I guess . . . that maybe . . . I deserved this since I believed I was a monster. I have done things that no one would dare to believe."

I let out what I needed to say and glanced back at Mia, expecting her to say something soft and wise. But what she did next shocked me unexpectedly. In an instant, her expression morphed into one that made me think she got stabbed or shot. If I didn't know any better, I thought that I might have hurt her intentionally.

"Mia?"

I called for her but she turns her back to me. Her shoulders hunch together as if a cold draft made her shudder. Not knowing what I should do, I walked to her and felt the need to reach out to her but my mind said otherwise. To wait for her to respond. I called again but this time, I heard starting to sob softly. That got me over the edge and I went against what my mind was telling, letting my instinct take over. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so she was facing me, letting a purr out of my throat. Her head faced down so I couldn't see what her facial expression was.

"Mia . . . What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head gently and lifted her face to me. I could see a small trail of tears dropping from the corner of her eyes. Mia sniffed a little while raising her arm to wipe the tears off.

"No . . . you didn't. I'm just thinking how ironic that someone like me is more familiar to you than any human being on this planet."

She wipes more tears off but stares down at the ground as if she was ashamed. "At least you didn't try to replace your child for your gain."

"What?"

Her last sentence got me confused as to why she said such a thing. Replace your child? I let go of her shoulder but instead moved my hands to hold onto her shoulders. I heard more soft sobs coming from Mia so I purred once more. It did the trick and she stopped crying but what she said gnawed in the back of my head. My curiosity got the best of me and I asked her.

"What are you talking about? Mia?"

I watched as Mia sniffs, taking some time to breathe calmly until she lifted her face to me. The pupils in her blue eyes were enlarged but not out of shock . . . but rather out of fear. What is she afraid of?

She sighs. "I did something terrible. Something that would label me as a monster too."

She looked into my eyes and I nod, following along as she continued. "After Maya's death, I couldn't believe that she was gone . . . or rather . . . I didn't want to believe. When our project was about to shut down after failing to produce a live embryo, I saw it as a way to get back Maya in some form or another. So I . . ."

Mia's voice trembled badly and her gaze looked down once more. I became concerned that she might shut down on me. I brought a hand up to her face, holding her chin gently as her face came back to look at me. I didn't have to say anything to let her know how I felt, letting it through from my eyes and into hers.

It's alright, Mia. You can tell me. Let it go . . . just as you and my son said.

With a swallow, she speaks once more and lets out a sigh.

"So I . . . took my dead daughter's DNA and gave it to Stargazer. I didn't have high expectations that it would succeed but I still hoped."

She lets her lips form into a weak smile but it barely held with her mouth twitching. "But it worked. The hybridization of humans and Yautja succeeded and the embryo grew strong. Eventually, the hybrid was born . . . Anya . . . and I had my baby girl once again. Or at least I thought I did."

With that, my eyes widened in horror and I was glad Mia looked down once more. My mind put the pieces together from when I discovered the Bad Blood's plan to Mia's confession about what she'd done. The fears that I had increased by ten-fold, causing my heart to beat wildly and painfully.

So the hybrid I believed to be dangerous . . . it's the clone of Mia's child!? She sounded lost and desperate but I didn't think she would go to this extreme. I know the loss of a child but this? This is . . . crazy.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I didn't dare to move a muscle. To hear that the hybrid that I came to destroy is connected to Mia by blood. In definition by Yautja culture, Mia is the mother of the hybrid but also the deed that she committed would be considered heresy. If she was Yautja, she would be deemed a Bad Blood and the sentence would be death. Even anyone associated with one is dishonored or even worse depending on the involvement. But I had a much bigger problem now. The thing that the Council and my late father wanted me to destroy is here and made worse now that I know Mia is directly involved. I shook my head slightly in disbelief.

Should I tell her? Will she understand? Or will she hate me for it?

But then, Mia looks back up but with no smile and more tears streaming down like a river now. Her switching of emotions was giving me a headache but the reason for it was soon revealed once she started talking again.

"But I only made things worse. When she was born, she remained locked in that facility all her life. Being studied for changes or abnormalities, she was trapped. But it didn't stop Traeger from 'speeding up' the process. After not getting anything, he decided that force is necessary."

All of a sudden, Mia rips away from me and power walks towards the edge of the lake. She stares into the horizon where the lake and sky met. I was too confused to follow suit until she fell to her knees hard. Even though her face was away from me, Mia looked so broken . . . so fragile. It was hard to imagine she was the same person I first met when she protected everyone from my wrath. Cautiously, I took tentative steps until I stopped when she spoke.

"They . . . tortured her . . . Beat her to a pulp . . . Starved her . . . Then whipped her so hard that the skin on her back became raw to the touch, made worse when they put the whip on fire next. 'Befitting to the crime' is what Traeger described it. But what crime did she commit to deserve this? Being born into a different circumstance than others? Being a hybrid?"

Mia shook her head as if trying to tell herself that this isn't right. "But then I realized . . . it was me who's paying for it. I watched and did nothing as they tortured her. I might as well tortured her myself. I'm . . . a monster as well."

And then, Mia went into a full-blown cry that screeched into my ears and could be heard throughout the forest and the lake itself. The pain she was showing . . . it struck into my entire being and I couldn't bear it. Mia . . . Unable to keep myself back anymore, I came to Mia's side. I kneeled and pulled her body into mine, wrapping my arms around her shoulders while crossing my legs to hold her in my lab. I pressed my cheek onto the top of her head and let her cry it out on my chest, rubbing my hands gently over her back while I purred. I felt the tears drip down the bare part of my chest, which felt surprisingly hot. Soon, I rocked our bodies for a little bit as her cries started to weaken. I can only wait as she stopped crying altogether but her body trembled weakly.

I looked down at her with her face still buried into my chest. I'm . . . so sorry, Mia.

After what seemed like forever, Mia pulled her face away and took deep breaths for a minute or two. I kept my eyes on her, waiting patiently until she said one word.

"Anya . . ."

That's all I could hear since she started mumbling. All I could do was watch her as she stayed in my arms, noting how warm and soft she was . . . much different than a female Yautja. After a minute, I pressed the bottom of my chin on top of her head, letting my lower mandibles caress her brown-whitish hair. I took a deep breath and said what I felt was the right thing to get her feeling better.

"What's done is done. But you're not alone, Mia. I'm here for you and always will be from this point on."

In an instant, she pulls her head away and looks up with those amazing blue eyes. It's strange but when she cries, the blue color in them becomes more vibrant than before. With my heart beating wildly with each moment, I caressed her cheek with my hand.

"I love you . . . You know that, right?"

Her eyes widened a bit in shock but then soften. In a weird but comforting way, I could feel her heart beating at the same pace as mine. Both of us stared into each other until Mia broke the silence.

"I love you too . . ."

And then, my body moves of its own accord and before I knew it, our mouths connected into a kiss. My body trembled as a tingling sensation rushed throughout when Mia pushed her tongue into my mouth. It gave me the drive to push the boundaries even further and so I did the same with my tongue, battling with hers for dominance. The tusks on my mandibles scraped across her cheeks but she didn't yelp in pain but rather pushed her face even closer to mine. Impatient and driven by carnal desire, I wiggled her body out of her current position whilst still kissing her until she was straddling my waist. Out of instinct, my hips started to grind on hers. All of a sudden, Mia pulls her mouth away only to let out a delicious moan into the sky. I moaned as well, followed by a long purr when she responded with her hips swaying together with my own. My fingers tightened painfully from this new sensation, digging my claws into her back and making her moan even louder when I thought she would cry.

After a minute, she slowly comes back down and looks deeply into my eyes. But this time, they were filled with lust that I didn't think she was capable of accomplishing. My heart raced like a ship's engine ready for takeoff and it caused a familiar sensation between my legs. My cock enlarged to the point that it hurt as it tried to release from my loincloth. Although I wanted it, a part of me was worried about what will come of this. Should I? With Mia?

I understood my hesitation at that moment. Having a lifemate in Yautja society meant that I couldn't mate with anyone else other than my partner to which I've chosen to be with and when one partner dies, the other can never mate again. After Ni'geria's death, I stayed as far away as possible from any female Yautjas who were desperate to have someone, even for the thrill of the moment. I succeeded after a few seasons but now . . . those feelings were back and stronger than ever. I looked deeply into Mia's blue eyes and it was like I was locked in some kind of spell that I couldn't escape . . . or rather didn't want to.

I can't hold back anymore. I need her . . . I want her . . .

It didn't take many words to convey our feelings for each other and what we want. Everything went fast as our mouths connected once more. My hands move across her body until it reaches her upper clothing, feeling her skin on the way. Making quick work, my claws curled at the bottom of her shirt and pulled upward to remove it. Mia helps as well, pulling away from my face to throw her shirt off. Her breasts were covered with another clothing item and I growled in frustration but stopped when our mouths connected again. She reaches behind and unclips something from her back, removing the item and finally exposing her breasts. My breath hitched when I opened my eyes a bit, noting how different and similar they are to female Yautjas. I reached out and felt one hard nipple between my fingers, noting how tough and yet pliable she was. But her reaction was priceless when she moans into my mouth, causing her hips to rock even harder on my own and rubbing against my cock that was throbbing like crazy. I growled and pushed forward until we were laying on the ground with Mia below me.

Our relentless kissing didn't stop, even as I felt her hands scramble along my loincloth, trying to take it off. She got fed up and started clawing at it, desperate to get rid of it. Feeling the same way, I reached down and grabbed to the clipping that kept my loincloth together. With a snap, my loincloth falls off but I rip it out of the way, throwing it to the side. My cock springs from its imprisonment and my body shivers.

Suddenly, both of us stop our ministrations when we pulled away and our eyes made contact. Our erratic breathing matched in pace, filling the silence between us.

She looked so beautiful . . . watching her breasts rise and fall with each breath she took . . . feeling her hands glide across my chest, causing me to close my eyes for a second as I purred. Her blue eyes got even brighter, almost impossible to see her pupils staring into my golden ones.

The pause was excruciating. Both of us thinking too hard about what will become of this if we go for it. I shook my head. Pauk (fuck) this.

I pressed my mouth on her once more and she responded in return. With quick work, my claws clawed at her pants and managed to slip it down her legs. There was another clothing barrier from her womanhood and I grew frustrated. I ripped the side strap and with a quick motion, it was gone and her womanhood was completely exposed to me. Without giving Mia any chance of changing her mind, I grabbed the base of my cock and rubbed the tip on her opening. She gasps softly but then her hands move towards my back, grabbing a fistful of my dreadlocks in the process. That threw me over the edge and I let out a growl, unlike anything I've ever heard. It pushed me over the edge and without hesitation, I grabbed her hips, pulled her up and brought her back down, plunging my cock into her warm, moist core.

Mia throws her head over and screams but I couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure or pain or even both. All I could focus on is how tight she was. Every inch of my cock could feel every bit of her, causing my cock to pulse even stronger. I opened my mandibles and inner mouth in a silent roar and inadvertently pierced my claws into her skin, feeling a warm substance trickling down my fingers. I looked to see that I made puncture wounds into her hips and my eyes widened in concern. I was about to let go when Mia grabs my wrists, refusing to let go. I glanced into her eyes that were filled with pleasure, not the expression I was expecting. She wraps her legs around my waist tightly as her trembling voice calls.

"Don't . . . Please . . ."

Her arms glide to wrap around my neck and before I could protest, she starts to ride me, pulling almost off my cock but brings herself back down. Both of us moaned from the motion but Mia kept going. The pleasure was . . . out of this universe. It was much more different than the many times I've been with Ni'geria. More than . . . well . . . anything.

After a few minutes of Mia taking charge, I let my instinct take over. I grabbed her hips to stop her motion for a bit before I pulled her up and down. Her juices coated my cock and I enjoyed every single moment, making sure to etch it into my memory. Her moans etched me on to go faster and it fueled me with such energy. My thrusts went faster and faster and Mia's moans got louder. She lowers her head back to me, eyes barely showing through slits and drugged with ecstasy.

"Daugo . . ."

She whimpered and I can only respond with a purr and growl mixed, pressing my forehead on her tiny one. I gripped her hips harder, pulling her core down on my cock with brute force. It was only a few moments later that she throws her head back and screams into the air. Her core tightens on my cock and a wave of ecstasy flows between our bodies. Unable to hold myself back any further, I roared with all the breath in my lungs as I let my seed fill her deep inside. Both of us stayed frozen against each other for what seemed like forever until my body became too weak to stay up. I held Mia in my arms as we both fell to the ground.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The stars danced above us as I laid on my back with Mia on top of me. She had fallen asleep after we mates and I stayed still to give her peace. Listening to her breathing, my body felt satisfied and overwhelmed with joy. I started twirling my fingers into her brown hair gently enough that she wouldn't wake.

"What are you doing, Daugo?"

I froze in surprise. "Well . . . making sure you're okay."

"Hmmm."

She lifts her upper half enough so she could press her chin on my sternum with her eyes closed. I continued to comb her hair as she hummed. Seeing her fragile state and how much pain she endured, I couldn't bear to leave her on this miserable planet. At some point, I have to return or risk being a Bad Blood in the eyes of all Yautja. But then, being with an ooman female who has too much connection to the mission along with our intimate moments together . . . either way, it wasn't going to end well.

I closed my eyes and felt a strong conviction grow. One that I haven't felt in such a long time. I opened my eyes once more and stared down at Mia. I can't leave her. I won't!

"Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

I felt Mia's body tense as she lifted her head with a look of surprise. "What are you saying?"

I brought my hand to her cheek, holding it gently while feeling the warmth radiating off of her. "I want to take you away from here. Somewhere where you won't have to feel the pain anymore . . . where we can be together."

I let all of my feelings flow into those words. I had nothing to hide from her. I didn't care if I would be considered a Bad Blood and hunted down for the rest of my existence but I couldn't be without her. I didn't want to lose her like Ni'geria and Ba'kou . . . not when I have the power to do something. I studied every feature from her face, eyes, and even her mouth, trying to find anything resembling an answer. Mia remained frozen as if something had shocked her dumb. When it got too long for me, I asked again but I stopped midway when she closed her eyes slowly. My other hand rubs on her bare back, hoping in some way to convince her that it was the right decision to leave. But when she looked back at me and gave her answer, it was the complete opposite.

"Daugo . . . You know if I could, I would go with you anywhere . . . after everything you have done. But I can't abandon Anya . . . not after everything I did to her or rather not do. Besides, I have something important that I need to do."

I wanted to protest against her midway but upon hearing the last part, my mind became intrigued. What important thing? I shifted until I was on my elbow, holding Mia close to ensure she stayed with me.

"What is so important that you have to do?"

She swallowed. "I'm going to free Anya."

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mia sighs, moving her chest away from mine and holding herself above me by her arms. "I won't watch her be tortured for the rest of her life . . . being used as a pawn. I have to get her out of there so she can live her life in peace."

I didn't say anything and she observed what my reaction would be. My inner mouth opened and shut so quickly and my mandibles twitched like someone was shocking me. They might as well have. I calmed myself down and stared into her eyes. From the conviction in them, I knew I wasn't going to win this fight. She was determined to save the hybrid Anya from her prison and I already told myself that I can't abandon her. So . . . what am I going to do? You could help her and if so, she might come with me. I thought about that thoroughly, knowing the consequences would follow. My brother Datho, despite being a part of the Council, couldn't do anything to save me. I would be all alone. What difference does it make? I nodded to myself, knowing what I needed to do.

"Okay. If this is very important to you, then at least let me help."

I thought she would go for the idea of me helping her but she quickly shut me down.

"No. You can't help me."

I growled in frustration. Why won't she let me help her!?

"I don't understand. I can easily get Anya out of there without much effort. I can—"

"I said no!"

The way she spoke harshly, I was completely taken aback. I knew she was stubborn but this? This is a whole new level. As much as I wanted to roar and demand an answer, the anger that I had disappeared when I saw the look of worry in Mia's eyes. I had no idea why she looked like that but it gave me time to calm down. I waited for a few moments until I spoke as calmly as possible.

"Can you tell me why?"

She didn't hesitate to answer. "If you get involved, Stargazer would find another reason to hunt you down. I can't risk putting someone else I love in danger like that. They are a force to be reckoned with."

I was astonished when I heard her saying she can't risk putting me in danger. Who does she think she's talking to? She's need protection . . . not the other way around.

"Mia. I'm more than capable of handling myself with these pauking (fucking) oomans. I can go in and out without any problem."

I thought what I said would convince her but it only made her more determined. "I can't. There's a high risk that they might capture or worse . . . kill you. I've already lost one too many people and put another one in harm's way. I can't go through that again . . . not with you. I love you too much to let that happen. I'm sorry but I need to do this on my own."

Her lips tightened and her eyes went into slits as if concentrating hard to show that she meant it. There was nothing that I could say to her. To know that she worried a lot about me . . . I should have known better. Mia is the type of person who would go beyond her limits to protect those around her. The first day we met is already enough proof of it. Defeated, I sighed and relaxed my body against hers.

"I understand."

Although I admitted defeat, it didn't help to relieve the need to help . . . not even slightly. But at that instant, an idea pops into my head. If I can't help her directly, then maybe I can give her something that would ensure she had the upper hand.

"But can I least give you something?"

She thought for a moment but nods. "Of course. What is it?"

"Well . . . I need to gather things and prepare for them. How much time until you go through with the plan of escape?"

She looked at me a bit confused at the question. She thought for a moment before she spoke. "A month at least. Is that enough time?"

I didn't give it much thought. I knew that if a month is all I get from Mia, I would make sure to finish it long before. Even if she gave me only a week, I would dedicate my time and effort to make sure Mia succeeded with this.

No matter what . . .

I looked deeply into her eyes before I gave my answer.

"That's all the time I need."

Hi Readers!

My apologies for the early posting of this chapter. I forgot that my sister is coming back from Washington D.C. to spend time with us in Cali. Also, I wanted to spend time with my family since my grandfather passed away yesterday. It's a hard time and I want to make sure everyone is okay. But I promised that I would post this chapter so I finished it early and posting it as well. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes you might find but I hope you enjoy this chapter . . . especially the juicy part. Yum :P

A huge revelation from Mia about Anya and how she's being tortured. I couldn't blame Daugo for being shocked and worried about the whole thing but he loves Mia too much to abandon her. Even going as far as giving up everything to be with her. It's funny how Daugo couldn't believe he 'needed' protection as Mia suggested. Must be hilarious to all Yautjas regardless. But with Mia's plan going into action when a month is up, what is Daugo going to do for her? What is he gathering for? And how will it help Mia?

Well . . . it might have more connections to everything that either of them knows yet.

Find out when Chapter 16 comes next Sunday. :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :)))


	16. Undeterred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 16: Undeterred

 

"So remind me again . . . Why are we doing this?"

It was the tenth time Xen'ork asked that question and I was getting quite annoyed. I thought the last few times I growled would stop him or the fact that he needed to pay attention to driving the ship to our destination. As much as I didn't want to leave Mia, my plan to help her required to fly to a very 'special' place that most Yautjas wouldn't dare to go. I grumbled at his question, trying to work on the navigation system on the pilot's panel to find our target.

"As I explained many times over, we are going to get some materials for the armor."

"But why go through all this trouble when we can help your ooman female?"

I slammed my fists on the edge of the panel, growling in anger towards him. Xen'ork backed off a bit in his chair but his curiosity in his eye didn't fade. It made all the angrier.

"Her name is Mia. And she won't let me despite my offer." I turned back to the hologram imaging the navigation, pressing more codes to manage it. "She's quite stubborn."

I heard Xen'ork click his mandibles in a sort of amusing way. "More brave than stubborn."

I snorted by that comment but a small piece of my mind wondered if it was true. Mia wants to do this . . . save the hybrid's life but . . . I sigh. I don't know. Soon, the navigation started beeping loud and fast, indicating that our target was near. The anxiety slowly fades and I zoom the hologram to get a visual of our destination. The hologram can only go so far into the distance so it was barely a speck that I could see. The good news is that it will only take a couple of minutes to reach it and I could get a closer look when it's almost time. A necessary action since it can potentially be dangerous. It won't be long before we arrive.

"Xen'ork. Did you get in contact with Arkarb?"

He nods. "Of course. He'll be arriving shortly after we finish this fool's errand."

I slowly turned to him and growled low. He raises his hands in the air. "Just saying. This is something only those crazy enough to do it. Or want a death wish."

Xen'ork wasn't the type to get nervous over anything. But right now, it was written all over his face and even his body language. It doesn't matter . . . we're here now and going through with this . . . but I can't blame him. This personal 'business' of ours can become dangerous if not a death wish like Xen'ork employed. I looked back at the hologram and sighed.

"Alright. Let Arkarb know to stay a few miles away until it's safe in case he arrives earlier than expected. Once we're done, he can meet us at the designation I'll assign."

"Yes, my Lord."

I kept my eyes on the hologram but I could hear Xen'ork's voice calling for Arkarb on the communications. It was crucial to get Arkarb's skills as the best forger to good use. As much as I practiced in that area, I was far from making anything useful. Plus with the limited time we have, the best hands are greatly required. Out of nowhere, the alarm on the navigation goes off like sirens that are used to alert the occupants that the ship is damaged or in danger of being destroyed. It's quite annoying back when I first heard them but over time, I ignored it. This time . . . it was a good sign.

"We're close. Slow down the ship to 20%."

Xen'ork got to work and slowed the speed of the ship down. I watched as the marker got closer to us, beeping like the red lasers we used for targeting prey with the shoulder cannons. Soon, the beeping went off constantly until it sounded like humming. The hologram zooms in on the target but I didn't need to see anymore. A bright, orange glow came through the front windows of the ship and moved across the ground. My eyes traveled it up, over the panels and finally to the windows. My eyes caught our destination . . . a dying star.

In normal circumstances, a star would be more like a single light point in space rather than have an orange glow like the one in front of us. But not everything can last forever so when a star is in the process of dying, it starts to emit several gasses that would be poisonous if exposed within a planet's atmosphere. Luckily, the lack of air in space protects us from it but it makes no guarantees. Plus . . . it's not the worst thing that could happen. When time is up, the star compacts into a single point, holding all of its energy until it can't anymore. When that happens, the start explodes like an inferno, killing anything instantly within a couple of miles. The unpredictability of these stars and the potential destruction at any time . . . it's no wonder why most Yautjas would stay far away from them as possible during their travels.

I rolled my eyes. So we're considered the crazy ones . . . but for good reason.

I raised my hand to Xen'ork. "Stop the ship."

Xen'ork hesitated at first but did as commanded when I glared silently into his eyes. For some reason or another, making no noise while glaring proves more effective that roars and growls. He turns the engine off and the ship stutters to a low sound, still on to make sure the ship stayed where it is and not float into space. I turned off the hologram and gazed on the star, watching the colors of orange, yellow, and a soft red blend together into waves. For some reason, it reminded me of the morning light on the ooman planet that Mia lives on.

Mia . . .

I closed my eyes and imagined she was right in front of me. Her brown-whitish hair flowing the same way as the star and her brown eyes shining with joy. It took everything in me to suppress a purr. The last thing I need is Xen'ork asking more questions. It was hard enough as it is when I returned to the ship and Xen'ork wondering why I was roaring to which I put the connection together when I mated with Mia. I made up some weird excuse that I was protecting her but I knew he didn't buy it. It was only when I told him of this plan that his focus shifted elsewhere. I opened my eyes and moved to the other side of the panel, pressing on another set of codes to activate the cranes.

"Keep the ship steady as we move in. I'll operate the cranes."

Xen'ork nods and increases the power of the engine enough that the ship inched slowly towards the star. As he was doing that, I activated the thermo indicator that monitors the energy of the star. It makes sure to warn us if the star is about to explode if the energy level increases to a dangerous level. A smaller hologram emerges, showing the measurements of the star. So far, the energy level remained constant by decreasing slowly over time. Good. Let's get this done.

I pressed more codes and the cranes activate. The sound of metal groaning echoed from the bottom of the ship, revealing two giant, metal claws that extended outward from the ship. The cranes are an unusual piece of equipment. They are only used for forgers to collect certain metals from around the universe . . . not something a hunter's ship would have. But being a diligent warrior in my youth, I requested for a ship that can be used for hunts but has the addition of the cranes. In the beginning, I thought I would never use them and the cranes would be left to collect dust. How ironic that they would have a meaningful purpose after all those seasons . . . and for the most unusual reasons that I would never dare to attempt if asked back in my younger days.

Once I tested the cranes to make sure there were no malfunctions, extending the length while opening and closing the cranes, I knew I was ready for the delicate work. I turned towards Xen'ork in his seat.

"Move slowly in."

"Yes, my Lord."

He increases the engine power and the ship slowly moves towards the star. My heart kept pounding from all the stress and worry I had to think about. I kept checking the thermo indicator every few seconds while focusing the cranes towards the core of the star. The material inside was the goal to collect and I needed to be careful. The core is under extreme heat and one mishap could spell disaster so great precision is needed. I took a glance towards Xen'ork and he looked terrified despite his attempts of hiding it by tightening his mandibles together hard. It was understandable. Xen'ork had to keep moving the ship at a slow pace and must stop immediately when I can reach with the cranes. It's vital since the heat radiating off the star could melt the metal holding the ship together. Both of us were under tremendous stress but I wasn't going to back down now.

It was the most stressful time, waiting to see how far the ship can go. We were only a few inches away when we heard the warning alarm go off. The ship's haul was starting to burn and the room began to steam with extreme heat. Even with our species able to adapt to hot humid environments, I could feel sweat slowly dripping from my skin and face. Xen'ork stops the ship from advancing.

"That's as far as we can go. It's on you now."

I didn't need him to say that. I'm prepared for it. I moved the cranes closer to the core of the star, careful to not miss. I had very few opportunities and if I don't get it right, I could easily accelerate the destruction of the star. My hands were starting to shake on the panel but I kept vigilant as I watched the tips of the cranes disappear into the blinding light. I had to rely solely on my instincts now. I tweaked the controls a bit, turning the cranes back and forth until I felt it. There . . . I pressed on the controls to close the cranes together. I heard the scrapping of metal following the command, giving me optimism that I got something. I commanded the cranes to pull back out and everything stood still as I waited to see what I got.

By some miracle or another, the cranes pull out with a small orb each that was brimming with a glowing color of white. I sighed, relaxing my mandibles and feeling a hint of joy flowed through me.

"I can't believe you got it. Lucky, I guess."

Xen'ork meant well but I didn't like the last bit of the comment about luck. There's no such thing as luck. I grunted and focused back on the cranes as they brought the orbs back to the ship. These things were the metal I was looking for and from the quality of them based on their perfect shape and glow, they were very fresh. I activated a sort of container that opens from the ship and the cranes carefully place the orbs into it. Another sigh of relief I take . . .

"Alright. Going to collect some more."

"Hurry though. I don't want to be here much longer."

I rolled my eyes away from Xen'ork's sight. A big pup you are. "Don't worry. Your job is to keep maintaining the ship."

From that point, it was repetition after repetition. The cranes would go back into the core of the star . . . come back with more orbs . . . and place them in the container. In between, I kept checking the thermo indicator and so far it was going well but it was no guarantee. There were times where I wanted to leave like Xen'ork a few minutes ago but Mia's face kept popping up. My resolve would be reaffirmed when I saw her brown eyes and smile. Don't worry, Mia. I won't let you down.

Soon, I got enough orbs that could make a complete set of armor and much more. There was more of the metal to be collected but the clicking of Xen'ork's mandibles from being nervous started to annoy me. "That should be enough."

I pressed on the controls and the cranes pull back into the ship with the container following behind. That will go into the bottom level of the ship for safekeeping and maintain their heat so they wouldn't harden before they were melded into objects. I felt so accomplished that we were able to pull a crazy stunt like this without any complications. Must have something going for us.

I turned to Xen'ork. "Get us out of here and head towards the Ta'taka planet."

He nods. "Don't have to say twice."

He gets to work on the ship and begins turning it away from the star. I took one look at it until the front of the ship couldn't see it anymore. But as Xen'ork was about to put the ship in position, the alarm goes off again. Both of us looked towards the thermo indicator instinctually and it showed us what we feared. The energy level of the star skyrocketed to a dangerous level within a few seconds and rising. I hurried to the indicator, pressing to see the details. It pops up and my heart sank. The star is only a few seconds before exploding and hasn't taken off. Even without the thermo indicator, the heat inside the ship increased and it feels like we're being cooked alive. C'jit (shit)!

"I told you this wasn't going to end well!"

I snapped at Xen'ork, roaring with anger inside. "Not now! Get us out of here!"

For once, Xen'ork snaps back. "I'm trying. The engine needs time to ramp up energy for a swift takeoff! We won't be out of there fast enough!"

I growled and swiftly moved across the panel, shoving Xen'ork in the process with no regard. He didn't react towards it but it could be either I was his superior and too strong for him in a fight or he knew what I was doing. I got to the small part near Xen'ork's seat and flipped open part of it, revealing the button that activated the wormhole. We have no choice! It's the only way!

"Get ready! I'm going to activate the wormhole! It should get us out of here before—"

Out of nowhere, a huge force pounds on the back of the ship. It was so strong that I slammed my abdomen into the panel and I felt my ribs cracking. It hurt like a mother pauker (fucker) but I ground my inner teeth together, pushing through the pain. That was . . . massive. The star is going to explode. Xen'ork got the better end since he was sitting in the pilot seat so he should not have any complaints. But of course, I was wrong.

"Pauk (fuck)! That pauking (fucking) hurt!"

I couldn't stand it anymore and smacked him on the head. He growls and leers into my eyes but they did little to scare me off.

"Enough! Start the engines!"

He grunts before fidgeting on the panel. The engine comes to life and rumble with such power. Another blast hurls on the ship and I braced myself on the panel while feeling the sting in my ribs. Once the ship was settled, I roared towards Xen'ork when we made eye contact.

"Push it!"

Xen'ork does without hesitation, slamming his fist onto the panel. The engine roars and the ship hurtles forward with great speed. We zip through space but the light from the star brightens with such intensity, even as our backs were towards it. Another blast hits us but not as hard as the last two but we weren't out of the woods yet. The alarm on the thermo indicator rang louder. It showed we had only a minute left to take off. I didn't have much time left and I got to work getting the wormhole ready. A few codes into the panel and the wormhole showed it was ready. I slammed on the button and the wormhole is released.

A ring flies from the bottom of the ship and opens a hole in space. I programmed it to land up near the Ta'taka planet but these things were unpredictable. I prayed in my soul that it will work. Please . . .

But as Xen'ork gets the ship closer towards the hole, the inevitable happened. The thermo indicator goes off like a constant bell but we didn't even need it to tell us what happened. The light behind us intensifies until I could barely see in front of me. The ship rumbles erratically and the heat skyrockets. My heart pounds from everything going off around me on top of the heat making me feel like my mind was boiling. If I make it out of here, I'm taking a cold bath.

Xen'ork and I braced ourselves as the star explodes, releasing its wrath that was rushing towards us. We were only a few feet away from the wormhole when the blast hits us. I roared in pain when I slammed once more into the panel, crushing my already cracked ribs. This time, Xen'ork got the brunt force despite the security of the chair and almost hits his forehead on the panel similar to me. But with some sort of miracle, the blast gave enough push for the ship to reach the wormhole in time. The next thing I knew, the heat and light disappear in an instant. I had my eyes closed during that time but when I heard only silence and our harsh breathing, I slowly opened them and let out a sigh of relief when I saw the planet Ta'taka, admiring the dull purple color from its sky.

We made it . . .

Both of us didn't say anything for a while, letting our bodies relax while coping with our injuries. My ribs ached but it dulled when all the stress fled from my body. I look over towards Xen'ork and he had his forehead on the panel, looking so exasperated with his mandibles hanging on the edge. I glanced at the panel that was showing the damage that the ship had taken. Other than some parts of the outer structure melted away, the ship was in perfect shape to fly. If we had taken more damage, we would either be floating in space with a dead engine or blasted into oblivion. Damn . . . we barely made it.

"I swear . . . if you ever . . . come up with . . . a plan like that . . . I'm staying home."

I didn't know what came over me but Xen'ork's comment made me chuckle but it only lasted a minute when my ribs ached from it.

"I . . . understand."

I looked to Xen'ork as he moved his eye to look at me. "Thank you, Xen'ork."

He gave a small smile. "Anytime."

With that, I slowly stood up on my feet and looked towards Ta'taka. "Contact Arkarb and tell him to meet us here. I'm sure he's nearby."

"Of course."

Xen'ork gets to work on contacting Arkarb while I looked out into space, still seeing Mia's face but with a worried look. It broke my heart but this dreaded feeling was much different from before.

So different . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour or so later, Arkarb had made it to our ship with his own that was smaller in size. He was a humble Yautja and only took the necessities with him except when it comes to forgery. He would pay with all of his trophies from his youth to obtain the rarest of materials. This time . . . he doesn't need to pay except to borrow his skills for something important. I stood waiting at the connector that can create a link between ships in deep space, located in the middle of the hallway. I waited until the green light gave me the sign that it was successful. I took a deep breath as the seal on the connector opens, revealing my old ally and friend.

"Arkarb. Thank you for coming."

I walked towards him with a smile, opening my arms for a warm welcoming. He does the same and we wrapped ourselves together in an embrace. Arkarb and I go way back when I was barely a pup training for my Chiva. He was an exquisite warrior that I looked up to other than my father but after a hunting accident that left him unable to fight, he focused his work as a forger that he had as a simple hobby. He became recognized as one of the many skilled forgers, giving him recognition despite not having the best trophies or skills as a hunter. It didn't change my view of him but rather strengthened our bond as fellow brothers in the same clan. He may be an old man with white dreadlocks now . . . but he's still valuable to everyone . . . including me.

After a minute, we pulled away but kept our hands on each shoulder as he spoke. "I would come anytime time you need me. But I can't help but think this time it is very important."

I lowered my gaze and shook my head, feeling the worry of telling Arkarb of what I know. Something inside was telling me to tread carefully but I knew deep inside that Arkarb would understand. He's wiser than I'll ever be. I sighed and looked right into his eyes.

"It's . . . complicated. I'll tell you more when you're finished with the forgery work. I hope you understand."

He tilts his head to the side a bit and his eyes told that he knew I was holding back something important. All that I told him when I contacted him was that I needed him to come and forge 'special' armor and weapons for a 'special' someone. I didn't have the heart to tell him over the communications that it was for an ooman female named Mia but I did mention it had to do with the Bad Bloods that had killed Ba'kou and Ni'geria. That got Arkarb on board without hesitation. He knew how much this meant for me and always supported me in the darkest of times. But I would have to give him more information later. With only a month in ooman times, even someone as skilled as Arkarb's would be cutting it close.

I watched Arkarb's expression relax but still showed curiosity in his eyes, bowing his head in respect. "I do. So . . . you got the rare metal?"

"You bet. But we both almost got killed."

Our conversation was interrupted when I heard Xen'ork walk behind me. I leered at him for being rude but stayed quiet since Arkarb was with us. He merely chuckled at Xen'ork's attitude and remark but glanced at how Xen'ork looked at that moment.

"I can tell. You had gone quite a beating. But then again, I heard that Daugo had taken more injuries than you."

Xen'ork puffed out his mandibles out. "Easy for you to say. You didn't have to drive the ship out of that pauking (fucking) wreck. It was very stressful."

Arkarb huffed, not buying the excuse. Xen'ork didn't like it but he brushed it aside, letting me answer the last question Arkarb asked. "Yes. It was difficult but I have the metal in a room prepared for your equipment. How long will it take you to make the request?"

Arkarb shakes his head. "I know you wanted to make a full armor but you're only giving me less than a month to get it all done. I won't finish all of it in time but at least I can make some weapons for you."

It wasn't the news I was hoping for. I wanted to give Mia as much protection as possible when she goes through with her plan to free the hybrid . . . or Anya as Mia called her. But at least, Arkarb will make weapons for me . . . that's something.

I nodded. "I understand. I'll help you move the equipment you brought."

I was about to walk past Arkarb to grab what he listed before his arrival when he stretched his arm out to block my way. I would have snapped at anyone who tried to pull a stunt like that but this was Arkarb. Plus, I was more confused when I saw concern in his eyes. Arkarb looked towards Xen'ork.

"Xen'ork . . . Why don't you get my equipment?"

Xen'ork gave a 'what the pauk (fuck) look' but Arkarb only needed to leer at him to get him walking past us without saying a word. It was some special power Arkarb had that didn't require him to say anything nor make a sound. He was gone, leaving only me and Arkarb. The confusion only grew as he lowered his arm down.

"What's wrong?"

I asked but Arkarb stayed as still as a statue. The only thing that changed was the concern in his expression grew bigger . . . like he was holding something back. It was only a few minutes later than he finally spoke slowly.

"I have to warn you. I didn't come alone."

That struck something in my mind, filling me with concern. I specifically told him that only he can come and secretly no less. So who would come with Arkarb? And why would he let them? Unless . . .

Our conversation went to a halt when I heard footsteps inside the connector coming towards us. My mind was scrambling to know who it was as the figure came closer. It wasn't until they came into the light from the ship that I realized it was the last person I expected.

"Lar'ja."

My son walks sternly towards us like he wasn't pleased to see me. Why would he? Ever since his brother died . . . He stops next to Arkarb and bows his head. Lar'ja, like myself, saw him as a true friend but he would sometimes take advantage of Arkarb's sincere nature for his gain.

Lar'ja padded Arkarb's shoulder. "Thank you Arkarb for letting me come along."

Arkarb didn't say anything but nodded back to Lar'ja. With no words spoken, Arkarb turns around and walks back through the connector towards his ship, getting his equipment no less. It left with Lar'ja and I standing in front of each other with the tension so thick that you cut into it like ripping into flesh.

"What is it, Lar'ja? Why have you come?"

I heard a low growl coming to his chest, clearly telling me he was angry. I knew better that he might have found out about my secret conversation with Arkarb. Although he might not know why he was clever enough to put the pieces together. It was confirmed when my son spoke.

"Is it true? You called Arkarb with help for that ooman female."

I didn't say anything. I kept my eyes on Lar'ja and watched him struggling to control his anger, tightening his fists on his sides. I didn't know how to explain everything to him without him losing control of his emotions but he had the right to know and I wasn't ashamed to tell him. Mia needs me . . . there's nothing to be ashamed of.

I took a deep breath and looked straight into Lar'ja's bright golden eyes. "Yes. This is for Mia."

I braced myself when Lar'ja roared right into my face, standing strong during my son's bombardment to vent his rage.

"How far will you go for that pathetic excuse for prey like her?!"

That comment . . . It was like an insult to Mia and I was close to losing my self-control. But I knew there was no point in fighting my son. He wouldn't listen to anything I said and didn't understand what Mia was going through. I stepped back away from Lar'ja and straightened myself, taking calm breaths to keep myself together.

"First off . . . her name is Mia. And she needs my help."

Lar'ja puffs. "Of course she would want your help. She's too weak to do anything without someone stronger for her use."

I didn't buy that statement at all. The last time I met Mia, she seemed broken at first but I could see the undeterred will in her being. She's not weak at all. Mia would put herself first before anyone else. I decided to 'correct' Lar'ja about that last comment.

"She's not weak. I decided to do this for her . . . of my own free will."

Lar'ja's eyes widened in shock. I showed no emotion on my face, watching my son shaking with uncontrollable rage. He tones down his voice the next time he spoke but I sensed he was far from calming down.

"You're . . . really doing this?"

I nodded. "She's trying to free someone that needs her help. She refuses to let me be directly involved but I'm determined to give her any support I can."

The silence grew between us until Lar'ja suddenly started laughing . . . almost hysterically. It caught me somewhat off guard but I didn't move a muscle. Lar'ja covers his eyes with one hand while the other pressed on the wall to keep him standing. What is he thinking? He slowly stops laughing when he needed to catch his breath.

"I should have known better. The great warrior Daugo who had let his oldest son die, letting his younger son take the blame. I shouldn't have been surprised that you would go so low as to help an ooman with saving another."

"Well . . . not exactly another ooman."

That caught Lar'ja's interest and his eyes perked up in a bit of curiosity mixed with anger. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "It's a hybrid that is directly part of the plan you told me the last time we talked."

His inner mouth and mandibles opened in absolute shock. "What!?"

I nodded. "It's true. Mia raised the hybrid with the oomans I've been tracking but they aren't exactly treating their project well. Mia wants to free the hybrid from the torture and is planning to do so within a month."

I stopped, only to firmly step forward until I was only inches in front of Lar'ja. He looked surprised at what I was doing but that made me feel stronger. This is what I want, Lar'ja.

"I'm going through with this . . . with or without your help."

Neither of us said anything for a while. Lar'ja stayed frozen like he was trying to understand this whole situation. I waited for him until he blinked his eyes and leers back to me.

"Fine. Do as you like. You never listen to anyone and do as you pleased. As far as I'm concerned, this has nothing to do with me. I'm not going to take any part in this."

Lar'ja turns around to head back to Arkarb's ship. I shook my head in defeat, lowering my gaze to the floor. Oh . . . my son. He still has a long way to heal from the deep wounds. I looked back and watched Lar'ja keep on walking.

"I'm sorry."

He stops in his tracks and turns his head out the side so I could see the side of his face and his eye that glared. "And what does that mean?"

I shook my head. "I know you're still angry but that will only serve to hurt you and everyone else around. I've been through that for so long . . . but I have something worth protecting now. What happened in the past . . . is long gone and there's nothing we can do. It's time you find something worth protecting."

Lar'ja's eyes relax a little but he turns his head away from me, showing only his back to my view. He didn't say anything but I was curious about something.

"Why did you come anyway? I know it's more than your concern with what I'm doing."

I could only hear Lar'ja's breathing calming down a bit. I noticed him flexing his fingers, probably aching from tightening them into fists so hard. A minute passed until he spoke but refused to look back to me.

"I had found more information about the Bad Bloods. Tracked them down actually but only managed to grab something of theirs."

I tightened my eyes to narrow slits. "Grabbed something?"

It didn't sound good, especially when Lar'ja emphasized the 'grab' part. What did you do? I wanted to ask more but Lar'ja shut down on me, growling in warning that I would never tolerate . . . and he knew it. So for him to act like that was very unusual.

"I'll tell you later. You're obviously too busy with your ooman female."

He paused for a bit. "I'm heading back."

With that, Lar'ja took off fast until I couldn't see him anymore. I didn't bother to chase after him. My son would shut down on me like he did just now and he's already in a stressful way. My mind was too occupied with what he said. Grabbed something? Doesn't sound good . . .

For now, all I could do was get myself ready and help Arkarb transfer his equipment so he could get started right away. Regardless of what Lar'ja or anyone else said, I will see this through to the very end.

Undeterred, I walked into the connector to set things in motion.

Hi Readers!

Daugo's plans are taking shape and the connections from this story to Twisted Fate are starting to come together. I'm sure you all know what Arkarb is making with the rare metal, which was a close call for both Xen'ork and Daugo. I had to find it hilarious that Xen'ork was panicking like a young pup. I can't imagine a Yautja acting like that but hey . . . I can dream, right?

But it shows how dedicated Daugo is to help Mia. Plus, Daugo is showing some maturity from the first chapter of Nexus. He knows that there are more important things to do than sit in the past. He's moving forward . . . But what did Lar'ja meant that he 'grabbed' something from the Bad Bloods? Could it be what we're all thinking for those who have read Twisted Fate? The pieces are assembling but will be a good thing? Or something worse will come to all?

Find out when Chapter 17 comes next Sunday. :)

 

Thank you and enjoy! And Happy Halloween! MWAHAHAHAHA! :)))


	17. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 17: Promise

 

Some time had passed during the short period but it felt longer to me. I had set up a time clock that helped to match our time with the oomans. Space can cause one to lose track of time but it was rather the opposite for me. I kept checking in on the device every few hours and it was agonizing every time. Although Mia gave me a month to figure things out, I wanted to get things done much sooner than that. It got to the point that Arkarb nagged me for checking on him like a pup who was in trouble. He didn't take it as an offense but for compensation, I helped him with the small details of the weapons he was making at my request. I made Xen'ork watch the ships in case something would attack us. He didn't mind at all since he got away in not participating with us. I hadn't seen Lar'ja in all that time and I suspected that he was still displeased by all of this. He remained in Arkarb's ship for the time being and Xen'ork kept tabs with me of his status.

After three weeks, according to ooman times, I got the call from Arkarb in the early morning that I had longed waited for. I didn't bother to clean myself up or even put on my armor. I grabbed a simple leather loincloth, clamped it around my waist and took off to Arkarb's workplace. It was far since I moved to a room closer to him . . . another annoyance to Arkarb but let it go since he saw how desperate I was getting.

Not even knocking on the door, I opened it with brute force, feeling very hopeful that inflated my chest like a balloon. My heart raced and with that, my breathing became harsh as if I went on a long hunt. But once I got in, I was greeted with a growl filled with annoyance from Arkarb.

"Can you take it easy? It's not going anywhere if that's what you're thinking."

"My apologies."

I stopped to lower my upper body a bit, placing my hands on my knees and letting my dreadlocks flow over my face like a curtain. The inflation in my chest slowly dissipated each time I took a breath but my heart remained beating strong. After a few minutes, I lifted back up and glanced at Arkarb standing over a table with something on it.

"So . . . you finished?"

He nods. "As much as I could to the best of my ability. As I said before, it's not much but it's the least I can do to help you and this 'Mia' you fancy."

The way he said that last part about Mia would have pissed me off to no end and a Yautja who felt disrespected would have fought and killed his opponent before they could retaliate. But this was Arkarb and I knew he didn't mean it. If he did, he would never say it to me out loud like that or risk being killed himself despite our long seasons together. Still, I growled a low warning.

"If you have something to say . . . then say it."

Arkarb raised his hands in defense. "I'm merely curious about this ooman female. She must be strong to gain your attention . . . with a strong heart on top of it."

Oh no . . . he's going into one of his lectures. I grunted to make him stop before he kept going. "Anyway . . . where is the stuff?"

"It's right here."

Arkarb's eyes wander down to the table where I saw a black box sitting on top that I barely noticed earlier on. It was of standard size that many warriors sometimes use to carry other things during hunts. Arkarb reaches down to push his claws into the slits that spread through the box. Once he lifts it enough, the box activates. Small lights emerged to show the unique Yautja language symbols all over it. Then, a voice calls.

DNA recognition. Admission of subject Arkarb recognized. Access granted.

The glow of the box stops and the lip slowly opens up into two panels that spread apart. The bottom component of the box lifts until it's on the same level as the outside of the box. The smoke covered everything inside but it was necessary to preserve the weapons and armor that laid inside. It keeps the metal from rusting or being contaminated but it was of little importance to the rare metal used. However, these storage boxes were meant for the standards so the smoke is kept in.

"What's with the added security?"

"It's to ensure no one else access this except for the intended users like yourself and Mia. Don't worry. I'll reset it for you so it recognizes whoever you choose."

I had expected Arkarb to be thorough but this? I didn't bother to think about it anymore. I wanted to see the final pieces of my request. I didn't wait for the smoke to clear that was still seeping out and reached into the box, feeling a large piece of cold metal on the tips of my fingers. I brought it out and saw the most exquisite piece that any warrior would be envious to have. A gauntlet with silver designs on the sides, making them appear as if a flying lizard that oomans called dragons was emerging from it. The details were flawless and much expected from Arkarb. I turned it up, down, and sideways for an inspection. I noticed that the size of the hole where an arm would go through was a little larger than an ooman's.

"Why is it large?"

He swallows. "I didn't have the exact measurements of your ooman's arms so I had to eye what her size would be. In case, I made it a little larger but it shouldn't be a problem. The metal can contract and expand if it must."

I inspected the gauntlet once more before placing it back down beside the other one, clearly seen since the smoke dissipated by the time I returned. I saw a small knife next to them and took it out as well. It was a much smaller knife than any Yautja would have but perfect for Mia. The blade shined in the light, making it deadlier in appearance. Overall, the armor Arkarb made was excellent. Nothing less from him.

I placed the knife back down. "It's perfect. I will make sure it goes to good use."

Arkarb nods, pleased by my comment. "Of course."

"And the 'other' thing I requested?"

His eyes lit up in surprise. Probably forgotten, the old man.

"I have it here."

He reaches back into the box but instead, his claws grab onto the bottom of the box to which I couldn't see or understand what he was doing. But then he lifts a small piece of it and I realized it was some sort of lid. As soon as he pulled it up, he reaches even deeper and that's when I heard clinging of metal. I watched as Arkarb pulled out a small necklace. The string was made of special fur that came from a Karin'gar I hunted before but my eyes laid on the metal piece that dangled in the middle. Arkarb moves it closer to me and I grabbed it without hesitation. The metal lies in the middle of my palm and I look down to see the engraving I requested. Shining brightly, the name Ta'kasa in the Yautja language was engraved in the metal. I couldn't help but stare at this word, feeling that this small thing gave me hope for the better . . . for Mia.

Balance . . . I hope you like this, Mia.

I was thinking about placing it back into the box but I thought it better to hold on to it. I pressed it close to my chest, closing my eyes before placing it around my neck. Arkarb gave me a curious look but didn't say anything. I pulled my dreadlocks out from underneath the necklace, shaking them a little to straighten them out. I took a deep breath and let the silence ring in my ears for a few moments.

"Thank you, Arkarb. For everything."

I bowed my head in appreciation and Arkarb's eyes lit up like he was proud of this moment.

"With that done, I'm sure you need to return to Yautja Prime . . . before anyone becomes suspicious."

As I said, I got an unusual reaction from Arkarb. He leers into my eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. From his posture, it looked like he was about to scold me for something I did . . . like I was a pup all over again. It's only been a few times when I was young that he did it. But why is he doing this now?

"What?"

He grunts. "As much as I know you'll protest, I'm determined to help you with this."

My eyes widened in shock and surprise. Why would he do this? I held my hands in the air as if to stop him, which I was intending to do anyway.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want anyone to get suspicious. I'm not supposed to be here in the first place, interacting with oomans . . . and I'm already dealing with Xen'ork who's anxious to meet Mia."

"Another reason to help you. The more, the better and Xen'ork is not the brightest one to bring along."

I opened my inner mouth and mandibles to say something but it pops like a bubble in my mind before I could. He does have a point . . . And the look in Arkarb's eyes told me that he wasn't going to let up anytime soon. It's one of his 'qualities' that he still retained when he was an active warrior. There was no point in fighting him and I admitted defeat, slumping my shoulders low.

"I understand."

Arkarb relaxes and his eyes lit up like he was smiling at me but vanishes in a few seconds. "I'm sure Lar'ja will need some time alone before he returns home."

The muscles between my eyes tightened together. "Lar'ja?"

He nods. "He was adamant to head home."

I lowered my gaze to the floor. I figured as much . . .

"Yeah. He made it very clear the last time we talked."

I sighed, reaching down to the lid of the box and closed it. My hands glide over the soft, smooth surface. Mia's face came to my mind and I couldn't help but worry for her. That dreaded feeling from a while ago was still nagging at the back of my mind. My skin would become sensitive to the touch, almost painful. But in a good way, it encouraged me to go with my plan regardless of what the consequences would be. I looked back up to Arkarb with determination.

"Then let him have your ship to take back. I'm not going to force him into coming. For now, let's go back."

He bows his head. "As you wish, my Lord."

I bowed to him and turned around, heading towards the front of the ship to give Xen'ork the signal to return to the ooman planet. All I could think about was Mia and yearning to be with her once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Xen'ork was more than pleased when I gave him the signal. I wasn't sure if he wanted something exciting to happen or the desire to see Mia. He kept bickering on and on about the latter and it got to the point that I slapped him as hard as I could on the back of his head. He didn't retaliate but would have were not for Arkarb's presence. He could try to take me down but two experienced fighters. . . He's going to feel pain for weeks.

We had to bring the two ships together since the one Arkarb came in was still fueling to get enough for the trip back to Yautja Prime. Still no word from Lar'ja or any appearances but it was expected. I thought it best to leave him alone for now. It didn't take long to reach the ooman planet and we docked in a different area of the forest in case someone may have become curious that something was coming in the same spot. Once landed and all of us got our armor and weapons, Arkarb and I retrieved the black box but Arkarb decided to carry it. It wasn't heavy but rather bulky so it took a bit of maneuvering to get it out of the ship and down the ramp. Xen'ork was not far behind and followed us down the ramp.

"Xen'ork. Make sure the ships are covered well."

"Already taken care of."

As soon as he said that, I watched the ships cloak into almost invisibility. I looked to Xen'ork and regretted it the moment I did. He gave me a small smirk and tilted his hips to the side, placing a hand on it. I rolled my eyes in embarrassment. Really, Xen'ork? I get it.

"Alright. Stick very close to me and remember . . . follow my directions carefully. I don't want either of you to do something stupid. You in particular."

I pointed to Xen'ork and he puffed at me in annoyance. It ticked me off a bit but I ignored it for the time being. I had to give him the warning because Mia has never seen another Yautja other than myself. It might spook her and I didn't want that to happen. I glanced at Arkarb at my side and he acknowledged me, nodding slightly. I reached for my mask and placed it on, followed by Arkarb and Xen'ork who did the same. The lights in my mask turn on and the indicator that connects to Mia's translator comes on. Before I left, I connected my mask to her translator so that I could find her if need be. Plus, it lets her know when I would return by giving a beeping sound to her. Normally, it would give a message but since Mia still learning our language, it was best to do a sound rather than words.

Once the indicator locks on Mia's location, it was time to go.

"Follow me."

I darted forward into the forest with Xen'ork and Arkarb in tow. Although I kept the indicator on, the location was right near the lake . . . the same place Mia and I came in secret. It would make sense since it was already a secret place that both of us knew. The memories of that night came back but I had to suppress them for now.

It wasn't long before we reached the hill that led to the lake below. But as I took several steps forward and almost reached the treeline, my mask alerted me of a presence. I expected it to be Mia but when I switched to my heat vision, there were three bodies instead. I stopped dead in my tracks and held my hand out to stop Arkarb and Xen'ork from advancing.

"What's wrong?"

Xen'ork was the first to respond. Arkarb knew better and growled low at him. "Are you blind? Turn your heat vision and you can see."

In another moment, Xen'ork followed Arkarb's order and inhaled sharply at the discover. "Why are there three oomans? I thought you said there was only one, Daugo,"

"There was. Mia is definitely among them but not sure about the others."

I switched my vision to the night one, pinning Mia facing the other two. From the looks of it, she was conversing with them in a friendly manner. I observed a little closer and saw that two males were slightly taller than her. I scanned them once more and detected no live weapons on them. But why would she bring them? No bodyguards. These males didn't seem like the fighting type that I saw in the soldiers from long ago. No armor . . . no weapons . . . no huge bodybuilt . . . just regular oomans to me. They must not pose a threat if Mia brought them. She must have a reason . . . I need to find out.

Slowly, I took a step forward and almost broke through the tree line until I felt an arm yanked me back. In reaction, I twisted back and growled at whoever pulled me away. To my surprise, it was Arkarb who did despite holding the black box in one hand. He looked pretty surprised by my reaction but the worry was seen in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

I pulled my arm away. "What does it look like? I'm going to talk to Mia."

Xen'ork carefully pushes through behind Arkarb until he stopped in front of me. "Are you nuts? We don't know these males and whether they are dangerous. It might be a—"

In an instant, I wrapped my fingers around his neck, slightly contracting to only stop him from speaking. He could still breathe but not enough to sound a word. I leered into his eyes, no doubting that Xen'ork was applying something sinister about Mia.

"A trap? Really? Mia is not the type to pull a stunt like this."

Arkarb comes between us and gently grabs on my wrist holding Xen'ork's throat. One look of seriousness from him was enough for me to let go. It took a hesitant few seconds but I freed Xen'ork from my grip. He rubs the skin within the area and grunts.

"Forgive me. I'm only want to make sure since this is risky."

His voice was sincere and full of worry. I had to give credit sometimes to Xen'ork for being through like this. My emotions got the better of me but I didn't want them to think Mia would betray us in any way. After seeing her emotionally distraught, it was difficult to think it could all be a fabricate. I shook my head and sighed deeply.

"I understand. But Mia wouldn't do that. All I'm doing is approach and see what's going on. If it makes you feel better, stay sharp and watch in case of anything. When I find it's safe, I'll call both of you."

None of them said anything but the looks were enough to show that they reluctantly agree. I turned around, took a deep breath, and walked forward. The instant I broke from the treeline, all three of them, including Mia turned around and saw me walking towards them. I could see a major difference between Mia and the two oomans she'd brought along. Mia's eyes lit up as if she hadn't seen me in such a long time. Somehow, a light glowed around her and made her shine throughout the darkness of light. She's beautiful. But on the other hand, her two companions showed the opposite. They took quick steps backward and their bodies tensed together in small balls of steel. For a minute, I thought they were shaking. The fear in their eyes confirmed that they'd never seen a Yautja before.

"Daugo."

She called me and I answered her with a purr. "Mia."

She started walking over to me but as I was about a few feet away from her, the two ooman males behind her cried out to her. "Mia!"

My eyes looked behind her and towards the males, scaring them even more than before. They jumped back in fear, taking a step back and clinging on to one another as if it would protect them from me. Mia turned her head around and held her hand out.

"It's alright guys. He won't hurt us."

The effect she had was astonishing. The males slowly let go of themselves and straightened out but their shaking barely relented. I sighed as Mia turned back with a small smile.

"I'm glad you came."

I purred again and decided to remove my mask. I unhooked it from my face and let the cool air breeze onto my skin. My eyes never left Mia's as I put my mask on my belt to hang. Her blue eyes shined a color that radiates like the pure blue oceans of the planet Gu'auti that I hunted on before. Who knew?

I smiled. "As am I."

We stared at each other for some time . . . a bit too long for some. Mia broke off first and looked back towards the males that had moved further away. She calls softly to them.

"You can come, guys."

She waves her hand for them to come closer and they do but at a slow pace. Their eyes never left me, cautious of my every move. Not wanting to cause any problems, I stayed as still as possible to which was an easy trick for me. Yautjas were excellent in staying as still to watch prey very closely. After a few minutes, the males were only a few inches from Mia and me. She nods to them before she turns back to me.

"I'm sorry about the surprise. This is Ted and Harry. They know everything about the plan and want to help."

I checked and saw that Mia wasn't lying. I glanced at the men and one of them, known as 'Ted', shakingly waved his hand in a 'hello' gesture that Mia once told me. The other, Harry, kept looking behind him and then to me. No doubt he wanted to run away at the sight of me. Cowards . . . but if Mia believes in them, then I have to go along with it.

I stepped to face both of them and bowed my head, crossing one arm over my chest. "It's an honor to meet friends of Mia."

The look on their faces was priceless like they were shocked by an electric pole and didn't even realize it.

"Mia . . . He does speak English."

She giggles. "I didn't lie."

The males tilted their heads to the sides and went back to staring at me. It got a little weird when they did that for too long and I had to focus on Mia to not think about it.

"So they know everything?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. I needed some help from the inside of the escape plan was to work. But things have changed so we met her, knowing you would come."

"Well . . . not alone. I may have brought others too."

"Others?"

I swallowed deeply, nervous about what she and the males would think about Xen'ork and Arkarb that were still hiding in the shadows. I thought about what might be their reaction but when I didn't have anything coming up, I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I turned my head back into the treeline.

"Both of you can come out. Slowly."

I had to emphasize the slow part in case. It was very unusual and against character for Yautjas to reveal themselves towards oomans that were considered prey to hunt. It defeated the purpose of why many warriors came here. But I should have known better for Xen'ork. The moment I gave him to signal, he comes out with his chest high in the air like he was showing off to a female he wanted to mate. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head. Urg. Arkarb followed suit but he started off taking tentative steps, taking my word for granted. Xen'ork, however, came right up to Mia and me, lowering his head that was uncovered before he even made it out of the treeline.

"So this is the famous Mia I've been hearing about. I'm finally able to put a face to the name."

Xen'ork didn't lower his voice as I suggested to him before we left. The loud grunt caused Mia to back up a little, afraid of what he might do. I reached to grab her hand gently into mine and she looks up, seeing the small smile on my face. It's alright, Mia. It's only the idiot of a Yautja. It did the charm and Mia relaxed by my side. She took a step forward and replicated the formal greeting of a Yautja.

"It's nice to meet you. And you are . . .?"

"The name's Xen'ork. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He purrs gently . . . a little too much for my comfort since it was close to a sound that male Yautjas would make to a female they are very interested in mating. I growled in warning.

"Back off, Xen'ork."

Good thing he got the message clearly and backed off with his hands in the air. "My apologies. I forgot you two are a thing."

As soon as he said that, Mia's cheeks heated up and it only took me a glance to her to see they were becoming red. I leered at Xen'ork one more time before I decided to change the subject to another person.

"And this is Arkarb. My teacher and friend."

I was glad that Arkarb took a much different and more appropriate approach. Still holding the black box in his hands, he bows his head and inhales deeply when he looks directly into her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mia."

Mia took his greeting in stride, smiling and bowing back to him. "Pleasure is all mine."

Arkarb smiled and moved a bit closer to us, holding the black box so that everyone can see it. Mia's eyes caught sight of it. Her curiosity got the better of her and she asked without hesitation.

"What is that?"

I glanced at her and then the box, placing a palm on the top of the box. "It's something I wanted to give to you. If I can't directly help you, then at least I can give you this."

Letting go of Mia's hand, I walked towards Arkarb's side and unlocked the box. It opens slowly like before, finally revealing the gauntlets and knife that sat brightly inside. Her blue eyes shone even brighter and she reached one hand slowly to lightly trace the patterns on the gauntlets.

"There's a security on the box as well just in case. I made sure to reset it so all you have to do is add something with your DNA and voice recognition."

I didn't stop her, watching her trace the knife next until she pulls away after and looks up to me.

"You didn't have to do it."

I shook my head. "I promised I would do anything to help you. I would have done more but I wanted to come early before the plan commences."

When I said that, the aura around her suddenly dropped to a low. Her blue eyes drooped in sadness and her arms started to tremble. It stung my heart unexpectedly. Something's wrong. Without words, I closed the box up and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

Still, she didn't answer and I started to worry. I shook her a bit, purring to grab her attention. After a minute, Mia looks up with such worry in her eyes and it sent shivers down my spine. Everyone else must have sensed the tension since Xen'ork and Arkarb backed up sway to give us space.

"Things . . . changed."

"What changed?"

She swallows. "Stargazer is . . . planning to kill Anya tomorrow."

My mind snapped into a million pieces. What? Now? My hands trembled against her shoulders but I kept strong, calming myself down when I saw Mia on the brink of crying. I thought that the oomans didn't know anything about the plan. I knew Mia wouldn't have let it out so something else had happened to change everything.

"How?"

She shook her head in disbelief, struggling to keep her tears from erupting out of her eyes. "Somehow . . . the government found out and are looking into Stargazer's operations. The project all of us are involved in violates the laws so Stargazer is attempting to cover their tracks . . . including Anya. So the plan is going to happen tonight."

My brain had trouble absorbing the information that Mia provided. I didn't know a lot about how the oomans create their laws and how they executed them. But it seems that the oomans weren't so fond of creating hybrids . . . much too similar to Yautjas but probably less extreme. Still, it wasn't the news I wanted to hear or Mia for that matter.

"Then I want to help. If it's gotten this serious, then I and my friends can—"

"I said no!"

I stopped immediately as her strong voice yelled into the open air. It was enough that I heard Xen'rok grunt behind me in surprise. Didn't expect that, did you? I didn't hear anything from Arkarb but I knew he was just as surprised. Even the ooman males behind her widened her eyes in astonishment. No doubt because she was talking to a Yautja that could kill her without much effort. She would be killed off before she could say another word if it was another Yautja in my place. I figured she would stay to her word but a small part of me hoped she would change her mind. I didn't want to fight her decision and I sighed deeply.

"I understand . . . but please . . . Please let me do something. Anything . . . even if it's small."

It sounded like I was begging and I would have been considered a laughing stock back on Yautja Prime if anyone witnessed it but I didn't care. Mia is everything . . . I can't watch and not help. I grabbed her hands and put them together with my own covering them. Our eyes locked together and we stayed like for what seemed like forever, even when we knew everyone else was watching. It didn't matter. Eventually, Mia lowers her gaze for a few seconds, as if contemplating what answer she would give. Her blue eyes locked on my golden ones once more.

"Okay. Can you wait for us near the facility?"

I tilted my head to the side, curious as to what she's implying. "Sure but why?"

She takes a deep breath. "When we set off the distraction, it will provide cover to get Anya out of there. But since our plan is being pushed early, our original escape route can't be used. So we need you to—"

"We'll do it."

I cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask. Logically, even if Mia gets Anya out of there, there's still the danger of getting out of the area safely. Although it wasn't a direct involvement, it was something Mia was going to allow me to do. It was more than enough to provide her the means to escape. Perhaps . . . she might come with me. It might be better to get off this cursed planet. Mia's reaction to my sudden answer shocked her a bit but she softened, smiling but with a hint of worry.

"Thank you."

I smiled as well, gently rubbing my chin over her forehead. My heart leaped in joy, even if it was for a moment. But then, I heard Xen'ork grumbling from behind and Arkarb slapping him hard on the head no less. It was the only spot that seemed to stop him but it was our cue to stop. I pulled away, clearing my throat in embarrassment whilst looking at Mia.

"But take the box with you. It will protect you."

She nods. "Of course." Then she turns around towards the male oomans. "Can you guys get it inside the facility?"

They nodded nervously. "Sure . . ."

Soon, they approached cautiously and wary of our every movement. I turned back to Arkarb and nodded. He nods back and walks forward toward the males, stretching out the box long enough to create a comfortable distance between him and the oomans. One of them was brave enough to grab the edge of it, pulling slowly until he had a firm grip on it. Arkarb lets go and the ooman almost drops it to the ground if not for his companion that got the other side. I had forgotten that oomans were weaker than us so what seemed like weightless to us was too much for them. We watched as the oomans carried off into the distance, disappearing into the treelines behind.

When that was done, I turned my head to the side to convey a message to Xen'ork and Arkarb. "Go ahead and set up a place a few meters from the facility. You know the way, Xen'ork. I'll catch up and detail you on the rest."

In a surprise, mostly to Xen'ork, both bowed their heads in unison. They didn't hesitate to take off into the forest, leaving me and Mia alone. It was an unbearable silence but something wasn't right. I couldn't pin it no matter how much I tried so all I could do was stare at her.

"I . . . also have something to give you."

She hums. "What is it?"

I reached my arms over my head, grabbing the necklace and pulling it over me until it was off. I held it between us as the metal piece dangled in front of her. She glanced at it with curiosity and for a split second, the light from the moon above shined on the engraving and bounced into her eyes, illuminating them.

"It's a gift . . . that I made for you. I thought it was . . . appropriate and reminds me of you. I hope you like it."

Without hesitation, I placed it over her head and let the necklace rest on her. I let go and watched as she grabbed it with two of her fingers, checking out the engraving in the middle.

"What does it mean?"

She looks back to me and I spoke softly and slowly so she would understand.

"Ta'kasa . . . It also means balance."

After I spoke, Mia looked back to the necklace and a smile that I've never seen before formed on her lips. But the next thing I knew, she drops her head and I started hearing soft cries from her. I got worried and grabbed her arms, rubbing my thumbs across them.

"Mia. Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head and lifted her head. I noticed the small drops of tears hanging from her cheeks but the smile on her face confused me. Is she happy? Sad? Worried? What is it?

"You did nothing wrong. I'm only glad that you did this for me. I'm sure that Anya will treasure this.

I let out a thrill and Mia picked up what it meant. "I know you made these for me but . . ." She glances at the necklace one more time. "I want to give these to her as a gift. After not doing anything for her in the last ten years, this is the least I can do."

I never could understand the ooman mind. Yautjas give gifts as an honorable gesture when they won a fight or treasure the other as an equal. I never have seen who this Anya was but Mia puts her in high regard. If that is her wish, then so be it.

I nodded. "I understand."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad that I met you and how much you care for me. I don't deserve such treatment."

My heart started to thud wildly and that tingling sensation flowed through every part of my being. I gripped her shoulders a little bit worried that I might hurt her. Instead, Mia reached for my cheek and rubbed it so softly that it felt like a cloud across my skin. I purred and closed my eyes, pushing my cheek harder against her for a minute. I opened my eyes and held her hand in my own, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You deserve more than this. I only wish I could do more."

All of a sudden, her eyes wandered towards the ground in deep thought. What is she thinking? I was ready to move my hand so I could see her face. But instead, I stopped when she looks back up, much with determination in her eyes. A resolve of some sort . . .

"There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

She swallows. "If anything were to happen, promise you'll protect Anya."

My mind stuttered at the meaning of what she said. Anything were to happen . . . I looked deeper into her eyes and felt something that I didn't like at all. I shook my head slightly as if I couldn't believe her.

"Why do I get the feeling that this will be the last time I'll see you?"

Her lips tightened into a straight line, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. A pain struck inside my heart and it was so strong that I thought it would burst. No, Mia . . . Don't say something like that. I pulled my face closer to hers, enough that my mandibles stretched to stroke her cheeks.

"Don't say that. Everything will go smoothly and both of us can—"

"Please, Daugo!"

My voice cracked to a stop, hearing Mia shout with all of her might. I felt her hands tremble when they moved to press on my chest but her facial expression said the opposite. I saw how hard she was trying to keep herself together while suppressing her feelings inside. Her blue eyes glowed stronger than ever before and I was locked in them.

She calms herself before speaking once more. "Promise me. No matter what . . . you'll protect her. Please . . ."

She digs her nails into my chest but it was barely a prick on my tough skin. Still, it sent an agonizing sensation through me. Despite my protest, I knew that once Mia sets her mind on something, she will go through it until she's in the grave. I closed my eyes slowly.

"I promise."

I stayed still, listening to the sounds around us. It wasn't until I felt Mia's hand glide across my lower mandible that I opened my eyes again. She smiled once more but a small tear escaped from the corner of her eye. I caught it with my finger and let my tongue lick the salty drop. Our eyes locked once more, drawing each other closer until our mouths connected. It was a sweet kiss, feeling every bit of her soft skin. I closed my eyes and relished in her warmth and my tongue slips into her mouth. Our tongues fought one another and my hand reaches behind to press on the back of her head. She moans in response followed by me. We broke off to catch our breaths but I wished it was the only reason.

Mia takes a deep breath before looking back at me. "I have to go."

I had to fight the desire to keep her close to me as she slipped out of my grasp. The words she spoke earlier didn't help to ease my anxiety, only amplify it. Still, I had to trust in her that everything will be alright. Our hands were the last things to let go as she started taking steps towards the treeline. I purred, letting her know of my feelings for her.

"See you on the other side."

She smiles. "Same here." She stops for a second. "I love you."

Hearing those words . . . it made my heart flutter. "I love you too."

And with that, Mia gives one more smile before she turns around. I watched as she kept going until she disappears into the forest. My fists tightened on my sides, still feeling the anxiety as strong as before.

Promise me . . . you'll protect Anya.

I shook my head. Why does it hurt so much? Despite that, it's of Yautja honor to keep such a promise regardless of the situation and the persons involved. I stretched my fingers, feeling them ache from the tightness. I need to get going.

I turned back around to join Arkarb and Xen'ork. Probably wondering why I'm taking so long. But as I took a few steps forward, a figure behind a tree caught my attention. At first, I couldn't see who it was but rather an outline that was the size of a Yautja. Without my mask, I had to concentrate my eyes until the figure moved a bit out and that's when I noticed it was my son. Lar'ja was watching the entire time and no doubt saw Mia and me together. He must have followed us here. I refused to say anything and all we did was stare at each other. It lasted longer than he liked it to be. He lets out a snort of disappointment before turning around, vanishing from my sight and into the direction of the ships.

I sighed, wondering about my son's opinion on all of this. I hope you can understand someday, my son. Someday . . . Without letting another moment pass, I rushed forward to meet with the others . . . and wait for the plan to begin.

Or at least . . . I thought.

Hi Readers!

This chapter was hard to write . . . especially since many of us know what will happen next. And there's only about three chapters left until it is completed but might be left open when the other stories progress. More updates to come. :(((

But Daugo's dedication to Mia and helping her is genuine and strong. But Xen'ork had to butt in and make such a scene. It would have been hard for Daugo to control him if not for Arkarb. He's such an old soul and very wise. I am thankful for the support they are giving to Daugo and Mia.

But Lar'ja . . . he saw Mia so I'm wondering if he knew about that in Twisted Fate . . . perhaps when they return to the facility a season (ten years) later. That might be a potential story of writing Lar'ja's perspective. It might show us more than what we had read in the original stories. Although Lar'ja hates the idea of love between a Yautja and ooman, the old saying goes: the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. ;)

But will the plan succeed? Or will everything be destroyed and Daugo will have to cope with the aftermath? Will they free Anya once and for all?

Find out when Chapter 18 comes next Sunday (11/17). :)

(NOTE: After next week, I'll be taking it off from writing since I'll be traveling to Washington D.C. to see all the wonderful monuments. I'll be sure to post some pictures on my Instagram for all of you to see. And if you have any recommendations for what I should visit, let me know.)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :))))


	18. Searching for Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Alien/Predator series or any characters and may not follow all customs and cultures found in Alien/Predator movies.

Chapter 18: Searching for Despair

 

Rushing as fast as I could, I reached the meeting point where Xen'ork and Arkarb were waiting. I saw them hanging on in the trees, watching the direction of where the facility stood. It was far enough that the view was covered in thick branches while our masks allowed us sights on it. As soon as I reached the base of the tree where they sat, I took a mighty leap that was high enough to land on the branch with little difficulty.

"Finally . . . you came. What took you so long?"

Xen'ork dared to speak in such a tone despite being lined with humor but I wasn't in the mood. My emotions were too much in haywire to focus on him. I grunted in annoyance and scooted on the branch to get closer to Arkarb who sat on where the branch merged with the trunk.

"Everything alright, Daugo?"

I nodded. "Everything's fine. I wanted to make sure Mia got there safely."

"Or you just wanted to have another 'fling' with her?"

Again, Xen'ork spoke at the wrong time and in the wrong place. This time, I growled in warning. Xen'ork flinched a little but relaxes, laying flat on the edge of the branch. Still, his mouth wouldn't shut up.

"What's wrong with you?"

He sounded sincere this time. Although my face relaxes, my mandibles were tightened together with a little too hard of force but I barely noticed it. All I could think about was Mia's words before we separated.

Promise me you'll protect Anya . . .

No matter what . . .

I love you . . .

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm merely want to get this over with and get out of here as soon as possible. So if I were you, I would keep your mouth shut and keep a lookout."

My voice narrows in volume mid-sentence, showing that I was having difficulty in controlling my rage and fear. I was glad when Xen'ork's facial expression changes into one being serious about the situation. He puts his mask back on and looks towards the trees, not saying another word. He must have gotten the message. Good . . .

I turned to Arkarb, working on cleaning his mask in preparation with a small cloth. "Any signs or movements?"

"No. So far, it's been quiet. Too quiet if you ask me, which only tells me that something big is going to happen."

I sighed. "I feel the same. But we need to stay strong and vigilant . . . whatever happens."

He closes his eyes, putting the dirty cloth back in his pocket and hooking his mask on once more. A vibrating sound echoes from his mask turning on. "As you wish, Daugo." He pauses but I knew he had more to say so I waited. "And to report that Lar'ja has taken off with the other ship, heading for home."

I took a deep breath. I figured as much. It's for the best . . . I guess. My heart dropped a little when I saw the anger in my son's face before I left. I feared that he might be able to recover from all that has happened in his youth and now. But I have to stay faithful that all will be well. My mind led me back to that strange dream that I had forgotten until now . . . with an ooman female wearing Yautja armor. Her blue eyes staring at me with a smile while Lar'ja holding her in his arms, purring with so much love.

Is it real? Or it is what I hope for?

I blinked my eyes a couple of times, turning back to Arkarb. "I understand. Thank you for the update."

He nods softly and looks past me, keeping a watch on the facility a few meters away. I turned back towards the trees and imagining the facility is right before me along with Mia's face. It was clear as day, seeing her smile with not a care in the world. But I had to shake it out when her lips contorted into a frown. No, Mia. It will all be okay. I promise. I unhooked my mask and placed it on my face. It activates and the visuals got a reading of the activity near the facility. So far, everything seemed normal with some oomans soldiers standing at the door.

I kept my eyes within that area, never pausing as we waited for the time to move.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few hours had passed . . . and more came and went with no activity whatsoever. By the time I realized it, the sun was already setting. Still, I remained faithful that Mia was going to be okay and everything would go according to plan. It was becoming difficult though with Xen'ork's nagging.

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Until we see some unusual activity from the oomans. Have you no patience?"

I was glad Arkarb took over the lectures about the practice of the hunt. I tried a couple of hours ago but with little success. Plus, from the look in Arkarb's eyes, he knew I was on the edge so he took it upon himself to keep Xen'ork in line. At least I can focus on the important matter at hand.

I scanned my mask once more on the facility. My heat vision didn't give me much, staring at the soldiers still standing on each post of the main door. Mia . . . What's going on? I changed to night vision, hoping to see something that my heat vision couldn't. It was getting hard to focus on Xen'ork's complaints flowing into my hearing. I grabbed a small part of the branch, twiddling it between my fingers and contemplating knocking him out with it.

Just when I couldn't handle it anymore, my vision picked up something. My mandibles twitched and I straightened my neck high like a snake. I threw the small stick behind me without turning to see where it would land. I was glad when I heard Xen'ork grunt in annoying pain and snapped at me.

"What was that for?!"

"Be quiet!"

I roared as softly as I could, letting him know that I was being serious. He shuts up rather quickly and I figured he must have noticed it too. Arkarb swiftly jumps to kneel by my side.

"Did you notice?"

I nodded. "Something's changed."

My focus directs towards the facility and I involuntarily switched to heat vision. Sure enough, I saw a group of ooman soldiers walking towards the facility . . . rather in a hurry. But unlike the guards, they were in some sort of military formation and wore very heavy gear. These oomans are different. But what caught my attention was a single ooman walking in front of the group. From his walking posture, I easily saw that it must be their leader. I kept my eyes on him as they come to a stop near the door of the facility. The guards did some sort of greeting, stiffening into statues. Their heat increased dramatically so I could assume that this ooman have some sort of authority over them, talking about something to them. I wanted to get a closer look or at least get close enough to hear what they were saying. But I couldn't move yet. Mia said to wait for her here . . . and I promised. I remained on the branch with one knee down but the frustration was killing me. I had to dig my nails so hard into the wood that I managed to get one claw stuck, yanking a little to break free.

"They're talking about something . . . but they're too far away."

Arkarb merely grunts, thinking about the same dilemma of not getting any closer without a signal. Xen'ork, however, had to blunt it out.

"Why don't we get closer?"

I turned my head for a second and growled. "You know we can't do that."

I turned back to the facility before Xen'ork could answer. The oomans kept talking and talking until finally, one guard walked towards his post and did something I couldn't see. The next thing I knew, the door to the facility slowly opened. So they are part of their group. It took them a few seconds before that group we saw earlier went through and the door closes behind time. I cursed when I couldn't see them anymore. Heat vision can't see through walls.

"They went in."

I nodded to Xen'ork. "They are connected somehow. But I have a strange feeling about them."

"What about?"

"Them. I'm not sure but we need to keep watching."

I heard an annoyed grunt from Xen'ork behind but both Arkarb and I ignored it, watching very vigilantly for more of 'out of the ordinary'. I thought that we had to wait for another few hours but it wasn't the case this time. Out of nowhere, a loud bang erupted and the dead silence from before vanishes. My heart jumped in my chest and pounded harder than anything before.

"What the pauk (fuck) was that!?"

Xen'ork jumps to a higher branch, hoping to get a better view. I tried to switch my heat vision to night vision but my fingers were shaking as a dreaded feeling rushed inside me. What's happening?

Arkarb gets onto his feet. "Xen'ork! What do you see!?"

"I don't know! But the oomans seem to be in a panic!"

Xen'ork wasn't wrong about that. Still, in heat vision, my mask picked up scrambles of heat that were zipping from one side to another at such a rapid pace. I faintly heard shouts of anger and panic all over so it was difficult which ones were doing it. But when I turned my head a little to the left, a massive red cloud filled my vision. It blinded me to everything else that was going on. But from the shape and curvature, it looked close to being a huge smoke . . . if not a massive fire.

So that blast . . . and the cloud . . . then . . . My heart sunk to the bottom of my chest cavity. Mia!

I knew right away. As soon as I put the puzzle together, I leaped off the branch to land on another a few meters away and kept going.

"Daugo! Wait!"

By the time Arkarb and Xen'ork roared for me, I was too far gone. I already leaped on several trees, putting a fair distance between me and them. I didn't relent . . . I didn't stop . . . I pushed my legs as far as they could and it still wasn't enough. Push! Pauking (fucking) push! I put all my energy into them, using the strength of my arms for extra thrust. A few more meters closer to the facility when I began to smell burnt ash, even with my mask on. It only strengthens my fears. My heat vision confirmed it when it became too bright. I switched to night vision, giving a clearer view of the facility as I stopped on the edge of the clearing surrounding it. I turned my cloaking device on so no one would spot me.

As soon as I saw it, it was utter chaos.

The far end of the facility was up in flames, being engulfed like a Vitskah . . . a three-headed serpent that roamed the deserts of various planets . . . slowly eating its prey. It was so strong that a small breeze upset it and the flames would rise higher than the trees. The ooman soldiers were confused and in disarray but that made them all the more dangerous. Many had started to grab their weapons while others got them set up to fire. It was like they were preparing for war. My eyes wandered anxiously, trying to see if Mia was hiding among them. My heart began to tremble in fear as the time went and no Mia insight.

I can't wait, Mia . . . I'm coming in.

I kneeled on the branch, turned on my cloaking device and was ready to leap into the chaos. But as I was placing my hands on either side, I froze when something was happening. The door to the facility slowly opened, revealing the large group that I saw earlier. Their leader from before walked further in the front. Now that I was close, I unhooked my mask and placed it on my belt. I got a good look and saw that it was an ooman male but completely different from the rest. This one has such dark skin that I could barely see him through the darkness. His posture reminded me of an Ancient walking through a crowd of Yautjas, making sure he knew that he was in charge. It showed well when the other soldiers that were in a panic a minute ago stopped in their tracks. He's definitely in charge. Wonder what he's doing.

The leader stops in the middle and waits for one ooman soldier that was running up to him. Their conversation could be easily heard now.

"Director Traeger! What is going on!? We heard an explosion from the far end of the facility and—"

The leader, known as Traeger, punched him hard in the face but not enough to knock him down. The ooman soldier whipped his head down, rubbing his bruised cheek before lowering his gaze. From Yautja standards, it's considered submission to a higher ranking Yautjas and this was no different.

"Calm yourself, soldier. There's nothing to be concerned about. We had some loose ends that tried to bring chaos but they've been dealt with. But it means the liquidation will be conducted tonight."

My interest perked up. Liquidation?

The soldier stuttered in surprise. "Tonight?"

Traeger nodded. "Yes. The loose ends were our staff . . . three of our best scientists decided to make their calls. Unfortunately, the subject has escaped."

"The hybrid?"

When I heard that, my back straightens in surprise and my face inches closer to them. So Mia was able to get Anya out . . . but where are they? It didn't take long for me to find out when Traeger decided to spill it. But that moment would change everything . . . forever.

"Her caretaker . . . Dr. Mia Jones and her accomplices managed to get her out somehow. We tried to get them to talk but they were having none of it. So we . . . dealt with them."

I didn't like the sound of those last words he spoke, not to mention he slowly began to smirk as if he accomplished a great achievement. I leered at this ooman Traeger closer, listening to more of their conversation. The soldier trembled a bit but straightened in relief.

"You mean they're . . .?"

Traeger smirked even bigger. "They're dead. We killed them all."

My whole world spiraled out of control and everything around me froze in stillness. Mia . . . is dead? I couldn't believe what I heard. I closed my eyes tightly in pain, digging my claws in between my dreadlocks as I lowered my head down. It can't be! He must be lying! The hybrid escaped but she didn't!? It's not true! Not true!

A strange noise broke me from my thoughts and my head and eyes snapped open. I could see a few ooman soldiers spewing some flames fueled by weird weapons. They started on the edge of the building while others had small, round objects in their hands. From what I could tell, they reminded me of bombs. Are they . . .?

Traeger gave his orders. "Make sure to leave no traces of the facility. I want it destroyed and all the data that you can reach deleted. Everyone else . . . find the hybrid! She can't have gone far."

"Yes, sir!"

The group scatters into different directions, leaving Traeger all alone. My mind was in utter chaos and all I could do was stare at him. At first, he stood there frozen as he watched the soldiers follow his orders. I was still frozen in shock by all of what I've heard. But all of a sudden, he slowly turns his head and looks in the direction of where I was.

My eyes widened in shock. Can he see me? It felt that way . . . like he knew I was there. His cold, dark eyes stared as if looking into my soul. But what he did next sent me over the edge. An evil smirk slowly formed on his lips and then he chuckles. That sent a nerve in my spine to go off, sparking a strong emotion of anger in me. I gripped my fists together, digging my claws into the branch. Right then and there, all of my memories of Mia flooded into me.

Just let them go . . . They have done nothing wrong to you. Please . . .

You must have a name right . . . It's customary to introduce each other when two people first meet.

I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is falling apart and I feel all alone . . .

I wish that everyone would feel the same way as I do when I'm with you. If only Yautjas and humans could coexist, then all of the bloodsheds wouldn't happen. If only we say ourselves as equals . . . find the balance between us . . . Ta'kasa . . .

You know if I could, I would go with you anywhere . . .

I have something important that I need to do . . .

I love you, Daugo . . .

Her face appears inside my mind and it only broke me all the more. She gives a shy smile that was lined with sadness hidden inside.

Goodbye . . . Daugo . . .

In that instant, all of the barriers crumbled and all the anger spilled out of me. The next thing I knew, I roared with all of the might I had inside.

Without thinking of the danger, I leaped out of the tree and aimed for Traeger. I pulled out my wrist blades, pointing the sharp tips right at his heart . . . at the center of his dark universe. You bastard! However, my roar alerted all the soldiers surrounding him and they turned their weapons on me.

"Shoot!"

Traeger yelled, pointing his finger at me. Bullets flew everywhere whilst in the air, hitting my armor and created sparks right on my body. I ignored it and kept my eyes on Traeger who still haven't moved but some of the ooman soldiers surrounded him, creating a shield. Fine! I'll kill you if you get in my way!

But when I was about a mere inches away from hitting my target, a massive force explodes right beside me. The light . . . and the power behind it sent me flying to the side and missing Traeger. It must be one of those bombs they have. But I was able to twist my body so I could still land firmly on my feet. Some of the oomans were near the area I was landing and I decided to take my anger out on them. I slashed my wrist blades down, cutting one in half by the waist and his intestines spilled out on the ground. Several more got their heads cut off. Red crimson blood splashed all over me, even going as far as painting my face. The oomans' screams were joyous but it wasn't enough. The anger was still strong inside me. Those that barely escaped my initial attack tried to aim their guns at me. I silenced them, cutting into their throats and they gagged blood until they dropped dead.

My heart raced and I barely managed to get enough breath into my lungs. I turned my head towards the small group surrounding Traeger, spreading my mandibles and baring my fangs in my inner mouth. I let out a low growl that stunned his little 'followers', shaking violently when I took a step forward. But it did not affect Traeger. He chuckles in amusement and that made me growl again.

"So it's true. Mia was being fucked by a Predator . . . by you."

My eyes widened for a few seconds. How did he know? I spread my mandibles wide in anger. "Pauking (fucking) ooman."

"And you speak our language. I'm impressed, to say the least. So Robert wasn't lying to us after all."

"What are you trying to say, puny ooman? You make no sense."

He chuckles once more. My nails dug into my palms hard. You're this close to getting your head cut off.

"I suspected as much that you don't know. Since this will be all over, I suppose I could tell you."

He raises his hands and the soldiers around him lowered their guns slightly but their fears prevented them from dropping them down. Traeger cuts through the ooman wall until he was front and center. His cockiness to expose himself to me was ridiculous . . . almost hilarious that he would have such confidence.

"Robert was one of our spies when we got word of a plot to free the hybrid awhile back. I was surprised that it would be him, considering he was Mia's husband after all. But I guess the pressure of losing his child and hearing of the hybrid being made from that child's DNA must have given him a mental breakdown. He even went as far as telling the government about us."

My mind stumbled on one piece of Traeger's statement. Robert? Mia's husband and mate? He did this? Some of my rages converted to him. Even though I have never seen him, I wanted to rip him apart when I had the chance. Still, Traeger wasn't off my anger meter . . . not by a long shot.

"But he proved useful. He gave us the information on Mia's plan and we took care of her. Or specifically, 'he' took care of her."

My inner mouth twitched and my mandibles bent back a bit. "What nonsense are you saying, ooman?"

His smile grew bigger on his lips. "He tied up the loose end for us . . . shooting his wife and then himself. I must say . . . I've never seen a perfect scenario. That bitch got whacked by her partner." He starts to laugh. "And it's the most satisfying thing I've ever seen! Leaving her body to rot in the facility! It's hilarious!"

He laughs harder, mocking Mia right in front of me as if her death was nothing more than prey. My breath hitched and my heartbeat paced faster, almost to the point of breaking. How dare he say that about Mia!? How. Dare. He!

I roared a battle cry. "You're pauking (fucking) dead!"

All of my self-control was gone as I raced towards him like an angry rhino. My mandibles and inner mouth were open to their fullest extent. I was ready to strike him down despite our Honor Code stating that we can't kill prey that is unharmed. Traeger had nothing on him as he stood there, still smirking at me. I opened my arms to the sides, preparing my blades to sink into his flesh . . . to tear him limb from limb . . . to disembowel him to my liking. I was going to get him . . . no matter what.

In my right mind, I would have seen it as a trap but it wasn't the case and I regretted it. Out of nowhere, two soldiers with the unique guns got between Traeger and me. Spews of fire erupted from them and managed to create a wall of fire, blocking me from him. I stopped at the edge and roared.

"Coward! I'll kill you!"

I watched between the flames and he chuckled all the more. I was already past boiling point and my body burned as if I was on fire myself. He nods his head to me before turning around.

"See you later, beast."

He looks over to one side. "Finish him off."

He kept walking off with some of the ooman soldiers following behind. He's leaving!? I roared into the air, letting him hear my fury but he didn't stop. In the next second, he was gone from my sight.

That dreaded feeling washed over me, mixed with the rage. He did this! I can't let him get away! I can't! Making up my mind, I decided to walk across the flames regardless of the damage that would be inflicted on my body. I wasn't going to let him win. But as I took a step closer, I heard a gunshot followed by a searing pain going through my thigh. I roared in agony, falling to one knee. It wasn't long before I leaned down and saw the bullet hole going through me. My green neon blood seeping out of me. The pain became dulled by my anger as I turned around, seeing some of the ooman soldiers had stayed behind to finish me off. How naive they are. Fine. I'll kill you too!

I didn't hesitate to get on my feet and charge once more. Panicked, the oomans recklessly shot more bullets at me. Most missed but a couple managed to hit me on my thighs, arms, and anything else not covered by armor. Still, it didn't stop me. When they realized I wasn't going to relent, some began to run for their lives. They were the first to die by my hands. I grabbed the head of one nearest and pressed my hands on his temples. He screamed and thrashed but stops when I crushed his skull as bits of his brain splattered beneath me. I threw his body to the side and went for another. The next I skewered with my spear into his mouth and through the back of his head, hanging him in the air like a piece of meat. My relentless killing went on again . . . and again . . . and again. More oomans died by my hand. I was nothing more than a beast trying to quench its thirst for revenge. But it was never enough.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time I was finished, litters of bodies covered the battlefield. Nothing was left unmarked by the massacre. I was exhausted almost to the point that my legs trembled. I had to take a moment to catch my breath but my anger was still there. Traeger is out there . . . I need to find him.

I took a deep breath before I started to walk in the direction where he took. The flames that blocked me before were close to being snuffed out so there was no stopping me from getting what I want. But then, a huge form jumped in front of me. Another obstacle was in my way and I was in no mood for it until I realized who it was. Arkarb slowly raised himself from the ground, staring at me with an emotionless face.

"Daugo . . . that's enough."

I growled in warning. "Let me pass. I'm going to finish this."

I took another step but Arkarb didn't take the hint. I spread my mandibles open in a threatening posture that usually works to warn others that I was being serious. But Arkarb doesn't budge. He spreads his legs to shoulder length and pushes his chest out.

"You had your way with the oomans. It's time to stop."

"I said get out of my way!"

I rammed into him hard, skidding both of us across the ground. Arkarb, despite being much older than I, kept strong and dug his heels to stop the momentum. I growled once more and was ready to hit him in the face. I raised my fist and was about to plunge it into his face when another hand from behind grabs it. I turned to see Xen'ork was right behind.

"Please, my Lord. This has gone far enough."

I snapped back. "Let go!"

With my remaining strength, I shoved both of them off of me. Arkabr nearly trips on his feet from the sudden push along with Xen'ork. My breathing became harsh once more but I didn't care. I hissed, trying to keep the rage under control.

"I won't let them get away with this. I will hunt them down like the prey they are. I'm going to kill every last one of them until they disappear from this pathetic planet. They deserve death."

"But what about Mia?"

My body froze upon hearing her name. I tilted my head in a bit of curiosity as Arkarb kept going.

"Do you think she wants this? Does she want to see you like this?"

Without hesitation, my mind dwells back to her and the final words she spoke to me. I closed my eyes and thought of her.

Daugo . . . Please . . . I need you to stop. This isn't right . . . and you know it.

Stop . . .

Her voice, still clear in my mind, was lined with such sorrow. Soon, her face appeared but showed despair as if I did something horrendous. In a way . . . I did. All the anger I had vanished in an instant, replaced by dread. Mia . . .

My eyes widened and I snapped my sights towards the facility that was still standing. My breath hitched as my body raced over to the door. I didn't hesitate to slam my fists on it, trying to open it wide. Although I heard the words, I had hope that maybe she was still alive if barely. The only place I assumed she was in. I slammed my fist again and again but the door refused to budge. I became desperate and used my claws to pry it open. Every time I failed, my heart sunk with heaviness.

"Daugo! Please stop!"

Arkarb comes to one side, grabbing my arms to restrain. I kept going, getting even more desperate as Arkarb kept yelling for me to stop.

"My Lord!"

Xen'ork grabs me from behind, wrapping his arms under and then over my shoulders. He pulled me back and I roared in protest.

"No! She might still be in there! Mia!"

I tugged forward, pulling Xen'ork with me and I would have won if Arkarb placed himself in front of me. He pushes hard on my chest to back me up and roars.

"She's dead, Daugo! I already checked!"

Immediately, I froze. My muscles slightly relaxed against Xen'ork's but he refuses to let go. "Are you sure?"

Arkarb nods. "While you were fighting, I caught one that was trying to destroy security footage. They are telling the truth. I'm sorry."

Deep down, I knew Arkarb wasn't lying. It isn't like him to pull a stunt like that. It's not in his nature and he wouldn't try to dissuade me with lies. I slumped against Xen'ork, enough that he felt he could let go of me. He steps back to give me some space, letting me calm down.

She's gone. She's . . . gone. Mia . . .

Slowly, I walked away from both of them and headed towards the forest. My steps were slow and awkward but I didn't care. I hear footsteps coming from behind but stop suddenly. I imagined that Arkarb wanted to give me some space . . . and I needed it.

I don't remember walking so far until I heard the sound of water flowing. I looked back and saw I was meters away from the facility. I didn't notice . . . But hearing the water reminded me too much of the shining lake Mia and I secretly met. I stopped dead in my tracks, slowly dropping to my knees. I slumped back like a zombie, looking up to the starry sky that doesn't seem to be affected by anything happening below. The same stars . . . the same universe . . .

Mia was gone . . . and I felt it was all my fault. I should have gone to help her but instead . . . I honored her wish. I could have prevented all of this . . . but I stood and watched. Just like before . . .

The memories of Ba'kou and Ni'geria came back ten-fold. I watched as they died and I did it again. I had watched Mia die and history repeated itself all over again. I couldn't bear it anymore.

I slammed my fists into the ground, feeling my bones crack from the force. It ached but it was nothing compared to the despair inside me. I lowered my head until my forehead pressed against the dirt.

I failed again . . . I let it happen again . . . I could have done something . . . Oh, Mia . . .

I looked up at the sky once more. I purred with such sorrow and let my mandibles reach towards the stars. "Mia . . . I'm so sorry."

I lowered my head again and felt like I wanted to disappear from this plane. I wanted to join her . . . and be with her once more. I wanted something to take me away . . . far away from all the pain. I wanted to end it all.

Daugo . . .

I heard Mia's voice out of nowhere but it was like she's right beside me. I lifted my head but when I looked, I was surrounded by white. There was nothing in sight as I turned fully around in a circle. What is this place?

Daugo . . .

I heard her voice again and I turned in the direction. There, I saw her standing in front of me. Her brownish-white hair flowing with the invisible breeze and her blue eyes shining like precious stones. It's as if she'd never left. My heart fluttered in surprise and joy but the recent events came back. I frowned at her but she kept a smile on her face.

"Mia . . . how are you here? I thought you were . . . dead."

She didn't react as I thought. Instead, she slowly walked over until she stopped inches in front of me. I stood still as she reached up to cup my cheek, still able to feel her soft skin. How is this possible? I pressed my cheek into her, purring in delight but restrained myself. This has to be a dream.

I pulled away from her. "You can't be here."

She chuckled softly. "But I am. And it's true . . . I'm no longer of this plane."

My eyes dropped to the group supposedly since it was all white. But she grabs my chin softly, pulling me back up. She still smiled and it started to get me worried. She shakes her head.

"But I would never leave you. You know me better than that."

I let out a hoarse breath. As fast as I could, I wrapped my arms around her. I made sure to touch every single part of her, never wanting to let go. I nuzzled her neck, purring so she could feel me as I closed my eyes. Her arms wrapped around me and we stayed like that for some time.

"Mia . . ."

I held her tighter and it didn't seem to bother her. Instead, she moved her head until her lips were right at my chin. I could feel her breath and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Remember your promise. No matter what . . . I'll be with you. Always."

Her voice seemed to fade, almost floating away. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and I was back on the ooman planet . . . in the same spot under the night sky.

What was that? Was Mia there?

I stood and looked all around me but there was no sign of her. Not even any footprints or sounds left behind. What that . . . real? I shook my head in frustration, pinching the bridge between my eyes when a headache came on. But I paused, recalling what she said earlier.

Remember you promise . . .

Right as I thought about it, a smell like nothing I ever smelt before came. It was so enticing that I inhaled deeply. It smells like . . . jasmine. In some way or another, I jumped to one conclusion of where the smell was coming from. Mia's voice echoes once more about the promise and I knew what it meant. I turned towards the direction of the smell.

"Anya."

Without a moment to lose, I darted off deeper into the jungle with the smell of jasmine the only thing to follow. Although I must have run for a while, the intensity of the smell remained the same but I kept going. However, the sound of running water was getting stronger so I figured I must be heading towards a river.

Sure enough, I reached the edge of one that flowed right in the middle of the forest. I looked upstream and realized that it was coming from the direction of the facility. They did say she escaped. She must have used the river to get out. The smell of jasmine was getting stronger, coming from the other side of the river so I knew I was heading in the right direction. I leaped high into the air, easily getting across with little difficulty. I inhaled once more, following the scent until it stopped at the river bank.

There were signs that someone was here. Footprints could easily be seen walking out of the river and towards the dense bushes. These were made recently . . . I looked towards the bushes. She must be there. I followed the path and the trail, making sure to keep an eye on them.

At first, the scent and footprints were as clear as day. But after a few feet more, the trail becomes cold. The footprints faded until I couldn't see them anymore but they looked like they were wiped clean deliberately. She's trying to hide her path. Why? I inhaled once more but the scent of jasmine also faded and stopped at the same spot as the footprints. It only concludes that she didn't want to be found or someone got to her. Panic began to settle in and it caused my heart to pound once more.

Anya . . . where are you?

I twisted and turned everywhere but I didn't see any more signs of a trail. I frantically went to every bush, thinking that she might be hiding . . . but nothing. I was about to head off deeper to look more but then the communications on my gauntlet went off like an alarm. I growled in frustration, knowing it was either Xen'ork and Arkarb calling for me. I couldn't exactly ignore it so I had no choice but to answer. I brought my wrist gauntlet and opened the communications.

"What?"

It was Arkarb's voice. "My apologies. I know that you're distraught but we have to go. The oomans are sending more soldiers."

Judging by the distress I heard from his voice, I knew it was serious. The oomans may be inferior but they weren't always stupid. Of course, they would send more of themselves to deal with the mess. No doubt they will be on high alert when they find the destruction left behind.

"How many?"

"Several dozen . . . maybe more. Despite our strength, we can't risk fighting a whole army and the oomans can't know of our existence. We have to go. Now."

That wasn't good. Hearing that more are coming that is too much is not good news but I didn't want to leave. I have to find Anya. But then again, as I looked to the end of the trail, there was no guarantee that I will find her in a small amount of time. Who knows how far she's gone? My heart sank as I looked up to the sky.

Promise me you'll protect her . . .

Once again, Mia's voice rings in my mind and it had such an effect on me. My strength returned, fueled by determination. I tightened my mandibles together, looking at every star in the night.

I promise, Mia. I won't let it happen again. And Anya . . . I swallowed. I'll come to you. Stay strong and wait for me.

I sighed deeply and lowered my gaze back to my wrist gauntlet. "I'll meet you on the ship. Get it ready."

"Yes, my Lord."

With that, the communications went dead and the silence of the night took over. I lifted my hand, staring at the empty palm until I squeezed it. I won't give up. I won't let you down, Mia.

Without letting another moment pass by, I took off back towards the ship, determined to set things right . . .

I promise.

Hi Readers!

This . . . was hard to write. I couldn't help but feel sad about reading this.

Daugo has lost Mia (expected if you read Twisted Fate so my apologies for spoils if you haven't already). He was so angry that he killed many oomans and it still wasn't enough. He's like a wrecking ball that won't stop swinging. At least Arkarb and Xen'ork helped him at the end to come to his senses.

But true to character, fucking Traeger has to be a dick as always. He must have some guts to mock and angry Yautja that recently lost his mate. But what goes around comes around and Anya will make sure of that. Even though he felt lost, Mia is still with him . . . helping as much as she could. So the story is almost coming to full swing and we have about two more chapters until the end but I will leave it incomplete since I want to add more but can't spoil until the third book is in full swing.

Don't worry . . . I'll make sure it's worth it ;)

Find out when Chapter 19 comes next Sunday (12/1). :)

(NOTE: After next week, I'll be taking it off from writing since I'll be traveling to Washington D.C. to see all the wonderful monuments. I'll be sure to post some pictures on my Instagram for all of you to see. And if you have any recommendations for what I should visit, let me know. Repeated message in case.)

 

Thank you and enjoy! :))))


End file.
